Destined to Die
by MayrisErin
Summary: Terra's life was miserable with her four elder brothers until one night she meets a mysterious silver-haired man who brands her with the mark of death. Will searching for the mysterious man seal her destiny?
1. Mark of Fate

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FFIX. I do not own the name Terra, but I do own her personality._

_I do own Ember, Julian, Deryo, and Ferris._

_A/N: This took a few days to complete the first chapter. It is very long, but I believe it's very worth it. I blame Twilight for the extensive writing. XD Thank you for reading and review if you want. Thank you!_

_-Mayris_

"Bye!" I said waving to my elder brothers. It was my turn to do the shopping this weekend for the household needs. I stumbled every now and then on the uneven brick path that led toward the town square. Children ran up and down the path, dragging balloons behind them. I watched in awe at how they ran without tripping, unlike me. I was always tripping over things; the ground, carpets…my feet. I wasn't clumsy all the time, but I did have my moments.

The square was filled with customers. You could bet there were thieves scattered among the masses. I made my way to a small fruit stand and spoke with the shopkeeper. "I need everything on this list," I said handing her a small piece of paper with the things my brother Ember had written down. I was an honest girl, making sure that I only touched food after I bought it. The woman searched the paper and I moved my basket toward her every time she moved to pick up a piece of produce.

I felt the weight shift with each item placed in the small basket. The five of us lived together; myself and my four big brothers. Ember was the eldest of us and he supported us the most. He worked as a blacksmith and slept most of the day when he wasn't working. Our late father taught him the trade of creating swords before he was taken from us.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the woman handed the list back. I dug through the pockets of my black pants before pulling out the correct amount of gil and handing it to the smiling shopkeeper. I waved a goodbye and left on my way to another shop, repeating the same habit of purchasing the food.

Slow; that was the pace I did things at. Rushing was too much and I was confused if something was rushed. I was strong enough to hold my own in a battle, but too weak of stomach to harm another. Everything about me seemed contradictory; I was a walking paradox.

I returned to my house and left the food on the table, then quietly exited before I was noticed and tackled by my family.

The evening sunset caught my eye. I left the house late; around four o'clock earlier that day. I enjoyed watching it fall behind the green, hilly mountains. I left to the exit of the city and sat at the stone fountain, watching the deep sunset. The sky turned red and orange as the sun eventually disappeared beyond the hills.

My gaze averted to the falling water from the glistening fountain. I wanted to reach out and touch the smooth surface, to give it imperfection. Things were too calm in Alexandria; too quiet. I longed for something miraculous to happen; something fun! However, I was ordinary, just like any other girl. I had no special talent, and I was slow. I wanted to leave Alexandria and find an adventure; a place to belong. However, who said that every girl gets her dream. _'You're a loser, brat,' _is what Ember said when teasing me.

I _am _a loser…but I'm a slow loser. I amused myself. I looked up from the water to see a shadow in the distance. A cool, calm stride accompanied this shadow, bringing it grace. I observed the things around me and realized that I was the only one left in the place surrounding the fountain. I dodged away from the fountain and hid behind a few crates. I peeked over the top to see that the guards had admitted the stranger access then returned to their homes, closing the gates. The stranger stopped by the fountain and seemed to talk to himself.

The next thing I knew, there were loud booming noises. I couldn't leave my hiding place fast enough to take cover. Darkness surrounded my sight as I fell unconscious as something very hard and very heavy fell on top of me.

My eyes strained as I opened them. The first thing I saw was ruins; Alexandria was in ruins. I blinked, but the image only burned neon shapes into my head from the light reflecting off of the weathered buildings. There was something holding me down to the cold, uneven brick ground. I winced as I turned my aching neck to see that a large crate broke upon my back. I felt my body tingle in pain and slight numbness. I struggled to stand.

My vision hazed and I saw the stranger starting to leave. I quickly stood completely and ran toward him, ignoring the pounding in my legs that threatened to handicap my movement.

I tripped on one of the uneven bricks in the ground and fell forward behind him, managing to catch his sleeve as I made contact with the ground. I felt him turn toward me from the movement of the sleeve I clutched tightly in my grip. "W-wait…" I said, struggling to breathe from the numbness.

I felt a cold hand clench around my throat as the stranger lifted me to my feet. "What do you want?" I heard him ask in a malicious voice.

I shut my eyes tightly as pain shook down my body. "What…did you do…to this city…?" I said struggling to breathe and get his hand off my neck. It felt weird that he was touching me; as if his hands were dirty with invisible mud. I glanced down to see that his hands were perfectly clean.

I gazed into the man's distinct blue eyes; elegance was a good word to describe them as. Mine were only disgusting brown ones; the color of feces. I hated how I looked and this man caused me to feel inferior to him. I hated that and I wished I never made contact with him.

A smile played upon his features, as my neck started to burn on the side. I winced as he dropped me from his grip. I landed with a thud…on my butt…which already hurt from the impact of the crate on my body. I winced in pain and strained to look up to the stranger. I put my hand to my neck which burned like fire where he had touched me when he smiled.

A large dragon swooped down. I felt my body go frigid, dropping my hand from my neck. Was he going to attack me with it? No…the man mounted the dragon, sparing me one glance. I watched as my vision hazed yet again and I fell backwards on the bricks. I was tired and my body still ached.

My eyes opened and I realized that I was no longer outside. Bandages were wrapped around my arms and legs. I immediately closed my eyes again when I heard the door open. I recognized the familiar noise that my brother's steel-toed boots made against the wooden floor. I liked that floor; it was even. I could walk without tripping.

Ember made his way toward the bed I rested in. "I know you're awake," he grumbled. I opened my eyes and saw the flicker of disappointment in his. I turned away, trying to avoid the lecture he was preparing to dictate.

"What were you doing outside?" he mumbled. He always talked like that. Mumbling, grumbling, or speaking as if he was bored. I knew he was always just tired.

I didn't answer. I heard him sigh as he fell into the chair before my desk and lean forward. I felt really bad. I made him worry without a reason. "Do you know what happened to Alexandria?" he asked.

My eyes widened slightly. Was it a dream? Yes, it couldn't be real. I rolled over in bed, cringing slightly from the distinct pain in my back. "No…why?"

"Look for yourself," he sighed.

I got up the strength to lift myself up and peer out the window of my room. My eyes widened in horror. It really was all in ruins! "It wasn't a dream!" I exclaimed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"N-nothing," I said.

I could hear the shift of clothing and his footsteps as he neared my bed. I felt him take hold of my wrist and pull me toward him. He gripped my chin gently before looking down at my neck. "You have red marks where fingers were. Who did this to you?" he asked coldly. I had no explanation. He continued, pulling off a bandage on my neck, causing me to wince in slight pain and surprise. He handed me a hand mirror. I gazed at it before taking it into my hands.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw a small black kanji symbol. "Owari…" I spoke, saying the phrase to myself.

"Death," he said translating it. "You've been touched by the 'Angel of Death'," he mumbled as he shot a glare at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Ember!" I pleaded on the verge of tears as I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes.

"When we send you out shopping, we expect you to be back at a decent time," he mumbled darkly. "I have to go help out with the restoration of Alexandria," he continued as he got up and left, slamming the door fiercely on his way out.

I lay back in my soft bed. What did the mark mean anyway? I felt my throat tighten and my stomach cringe in fear. Would it take my life? There was a knock at the door. I didn't have a chance to answer as the second oldest of the brothers entered. I managed to sit up and hang my feet over the bed. My head pounded violently. "Hey, how are you feeling?" the black-haired boy asked as he walked over to my bed. All of my brothers have black hair. I even have black hair. The only difference between us is the color of our eyes.

I looked away from Julian. His hazel eyes searched my thoughts. He was kinder than Ember, but he usually took Ember's point of view. I struggled to hide the mark on my neck, so I placed my hand over it and leaned over, resting my elbow on my knee. "Hey, Julian," I said tiredly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. I grew accustomed to lying to Julian because he usually didn't press issues as much as Ember did.

"I see," he said walking toward my bed and taking a seat next to me. I felt his arm snake around my shoulders and I shivered. He always had that effect on me. He knew I hated being touched like that, but he did it anyway because he was the only one who knew how to get under my skin. "Want to talk about it?" he asked politely.

"Not really," I said looking toward the window behind me.

"Ember doesn't want you going outside for a while," he said I could hear a smile in his voice. Julian was always happy and accommodating.

"Julian, go away," I said flopping down on my bed again.

"He'll come for you," he said seriously causing me to look up in shock. He was referring to the man I had seen the night before.

"You were eavesdropping again!" I hissed.

He had a big smirk on his face. I didn't have it in me to hit him because he hadn't done anything seriously wrong. Besides, Ember might have told him already. "You really shouldn't go outside anymore," he continued. "I'll have Ember send Ferris for shopping instead."

"I can still go," I whined. "I am able to defend myself if anything were to happen!" He shook his head and smiled, eyes closed. He gazed at the small, black writing on my neck. I could feel his hazel eyes burning through it, wishing it away. "What if…I just covered up the mark on my neck?" I asked.

"That might work, but do you know if the one who gave it to you got a good look at your face?" he asked.

"No," I lied. I remembered that man's features clearly from just a few hours ago. He had striking blue eyes and long, silver-blue hair. He was deadly attractive. I blushed at the thought of HIM pursuing me. He was like a Norse god and I was an ordinary girl with no potential for anything spectacular.

Suddenly, Julian poked my cheek. "You're bright red," he giggled. I felt my face flush deeper with embarrassment and I rubbed my cheek where he poked me. "In any case, I can try to persuade Ember to let you continue going outside. I see nothing seriously wrong with it," he mused as he stood up. He found a box of bandages and applied a fresh white one over the symbol on my neck. "There," he said happily. "That should hide it well enough." He then left silently. When the door closed, I heard the distinct clicking of the locks. I groaned. He WOULD lock me in just to tick me off, and if I accused him of it, he would only smile in the same goofy fashion he would as if I were a little kid!

I got to my feet, wobbling slightly from my injuries. I gripped my dresser for support and walked slowly toward the looming door. I pressed my ear against the offending barrier and listened as Julian's footsteps fell silent as he left the hallway and entered the kitchen to begin lunch.

"Oh, Terra!" came two voices from outside as tapping echoed on the window pane. Startled, I turned toward the window to see Ferris and Deryo standing outside with big grins on their faces. The youngest of the brothers and both were twins. I sighed as I staggered to the window to open it, debating whether I should or not. My curiosity got the best of me and I flipped the lock from the window and propped it open with a wooden shaft.

"What is it, you guys!?" I said harshly causing both to wince.

"Did Julian lock you inside?" Ferris asked giving me a painful noogie with his fist.

I winced and clutched my head. "Yeah," I sighed rubbing my head with my palm. "It's okay though."

"Hey, what's with the bandage?" Deryo asked pointing to my neck.

"Nothing really," I said nervously.

"I think she's lying," Ferris said.

"I have no reason to lie!" I said defensively.

"Ah, ah, Terra," Deryo said waving a finger and shaking his head. "You can't fool us!"

I pulled away from the window on instinct as Ferris reached to rip off the bandage. "No!" I protested.

"Terra, come on! Both Ember and Julian saw it! We too have elderly brother rights!" Ferris debated rationally.

I moved away from them and smiled nervously. "I'm fine, you guys."

"Come on out!" Deryo suggested. "It'd be a drag if you stayed inside all day!"

"What about Julian?" I protested. Ember would be much worse than him, but I'd rather not think about it.

"We'll cover for you," Deryo said with a wink.

I glared. "You said that last time and I ended up being punished for everything."

"This is different. You're not going to be alone this time," Deryo pressed.

"Yeah, this time we'll be with you and if anyone tries to pull something funny, I'll deal with them," Ferris said in a dark tone that sent shivers up my spine. Ferris was generally violent with people. He acted a lot like the average gangster. I couldn't help but wonder why he had so much built up anger. Deryo was, if anything, normal. Although, I couldn't help but admit, he was quite a flirt when he talked to girls.

"I…I don't know…" I answered apprehensively. Before I could protest any more, Ferris climbed through the window and began dragging me out. "Hey! Let go!"

"Are you really that afraid of Ember?" Ferris asked as he handed me over to Deryo. I gripped the window frame as Ferris jumped out. Deryo pulled lightly on my waist and I easily lost my grip. He swung me over his shoulder and began walking with me toward town.

"Let me go, guys!" I yelled squirming. I managed to kick Deryo in the chest and he grunted a bit. He threw me more securely over his shoulder and continued walking.

"Hey, calm down. We're only going to take you to the docks," he said.

"Why!?" I whined. I did NOT want to go with them and be scolded by Ember even if it was only a block away. "Deryo, put me down NOW!"

Ferris chuckled. "It's funny when you're upset, Terra," he said clutching his stomach.

"Ferris!" I yelled in anger. He simply looked over at me once he stopped laughing and fell into another laughing fit. I rolled my eyes and whined, giving up. Deryo sensed my resolve and put me down.

"Come on, then," he grumbled. "I'm not carrying you the whole way."

Ferris pushed me forward as Deryo led the way. "Why are we going there anyway?" I asked as I started dragging my feet.

Deryo turned his head back toward me and glared with his sharp blue eyes. "We're only going to explore the castle ruins," he smiled.

My eyes widened. "You're going to break into the castle!?"

"Of course not," Ferris said smiling. "How can we break in when there's no entrance anymore?"

I stopped. "How can you mock this situation…!? The city is in ruins and you want to cause trouble!"

"You didn't see it last night, did you, Terra?" Deryo said turning to face me. He gave a mocking smile. "The castle grew giant wings," he said.

"Eh…?"

I heard Ferris still laughing behind me. Deryo continued, "Remember those legends mom used to tell us when we were little about the eidolons and the summoners?" I felt my eyes narrow at him. He smirked and continued. "According to the legends mom told us, the eidolon Alexander revealed himself as the castle! I can't believe you missed it, Terra!" he said smiling.

I merely glared at him. There was nothing else I could do, however, I wasn't all that upset that I missed the great eidolon Alexander. I met someone who really peaked my interest. Even though he branded me with the mark of death, I was surprisingly interested. I wanted to see this mysterious man again. Maybe it was just to understand his intentions of the odd mark that spelled 'end' on my neck. Then again, it could be just a childish crush on a person who was way too old for me. I was only sixteen anyway. I shouldn't be interested in boys. I LIVED with them and that was a catastrophe in itself. I didn't want to have to get involved in one. That could be a whole lot worse than having four elder brothers. Although, I couldn't help but think that the man I saw last night was someone that I felt I could not avoid.

I kept silent as my brothers continued to lead me over to the docks. They began boarding a small boat. I stood there and crossed my arms. "Oh, Terra, you're not going to stand there all day, are you?" Deryo sang.

I sighed and got in the boat with them. Ferris rowed as Deryo began to interrogate me. "Julian told us you got injured. He only smiled when I asked him about what happened. What did happen? You can tell us, Terra."

I averted my gaze to the water. The blue depths mesmerized me, causing me to forget the situation. I was pulled out of my daze when Deryo got impatient and poked my forehead. "Hey! You listening? What happened last night?"

"Nothing," I said looking away back to the water. I looked further out and saw the reflection of a dragon. My gaze snapped to the sky. I sighed with disappointment when I realized it was only an airship from Lindblum.

Deryo had followed my gaze. "Ah, so now we're getting somewhere," he teased.

"W-What do you mean!?" I asked defensively. He only smirked and pointed upward.

"Whatever happened last night has to do with an airship, doesn't it?" he asked. I stifled a laugh. "Oh, so it's not an airship," he sighed. I shook my head.

"I already told you that it was nothing, Deryo," I said adding a smile. He merely glared at me.

"Was it a dragon then?" I heard Ferris say. I turned quickly with my eyes widened. He looked at me oddly. "What? I was just kidding…or was I?" he smiled. "You are so cute when you are alarmed," he added. "There are hordes of dragons on the northern continent. I don't see why they would spark your attention so much."

We had finally reached the shore of Alexandria castle. The Alexandrian guards approached quickly, ready to stop us.

Deryo and Ferris stepped in front of me and saluted the guards. They both held up some sort of identification card. "We're here to help with reconstruction of the castle," Deryo explained. I could see Ferris clench his fist behind his back while Deryo crossed his fingers behind his. The guards nodded and parted the way. Deryo grabbed my arm and the both of them led the way into the ruins of the castle.

I sighed and said, "Why are we going here anyway?"

Ferris glanced back at me with a warning in his eyes. "We're looking for clues about the ancient eidolon, Terra." I shivered at the maniacal sound in his voice. When he got like that he was either determined or dangerous. I hung my head as they continued leading the way.

"And…why do you need my here?" I asked.

"Someone needs to take the heat for us doing this," Deryo smiled.

"I knew it," I groaned. Now Ember would really let me have it even after he and Julian admonished me to not leave the house. I was going to get back at those two. I just had to wait until they fell asleep. I felt a smirk take over my features.

Deryo turned and saw me smiling evilly. "Ah, so you've decided to give in and join the fun?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "You know that I'll get you back for this, right?"

Both of them turned and smiled. "We know! But we'll avoid admonishing from Ember!"

They both led the way toward the castle. Both of them pushed open the doors and led the way inside. There were people everywhere bustling about cleaning up the remnants of the disaster. Everyone was busy. They wouldn't have noticed us even if they wanted to.

"Wow…there's no way we'll find anything while everyone is running about," Deryo stated.

"I hate crowds," Ferris moaned.

"Then why'd you guys bring me here?" I asked with annoyance. I wanted to go back to sleep. I was getting dizzy again. I clutched my forehead and turned before saying, "I'm going back home. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Hey!" both of them yelled and turned as I opened the doors and started walking out. As I stepped out onto the threshold, I glanced up and saw the one person I did NOT want to see at that moment; Ember. He was holding what looked like a beam of some sort over his shoulder. His red eyes scanned over to me, and then instinctively went to Ferris and Deryo whom smiled broadly. I sighed and looked down. I knew what was coming next.

"Terra wanted us to come," Ferris said right on cue.

"She dragged us out here and told us to lead her inside the castle," Deryo followed, also on cue.

Ember looked toward me and his eyes narrowed. "Terra, you're grounded…again. Two weeks. Deryo, shopping duty. One month. Ferris, cooking with Julian. One month. Any protests will land longer punishments. Anyone protesting?" he mumbled.

I heard Ferris step closer to me. He nudged my arm harshly. I let out a yell of protest…accidentally.

"Terra, something to add? Your punishment extends to three weeks. Ferris, for making Terra protest, your punishment extends to two months. Anyone else?" Ember concluded in a mumble. "All of you go back to the house…now! If I hear that any of you fight on the way back, I'll extend your punishments to the power of two. No detours."

I looked back and glared at Ferris. The three of us started walking back home; the long way. We couldn't reach the boat considering Ember walked us to the gate and we were let out that way.

"Why do you guys always make me suffer?" I asked.

"It's because you're too passive to stand up for yourself, Terra," Deryo answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" They both kept silent. I looked down and continued to walk.

When we arrived at the house, Ferris pushed me inside first. "Hey, Julian! We found Terra wandering around outside and brought her back!"

Julian peeked out of the kitchen and came over to us. "Terra," he began calmly placing his hands on my shoulders. "You know I told you to stay in your room. How did you get out anyway?" I saw his eyes shift over to Ferris and Deryo for a split second before returning to mine.

"I just…I escaped through the window," I said conclusively with a sigh. "I got bored and wanted to go out for a walk."

"I see," he said eyeing Ferris and Deryo. "I'm going to assume Ember instructed you two to bring her back?" he said with a smile. "You're all in trouble, aren't you? I bet you both blamed Terra for this. Well, I can't argue with Ember. What do you have to do, Terra?"

"Nothing…" I answered. "I'm grounded for three weeks."

"I see. Ember is still harsh as ever. I'm sure he'll be more lenient once he gets back from work," Julian said happily.

"Hey, why do you always act like an old house maid, Julian!?" Deryo asked disrespectfully.

Julian looked over to Deryo and smiled. "I love cooking and cleaning. That's why."

"How can you act like there's nothing wrong with your ego?" Ferris mumbled.

"In any case, you all should get started on your punishments before Ember returns," Julian said.

I immediately went to my room and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and dragged my feet over to my bed. My body was so tired and my head felt horrible. The writing on my neck ached for some reason. I closed my eyes before I made contact with the bed. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes, it was dark outside.

I sat up and looked toward the door. The room was pitch black. I fumbled for the lighter next to my bed and lit a candle. There was a tray of food by the door. I walked over and picked it up, making my way back to my bed and began to nibble at the food. I honestly felt like I was in a prison. I glanced up at the sky through my now shut window. Julian must have closed it while I was asleep.

As I gazed at the two moons that hung lucidly in the sky, I saw the silver dragon. I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The figure on it was unmistakably that man from last night! I lunged toward the window and found that Julian had screwed it shut.

I darted toward the door and found it was locked. I fell to my knees. I had no idea why I wanted to see him so badly for reasons I could not understand. I felt tears streak down my cheeks. Suddenly, I heard the click of the lock on the door. My eyes shot open as I looked up at the knob. My body shook as I grabbed the knob and wrenched it open with a little effort. The door had a habit of sticking sometimes, but it swayed open gracefully. I stared into the dimmed hallway that was only lightened with one candle that hung on the wall.

I hesitated for a while, deciding if I should continue down the hallway filled with invisible traps of creaking boards. My room was at the very back of this dreadful corridor. All the rooms that my brothers slept in were on either side of the walkway; each room separate.

I made sure I wasn't dizzy to avoid crashing down upon the wooden floor and bounded silently through the walkway. I stopped dead as I heard light breathing coming from the main room. I slowed my own breathing so that I would not be heard. I neared the couch where someone lay stretched out upon the surface. It was Ember. A book lay open upon his chest. His right hand lay gracefully over it. I stood gazing at him for a while contemplating what to do.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard another distinct click. Wind brushed my long black hair around my face. My gaze shifted quickly from Ember to the open door. My eyes widened as I realized I was being summoned; someone was calling me to come out. Of course, the only way they could beckon at the time was by unlocking doors and giving me a way out.

In curiosity, I walked out of the house. The door closed gently behind me. I glanced left and right before moving. I didn't know where to go from here. The streets were dark save for the candles that hovered above me on the street corners. The town was silent. I saw a distinct glow of light around the corner at the end of the street, making its way toward the market. I held my breath as the glowing came to an end.

My body responded automatically. My legs moved on without my consent. I struggled to keep from moving. It was dangerous at night, but I longed to see that man. I didn't know why.

I followed the glow in a half run. When I reached the market, I felt my heart sink in disappointment. There was nothing there. Not even another glow of light. I was about to return home when I heard the sound of clothing shift in movement. There was no wind. I narrowed my eyes and looked toward the path that led toward the gate of the city; the source of the sound. I distinctively remember seeing the white sleeve from last night. Of course, it could have been wishful thinking. I followed it anyway, running toward the figure.

However, when I reached the corner, I saw that the street was empty. I ran toward the fountain far ahead where I had first encountered that man. I stopped to catch my breath. My head was spinning. I clenched my fist and looked up. There was nothing. I looked behind the fountain. Nothing. My head hung in disappointment as I seated myself at the fountain's edge.

I didn't trip at all when I ran. I giggled at this thought. That was honestly a first. As I gazed up at the sky, my eyes filled with disappointment, I thought about how upset my brothers would be with me. Was this really my fault?

"The one marked with the symbol of death is destined to die. Are you so anxious to enact your destiny, Terra?" a cold voice said behind me. I held my breath. I then turned quickly to see that no one was behind me. I shivered from the experience. A ghost?

I felt my chin being grabbed harshly and forced to turn back toward where I was looking in the first place. My eyes met two cold blue orbs. The owner smirked at the fear I knew was showing in my eyes.

"Who are you…!?" I managed to say although it came out shaky. I knew very well who it was.

He smiled down at me. "I am the one destined to destroy this world. My name is Kuja."


	2. Contradictions

**_A/N: I'm working on a radioplay for this, so I went through and corrected some mistakes. Hope this version is better._**

**_Edited verson. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

"I am the one destined to destroy this world. My name is Kuja."

The smile did not disappear from his features. After a moment, I regained my self-confidence to confront him. "Why did you put this mark on me?"

He looked up, away from my eyes and said, "That mark signifies that you will die."

"So it will take my life then?" I said sadly. He released me from his grasp and took a few steps away.

"Are you afraid, Terra?" he asked not turning around.

I smiled. "Why should I be? I don't fear death. If anything, I'll see my parents again."

He turned quickly. "If you don't fear death, then why do you fear me?"

I did not respond. "That's…a difficult question to answer," I said looking down.

"You should fear death like every normal being, but instead you opt to accept it willingly. Is it that hard to live?" he teased.

"Do you think that I want to die? That is untrue. I wouldn't mind dying because I have to die someday. I'll accept it when it comes, but that doesn't mean I want to. If I wanted to die, I would be dead. I can control my own fate. Nothing will change that," I confirmed.

I heard a low chuckle. "Your world will soon be destroyed and here you preach about how safe death is."

"Why do you want me to die?" I pressed. I would not let him change the subject. He swiftly turned back to face me. His footsteps echoed relentlessly upon the ground. I could feel my pulse increase with every inch he came closer.

"Your existence could pose a threat to me," he said. I could feel his cold blue eyes boring into mine. "Your name is an abomination in itself."

I raised an eyebrow. "How could I pose a threat to you? I think you may have this idea backwards. You're the angel of death. I'll change my name if it is an abomination," I agreed.

"A name is solid in stone; signifying who you really are. Altering it would change nothing."

"Why did you summon me here?" I asked.

"I'm taking you with me," he said calmly. My eyes widened. "If you stay here, you will undoubtedly run away then HE would find you and I would not have a chance," Kuja said.

The words made no sense. Who was 'HE'? What was Kuja talking about? The more I tried to figure it all out, the more my head began to hurt. I placed my forehead in my hand and rested it there. I thought about what he had just said. Why did I need to come along with him? What was going on? Was there truly any purpose in leaving if I was going to die? I suddenly felt like a chess piece; under the control of whoever made the move. One side had control and the other wanted to destroy that control. I didn't know what piece I was though. If I was a pawn, it wouldn't matter where I stood or which side I was on. I had always been a pawn; a dull, boring, ordinary pawn with no role in life but to move forward on a path that I was presented with.

I stood up from the fountain and walked over to him. "Why does it matter where I go? Either way, I'm going to die because of you!"

He did not respond. All he did was glare at me. The moonlight glinted off of his eyes. For a moment, I thought he would shed tears, but instead, a wicked smile formed across his lips. He then started to chuckle. His laughed echoed low and rich off of the surrounding buildings and ricocheted back to my sensitive ears.

"W-What's so funny?" I managed to ask. My voice was shaky again. Perhaps it was because of the strange powerful aura that came from Kuja.

He stopped laughing to give me a smile. "You're full of contradictions, Terra," he said softly with a smile.

I shivered. It was unknown to me whether I was cold or he gave me chills. It was pretty cold outside, but my long navy blue jacket reached down past my ankles slightly, so I shouldn't have been too cold. Who was this man? He seemed awfully powerful, but he was wasting his time on me. Why…? I couldn't understand. "I think you're mistaken, Mr. Kuja. Isn't Terra a common name anyway? Someone else might have it and this could all be a coincidence," I said vaguely. I was struggling inside; wanting to be near him, but afraid to abandon my family and the town I lived in. I had no real friends besides my elder brothers, but we lived peacefully as long as peace would allow.

I averted my gaze, waiting for an answer. "Terra," he said. The word came smoothly as if he were singing it, causing me to shudder again. I bent my head lower, trying to not look up into his superior gaze. "There IS no one else. You are the only one. Ever," he said.

"Y-you're mistaken…" I breathed. "There is nothing special about me…" I said hesitantly. "I would never harm you. If I never met you, I would just continued my life as if nothing ever happened."

"I've been on your mind all day, Terra," he said stepping closer. I froze in placed as his body was inches from my own. "You can't deny that now, can you?" he said in my ear.

I took a quick step backward from the proximity. It was uncomfortable. His aura and his scent almost engulfed me. It was somewhat soothing, but I didn't want to relax in front of this creature. I wanted to be as far away as gaia would allow, but part of me wanted to be needed, as oxygen to blood.

"Do I really scare you this much? You humans are quite amusing."

"Why…? Why won't you tell me why you want me to die?" I asked. I still hadn't gained the courage to look into his eyes. The fear would instantly overpower my will and I would be frozen; unable to flee if I had to.

"No one…has ever had the will to stand against me. It is ironic how things named Terra have no problem in doing that," he said.

I looked up at him in surprise. "Things named Terra? How did you even find out my name in the first place?" I was barely able to complete the last sentence.

"People speak and I don't always go out to spy on things. Sometimes the elements do that job for me. Like the water for instance; it is vast, great at hearing and can transmit sound waves. When people travel across the water, I can hear everything and so, I was able to hear your name. So I investigated. There is no one else in Gaia named Terra. So, as the angel of death, I must destroy everything that holds the name Terra. You were given that name, and so you are branded with the mark of death, never to stand against me again."

My head was pounding by now. His words only added to my dizziness. "So…it's just the name…isn't it?" I fell to my knees. "Why did you choose to postpone my demise with some incantation? Why don't you just kill me here and now? It would save you a lot of trouble," I couldn't believe the words spewing from my mouth. I was giving him consent to kill me. Was I giving up? Maybe I was. Things at home weren't that great anyway now that I looked at it. What was I saying!?

I opted to believe it was the dizziness engulfing my thought process. When I was sick, I didn't care what happened to me as long as the pain went away. If only that crate hadn't landed on top of me last night. It was too late for regrets now. I was going to die no matter what.

I gazed down at the uneven path, remembering all the times I had fallen and embarrassed myself in front of everyone. Even one of the noble's son whom I had a crush on and he laughed at me. I thought back to all the times that I had cried after that and Julian was the only one to dry my tears. Even now, I would have liked to go back to that moment, just to stand up as if nothing had happened and keep smiling. Maybe if I had done that, the boy would have looked at me different and I could be married and happy at sixteen.

Why did I always land myself in awkward predicaments? All the embarrassing moments seemed like nothing now. Since I was destined to die, nothing else mattered but to live. I wanted to live, but I had been deprived of that from the mysterious man who was deadly attractive; the man before me. "Do you…hate me then?" I managed to ask as I looked up at him from the cold ground.

He looked down at me for a moment. He then sighed and said, "Stand up." I accommodated. "That's a difficult question to answer," he said recalling my answer from a while ago.

"So," I said, feeling insulted as I looked down. "You choose to mock me then. How very childish," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm not going to kill you now. I'd rather see you suffer, just as I have suffered," he said crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

"So it all comes down to 'an eye for an eye', doesn't it?" I assumed.

"You could say that," he responded.

"That's selfish," I said looking up slightly.

I heard him shifting from the wall. "How so?"

"I haven't done anything to harm you, yet you want revenge. That's completely selfish. You think you benefit yourself when you actually throw salt on your wounds," I stated.

He scoffed. "How could someone like you cause me to hurt myself?" He looked over at me expectantly. I would not give in to his silly mind games.

"It's because…you may regret it someday," I said. "Hurting others always brings regret. Regret turns into hatred to destroy that which cannot be corrected; in that case, it would be the memory thereof," I sighed. "Even the mouse can teach the lion."

"Contradictory," he stated in annoyance.

"I know that! I have always been contradictory, but nonetheless rational," I said, trying to calm.

A red hue streaked through the iron gated exit creating a stream of dim light that passed right over my eyes, causing me to blink repeatedly to adjust to the sudden light. I cupped my hand over my eyes to block it.

I heard Kuja approaching and narrowed my eyes to see where he was. Before I was able to realize, he was blocking the light from the rising sun. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin he was so close. I felt his breath rustle my hair. I stepped back on instinct, but he grabbed my arm, blocking my exit. "I'll give you two days to sort everything out. Then I'll come back for you," he breathed in my ear. "I have some business to attend, so you'll have to excuse me for a while. Don't try and run because I will find you. I see everything where there is water."

I heard the delicate movements of his clothing as he walked away. His boots echoed off of the ground. He opened the gate slightly and walked out as a silver dragon approached. I watched him mount the beast gracefully. As he left, he smirked down at me, disappearing into the sky toward the north.

"Two days…" I breathed aloud. I was so confused. I wanted to live, but I wasn't afraid to die. However, with this newly branded fate, I wanted it to be over with. I mentally battled out the odds in each situation, but came to no end. The sky turned orange and I broke out of my daze and began walking home slowly, my navy blue jacket trailed after me. My own footsteps echoed off of the looming buildings. The boots I wore were black and laced up to my knees. I remember the day Ember bought them for me. He decided I needed a new pair of shoes and Julian picked them out. He persuaded Ember to buy them. It wasn't hard considering my brown boots were ripped from all the times I had fallen. These were far more comfortable anyway due to the fact that the old ones were a little snug.

I made my way past the market. I still walked slowly. The cold air made its presence known only after I wasn't in a trance following Kuja. I didn't notice until now. When I reached the door of my house, I carefully traced the detailing on the handle before slowly turning the knob. To my surprise and utter shock, the door was locked!

I heard laughing above me which caused me to jump in alarm. "Good morning, sunshine!" I heard Deryo say as he slid off the roof and landed on his feet to my left. I saw Ferris follow and he landed on my right. Both of them had wide grins on their faces.

"You snuck out again," Ferris teased grabbing my ear.

"W-What do you want this time?" I stammered. "Oww!"

Deryo tugged my hair slightly. "You forgot to invite us to the fun! That's not fair, Terra!"

I smiled nervously. The words 'two days' kept flashing in my head. "I just went out for a late walk," I lied hoping they wouldn't see through it.

"At midnight…?" Deryo accused tugging on my hair further.

I looked innocently up at him and smiled, "That's right." I then suddenly embraced him. He withdrew slightly, taken off guard. "You really do care," I sighed. He returned the embrace apprehensively. "Thanks," I said.

I could feel them giving me questioning looks. "Are you alright, Terra?" I heard Ferris ask.

I turned toward him and embraced him as well. "I'm perfectly fine, Ferris," I answered. I wanted to hold onto my brothers for as long as I could. Two days…it wasn't enough time. A week ago, I expected to live with them until I was twenty or so. I never expected my life to change so abruptly. I wanted to make up for any damage I had caused just so that they would remember me even after I was dead.

I pulled away from Ferris and they both looked at me with concern. "Hey, what's gotten into you, Terra? You're acting strange," they said in unison. I swear they rehearse this stuff just to prepare for the right moment to say it, only to catch me off guard and give them a confused face.

"No, there's nothing wrong, but I think we should go back inside before the city awakens," I stated nervously.

They exchanged glances before shrugging. Ferris pulled the house key from the pocket of his brown pants and jammed it into the lock. After a moment, the door swung open as gracefully as it had before. We all tiptoed inside and Deryo closed the door lightly behind us, locking it back into place.

Ember was the same as he was before I left; the book clutched lightly under his slender hand; his light breathing the only sign that he was among the living. The three of us made our way to the long hallway ahead. I made sure that the floor didn't creak under my weight. We all managed to pass Julian's room with ease. Just up ahead was my room. I longed for the soft sheets of my bed to lull me back to sleep and take the dizziness from my head. As I neared the door, I felt Ferris and Deryo push on my back lightly, causing me to trip into my room. I landed with my nose to the wooden floor and heard them laughing quietly as the door was lightly shut and locked from the outside.

"I'll get you two for this," I hissed before standing up and wobbling over to the bed that looked so inviting. I quickly removed my jacket and dropped it to the floor, as I flopped down on the light, cushy surface. I curled up in a ball and untied the laces of my black boots, slipping them off and throwing them down to accompany my jacket.

I turned on my back and stared at the ceiling, light falling upon my eyes, blinding me slightly as I closed them and drifted into the sought out dream world where I could let go of my fears and find rest in a place that did not seek to destroy me.

I smelled a sweet fragrance that forced me from the sleep that captivated my mind with ease. I sat up and enjoyed the smell more as it hung heavily in the air. My door was unlocked and open. I saw Julian approach my room carrying a plate of food and a warm drink. The drink is what filled the air. It was the same recipe our mother made for us when we were young. It was a delicious treat.

"Good afternoon, Terra," he said beaming. He walked into my room and placed the tray of sandwiches on my bedside table. I nodded a thank you and scrunched my legs toward my chest to allow him room to sit on my bed.

He took the offered place and looked ahead; out toward the hallway. "Ember wants to talk to you today," he said avoiding my gaze. I felt my stomach rumble and snatched one of the sandwiches, stuffing it into my mouth. "He told me to tell you to meet him by the docks. You're going for a boat ride," he said looking over with a big grin.

I stopped in the middle of taking another bite of the cream-filled sandwich and raised an eyebrow to him. "Ember wants to go for a boat ride?"

Julian nodded. "Yes. He's waiting right now. He said as soon as you wake up, you should go. He left two hours ago."

"And he's been waiting this whole time!?" I sat up quickly, swinging my feet over the bed and grabbing for my boots.

"Terra," Julian said calmly. I shoved my right foot into its respective boot and started lacing it closed. I grabbed for the left boot and shoved my foot into it. "Terra," Julian said again. I was on my feet now, boots tied. I ran over to my dresser and combed through my messy hair. I had no time for a shower and I had taken one yesterday morning so it wasn't that big of a deal. "Terra," Julian said. I heard him walking up behind me as I combed through the long black strands that seemed to evade the teeth of the comb.

His pale hand caught mine before I could pull the comb through again. "Hey, Julian, I really need to get ready," I said impatiently. I tried to free my hand from his grasp, but he only clutched it tighter.

"You're not listening to me," he half sang. He moved closer beside me. I felt my heart increase at his closeness and willed the forbidden feeling away. He's my brother for crying out loud!

"What is it, Julian?" I managed to ask. He grabbed the comb from my hands and placed it back on my dresser. He then picked up the matching brush beside it.

He took a lock of my hair and began brushing gently though it. His touch was so gentle. I envied him for being gentle. I was always rough and clumsy. He continued to brush my hair. "A lady should use a brush and treat her hair as if it is her most precious gift," he said softly causing me to blush slightly. "Ember wants you to take your time, Ter. Don't rush things. You want to look presentable, don't you? It's been a while since you both had a serious talk."

I nodded, looking down as he continued to go through my hair. "He's been busy lately," I mumbled. "What would you do if I left for a while?" I asked uncertain of what he might say.

"I don't know. What are the circumstances?"

I hesitated on what I should say. I came up with an answer close enough to fit the situation without giving it away. "What if someone took me away from this place with my consent?"

He paused while brushing my hair. "Hmm... Does this person respect you?"

I didn't know how to answer. Did Kuja respect me? He had marked me with death and I didn't know how to respond to that. I felt my throat tighten and tears well up in my eyes. I wanted the person who separated me from my family to love and cherish me; to possibly marry me and appreciate me for who I was. Instead I was cursed with death and scorned for my very name. "Yes," I replied hiding the uncertainty from my voice. I could easily come up with lies to protect my brothers from any sadness. It was simple. I just had to believe what wasn't true myself.

"I see," Julian answered. "Well then, I would be very upset," he said with his famous smile.

"Huh…!?" I exclaimed turning to him in surprise.

"No one takes my little sister away from me without my approval first. I would chase anyone who did just to make sure they wouldn't hurt you," he resolved.

I stared at him in shock. I thought he wouldn't mind as long as I said he was respectful! "Why would it matter?" I asked.

"It matters because you are my only sister and I am obligated to protect you, without the obligation of course," he answered moving a strand of hair from my face with his hand. He placed the brush down on the dresser behind me and walked away, leaving me in my thoughts.

I moved toward my bed, sitting down upon it and gazing at my jacket on the floor. It was wrinkled; uneven, just like my life. I wished for something exciting or rare to happen to me. Now that my wish had come true, I now wanted to wish it away. Wishes were troublesome things. My wish was selfish, just like Kuja's intentions. No matter how much I wanted to escape my normal, embarrassing life, I would end up hurting others and I HAD ultimately ended up hurting myself. I realized then that I was a hypocrite when I told Kuja that he would hurt himself and he was selfish. I was just like him, in a different way, but still received the same result.

I reached down and clutched the jacket in my hand. The material was soft, like the time my father had first handed it down to me. It wasn't made of coarse material like any typical jacket. Instead, it was made from a strong form of silk that never weathered and remained insulated.

I stood up and swung the jacket over my shoulders, pulling it over my arms. I then began to finish a few more sandwiches. After I was satisfied, I took the warm drink into my hands. I held the silver cup in my hands, remembering the name my mom called it. She told us it was cider and it would always help us to feel better. After hard work or being teased into tears, she always made the warm liquid.

When I was younger, I had been picked on by several of my classmates. I walked home with Deryo and Ferris trying to cheer me up with jokes. They eventually gave up and each held one of my hands as we walked home. I saw the sadness in their eyes after being unable to accomplish cheering me up. I was five then and they were both seven. When we got home, they rushed to mom and begged her to make me a cup of cider. She smiled at them, her warm hazel eyes glinting. Deryo had walked me to my room and sat next to me on my bed. Ferris stayed with mom and helped her in preparing the drink. Both of them brought it into my room. My eyes were puffy and red from crying. She sat next to me and smiled, handing the same silver cup to me. I held it in both hands, careful not to drop it. As I took small sips, she placed her warm hand on my back, rubbing it back and forth to calm my tears. I ended up finishing the cup and fell asleep in her lap.

It was a long time ago and I was surprised that I could still remember it. I drank the cider slowly as I thought about the past. Once I had finished it, I left it beside my bed and left out of my bedroom door. I walked until I reached the wall that led to the kitchen. I peeked beyond the wall to see Julian peeling potatoes for dinner. I breathed before stepping into sight and embraced him from behind. "Thank you, Juli," I said softly.

He stopped for a moment and turned to me with a smile before nodding. "I would hug you back, but I don't want to get your jacket dirty," he said nervously. "I guess I owe you a real hug later, Terra."

"That's alright. Don't forget," I said as I left the kitchen and headed for the door. The weather had greatly warmed up from the sun's rays which were partially hidden by a few clouds. I ran toward the docks to see Ember slouched against the dark wall next to a boat. As he saw me approaching, he pulled away from the wall. I felt his crimson eyes glaring at me as I approached. My pace slowed as I came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"There's something we need to discuss," he sighed. I only stared at him. Something was quite troubling and I couldn't second guess what that was. I merely stared. That's all I could manage to do. "Come here," he mumbled extending his hand toward me. I stared down at it. It had a few calluses and scars, but such was the life of a blacksmith. I took his hand and he led me to the boat.

"You're awfully kind today," I noted.

"Our parents would want you to be treated as a lady," he remarked stepping down into the boat. He lightly pulled me down to sit across from him. "You're such a tomboy though," he responded.

I looked away, into the water's silky surface. To my horror and surprise, I remembered what Kuja said about the element of water. My throat tightened as I saw a unique glint in the smooth surface. He was there; watching and listening. I looked toward Ember who began to pull the boat out into the lake with the oars. "C-Can't we talk on shore?" I stuttered.

"What's wrong with this? No one else can hear us. This is a private talk," he said.

If only he knew! I couldn't tell him because he'd lock me in the house for sure! "B-But…I hate deep water!" I lied. I was used to these boat rides. Dad took us out on one all the time when we were little.

"You love the water," he countered.

"I feel sick today," I argued trying to think of a good excuse.

He put his hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you afraid of being alone with me? I assure you that I'm not always the mean ogre you picture me as, Terra."

I shook my head violently. "It's not that!"

He stopped rowing suddenly. "What are you afraid of?"

I looked away, averting my gaze back to the water. I could have sworn I heard a light chuckle in the air; HIS voice. Ember didn't hear it because he continued to stare at me. "I just…" I began reaching for the bandage on my neck, pretending I had an itch to cover up my anxiety. Sighing in defeat, I asked, "What did you need to talk about?"

He gazed at me for another moment before continuing the journey into the lake. "I'm suspending your punishment. I know that Ferris and Deryo forced you into that situation."

I stared at him in confusion. "So why did you punish me in the first place?"

"I wanted to see if you would stand up for yourself," he scolded. "You should or people will take advantage of you!"

I gasped at his behavior. Ember never raised his voice; never! He always kept a respectful tone and disposition. It was rather unnerving to hear him yell. "People don't take advantage of me," I said looking down. Did they? I didn't know. If they did, I couldn't see it. I was always just normal; content with my life.

"You've been used by people since you were four. I thought that would have ended by now, but unfortunately, you are still too apprehensive to defend yourself," he said with a glare. I realized that Ember was twice as scary when he was seriously upset. His eyes pierced into my own and I shuddered.

"I-I can defend myself if I need to," I said trying to keep my voice steady from shaking. I glared back at him, but my brown colored eyes had an inferior effect to his superior red ones. I had to blink from his captivating gaze to the water. I felt so powerless. It was as if I was playing into the hands of two very superior creatures; the first was my brother, the second was Kuja. I could feel their power emanating from both in front of me and below me; in the water. Both were silenced, waiting for me to continue. "Mother taught me how to defend myself…" I concluded.

"Defense and willpower are two completely different things, Terra. You're weak if you don't even have the power to stand up for yourself," he said.

I was confused yet again. Ember saw me as weak; a child unable to defend myself and stand on my own. Kuja viewed me as a person whom held a great threat against him for reasons still unclear to me. He told me that I was the only person who truly dared to stand up to him unflinchingly, at least to my knowledge. Kuja and Ember were two very strong people. I didn't know who to believe though. Should I listen to Ember or Kuja? Why did it seem that they were both contradictory. They both said I was. "I am not weak," I said. "I just accept things as they come. I don't want others to get hurt, so I opt to take the punishments."

"Deryo and Ferris don't care whether or not you get in trouble," Ember stated. The memory of their comfort came back to me which supported the fact that they DID in fact care.

"You're wrong," I said trying not to show my anxiety. "Deryo and Ferris DO care. Remember the time I came home from being picked on? They were there for me, even up to the point where I fell asleep in mom's lap. They care, but they show that they care in different ways than you and Julian do," I said surprised at the words that escaped my mouth.

Ember grunted. "They were young then. Children are born with compassion towards people who are hurt," he said.

"What about those kids who picked on me? They held no compassion of how I felt. Or what about that noble who laughed when I tripped? He didn't care either. Not everyone holds compassion. Children care, don't get me wrong, but they also ridicule the things they don't understand. Deryo and Ferris care. If they didn't care, they would avoid me. How I see it is that as long as they still talk to me, they still care," I said with a smile of triumph.

Ember gazed at me for a long time. We both sat in the middle of the lake. His gaze began to make me feel uncomfortable. I shifted slightly so that he would snap out of his gaze. He narrowed his eyes. "Now you're starting to sound like Julian," he stated as he picked up the paddles. One of them slipped from the boat and drifted with the current away from Alexandria. Ember cursed under his breath and moved to retrieve it, causing the boat to flip.

I lost my breath as my body came in contact with the cold, icy depths. I gasped for air, but instead breathed in water. I felt my lungs contract and I coughed up more oxygen in trying to expel the water, causing me to suck in more of it. My nose and mouth burned and I felt my torso squeeze tighter as my heart pumped faster. I reached my hand toward the surface as I drifted toward the bottom. My jacket billowed around me. I struggled to swim toward the surface, but the water was pulling me down. My eyes began to droop shut as my heart rate slowed. My temperature began to drop dramatically. I could feel my hands numbing as I struggled to keep my eyes open and swim to the surface. My black hair flowed upward as my body sank deeper.

My vision hazed in and out as I saw a figure dressed in black approach me. Ember…? I wanted to say his name, but I couldn't move my mouth to create the words. My body ached and burned as if I was eating acid. Was this how I am going to die; at the icy depths of the lake? I felt tears mix with the water around my eyes as a warm hand wrapped around my wrist. I felt an arm wrap around my waist as I was pulled upward. I shut my eyes as we neared the surface. The water pulsed rapidly through my body, stinging my veins and slowing my heart. The stinging subdued to numbness and my eyes drooped completely, sealing tight as I felt air hit my face.


	3. Goodbye Alexandria

_Heeeeeh... forgot an A/N with this one. Did some updating. I know you're all promptly confused about how Terra's family looks. So... here's the basics, okay?_

_Julian: hazel eyes, black hair. Ember: Crimson eyes, black hair. Deryo: blue eyes, black hair. Ferris: hazel eyes, black hair._

_Personalities (basic summariezed) Julian: Protective, motherly type. Ember: Strict, Overprotective, quiet type. Deryo: Lady's man, slight perve.... I'll emphasize on them all later in the story. Ferris: Violent, moody, "I'm going to punch you in the face" type, bully._

_Chapter 8 will have more details on how they are like. Reviews are welcome, lol._

* * *

Something cold and wet tapped my forehead unceasingly. My left hand reached up painfully to grab the offending object and toss it from me. However, when I reached up to grab it, something caught my hand and held it. "Terra…?" a voice called. I blinked and opened my eyes. My vision cleared after a moment and I saw blurs of black and crimson. I stared up at the sight and tried to think. There was a candle lit to my right and I was covered in warm, cotton blankets.

My vision cleared completely and I saw Ember staring down at me with glistening eyes. I gazed at him for a moment and opened my mouth to speak. When I did, however, I coughed violently which forced me to sit up. When the fit had stopped, Ember pushed my shoulder back down onto the bed in which I lay. It took me a moment to realize I was back in my room. It was dark outside and the moonlight was mixed with the light from the candle.

"E-Ember…" I managed to say in a hoarse voice. He pressed a finger to his lips, signaling me to not speak. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm so sorry, Terra," he began. "You almost died because of me. Is it possible that you could forgive my foolish actions?"

I stared up at him as if he was crazy and nodded once. I couldn't nod anymore because my head ached. Honestly, I had been in pain since the night before last! When would it end?

"I'm so glad that you're alive!" he exclaimed crying into his arm which held a damp towel he was using to swab my forehead. As I lay there watching him weep, I recalled slowly the events that occurred earlier. I had been caught in another near death experience and yet again, Ember was there to save me.

"I-I'm sorry," I said slowly. My voice was still hoarse and my throat burned a little. "I am sorry for being such a burden."

Ember looked up with surprise. "Stop being so noble!" he scolded. I winced. He apologized and lowered his voice. "It was my fault that you almost died. Regretting the things of the past is just a weakness."

At that moment, Julian entered the room. "Oh, my, have I walked in on a lover's quarrel?" Ember closed his eyes and sighed in irritation. "Ember, how long have you been kneeling there? You could have pulled up a chair and used that instead of straining yourself."

"Don't be a nuisance, Julian," he said darkly.

Julian laughed slightly and walked forward. "Can you sit up, Terra?" he asked. His kind expression reminded me of mom. He took after her of course.

I took a few deep breaths and managed to lean against the wall. Ember stood up and walked over to my desk, taking a seat there. Julian approached, holding a silver cup. "Julian," I said. "I've already had cider today. You don't want to waste it."

"Ah, ah," he began. "You do need this. You've been through a lot lately. He took a seat on the edge of my bed after handing me the drink. I breathed in its aroma for a while. The simple nostalgia relaxed me. "Ember carried you back here after recovering you from the depths. He did it all by himself," he teased glancing at Ember with a big smile. "Anyway, when he told us that you were barely breathing, he asked me to expel all the lake water from your body. It was a long task, but you're healthy for now. You're going to have a little trouble breathing for a while though."

I stared down at my drink. "You two…did all of this…for me?" Julian nodded. Ember glanced my way, but placed his head on his folded arms that lay upon my desk, looking away. "Thank you," I breathed taking a sip of the drink.

There was a long silence and we all sat peacefully, contented by each other's company, even if we never admitted it openly. "Do Ferris and Deryo know…about the mark of death?"

Julian and Ember looked over in alarm. "What made you ask that!?" Julian asked nervously.

"Of course they don't know," Ember stated. "You'd better not tell them either, Terra. You don't want to worry them."

I nodded. It was strange how each of them only knew pieces of the puzzle, not the entire truth. My thoughts were in pandemonium. I wanted to stay here, but I wanted to see Kuja's face again. My uncertain thoughts clouded my judgment.

There was an awkward silence between us. I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to tell them, but the other part threatened that if I did tell them, they would be more than just a little upset. I never found myself so distant from these two. I shifted the cup in my hands before taking a sip. It was still a little hot, so I winced as I swallowed. "Julian…Ember…" They both looked up at me. "If I died soon…what would you do?"

They both sighed and looked away. Julian looked back up and said, "I don't think that will happen anytime soon," he said.

I took another sip of the cider. It had cooled down slightly and was easier to swallow. "What about the mark of death?"

"Forget about it," Ember mumbled interrupting me. "I doubt it will do any serious damage. It's better if you just put it out of your mind. It will probably disappear soon anyway."

I stared over at him. He was still resting his head on his arms. What in Gaia was he thinking? I could never tell. He always kept the same expression. He had to be apathetic. "Ember," I paused searching for the right thing to say. "Are you upset with me?"

He looked over. "Why would I be? Whatever mess you got yourself into, you have to pull yourself back out."

"He's right, Terra. It's the only way you'll get stronger," Julian chirped.

I sighed. "But…can strength come in different forms?"

"Of course it can!" Julian exclaimed. "It's your job to find out what form your strength takes. My strength is the will to protect you, Deryo, and Ferris and always be there for Ember. Ember's strength…well…he never told me what his strength is."

"And you will never know," he grumbled. Julian laughed. "If I said what my strength is, you both would look at me in horror," he said giving a serious glare. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. What was with the uneasy feelings lately!?

"What if…my strength would manifest if I became a threat to someone?" I asked thinking about how Kuja said I was a threat to him.

"Then that means you've finally done the homework I assigned you," Ember mumbled.

I looked down, away from Ember's mesmeric gaze. A loud clap of thunder shook throughout the house. After a moment of silence, raindrops pelted on the ceiling. Julian got up quickly and pulled Ember with him. "We need to secure the shop," he said calmly. Ember spared a glance at me before leaving, shutting the door behind me. A moment passed before the house was completely silent; void of any noise. I watched outside my window as Julian and Ember ran towards the blacksmith shop. Deryo and Ferris were in charge of the shop all day under Ember's instructions. They would be late getting back. The rain started to downpour and they wouldn't depart until it had calmed.

I slowly drank more of the cider. After getting halfway through the cup, I set it aside on my nightstand. I found myself restless so I got up from my bed, wobbling slightly, and walked over to the mirror on the wall. I was no longer wearing my black attire. Instead I was dressed in my nightclothes. I assumed Ember must have changed them considering he had babysat me since I was born. It really didn't bother me much because he only meant to keep me from catching pneumonia.

I found my boots drying by the bedroom door along with my jacket that hung from a hook on the wall. I touched the soft fabric and found that it was nearly done drying. I sat at my desk and took out a book I was reading. It was a tragedy. I hated tragedies for some reason, but I was weirdly drawn to them. I always cried at the end, but I couldn't stop reading.

The bookmark was near the middle of the book when the main character's best friend leaves for a new beginning, leaving the character by themselves. It was a sad goodbye. I had read it before, but the effect still hit me hard. The words were beautiful; painting a masterpiece. I felt my eyes well up as if the words were being spoken only to me. A tear escaped my eyes and I brushed it away quickly sniffing before marking the page and closing the book, abandoning it back on my desk.

His image burned into my mind and dragged me from my thoughts and previous actions. It caused a lot of pain to see his smiling face; to know that he wanted me to die. I did not understand. No one ever told me anything. Why did he hate the name Terra so much?

The rain continued to pound upon the ceiling and on the window pane. Another clap of thunder shook through the house. I jumped up in alarm; hating being alone in the house when there was a storm. It was always so frightening and I felt like a defenseless child. I wondered if any of my elder brothers got scared of the thunder.

I decided to get some shuteye. I watched outside the window as the sky continued to pour out its tears upon the streets. Were those tears for me? Nah, they were for someone fortunate; a person with luck, maybe Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII.

I awoke the next day to find a piece of paper next to my bed. I blinked several times to clear the sleep from my eyes before picking up said paper. It was in Julian's handwriting no mistake. He always wrote with rich, printed letters. My handwriting was always sloppy and illegible. Ember once commented that a cat with a brain tumor could write better. The paper was a shopping list for more food. It was obvious that Ferris and Deryo were eating us out of the house, but it never showed; they always remained thin. It was a little creepy.

I sat up completely and took the bag of gil that sat next to the paper. I made my way out of my bedroom to the bathroom and took a shower, cleaning my hair from the water of the lake. I left back to my room. I changed into my black pants and black long-sleeved shirt. Julian had begun washing the ones from last night. I walked over to my blue jacket to see that it was completely dry. I pulled it around me, enjoying the warmth and soft feel as it hugged my shoulders. I stepped into my boots, finding them only slightly damp. Boots never dried quickly anyway and the ground was still wet from the rain outside, so they would be wet regardless.

I latched the pouch of gil to my waist and put the shopping list in my pocket. The basket lay by my door where I expected to find it. I picked it up on my way out of my room toward the kitchen for a small breakfast. "Morning, Julian," I said.

"Good morning, Terra," he said with a big smile.

"I'm only going to grab a quick breakfast and go out shopping alright?" I said.

"Don't be gone all day," he noted. "I need you here to help with dinner. I also want to make sure you get food in your stomach tonight. You haven't been taking very good care of yourself lately."

"Yes, mother," I teased. He only smiled at me. "When did you guys get back last night?"

"Late," he responded. "You were dead asleep when I came to check on you. You left the candle going. I think it was a good thing though. Someone could've broken in if the lights were out and none of us would be there to protect you."

"Is that why Ember sleeps on the couch at night?" I asked.

"When did you realize that?" he said looking at me suspiciously. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Julian didn't know about my midnight stroll to the fountain two nights ago. Deryo and Ferris had kept their word about not telling him. It was then that I realized this was supposedly the last day I could spend with my brothers before Kuja came back for me. "Terra…?" He addressed narrowing his eyes at me.

"I just…I woke up in the middle of the night once because I had to go to the bathroom. I heard breathing in the main room and saw him sleeping there. Nothing more," I lied. There really was no reason for me to be up that late at night so I created a logical lie, if something like that ever existed.

I had not been telling the truth a lot lately. It was a bad habit that seemed to get easier, but I felt that I was deceiving my family and, more than anything, my conscience. I quickly grabbed a roll from the bread box and began to devour it. Julian busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen. "I should get going now," I said after finishing the roll.

The streets were not as crowded as they usually were because of the rain. Puddles filled the streets and people were working on repairing the damages still. I knew Ember was at the castle doing his best to assist the reconstruction. I guessed that Ferris and Deryo were keeping watch over the shop today. I paused and looked at the shop we owned. It was average size and inside weapons and tools would be displayed all over the walls and upon stands. I avoided the shop, seeing my brothers behind the desk through the window. I continued to the market.

I repeated the daily routine of purchasing produce and meat. The basket grew heavy from the food. Feeling an odd nostalgia, I left toward the front gate. The fountain was still in the same place; invitingly. I stepped toward it, thinking back three days ago when I first encountered Kuja. As I walked around the fountain, I brushed my hand over the cold, hard lip where one could sit and admire the view.

I sat down upon the surface where it had dried and dipped my hand beneath the falling water. It was cool and soothing. I moved my hand across the wavy surface. _'Wherever there is water…' _his words echoed. I couldn't clear my head of him! Even the small things I enjoyed were invaded by his image and his voice. I ripped my hand from the water and stood up, nearly running from the street. I made my way home, weaving in and out through the crowds.

Then the most horrible thing that could happen, happened. I was sure I could dodge the offending brick that poked up from the ground. I leaped over it and it managed to catch the tip of my boot. I flew forward and landed with a thud on the ground. The food spilled all over the street. I had closed my eyes on impact, but I felt stares from the people around me. My face reddened as I heard numerous exclamations; gasps, insults, laughing, and cheers. I kept my eyes shut, hoping that the embarrassment was just a dream, but the penetrating glares gave me chills and the mockeries brought tears to my eyes. I finally stood up, my face averted, tears dripping from my cheeks. My palms were cut up slightly and there was a long scratch up my left arm. I could feel the cuts burning, so I knew they were there without looking down at them.

I heard feet shuffling around me. I looked to my right and my left to see several children gathering the fallen produce and meats. The oldest of them had to be ten at the most. There were three of them. Each of them walked over to me, carrying the food and placing it in the basket. I watched with my mouth open. I heard silence around me as the older folk watched. Teenagers were silent too; done with their mocking their mouths were open slightly too.

One of the three children who had helped me lifted the basket with both hands, quivering under its weight. Different tears fell from my eyes; tears of utmost joy and indescribable gratitude. I kneeled down to the three children. All of them were dirty and unkempt, the smiles upon their faces were genuine and they gave them a certain distinction among the crowd. I had never seen them before in Alexandria. I smiled at them, unable to express my gratitude. After a moment, I managed to speak. "Would you three mind coming with me?" Their faces brightened even more. I led them back to my house. The crowd stared for a while before returning to their daily tasks.

Turning the handle of the door, I stepped inside. I walked over to the kitchen, followed by the three children. There were two girls and one boy. "Julian," I said interrupting him from his cleaning.

He looked over at me and saw the three children. "Don't tell me you kidnapped them, Terra," he teased. I rolled my eyes. "So, who are they?"

"I tripped in the street again today," I said. Julian giggled and I continued. "The food went everywhere and these children helped me gather all of it."

"They did?" he asked stepping closer to them. He kneeled down to their level and smiled at each one of them. "Well, they look like orphans," he stated.

"That's a little obvious, Julian."

"Do any of you have homes or parents to go to?" he asked them sympathetically. The oldest of the three, a girl with blond hair that was barely visible from all the dirt, shook her head.

"Our parents abandoned us," she said slowly. "They left to Lindblum and never came back. We've done all we can to stay together, but we really have no place to stay."

"I see. Would you like to stay with us?" he offered.

"Julian, I don't know. We'd have to ask Ember first!" I protested. Julian would probably blame me if Ember disagreed.

"It's okay, Terra. I think you should take them to get cleaned up and give them some of our old clothes," he said gently. He then healed the cuts on my hands and my arm with his white magic. "Now," he turned back to them. "What are your names?"

The same one answered first, "My name is Autumn." She had brilliant hazel eyes just like Julian's.

The second one, whom I assumed to be the youngest, was the boy. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Elario."

The last one to speak seemed to be the middle of the two. Her hair was dark brown and cropped. She had amber colored eyes. "My name is Hana," she said happily.

After we introduced ourselves, I showed them where the bathroom was to clean up and instructed them on which solutions were okay to use. Before they cleaned up though, I left them in my room to look for some of the clothes my parents dressed us in when we were little. Walking into their room, I found a small chest at the end of their bed where they placed the valuables from our childhood. I unlatched the chest and pushed it open, seeing various toys on top. After digging past the toys, I managed to locate the clothing. I pulled out a few of my tops and bottoms I wore as a child and a couple of things Deryo had worn when he was younger. I brought them into my room after latching the chest back together and set the clothes down on my bed.

Each of the children cleaned themselves up and put on the newly found clothes. They danced around happily. Never had they felt so clean or presentable. After talking with them and playing a few games of hide and seek, the dreaded hour of when Ember, Ferris, and Deryo returned came. I kept the children in my room while Julian welcomed them home, and began to chat with them casually. After a while, he inserted the fact of what happened earlier this morning. The four of us eagerly pressed our ears to the door and listened to the conversation. Once or twice a question was asserted and Julian answered it promptly.

A few minutes later, two pairs of footsteps came running to my door at the mention of our location. I knew who they were; Ferris and Deryo. Julian and Ember walked down the hallway slowly, following the overly excited pair. They talked in low voices, but the bass in their voices echoed through the door.

Two pairs of knocks echoed in unison before the door was swung open. I had already led the children away from the door, knowing that this would happen. Three knocks is all it took usually before the door was opened violently by my two elder brothers.

"Hey!" they both said lifting an adjacent hand. The three children smiled up at them and returned the greeting. "I hope you didn't abuse them, Terra," Ferris said.

I laughed slightly. "No, they're good kids," I said.

"Hey," Deryo said stepping toward Elario. He kneeled at his level and straightened the collar around his neck. "This looks good on you. You'll have the ladies all over you if you continue to look this sharp," he added with a wink.

"Deryo!" I scolded. "You're going to turn him into a clone of you!"

"What's wrong with that?" he said smiling up at me.

Ember walked in and everyone hushed. Deryo stepped back from Elario. He approached the four of us who sat upon the bed. I felt Autumn and Hana tense next to me. Both of them grabbed my sleeves. Elario stared up at Ember in interest. He seemed to be amazed by the color of Ember's eyes.

Ember examined the children for a while. I could feel Autumn and Hana move as close as they could to me. Ember finally stood up straight and began to leave the room. He stopped at the door. Without turning around he mumbled, "It looks like our family got bigger." He then left toward his room.

Everyone in the room, minus Julian, let out a sigh of relief. It was only after Ember left that I saw the smirk plastered on Julian's face. He was smiling the whole time. "I want Elario to stay with me!" Deryo suggested. Elario grinned. "You can share all my things if you want. You're going to be MY clone!"

"Hey, I'm your clone," Ferris interrupted.

"Then we'll be a trio!" Deryo said. Ferris chuckled.

"Hmm…another troublemaker…? I like how that sounds. Alright, Elario," Ferris said turning to the light brown-haired boy. "You're going to start training on how to upset Ember tomorrow!" he grinned.

Elario's eyes widened. "Do I really want to learn that?"

"Of course! Ember loves the attention," Deryo added.

Hana and Autumn looked to me. "Don't worry," I assured them. "You are both staying with me, okay?" I smiled down at the two. They both nodded and tackled me with hugs.

"It looks like there are also more girls in the house," Julian admitted.

"But us boys still dominate by numbers!" Deryo and Ferris said in unison again.

"How do you do that?" I finally asked.

"Do what?" they both asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind…"

A few hours later, we all ate dinner. Most of it was in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Afterwards, Hana and Autumn followed me back to my room while Ferris, Deryo, and Elario went into Deryo's room to talk and play.

The three of us, Hana, Autumn, and I, talked for a while. This was the first time I ever had sisters of any kind. I often wondered how I should treat them. The closest I could understand was to treat them how my mother treated me; with warmth, kindness, and a forgiving heart.

The hours passed on and I eventually pulled out one of the storybooks mom used to read to me when I was little. I chose a simple story where a princess falls in love with a prince; the classic bedtime story for girls. When I finished reading, the two girls had passed out in my lap on the bed.

I smiled down at them, brushing strands of hair from each of their faces. They were so delicate in their childlike beauty; like angels who found me at one of the most critical time in my life. The moonlight was bright in the sky yet again. I covered the candle next to my bed and leaned against the wall, content with the two angels that slept on either side of me. My eyes closed and there was silence. Only the faint sound of our breathing could be heard.

I was truly content. My heart was full of joy because of the addition of my new younger siblings. I thought about all the things we would do together. The three were quite a blessing to me. I was grateful for their warmth and the endless love they devoted without question. Who were their real parents? Why would they abandon such loving children?

I felt myself fall into a dream filled sleep created from my thoughts. I saw how we could grow up together and cherish each of those moments. _"Terra," _a voice called from the border of my dream. It called again, rich and deep. It overwhelmed me; a powerful aura. I was pulled from my sleep and my eyes shot open. A cold sweat covered my face. I was still against the wall. I looked down instinctively to see that Hana and Autumn were still sleeping soundly next to me. The book of fairytales lay on it's spine across my lap. I looked out the window to see the moons glimmering above. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes again.

A few moments passed before the voice came back, more demanding this time. It still called my name. I opened my eyes instantly to see no one there. I clutched my two younger sisters closer to me in a protective fashion. I barely closed my eyes when I heard the shuffling of clothing and my door opening. I opened my eyes and breathed in a gasp.

After a moment of contemplation, I got up from the bed, careful not to disturb Hana and Autumn. I made my way to the closet and changed back into my black pants, long-sleeved black t-shirt, and black vest. My boots were by the door with my jacket hanging; everything in its place. I couldn't believe I totally forgot about the threat. A sick thought incorporated into my mind. If I didn't show, what would he do to my family?

I laced up my boots and swung my jacket over my shoulders and latched the buckles in the middle. I then opened a compartment in my drawer and pulled out a golden dagger. I latched it to my belt. I walked back over to my bed and gazed down at the two. I felt tears welling up again and I brushed them away. "I'll miss you," I whispered so as to not awaken them. "Grow up big and strong, just like Julian. Become better than I." I could no longer hold back tears. I gave both of them a light peck on the forehead and quietly walked to the door. I spared them one last glance before closing it behind me.

The hallway stretched ahead. I tiptoed out of the long corridor until I reached the main room. Ember was yet again on the couch. Something shocked me however. Elario was on the couch with him, huddled to his torso. I imagined that Deryo and Ferris had a dispute and Elario came out here to stay with Ember instead. Or he had a nightmare and sought after him. I smiled at the two. I walked quietly toward Ember and Elario.

Kneeling down in front of them, I lifted my hand and brushed Ember's cheek lightly. "I'm sorry," I whispered. To my surprise, he didn't even flinch. I moved over to Elario and gave him a peck on the forehead as well. "Be stronger than Ember. Someone has to watch over him other than Julian."

With that, I left through the expected open door. I felt really bad for not saying goodbye to Julian, Ferris, or Deryo. I walked to the same place where I had first met him. I knew there was no escape from this. I could not run anywhere. He said he WOULD find me.

I managed to make my way to the fountain. I was unaware of where all the time had gone. I felt as if I was in a daze, taken over by this powerful creature.

He was standing by the fountain, grinning over at me. His eyes full of dark hatred and his disposition ever threatening. I stopped when I was a few feet away from him. "Were the last two days of your existence with your brothers worth it?" he asked. He approached, boots making the same distinct sound they always did.

I looked down. I felt overpowered yet again and I hated it. After I did not respond, he pressed further. "I heard you gained a few new family members." I clenched my teeth together.

"Don't touch them!" I nearly spat. I gasped, afraid of my own words. Where was this confidence coming from? I felt angered and I could not stop the sudden burning in my eyes.

He only laughed. "So your name really does suit you doesn't it?" he asked folding his arms.

"I-I'm sorry," I said looking down and forcing the acidic words away. "Why can't you just leave me here?"

"I allowed you to stay for two more days," he said. He began to circle me. "Now the time has come for you to leave. You will never see your family again. You will die before you'll see them again."

I felt my right hand clench over the dagger on my belt. What was wrong with me!? I would never think to harm anyone if it only benefited me. I slowly released its metal handle and pulled the entire weapon from my belt. I reluctantly gazed at it before tossing it to the ground. "So…this is the beginning of the end of my life then?" I asked softly; unsure of what he would say.

He merely smiled wider as he stood in front of me. "You forgot didn't you?" he teased.

I didn't respond. I averted my gaze to the ground. I felt the tears coming again, the same ones that I cried when I was little.

Before they fell down my cheeks, I felt a cold hand lift my chin up. "Stop looking down when I'm talking to you," he said.

I tried to avoid his eyes, but I couldn't. He seemed to draw mine toward his. "Come with me, and abandon everything. You now have nothing left to gain. You will die," he said softly.

I ripped my chin from his grasp and turned away from him. I fought back the tears before speaking. My voice came out shaky as it normally did when I was afraid. "Have you ever lost something precious that you just gained?" I asked.

I could hear him walk away from me. He stopped and said, "I've never owned anything that was precious to me."

I looked up and turned toward him. He was gazing up at the sky. I could not see his expression. "Are you…crying?" I asked carefully.

"What!?" he asked turning back to me a confused expression across his features. "Why would I be crying? That's absurd."

"Do you…really think that? Is it so absurd to become human?" I responded with hesitation.

He laughed. "I thought you would have realized by now that I'm not human!"

"I…I didn't know. I am sorry if I offended you," I said.

He turned away and said, "If you apologize for every time you offend me, you'd never shut up." I looked down, feeling horrible. So my name really did offend him. Before I knew it, he was in front of me again. He reached for my wrist. I instinctively backed away, but he managed to grab it. "I told you that I would only give you two days. You're coming with me now," he glared. I felt I had no choice. The touch of his hand over my wrist was overpowering. His aura felt stronger than ever and it was suffocating me. I was forced to follow him whether I wanted to or not.

We neared the gate and I found myself struggling in his grasp, unable to break away. I used my free hand to try to pry his hand off of my wrist. He only clutched it tighter as he opened the gate and pulled me out. He shut the gate behind us and continued toward the silver dragon. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I begged. I didn't want to leave my family. Not Elario, Hana, or Autumn! I struggled to break free of his mind, but my body stopped responding to my will.

He finally released my wrist as he hoisted me up onto the dragon. After which, he immediately got on himself, in back of me. I was blocked from exiting. The dragon's head was before me and Kuja was behind me, with both of his arms on either side. I couldn't have escaped even if I tried. I was leaving my home forever, only to see it again in the afterlife. I was going to die and I couldn't do anything about it. This was my destiny and there was no escape. The angel of death caught me in his trap.

The dragon took off and we ascended the skies. I watched tearfully as Alexandria drifted into the distance. I cried out with a scream as I reached toward it. Willing us to go back, hoping that someone would be outside watching and send a rescue team. I knew in the back of my mind that no one would care. They all ridiculed me and I was of no use to them, no matter how honest, humble, patient, or kind-hearted I was, I would only be remembered as the girl who was always tripping, causing accidents, or the unfortunate idiot.

I hoped that my brothers would at least remember me for all of the good things and look past the bad things. I watched as the final remnants of the castle drifted into the distance.


	4. Prisoner of Desert Palace?

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had a statistics test last week. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I apologize for updating the wrong file. ; I made a big mistake...I hope that you send me feedback. Enjoy._

* * *

Cold wind whipped around my face, rustling my hair. When I looked around, all I could see were grey clouds. We had journeyed far west for a few hours. All of the crying left me fatigued. I simply watched ahead, waiting for the dark sky to end. However, it kept going.

I felt us rise further in the air, shifting to the right. I unconsciously placed my hand over the bandage on my neck. "You are ashamed of the mark of death, Terra?" I heard Kuja ask. I looked down, trying to get the realization that he was there out of my mind. No matter what I tried, his presence would not disappear from my thoughts. We had both been silent since we left and I was able to forget he was there. Now that he had made his presence known, I wanted to do anything just to rid of his overpowering aura.

I leaned my face into the dragon's neck which was warm and comforting. I closed my eyes only to open them when the dragon jolted upward. I looked down to see that there was a dune below us. Several sand pits sank into the ground like watching giant hourglasses.

To my horror, we were headed straight for one of them. The dragon jolted upward a few more times before landing gracefully upon the center of the pit. We were slowly sinking down into its depths. I gasped and tried to dismount. However, Kuja's arms blocked my exit. "Is this how I'm going to die then!?" I yelled in terror. I did not want to suffocate to death! I wasn't going to be buried alive either! I struggled to free his arm from the exit. I heard him laugh slightly as we sank lower into the sand pit.

There was a moment that seemed to last forever as the sand opened wider and we were all sucked down to the black depths. I closed my eyes tightly, ready for the sand to infiltrate my lungs, readying my body to be crushed by the relentless rocks.

I felt nothing. It was as if we were soaring in the air again. Was this a painless death? I opened one of my eyes to see that we were indeed flying. There was a large castle below us, much like Alexandrian Castle. The color scheme was darker however and sand seemed to surround its borders. There was nothing but sand everywhere. I looked up toward where the sand pit should have been and I was surprised to find the sky, still a navy blue. It was as if the sand pit was only part of a nightmare and I had awoken to see us flying over the new building.

In all honesty, I had no idea where we were. I narrowed my eyes to see if there were any cities nearby. Nothing…there was just sand everywhere. I looked over my shoulder at Kuja in confusion. "The sand pit was only camouflage. It is much like Cleyra with the sandstorm covering the city. At least, before it was destroyed," he added.

"Cleyra…was destroyed as well!? Were you the one who did it!?" I accused.

The look in his eyes changed for a moment; a look of regret maybe? "No. It was your queen. Queen Brahne destroyed Cleyra."

I felt shock sink in quickly. So much had happened and we had all been oblivious to it, or my brothers just weren't telling me anything. There were too many possibilities. I heard about what happened to Burmecia, but I had gotten over that. My father was on good terms with the people of Cleyra though.

I shifted back to what Kuja had said before about the castle below us being disguised. "Why would you need to disguise this place anyway?"

"There are certain rats I wouldn't want invading here," he said with a sadistic grin on his face. I shuddered and turned back to face the castle as we looped around and landed at the back. "Welcome to Desert Palace," he said. I thought sarcastically why he would call it that.

He descended the silver dragon before me. I would have run for it if there wasn't the vast desert ahead and I had no idea where we were. There was also the fact that he immediately grabbed my wrist and tugged on my arm to get down. I was fearful at first because of my clumsiness. I was horrible when placed up in high areas.

I managed to get down from the dragon without much of a problem. I stared up at the magnificent beast. After a moment, Kuja pulled on my arm toward the entrance. "You have no reason to return now. You will die here," he said as he led the way. The doors opened as he moved his arm in the air without touching them. Could he use magic like Julian? I was pulled through the doors and heard them shut behind me. "The only way you'll be able to leave this place is by flight. The silver dragon only obeys me, so using him to get away from this place is futile. Also, I must inform you that there is someone else staying here at Desert Palace. Her name is Lady Hilda. You won't have to worry much about her. She's quiet and doesn't bother anyone very much."

"Lady Hilda?" I asked as he continued to lead the way through the palace. The hallways were dark colors of deep purples and blues. Candles lit the walls, but did not seem to light the dark abyss.

He walked quickly through numerous hallways. I had a hard time keeping up. The floor beneath me was smooth thank goodness. We reached the end of a hallway after climbing some stairs. I was already lost in the labyrinthine palace anyway. Even if I wanted to find a way out, all I could see myself doing is getting lost in the process.

At the end of the hallway, he opened a door and threw me through the opening. I landed on my hands and knees. "You'll stay here unless I summon you," he said tiredly. I was confused again.

"Didn't you say that you would kill me?" I asked turning to look up at him.

"I said I'd give you a slow, painful death. A death a person such as you cursed with the name Terra deserves. Before I kill you though, I will teach you never to defy me again."

"It's funny that you say that," I said looking away toward the ground. "All I remember doing was asking you what you did to the city when it was in ruins. Why are you so defensive toward me just because of my name anyway?" I heard the door begin to close and I turned in alarm. "Hey, why won't you tell me anything?" I yelled.

He opened the door slightly to look back and say, "There are some things you're better off not knowing," he answered calmly. The door clicked shut and I heard him walking back down the long hallway.

I got up from the floor and looked around me. The furniture in the room was the same as in my old room save for where they were and how they looked. Everything seemed more elegant; it was disturbing. I hated the fact that things looked so fine that even the slightest touch might leave a blemish upon the perfected surfaces. I was used to the strong furniture at home where it would last and not look so fragile. I doubted if the furniture here was any different, but the look of it was too high class for me. I carefully made my way to a full-sized bed and sat upon it. The theme was dark colors…again.

I hadn't realized how fatigued I was until I rested my head upon the satin pillows. I hated how they felt. I was really becoming homesick. It didn't matter though considering how tired I was. To be honest, it WOULD take some time getting used to, but I could live with it for a while. I forgot to remove my boots and jacket, so I merely fell asleep in my day clothes.

I awoke to the sound of the door opening. I was on my side facing the wall so I didn't move and only opened my eyes; awaking my senses to the person walking towards me while they thought I was asleep.

I closed my eyes as I heard them stop before my bed. I could tell they were raising their hand toward me because I heard the rustle of clothing. I shut my eyes tightly, believing it to be Kuja. I didn't want to deal with him right now and I was still drowsy from just waking up. I shivered slightly as a warm hand dropped upon my shoulder. The hand was slender and delicate. I opened my eyes and shifted to see who it was. I found myself looking into eyes similar to mine, only with a lighter glow.

She was beautiful; dressed in a long flowing dress the color of lilies. An intricate crown sat upon her head that had several jewels dangling down the sides. From what I could tell, her hair was a deep golden color. Her face was pale, angelically pale and the smile she wore seemed to increase her angelic demeanor. "Are you alright?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Y-yes," I stuttered halfway between sleep and awe. I sat up straight and hung my feet over the bed.

"I'm glad," she responded sitting next to me. "When Kuja informed me of you, I just had to make sure you were okay. He didn't harm you or anything right?"

I couldn't believe how kind she was! She had all rights and power to treat me as a lowly peasant, but instead she chose to treat me as if I were her equal. "No," I said smiling. "He didn't harm me at all." I averted my gaze to the ground as I spoke.

"You don't have to act so humble around me. Like you, I too am a prisoner here," she said.

"A prisoner…?" I asked looking up in horror.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but what I say is true," she said with a calm smile. She was so ladylike and kept her voice under control. I envied her slightly, but I didn't regret how I was.

"Why did Kuja kidnap you?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but I guess you'd enjoy hearing it," she said looking my way. "I am the Regent Cid Fabool's wife."

"You mean the regent of Lindblum?" I asked trying my very best to keep my voice steady.

"Yes, the Regent of Lindblum. While I lived with him, I noticed that he was trying to pick up on girls at the nearby pub. I was upset naturally and I wanted to put an end to his childish actions. He was turning into a womanizer and I was greatly disturbed because of it. I decided one evening that I would teach him a lesson.

"That night, I made sure he was dead asleep. I got up as quietly as I could and put a curse upon him," she said with a small smile. My eyes widened slightly. Who was being childish here? She continued, "I turned him into an oglop. I then left with his new airship which he proudly named after me; the Hilde Garde. After my great escape, I was stopped by a certain silver-haired man. He took possession of the Hilde Garde and I had no choice but to accompany him. Roughly speaking, I was kidnapped by him," she finished with a smile upon her face. "Although, I'm beginning to miss my husband a lot more than I thought I would."

I was a little speechless. I didn't know how exactly to respond to this. A highly respected ruler had run away with her husband's airship and turned him into an insect. It sounded so bizarre. I merely smiled nervously accompanied by a shaky laugh. "Are you sure that was a good thing to do?" I asked apprehensively.

"I wanted him to stop being such a womanizer. That's what he gets for chasing other women," she responded.

"I see. So do you know a way out of this place by chance?" I asked.

"Not really," she said sadly. "I don't mind this place much though. Kuja takes really good care of me and tells me about his goals."

"His goals…? I thought he was the angel of death. Is such a being allowed to have goals?" I asked.

She nodded. "He is still a living creature."

"Creature…" I said with thought. "What exactly is Kuja?"

"You mean that you don't know?" she responded softly.

I shook my head. "He never told me. He keeps saying that I am destined to die and he hates all things that carry the name Terra."

"I see," she said looking down at the floor. "Well, he is certainly not a creature you would want to mess with. He told me that he's immortal."

"Immortal? I know that because he's the angel of death," I said.

"No, he's immortal because he's actually…" she broke off. I stared at her, unsure of why she suddenly stopped talking.

"That's quite enough, Lady Hilda," I heard Kuja say from a corner in my room. He emerged from behind a pillar. "We don't need Terra learning things that are pointless."

Hilda looked up at Kuja and stood from her seat. "I understand," she said with a warm smile and a bow. "I'll just be leaving then. I'll be in my quarters if you need me. I'll see you later, sweetie," she said waving lightly over to me. She then left out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The discomfort came back; his presence still overpowering as ever. I would have done anything at that moment to sink into the shadows if only to avoid his gaze. More than that, I wanted to know what he was. I was so close to making a breakthrough, but nothing seemed to make sense. I thought that by now Kuja would have seen how slow I was and opted to tell me, knowing that it wouldn't have made much sense anyway. Even a guess or a hint would be just fine.

He simply stood there, leaning against the pillar that was his previous hiding place. He watched my every movement. I could feel his gaze just watching. It was unnerving and caused me to want to throw something at him or yell at him to stop staring. I was becoming infuriated by the minute, though I would never sum up the courage to tell him so.

It felt like hours were passing with him staring at me and I kept my averted gaze to the ground. I felt like a beaten dog, receiving invisible punishment for something I had yet to understand what I did wrong. The fatigue nipped at my mind. I was still dead tired and I managed to sleep for only a few short hours before Hilda walked in. A few more minutes passed before I lost concern about what I did in front of Kuja.

I fell back upon my bed, closing my eyes easily. I felt at ease even though he was there. Sleep was what I desired more than anything else. I had been so restless before tonight. It was so nerve-racking to experience all that had happened, from tripping in the streets, to encountering the angel of death and cursed with the mark of death, to nearly drowning in the lake, and embarrassing myself in front of the townsfolk. To be honest, it was relaxing to get away from everything, even if this was the destined place for my grave. I was calm, willing to accept things as they came. The great saying 'out of sight, out of mind' really came in handy now.

As I lay there slowly drifting to sleep, I wondered what it was that my brothers were doing at this moment. Were they concerned for my disappearance? What about Hana and Autumn? Would they be alright when they woke up and realized I had gone? What would Ember think? Does he even think of the family as individual members and not just a pack of people? We weren't wolves, we were human. Would he care enough to think about me individually? I didn't know.

Thinking about Julian made my stomach wrench. I really loved and cared about him, and I could bet that he felt the same way tenfold. I fought back tears as I imagined his sorrow-filled face.

I felt a hand press upon my neck. My eyes shot open, widened in alarm as I saw Kuja's hand rip off the bandage over the mark. I stifled a scream from his proximity. How did he get so close without me hearing him? I heard everything! "I feel ashamed when you hide the gifts I give you," he said.

I had the urge to hurt him then. What kind of gift was death anyway!? I held my tongue however and cringed noticeably at his proximity. "D-Do you need something…?" I managed to whisper loud enough for him to hear. I was paralyzed.

"To answer your question from two nights ago, I don't hate you," he said clearing his throat. It sounded as if he was having a hard time with this topic. Had he ever had someone care for him before? Were his parents as gentle and kind as mine? I knew nothing about him and he claimed to know so much about me through the power of the elements. Maybe he truly wanted someone to understand him. I shuddered noticeably at the thought. "Is something wrong?" he asked in response to my shudder.

I shook my head. "N-No… nothing is wrong," I breathed. I tried my very best to keep my composure. I wanted to be there to listen to what he had to say if anything. I had to take responsibility if I truly wanted to learn why he hated my name so much. "Why don't you hate me if you hate my name?" I asked almost involuntarily.

I heard a distinct sigh as the rustle of clothing signaled that he had stepped away, possibly turned toward the door. "It's complicated," he resolved.

"I have time," I suggested.

"You wouldn't understand," he admonished.

"How would you know? I understand more that you perceive me to. I may not get things at first and it may take me several tries to get something right. However, I promise you that I try really hard to honestly understand things. It may take a while, but it's not impossible for me to comprehend things."

There was a long, awkward silence. I felt the fatigue pulling at me again. I pushed it from my mind as it threatened to pull me into sleep. "Terra," I heard him say. The syllable sounded as if it was tainted when it fell from his mouth, almost as if it were a curse word to his mind. "The word itself is an abomination," I heard him recite as he left out of the room.

With him gone, I was finally able to close my eyes and drift into the world of forgetting. I did not want to come back to the reality that I had been kidnapped; taken from the family I longed to protect even if I couldn't do anything to protect them.

I didn't know how long I had slept, but when I finally woke up, the sun shone brightly through the pastel tinted windows. I blinked my eyes repeatedly as the sun streamed in blue over my eyes. I sighed as I sat up. My head felt heavy and the soundless room didn't help it feel any better.

I carefully got to my feet, rubbing my brown colored eyes. When they had adjusted to the new brightness, I peered over at the door and recoiled to the wall. There was a black creature with yellow eyes dressed in dark clothes and a funny hat watching me! I blinked several times, hoping the sight of the new being would disappear. In response, it too blinked its yellow glowing eyes. I felt myself shaking. I had never seen something like this before in my life! Sure I had heard about them; how they devastated Lindblum and killed its citizens, but I never thought I'd encounter one here!

After a minute had passed, nothing happened. The creature didn't lash out at me or start throwing fire spells. I managed to stop shaking. I racked my brain to remember what Julian had called them. "You're a black mage, right?" I asked the odd creature.

It merely stood for a moment; watching me. I cocked my head to the side and gave it a questioning look. With a quick glance to the door before looking back at me, it nodded apprehensively. I couldn't help but smile. It was so cute! "Do you…have a name?" I continued.

Its eyes moved in a confused way. Finally, after another duration of time, I heard a small voice say, "I don't have a name. However…my number is 279."

I smiled broader. The boy before me wasn't terrifying at all like how Julian said. Of course, he did elaborate and overemphasize on most of his stories. "Why do you only have a number?"

Number 279 put his hand to his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you. Master Kuja didn't give me instruction of what I should speak of if you began talking to me," he said in a childlike voice.

"I understand," I said looking down. "Orders should always be followed. I shouldn't compromise your position, Mr. 279. However, if it's alright with you, I'd like to give you a name just so I don't have to call you by a number, okay?"

The small mage nodded a little more enthusiastically than before. Could it be he was excited? Was it such a rare thing to be treated as if he were human? Of course, they were known as murderers on the outside world, but as far as war goes, soldiers just follow orders.

I turned to the window and thought for a moment. What could I call him? He wore such strange clothes and was feared by millions for his abilities. However, there seemed to be something else; something that was commonly overlooked by people. He was irresistibly adorable and had such a kind demeanor compared to the rumors I had previously heard. "What about Fenn?" The mage nodded happily causing me to smile once more. "That's great! From now on, I'll call you Fenn."

"What's your name then?" Fenn asked approaching slowly to sit next to me.

"I thought Kuja would have told you. All he does is rant about how much he hates my name," I said trying to hide my sadness. People usually hated me for more rational reasons than just a name. "My name is Terra," I said softly.

The mage turned away. "That…makes sense. Terra is a rare name to come by on Gaia," Fenn said.

I looked to him questioningly. "Do you know why he hates it then!?"

The mage shook his head. "Although," he began. "I often hear him shouting in his quarters at times about the name Terra. He hates that name with a deep passion it sounds like." Fenn turned back to me. "I don't see why he could hate you though. It's just a name, anyway."

"That's what I said, but he told me that even if I were to change my name it wouldn't matter. I think he hates me even though he doesn't say so himself," I said putting on a smile.

"Is it possible to truly exist?"

"What!? That came out of the blue. Why'd you suddenly ask that?"

"It's just…beings that are like me expire quickly and we are told that we are mere products. However, I understand things, and I feel…emotions I mean. I have been sad and happy the same as everyone else. I don't understand what makes me different from anyone else," he said shaking his head.

"I see," I replied. "I guess that in a sense, we are both very similar. I won't exist for too long now." I pointed to the black mark upon my neck where Kuja had removed the bandage. "I have been marked by death and I will die as soon as Kuja wills it," I smiled.

The mage looked at the symbol and I could see his eyes wincing. "You have a soul, but why are you so content on giving it up?" I could hear his fragile voice cracking with the emotions he seemed to hide. "How can you simply smile and accept death without a fight!?"

I stood up and kneeled in front of the mage. "Hey, it's alright!" I said patting his shoulder. "I'm fine with it because it's been three days since I received this mark. I'm used to the idea by now so it doesn't really bother me all that much. Sure I've left a lot of things behind, but it's not like I'm going to die without a cause. The only true reason I left, is so that my family would be protected. I care a lot about them. They sacrificed a great deal when our parents passed to the next life."

"You don't understand!" Fenn yelled. I jumped back slightly in alarm.

"W-What don't I understand?" I asked shakily.

"When you die…you won't go to any spirit world," he said between sobs. "Instead, you're spirit will be eaten by the abomination that creates the mist!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I think you're confused. When we die, as the old legends say, our spirits will ascend to the lifestream that keeps Gaia alive. The lifestream is the birth and death of all."

The mage shook his head. "No! That's not true! Your spirit will be eaten by the great Iifa Tree!"

I had heard of that somewhere before. "The Iifa Tree…?" He nodded furiously. "Where is this Iifa Tree?"

The mage gasped. "I…I have to go now. I'm really sorry, Terra." He got up and walked to the door, leaving through it and closing it securely behind him.

I hoped I didn't offend him in any way. He seemed so sensitive and kind. He didn't deserve to be shunned with the rest of them. He wasn't brainwashed, but I feared that he would be or at least be in the stages of being brainwashed. I cringed at the thought. How could someone so kind turn so evil? Were all the black mages like that before being turned against humanity?

My stomach grumbled suddenly. I felt disappointment slip in as soon as I realized that the last meal I had was dinner last night. One thing I would surely miss was Julian's cooking. I clutched my torso in hopes that the noises would stop. "By this time right now, I would have a bite to eat and then leave to do the daily shopping. Maybe I would check out the store where Ember works," I said aloud with a sigh. I actually found myself missing Ember. I longed to hear an insult from him just to hear his apathetic voice. Even if it was cold, it still meant something to me. He cared; he just never found it useful to express his care.

The door opened with a loud creak. I looked up to see Lady Hilda. I immediately stood up and offered a proper bow. "My lady," I said quietly.

"Raise your head. It's alright; you don't have to be so proper around me. I may be a government official, but that doesn't mean that I will sentence you to death if you misaddress me."

"R-Right," I said looking up and standing up straight. She was as magnificent as always. I felt rather inferior with my attire. I was a peasant and I was dressed for combat. She smiled at me though, as if I were her equal.

"Come with me, Miss Terra," she said gracefully. "It's time for breakfast."

I stared at her slightly confused. She was willing to eat a meal with me, a peasant. It seemed farfetched, but her smile was genuine and she wasn't lying. "Kuja instructed me to stay here," I said quietly.

"Oh? No need to worry," she said excitedly. "He isn't here right now. He has stepped out for some other business. When he returns, he should retreat to his quarters and not bother with us. You'll be back in your room before he knows it."

I thought about her words and finally managed to say shakily, "A-Alright then. I wouldn't mind getting something to eat. I really am hungry though. At home, my big brother Julian always cooked for all of us, my other brothers and I, that is."

"You have elder brothers? That's wonderful." She led me out of the room through the maze of hallways. I was afraid she might get us lost, but her footsteps kept the same smooth pace without fail.

"Yes, I have four elder brothers. Before I was kidnapped, our family got bigger with three younger siblings! I was so excited because I gained a little brother and two younger sisters!"

"That must have been rather exciting. I am happy for you. What did your parents say?" she asked. I stopped. She turned back to me. I stared indefinitely ahead. I couldn't think of a way to respond to that. After what Fenn had said about where spirits of the departed go, I was greatly uneasy. I had always thought that the spirits would go back to the lifestream or heaven from where they originated. "Oh my, did I say something I should not have. I'm deeply sorry, Miss Terra."

I shook my head, breaking from the standstill of being lost for words. "No, no! It's not your fault at all! I was just caught off guard and I didn't know how to respond. Please don't blame yourself. I was the one who couldn't answer your question," I said putting up my hands in apology.

"Alright then, let's just put that subject behind us for now," she said with an apologetic smile. We both continued throughout the hallways without talking. The silence was quite relaxing for me though. I looked around at the walls. There were intricate designs and glowing torches above my head as we passed. There were many balconies we passed that led to lower levels.

We both arrived in a dining hall. It was just as elaborate as most of the palace. As we both sat down, several black mages came in and set down platefuls of food. I stared at the entrees before asking, "Is Kuja a prince?"

Lady Hilda looked up suddenly. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Is Kuja a prince?" I repeated casually.

She tilted her head to me. "I'm not really sure. I've never asked him. I really don't have conversations with him. He mostly monologues about his plans to me," she said.

"What about the black mages? Are they under his control? Is he the one brainwashing them?" I pressed.

She wagged a finger at me and added a wink. "Ah, ah, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. That sadly, includes you as well. As a respected lady, I can't tell anyone else's secrets."

"I see," I sighed and took a bite of toast. Why did Kuja keep so many secrets anyway? Who was I to tell? I didn't really know anyone here. I usually kept quiet and besides, who would believe an ordinary kid like me?

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" I heard Lady Hilda ask.

I looked up to her in alarm. "Thinking about who!? Why would I be thinking about anyone? I was merely thinking about the routes in this place that could lead me to an exit."

"You're not very practiced in telling lies, are you?" she said with a light giggle. "I know how it is. You are lovesick."

"What!? Lovesick!?" I stood up from the table, the chair clattering on its side in doing so. Why in the world would she think I was lovesick!? "I'm not even interested in men! I have too many other things to occupy my mind with!"

I heard her chuckle lightly. "Most girls your age are exactly the opposite, however, even if you deny you have no interest, your eyes say different. I've been in love too, Miss Terra, so even you can't conceal how you truly feel," she said.

"I just barely met Kuja! How could you suggest such a thing!?" I yelled.

"Now, I never mentioned the love interest being Kuja, did I?" she added.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I did the most logical thing that came to my mind at that moment. I ran. I left Hilda's sight. Honestly, I was only sixteen for crying out loud and the jerk wanted me dead! The idea was absurd!

I finally had to stop for breath. I used my knees to support me as I breathed rapidly, my heart pounding furiously against my chest. I used the nearby wall for support as I felt my knees ready to give out.

I slowly crept along the wall, using it to steady my balance. I pulled away from it and continued running, trying desperately to find my way back to my room. When I rounded a corner, I nearly ran into another black mage. I skidded to a stop, falling sideways, able to avoid collapsing upon the unexpected creature. I landed upon my right wrist which made a sickening snap.

"A-Are you alright?" I asked looking up at the startled mage. They simply looked down at me before running off around the corner. I started sadly after them. I finally managed to stand. I winced before looking down at my wrist. It was aching badly and I couldn't move it very well. Almost every two seconds, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my arm. "Oops…" I mumbled. It wasn't the first time my wrist had been snapped. The first time was when I was playing with Ferris and Deryo. Maybe that's why Ember was apprehensive about me hanging around with them.

I continued walking, struggling very hard to remember where I had walked through while being guided by Lady Hilda. There were so many turns I had taken then that it was quite difficult for me to remember. After reaching a dead end, I slumped against the wall. "I give up," I said closing my eyes. I knew I would get lost in here. I should have kept my attitude under control instead of run out like that.

The hallway was warm. I half expected the place to be freezing cold; enough to see my breath come out as fog at least. To my surprise, it was comforting. I was comfortable leaned against the wall; so much, that I fell asleep again. My only guess as to why I was so tired was that the thought of death was somewhat depressing. I knew it was unhealthy to sleep this much, but what could I do? I was stuck in some odd castle in a place I didn't know where.

I awoke to the sound of the footsteps that made the disturbing echo noise. I hoped it was a bad dream. I didn't want to deal with anything right now. I kept my eyes closed as the echoes came louder, moving closer to me.

He stopped when he was approximately two feet away from my sleeping form. "You got lost?" I heard him ask. I didn't reply. He sighed before I heard him take a few more steps closer and the rustle of clothing as he kneeled down in front of me. I struggled to keep my eyes shut and maintain their relaxed position. His aura, uncomfortably close to mine, almost caused me to open my eyes or cringe deeper into the wall. I could feel his gaze upon me, daring me to awaken. When I was about to open my eyes, I felt his arms slide underneath my body. My body twitched slightly in alarm, but he didn't seem to notice as he stood up, one arm under my back, while the other under my knees.

I could hear his footsteps moving, more vividly than ever. My ear was pressed to his chest. I could feel his heart palpitating at a clear rhythm. I felt my heart rate increase at an astronomical speed. I prayed that he wouldn't be able to hear it at a distance. The moment lasted forever as we continued down the hallways. I lost track of whether we were moving right or left; captivated within the sound of his majestic breathing and radiating warmth.

I heard a door creak open as we walked through. The warmth disappeared as I was gently set down upon the cold sheets. I felt his hand brush a strand of hair from my neck where the mark was. His fingers passed over it. It felt like he was taunting me. He promised me death, but he acted so kind. I wondered what he would get merit for in all this.

His hand disappeared from my neck as the sound of his clothing moved swiftly in the air as he left. The door closed, sending an echoing click throughout the room. I finally opened my eyes, aware of where I was. My body felt weakened; drained. I had slept too often. I needed to get up, but my body felt so heavy. I managed to sit up. I brushed my hands over my neck and felt an almost involuntary smile appear on my face. Realizing what I had done, I removed my hand and shook my head, attempting to clear out the thoughts of his image.

Was Lady Hilda right? Was I falling for Kuja? No…that idea was impossible. It was best left alone; out of sight. No matter how much I tried however, his image would not disappear.


	5. Platforms and Airships

_**A/N: I doubt any of you really care about what I have to say, but I'm going to say it anyway…heh…rhyming.**_

_**Alright, I have to apologize for the lateness of this update, but I had a lot of stuff to do last week…blah blah blah…statistics test…blah blah blah…psychology test…blah blah blah…watercolor assignments…blah blah blah…English essay…blah blah blah…life…**_

_**Yeah…I've been rather booked. However, for my fans, if I have any…I did manage to get this done. This one is longer than the other ones by far. 17 pages on Microsoft word where the other ones ranged between 12 and 14 pages. So…lots of reading. **_

_**Oh! And thank you all for your reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**_

_**Well, without anymore ramblings, here's Destined to Die: Chapter V, Chance.**_

* * *

Hilda came in to see me again that evening. She sat across from my bed in a satin chair. "I'm sorry if I upset you this morning," she said without looking up at me.

She looked as elegant as always. Her beauty magnified in the dark. I wondered if Kuja kidnapped her because he liked her. She had the right appearance; although, I doubted it because she was still married to someone else.

I sat up in my bed clutching a book in my hand. It lay open near the beginning. I had found it on a bookshelf in the room. It was one of Ember's favorites; a play by Lord Avon, one of his lesser known works. It never interested me enough to read it, but I had nothing better to do. I loved tragedies. This was a comical story.

"It's alright, Lady Hilda. I should apologize for running out so suddenly," I said looking down at the newfound book, trying to distract myself from looking up at her.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. What I said was out of place even for me," she continued. I internally rolled my eyes. It was out of place, but it was probably true. I really wished she would just drop it. No doubt she was going to bring it up again. "However," she began. Here it comes. "Kuja probably does fancy you as well." Right on cue…what!?

I looked back up to her, my eyes widening. "What!?"

She giggled, pressing both hands over her mouth. "He probably fancies you, Terra," she repeated.

I felt a surge of shock run through me. Could someone that…beautiful…really like me? No, that idea was absurd. I was ordinary; a peasant. I was repulsive, stupid, clumsy, passive, and just…ordinary, no, below ordinary. I was the village idiot. That's what Ferris called me at one point anyway. He said it jokingly, but the more I thought about it, the more he was right. There was just no way in Gaia that someone such as Kuja could ever be attracted to me. "Why would someone fancy me?" I asked averting my gaze back to the book. I noticed that one of the pages was wrinkled from me clutching it too hard.

"Well, he kidnapped you for one. He wouldn't waste time doing that for anyone unless they posed important in his plan. Being hated for having the name Terra seems irrational," she said.

"I'm sure I might pose a threat," I concluded. That was the only answer. He said that there was someone else who would want to get their hands on me and that'd be the end for Kuja. It made no sense. Did I pose a threat?

I glanced over to see Lady Hilda looking at me intensely as if summing me up. I looked back to the book and turned the page, forcing myself to focus on the story, which proved very hard since I had almost no idea what was going on as I skimmed the lines. It was uninteresting. "You don't exactly seem dangerous," Lady Hilda's voice said, breaking through my attempted concentration.

I looked over at her. "Oh, I am dangerous," I lied. I couldn't even harm a spider much less a person.

She smiled. "I don't think so," her voice chimed. I felt myself shudder a little. How could she see through everything I said? "Anyway, I'll tell the mages to send your meal up here. That way you won't get lost again."

"How do you know I got lost?!" I looked back up to her.

"Oh, Master Kuja told me. He brought you back here. You fell asleep in the hallway," she smiled. "If you need anything, just ask one of the black mages," she said before leaving.

I sighed and looked down at my right wrist. It was still broken. I was surprised that Kuja hadn't noticed. I smirked. He too was clumsy in his own graceful way. I thought he noticed everything. I guess he wouldn't notice if I didn't make a big deal out of it.

I could feel it aching slightly, but not as bad as before. I rested it next to me and continued reading.

Several minutes passed before a black mage entered and stood at the door. I looked over and it stared blankly at me for a while before withdrawing its eyes to the ground. "Terra," I heard the small boyish voice call lightly.

I looked up immediately toward the black mage. "Fenn!?" I scrambled off the bed, wincing as weight pressed upon my wrist. I kneeled in front of the mage. His neon yellow eyes gazed intently into mine.

"Yeah…it's me," he said averting his gaze. He seemed so sad. I hesitated before resting my hands upon his shoulders. "I've been admonished not to tell you anything more about the Iifa tree," he said sadly his voice cracking slightly.

I laughed nervously. "Is that all? It's alright. I'm more concerned about your well being than anything else right now, Fenn! I'm glad you're okay!" I pulled him into a light embrace. He seemed scared. I couldn't help but want to cheer him up. I felt his head fall into my shoulder slightly.

"But…I don't want your soul to disappear into that horrible place," he whispered. "You're too kind to die like that."

I smiled slightly, overwhelmed. "That's so kind of you, Fenn. However, you shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine wherever I go. Forget about me and focus on finding happiness for yourself," I said. I pulled out of the embrace and held onto his shoulders still. "If there's anything wrong, just tell me okay? I'll do my best to cheer you up."

He pushed me away, causing me to fall backward. I managed to break my fall slightly with my wrists, which really hurt. "Why are you so selfish!? You're going to die and you don't even care! You're going to be eaten by that horrible tree that exists for all the bad reasons!"

I winced up at him, slightly from the pain in my wrist, but also from shock and fear. I managed to sit cross-legged on the floor. "I see what you mean, Fenn," I said quietly. "However, I do not fear death," I smiled looking up at him.

"How can you say that!? I don't understand at all!" he yelled.

"I guess…it would be somewhat of a release. When I lived in Alexandria, I was like the village idiot. Getting away from that turmoil would probably be for the best," I said. I felt my eyes welling up with tears.

Fenn walked slowly towards me. His shadow blocked some of the light from the candle by the door. He kneeled in front of me. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know…that things were so hard for you back home."

"Hey," I said with a grin. "It's okay. I've gotten over that fact already. I was just really clumsy. I still am though."

Fenn laughed lightly. "That's not uncommon for some mages. Clumsiness is a given," he said sitting next to me.

"I should've been born a mage," I said absently.

"What do you mean? You're human. That's better than being a mage. You exist," he replied tilting his head.

"Well, I'd probably fit in much more than I do now. Plus, I would have a purpose," I said.

"Are you aware of what you're saying, Terra?"

I nodded, closing my eyes. I scooted back to lean against the side of the bed. "I wouldn't mind. I'd have beings just like me and death wouldn't be scary at all. Not that I'm scared of course."

"What about your parents? Would that have preferred you to be a black mage?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I bet I embarrassed them too much. It might've been a better thing if someone else was born into that family," I sighed.

"I doubt that. You're too kind for their embarrassment to matter. Even if parents hate their children, or appear to hate them, at least a sliver of their hearts are devoted to the love of their child," Fenn replied.

"I know my parents loved me…but I was such a burden," I said tilting my head away.

"If you were a burden to them, then they're not worthy of you. They chose to bring you into this world," he concluded.

"I guess you're right," I chuckled. Maybe I'm just too cynical right now."

"You want to go home?" he asked.

I paused. Did I want to return to Alexandria? I missed my brothers…and Hana and Autumn. "I don't know," I replied. "Part of me does, but the other part, longs to stay here. I want to know why Kuja hates me…I also want to stay here with you because you're my first real friend apart from my brothers."

Fenn gasped. "No way!" I nodded. "Why is that, Terra?"

"I'm clumsy. Nobody likes being around people that embarrass them," I replied.

"That's mean. People should look past that," Fenn stated.

"The rest of the world doesn't think that way," I responded. "Even if I wanted to return home," I began refocusing the topic. "I wouldn't be able to. Kuja told me there's no exit aside from the silver dragon."

The mage stood up suddenly. "There's another way!" he said excitedly. I got to my feet as well.

My voice shook with hope. "W-what do you mean?"

"The Hilde Garde!" Fenn said turning to me.

It sounded familiar to me. I struggled to remember. "The…regents airship?" I said slowly. My eyes widened. "You know where it is!?" Fenn nodded. "Lead the way, Fenn. Let's get out of here! We should try and get Lady Hilda to come with us too," I decided.

"Kuja tells her everything. If we take her away, he'll know we've escaped!" Fenn argued.

I put my hand to my mouth, covering it in thought. "True," I said removing my hand. "We'll have to come back for her then," I decided. Fenn nodded.

"I know a shortcut out of the castle toward the airship hangar. Follow me!" he said as he bolted toward the door, opening it. He looked right and left to make sure no one was outside the door. He beckoned me to follow him. I stayed close to him as we walked stealthily throughout the labyrinthine structure.

We passed several long corridors before making it to a door that Fenn opened. I blinked several times, adjusting my eyes to the darkness. I could see an outline of a very large object that was blocked by railing.

Fenn tugged on my jacket's sleeve. "This way," he whispered. As we approached the large object in the center of the railing, several fiends appeared, surrounding us. I recoiled and thought back to the time when I had my dagger. I should have brought it with me. I closed my eyes tightly and cowered to the ground.

I felt warm air hitting my face and hands. I opened one eye to see we were surrounded by fire! I lifted my head and saw that Fenn's hands were outstretched. He was casting firaga on the fiends.

They disappeared into mist and I stood up as soon as the flames had vanished. "Are you alright, Terra?" Fenn asked turning toward me.

"Y-Yes," I breathed smiling down at him. "Thank you, Fenn."

"Of course," he said turning and continuing on the way. There was a bridge that led toward the object. Fenn walked across it and punched a few buttons on the side of the ship. He turned to me and beckoned me forth. The door opened and he led the way inside the airship. I followed inside and my mouth fell open.

The interior was beautiful! Everything was intricate down each candle holder. "C'mon," Fenn called when he reached the control room.

"I'll be right there!" I called looking around slowly observing the blue and gold color scheme. I ran toward the control room.

Fenn was standing at the bow of the airship. A wide window showed the desert sand to be a dark blue color. I watched as Fenn messed with a few dials before the airship hummed to life before rising unexpectedly, knocking my to the ground. "Sorry, Terra!" he said.

"It's alright. Just get us out of here safely," I replied remembering the entrance was a giant sand pit. I got to my feet and found a bar hanging from the roof to hang onto as the airship sloppily left the hangar. "We're headed towards Alexandria, Fenn. Do you know where that is?"

Fenn nodded, maneuvering the ship to ascend the skies. I clutched the bar and closed my eyes tightly as I heard the wind pressing up against the airship. The noise lasted for another minute or two and continued to get louder. It finally stopped and the ride became smooth. I slowly opened one eye to see the mountains clearly.

My knuckles had turned white from gripping the bar. I shakily released them and sat upon the floor of the ship. "Where'd you learn to fly, Fenn?" I asked as I looked out the window. The scenery passed by smoothly. I actually felt free; able to enjoy the sight without obligation or someone trapping me there against my will.

Fenn laughed slightly. "I watched Kuja a lot. I am able to repeat certain tasks just by watching and aviation is one of those tasks."

"I must ask then, does Kuja exit the hangar the same way?" We both laughed.

"No. His exit is much smoother. He moves his hands so quickly though, so it's hard for me to see exactly what he does."

"That makes sense," I commented. The ground below the airship was amazing. It moved by so smoothly as if it were textured water beneath us. I felt relieved to be away from the palace. My head rested against the wall behind me. I closed my eyes, taking in the feeling of freedom. However, I was no longer a prisoner, but an escapee. I hoped Kuja would be too involved in his work to notice or care that I had left.

"Hey, Terra," I heard Fenn ask. "Do you think that your family would accept me if I came with you?"

I opened my eyes. "What do you mean? Of course they would accept you. You're a good person."

He shook his head. "I'm…one of them…those murderers…" he mumbled.

I stood up and walked over to him, hesitating before placing my hand on his shoulder. "That's not true. Don't stereotype yourself into a group you wouldn't fit into. You're not a murderer and I don't think many of them are murderers, you know? They seem somewhat timid; holding onto something that helps them feel alive. I bet there are a good number of them that shudder at the thought of bloodshed," I said trying to console him.

"It's alright, Terra. I know that my kind is destined to aide Master Kuja in destroying the world. I can accept that truth, but that doesn't mean I'll act upon it."

I smiled and nodded before returning to the place where I previously sat. I continued to watch the scenery, lulled by its wondrous colors and textures. I hadn't been outside in a while and it was comforting to see the sights even if it was through a plate-glass window.

We passed over the vast sea. I watched the waves, their hues of blue and green mesmerized my dark eyes. The blue hues of the ocean blended with the dark blue sky and its luminous moon. It was a breathtaking sight. I couldn't remove my vision from the spectacular view.

The scenery changed to the familiar green plains that would lead us to Alexandria; back home. I stood up and made my way to the rail that overlooked the window. I gripped the rail to make sure it wasn't a dream. No…this was my home…MY place to belong.

My heartbeat quickened with each second. Being close to home caused me to feel as if we would be caught before we made it to Alexandria. I was also anticipating our arrival. I longed to see Hana, Elario, and Autumn. Surprisingly, I also missed Ember, Deryo, and Ferris. I didn't even want to think about Julian. I would feel much too guilty for leaving suddenly almost of my own will, but I knew that I more than longed to see him.

I decided to close my eyes to calm my heart from its anticipation. "Fenn, would you let me know when we're there?" I asked shakily, barely managing to control my heart's pace.

"Sure, Terra," he said as he continued to maneuver the airship.

I leaned my head back against the cold surface of the wall behind me. I felt my body shaking. I was nearly home. All I had to do was pray that nothing would interfere with the journey.

Less than half an hour had passed before Fenn informed me that we were heading toward Alexandria. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced out the window. My eyes widened slightly in realization that we were in fact close to Alexandria.

In my excitement, I jumped from my place on the floor and bolted to the railing that blocked the window. I could see the brilliant glimmer of the crystalline tower that rose from the castle. The city came closer and I was able to see the outline of the numerous houses and shops. I had wished that Fenn would have informed me later so as to not arouse the anticipation I had finally suppressed. I doubted, however, that no matter when he told me, the anticipation would ebb away at me even if I was back in my own home.

The airship seemed to land painfully slow and I half wished that Fenn's landings were as fast as his takeoffs. The ship had landed and I bolted for the door, pressing a green switch. I was already running on the pavement before the door had finished opening.

The sun; it felt heavenly. I hadn't been exposed to it in almost three days. If I wasn't so bent on finding my house, I would have sat down upon the warm pavement and absorbed its valiant rays.

My heart raced faster as I passed numerous people. I didn't care now if I tripped and fell on my face in front of everyone. I wanted to be at home, with my family. I wanted to wrap my arms around Ember and apologize for being such a stupid idiot and I wanted to feel his embrace in return, even if it was cold. I wanted to be in the arms of my family and see their smiles even if we were still in poverty.

I continued to run as the crowds grew thick. I didn't care if I was laughed at or mocked for acting like an idiot. I was nearly home and nothing else mattered. I rounded a corner and saw the threshold of the place that I had been so homesick over for the past three days. I felt my heart beat faster, at an alarming rate that I thought it would never reach.

I moved as if I were in a dream. My hand fell upon the cold metal and I turned the knob quickly. It seemed to turn too slow for my liking. I pushed the door and felt my insides cringe.

The door…it was locked. I stared at the knob and the frame in shock and horror. I pushed the door again and again, as if some phantom person inside would unlock the deadbolt. My knees buckled and I dropped to the ground, my black hair creating a veil to hide my eyes as I felt tears well within them.

My hand still clutched firmly around the knob. I finally gathered my composure and stood. I let my hand that gripped the knob drop limply to my side. Everything seemed to fade into a distant portal of hope, leaving me behind. I turned and slumped against the door. I had come so far and my body was filled with exhaustion. I closed my eyes and let the sun's rays bathe my tear streaked face.

I lightly pulled away from the door and began walking back to the main road slowly. My legs felt numb and every step took a toll on my consciousness. Maybe everyone was out shopping or at the store.

I looked up when I reached the town square. I saw numerous banners and flags. There were a few stands open. I was able to glance at a few bobbles and trinkets that I would have wanted at any other time. A festival…there were people everywhere celebrating something. The city was still in ruins, but quite a bit had been rebuilt so far. Why were people celebrating? Maybe my family was out scattered among the crowds?

I regained some courage and the portal of hope seemed to come back, enough so I could grasp what confidence I needed and continue my search.

I narrowed my eyes, searching for my black-haired brothers. I could see some of the people who had ventured from Cleyra and Burmecia, their rat-like features giving away their status. I spotted several dragon knights, their cloaks billowing around them as they walked gracefully. There were orphans out too; their hands dirty with ash as they reached around carts to take what they could in the city rush.

Several feet away, I spotted a boy with short onyx hair. Impulsively, I ran toward him, pushing my way past several Cleyrans. Ember was within arm distance, before I felt myself being pulled backward. I turned in horror to see that someone had grabbed my arm roughly. Their grip tightened, causing me to wince. I stared up into his apathetic, omnipotent-like eyes. Those eyes glared daggers through me. He had a wide smirk on his face. "I'm disappointed, Terra," he said slowly.

I looked down at his hand that was wrapped around my arm. I pulled against his grasp, using my other hand to wrench free. My attempts seemed so feeble to him. He merely stood there watching me with amusement. I wondered why no one had said anything. I looked around and everyone was about their normal business.

I felt fear engulf me, and my throat went dry. After another moment, Kuja began taking me back the way I ran before. I thought for a moment. I had the chance to cry out for help. When I opened my mouth only a small squeak sounded. It was then that I realized how thick the aura from his power was. He was miffed, enough for his mere presence to have enough strength to silence me. I pulled against him, but it seemed effortless.

My gaze shifted to the town square. Nothing had changed, people were still celebrating. I returned to looking toward Kuja. A few minutes passed before we neared my home. I watched it nostalgically as we passed it by.

We continued through the street, toward the Hilde Garde. I searched around to see if Kuja's silver dragon was nearby, but I could not find it. He led the way to the door of the airship, opening it with a wave of his arm. He pulled me inside before closing the door. Looking around, I couldn't find Fenn anywhere. Even though we were inside the airship, Kuja would not relinquish his tight hold on my arm.

He led the way through a hallway. After opening a door that air locked with magic, his cold gaze turned to me. He took his free hand, happening to be his right one, and waved it over my eyes. I felt my body lose stamina and my vision began to haze. I took a step forward to stop from falling, but I found myself drifting toward the ground beneath me. I felt my body being picked up and set upon a soft surface before becoming completely numb.

I awoke with a start. I was no longer upon the soft surface I was before being forced into a blackout. I opened my eyes and drew in an immense amount of air. I assumed I had stopped breathing and I awoke in order to get oxygen into my lungs. I observed that I was in a darkened room save for the shadows cast from a fire in the corner of the room. I looked more closely to see that I was behind iron bars; I was in a cage. I jumped up startled, in the process, hearing a distinct clinking noise. I looked down and realized my hands were bound in irons. I pulled my hands as far as they would go, observing the small chain that connected the metal bracelets.

"T-Terra, is that you?" I heard a small, timid voice call out from outside the cage.

"Fenn," I breathed. "Fenn! Where are you!?

"I'm here," he said. "On top of the platform."

"What platform!?" I yelled frantically.

"I…I don't know…I can't move," he replied.

At this point, I struggled immensely. "I'll be right there, Fenn!" My stomach tightened with fear. I searched for an exit from the confines of the cell. My body froze when I heard a door creak open. The noise of those same boots echoed in the dark room. I quickly feigned sleep as I heard them approach the cell I was in.

I felt Kuja's gaze shift from my feigned state as he turned toward where Fenn was. "You defied me, number 279," he said. I cringed. His voice was sadistic, almost dripping with anger.

"M-Master Kuja…I'm sorry!" Fenn responded shakily.

"Do you know what happens to those whom defy me? They become a black waltz. There are only three others before you that have done that. They have all been defeated. You will join them," he said.

I clenched my fist as he spoke. I wanted to stop Kuja so badly, but I didn't know how. I was stuck behind bars and he obviously had the upper hand. It was my fault anyway. If there was a chance that I could stop Kuja from punishing Fenn to avert his attention back to me, I'd gladly do it. I opened my eyes and searched around me. What in the world could I use? A grey pebble caught my eye. I reached toward it and grabbed its smooth surface, clutching it tightly in my hand.

I moved to face Kuja and moved both my hands, considering I was bound, managing to thrust the pebble toward Kuja's back. I was startled when a bluish shield appeared. The pebble hit the ground, alerting the deafening silence as Kuja slowly turned to face me. He was grinning broadly. "I got your attention at least," he said turning back to the cell. I cringed and backed up against the wall. His anger was directed at me now. Or at least I thought he was angry. Why should he care so much?

"Leave Fenn alone," I warned shakily.

His laugh was low and cold. "I specifically ordered you to stay here."

"I know," I replied looking down. "Don't blame Fenn for my mistakes…"

To my surprise, he laughed. "You really do live up to your name; wanting to protect everything that you deem as living."

I looked up toward him, anger burning in my eyes now. "Fenn is a person, Kuja! How dare you classify him as anything less?"

"Because I funded the money for his creation; he is a puppet, nothing more," Kuja said amused.

I managed to stand. I faced Kuja, eyes full of resolve. However, in a split second, my resolve vanished as a more dominant glare was returned. I struggled, willing myself to fight for Fenn, but I couldn't regain the confidence that was being taken by this monster before me. A smirk formed on his face after a moment. He knew he had won the battle of wills. I had nothing but the sheer will to protect Fenn. I looked away abruptly. After a moment, I was able to regain my voice. "Just leave Fenn alone," I pleaded solemnly.

"Then you'll accept his punishment?" Kuja asked.

"I _AM _going to die remember?" I responded apathetically. "Whatever happens to me really shouldn't matter anymore. However, Fenn has a whole life ahead of him. I want to be of use to someone at least once in my life." I turned away, not looking up at Kuja once.

His footsteps moved back over to Fenn. I heard him messing with several mechanisms which I couldn't identify. "Get out of here, number 279," he said. I heard Fenn jump down from the platform he was upon. He hesitated before leaving. I glanced back to see his luminous eyes staring back at me sadly. I offered a polite nod, letting him know that I'd be okay. He then turned slowly and walked out of the room, shutting the door reluctantly behind him.

The door to my cell was unlocked. I did not bother turning around. The door creaked open. "Come here, Terra," I heard Kuja say. I hesitated for a moment before turning to face him, still not meeting his gaze and remembering that I was doing this for Fenn.

I approached slowly, taking my time and postponing my punishment. Once I had exited the cell, the door of it swung shut behind me. I wondered if I were safer inside of the iron bars then. "Are you going to turn me into a puppet then?" I asked looking down.

"I have no business with turning you into a mindless killing machine," he responded. I felt his hand drop upon my shoulder.

"So…how are you going to punish me then?" I asked slowly. "Are you going to kill me now?"

"You're so bent on getting it over with, aren't you?" he asked folding his arms. "I think the best punishment would be to leave you in here for a while; in this room."

I glanced up. "That's it?" I asked surprised.

He smiled. "Yes, that is all. You'll be locked in here without light for twenty-four hours." His remark caused me to raise my eyebrow. "Many go insane without seeing light," he said in response.

"So, you're hoping I lose my mind without light?" I clarified. "I'll just sleep. I have nothing better to do. I'm going to die soon anyway. That's the only constructive thing I've done since I got here," I responded dryly. He didn't respond as he turned toward the door. It opened for him and he turned back, waving his arm, extinguishing the blazing fire behind me. The door closed shut; a firm, crisp close. I heard metal clink into place, signifying that he had really locked the door.

I let out a sigh and slumped against the bars behind me. I honestly thought I would have been killed then. I never knew how unprepared I was for death until he admitted that he would punish me for leaving. I thought death would be quick, maybe even unnoticeable. However, when placed in the situation itself, my heart seemed to freeze, and speed up at an astronomical rate.

My knees gave out and I slowly slipped down the bars and sat upon the ground, closing my eyes. The room was silent; eerily so. My hands were still bound in the heavy shackles. I was at least hoping he'd remove them before leaving so suddenly.

The memory of my wrist breaking came back swiftly and I looked down to see that it was no longer bent in an odd shape. I moved it to the right and then the left. I felt no pain, although it did pop slightly, sending a distinct ache of pain up my arm. I let it fall limply in my lap with my other hand. That was one less thing I had to worry about. Although, I shuddered to think about who healed it.

I pushed the thought away, huddling against the cold bars of the dark room. I hoped Fenn was alright. I felt uneasy that he was out there with Kuja and I had no way to protect him from harm. I couldn't think about that now though. I felt the fear begin to ebb at my nerves. I brushed that thought away as well and laid down upon the comforting icy floor. My head ached and the cold felt good.

I became unaware of time. I lay there motionless. The darkness surrounded me; my companion, hugging my body, and piercing my mind, trying to eat away at my sanity. I focused on the door; at least where I knew it stood.

Nothing changed, the room remained the same. I wished I had a watch. How long would twenty-four hours last? A few hours seemed to pass and I entered a dreamless sleep, at least I couldn't remember what I dreamt.

I awoke in the bedroom that I had been given. The sunlight from the stained-glass window poured over my face. I sat up straight, wondering why I was back here. There was a plate of sandwiches on the nightstand. I nibbled on one of them before walking to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

My mind wandered to finding out when I had fallen in such a deep sleep that I had not been awakened when I was moved. I decided to try the door. I didn't want to stay cooped up in the bedroom all day. I reached my hand toward the silver handle. Before I could touch it, it swung open. I stepped back in alarm. Kuja stood in the doorway. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I don't want to stay in this room. It's boring," I replied stubbornly. He responded with a glare.

"You have a fever," he said coldly.

"So? Since when did you care?" I continued still being stubborn.

"Go rest," he commanded.

"No."

"Now," he snapped.

I shrugged. "I don't want to rest. I've had enough rest. Besides, it's your fault that I have a fever. Why do you care so much anyway? I'm going to die. You want me to die, so why are you concerned about my health?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"So you finally caught on?" I was in the mood to be defiant. At this point, I couldn't care less what happened. I suspected I lost half of my sanity when I was put in that dark room.

He ignored my last cheeky statement and said, "I told you that I would torment you to death. In order for that to succeed, you should be in good health."

"Why does it matter? If I'm going to die, it doesn't matter how I am killed. I probably won't care about how I died after I died. If you want me to suffer, you're wasting your time considering that I suffer from simply being away from my family. To put it simply, you've already accomplished your goal."

Kuja sighed, placing his head in his hand. "You're such a pessimist."

"Is that bad? I'm going to die, for crying out loud. Don't I have the right to be a little bit negative?" I went over and sat on the bed.

"What would you do if I changed my mind and decided just to torture you forever?"

"I probably wouldn't care. My life ended as soon as I saw my brother Ember yesterday. I was unable to reach out to him. I guess I'll take that as an omen; I'm never going to see him again."

Kuja laughed. "So you believe that's a representation? Maybe you're right," he mused.

I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Is there something important you needed?" I asked monotonously.

"Nothing in particular," he responded, leaning against a wall.

"Whatever," I said rolling on my side away from him. It bothered me that he stayed in the same room with no reason whatsoever. Even when he was on the opposite side of the room, his offensive aura did not cease to cause me agitation. I narrowed my eyes in frustration and finally sat up and glared at him. "Could you please leave? If there is nothing else, then why bother spending your precious time here?"

He glared back at me. "I'll remind you that this is my palace and I will stay wherever I want."

I groaned in annoyance before saying, "At least control your evil vibes before I end up attacking you. It's really annoying."

He tilted his head to the side, face growing in confusion. "What's annoying?"

"Your aura! Get it out of here or at least try to contain it!" I said through clenched teeth.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I am containing it," he said slowly.

"No, you're not!" I said getting up and standing firmly. "I can sense it all the way over here!"

"Really?" he asked placing a hand to his chin. "That's impossible…no, you must be imagining it. Only higher beings than I can sense my power while it's concealed."

"Well, it looks like there's a flaw in your concealment then," I said folding my arms and looking away.

"No, there isn't a flaw. Everything I do is perfect," he responded briskly.

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "That's what you would think too," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said advancing.

"Nothing…I didn't say anything," I responded. "Where's Fenn?" I asked suddenly remembering the events from yesterday.

"He's in solitary confinement just as you were a few hours ago. His lasts for a week considering that he doesn't need food or nourishment to live," he concluded.

"You're terrible! Where did you put him!?" I asked turning back to face him. "You said that you would only punish me!"

He chuckled lightly. "I changed my mind."

"We had a deal!" I bellowed. "I would take the blame and Fenn could walk free!"

Kuja rested a hand on his chin. "I decided against it," he said tauntingly.

My fist clenched into a ball. I then lunged my arm straight forward, aiming at his jaw. I made contact and pulled away quickly. He gasped and took a few steps backward, clutching where I had struck him.

The flashback of when I was eight years old came into my mind.

Ferris, Deryo and I were in the yard. Mother and father were talking on the porch and watching us. Ember was leaning against a beam that supported the overhang of the porch reading a book and Julian was watching Ferris, Deryo and I play. The three of us just finished our game of tag. We all slumped to the ground tired out.

"Let's play jump rope now, you guys!" Ferris suggested.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was going to decide the next game!" I said.

"I said we're playing jump rope," Ferris ordered.

I stood up, eyes beginning to tear. "Ferris, knock it off. Let Terra choose the next game," Deryo said before I could respond.

"I don't want to. She always chooses lame games and she can't even play them right!" he argued.

Deryo stood up. "Ferris, come on. It's her turn. You chose last and now she gets to choose."

"I don't want to!" he responded, pushing Deryo to the ground.

I approached Deryo, but he put his hand out to stop me from advancing. "It's alright, Terra," he said softly.

"Hey, you guys, knock it off! I'm trying to read!" Ember yelled over to us. "Let Terra decide the next game."

I smiled over at Ember. He always took my side then. I turned back to Ferris and Deryo. "I get to choose now. Ember said so," I told them.

Ferris glared at me. "You big wuss!" he shouted picking my up by the collar of my jacket. "Can't you at least defend yourself without relying upon Ember?" he growled.

I heard Ember approaching from behind me quickly. I heard my father and mother get up as well, following him. Before they could reach us, I was yanked from Ferris's grip. I heard a deafening smack, causing me to wince. I removed my arms from my face and saw Ferris on the ground rubbing his left cheek. Deryo had his arm outstretched, his fist balled at the end. He turned to face me, a small smirk across his face.

A second later, Ember had grabbed Deryo by the arm. I heard another smack as he backhanded him. "Violence doesn't solve violence, Deryo," he mumbled.

I was turned away from the scene as my mother grabbed me by the shoulder and I found myself gazing into her cerulean eyes. "Are you alright, Terra?" she asked affectionately moving a few strands of hair from my face. I heard Julian call Ember a hypocrite in the background and I smiled.

"They're all at it again, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes, they are," she said giggling lightly. "Although, what Deryo did is probably useful in some situations, so it wouldn't hurt learning it. Ember taught him that a while ago. Maybe he could teach you," she said smiling. Her black hair fell over her shoulder gracefully. I envied how well she kept it.

I felt a light tug on my hair. "So you want me to teach her that, mom?" came Ember's voice from behind me. My mom smiled up at him. "Alright, come on, brat," he said pulling me away backwards.

We went along the side of the house where he taught me how to do something called a 'reverse punch'. The basics of it were to punch in a straight line and bring back your fist as soon as you made contact with the target. It was supposedly very effective, using the weight of a person's body to impact a blow to the target. I practiced hitting Ember's open palm. He smiled at times when I nearly lost my balance. He then helped me to my feet and we continued to practice. I messed up a lot, but he always smiled and said, "Don't worry, you'll get it."

The flashback ended. I was standing before Kuja. My fists were clenched involuntarily at my sides. I glared over at him. He was still clutching where the ring on my right hand had nicked him. My stomach flipped as I realized what I had done. I knew that he was very upset, as well as shocked at this moment. On impulse, I ran from the room. I didn't care if I got lost in the winding corridors of the structure. I just knew I had to get away from him. I knew he was dangerous and would not hesitate to give me a proper punishment.

I prayed that I wouldn't stumble. Adrenaline rushed throughout my body and I felt as if I would turn a corner and see him glaring down at me, preparing to kill me right then. By some sort of force or luck, I found my way to the entrance hall; the place I first entered upon arrival.

I stopped in my tracks. Fenn…I couldn't forget him. What if Kuja took his frustrations out on him? I didn't know where he was at all. I dropped to my knees, torn between my own freedom and the consequences of the friend I risked to protect. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I moved my arm over my eyes, wiping them away and covering my eyes if more decided to fall.

It wasn't long before I heard someone running up behind me. I winced, bracing myself to be hit by Kuja. "Are you alright?" I heard a soft voice ask. I turned and saw Lady Hilda straightening her dress from running.

I got to my feet, and smiled. "I'm alright," I lied.

She shook her head. "You don't seem alright. You've been crying."

"No, I haven't," I lied again. "I was running through the hallway and lost my breath. I stopped here to recover."

She sighed. "You're not very good at lying, Miss Terra. However, I won't press the issue." With that she left, walking up the stairs she came from.

I let out the breath I was holding and fell back to my knees. I had to find Fenn and quickly. I had no idea where to search though. I should've asked Lady Hilda. Before I could gather my thoughts, I felt a heavy hand rest upon my shoulder. I looked at it slowly, knowing exactly whom it belonged to. The long white sleeve was a dead giveaway. The hand grabbed my upper arm and lifted me to my feet.

I looked up at where I had hit him. To my surprise, there was no mark, and it wasn't even swelling. I attempted to yank my arm out of his grasp, but his grip only tightened. My heart rate increased greatly and no matter how much adrenaline rushed through me, I was unable to release my arm. He glared down at me, and his aura overpowered the glare. When he spoke, his voice was layered with fine streams of anger. "I think it's about time you and I had a talk. Maybe then you'd be more respectful toward me."

I didn't fight as he led the way back to the room he had given me. I couldn't fight. I felt so guilty. I struggled to hold back my tears as they came rushing to my eyes. I tried to remember all the kind words my family told to me to cheer me up, but all of them flitted from my mind. I could only focus on the now, dreading what Kuja needed to speak with me about.


	6. Insanity Explained

Kuja continued to pull me along behind him

_**A/N: I feel really bad about taking so long with this one. I hope you will all forgive me. I am really appreciating the feedback. It helps me to keep this story going. XD**_

_**By the way, this is what you would call a 'test run'. I did something funny with Terra and Kuja's relationship. If you don't like how it's going, please let me know. I just feel that the change is far too abrupt. It's only the sixth chapter and I feel like things happen too fast.**_

_**Please review if you can. I love to hear what you, my readers, think, mkay?**_

_**Here's my list of excuses to why this is late as well: Psychology exams, statistic tests, English essays, drawing assignments, deviantart stuff, watercolor projects, other billion fan-fictions, I've started a new role play fan-fic with my friend AaquianNotYou from deviantart and it's rather addicting. Please forgive me. (does traditional Japanese bow) I hope you enjoy the chapter. **_

* * *

Kuja continued to pull me along behind him. I recognized the door that led to the room I had been staying in up ahead. We walked right past it. I opened my mouth to ask where we were going, but decided against it. He already seemed upset. It would be foolish to upset him any further.

We went up a long staircase. My body grew tired as I struggled to keep up with him. He was so quick. Of course, it was obvious that he was a warrior whereas I had very little training with Ember. Once or twice I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened slightly and never relinquished. I felt my hand beginning to numb eventually.

We continued walking, or more like racing. I drew in lots of air. I honestly wasn't used to this much exercise. Yes, I was weak, but I never prepared for anything bad to happen to me. After all, I was ugly, clumsy, and ordinary. Besides, I had always had my elder brothers to protect me. I'll admit that I was spoiled, but I hoped that being kind-hearted could compensate for all of that. I knew enough to keep me out of trouble, however, the meeting with Kuja that fateful night nearly a week ago contradicted that statement precisely.

We entered a hallway with a fantastic view of the outside. The windows were clear, and the scenery was vivid. We were so high up that I was able to see the fields in the distance, but there was sand; miles and miles of sand.

The hallway came to an end and expanded into a vast room with a dome. I stared in awe at the unique carvings along the walls and the ceiling. There was stained glass here as well. We came to a slow and Kuja led me to a chair at the end of a vast table. "Sit," he commanded.

I didn't want to argue; it wasn't my place. I obeyed and pulled the elegant chair from the table and sat, my hands gripped my knees and my gaze wandered to the intricate design of the table.

I heard him pace back and forth. "There is a great deal you do not understand," he said carefully. Well, duh, I knew that. I had been asking him over and over why he hated my name, but he still denied telling me, either by changing the subject or saying nothing. It was actually quite frustrating when someone hates you for some imaginary reason. He continued to speak saying, "I come from a world where puppets are created; readied to be inhabited by souls from the past."

I could not help but raise an eyebrow. What in Gaia did that mean? "I don't understand," I responded looking up at him.

He turned his back to me and stared up at the wall. "I'm not surprised. After living such a stoic life, it would be difficult for you to accept this vivid truth. There is a ruler called Garland. He claims he is the creator of all the souls in that world."

"So…he's like some sort of god?" I asked trying very hard to understand.

"You could say that, but that monster is far from a god. He is a demon, trapping spirits in cases and creating puppets to carry those spirits. But he doesn't understand," Kuja paused. I noticed that his body tensed and he spoke through clenched teeth. "Those puppets are people," he spat looking to the ground. "He treats them as if they're objects. I never knew his anti-social traits could go so far as this. I never knew for a while, at least, not until he slipped up," he said turning to face me. "I am the angel of death. My mission is to wipe out this planet, so that the beings of that planet can inherit the fruit of this one. That planet is doomed to die, just as you are. That planet's name is Terra."

My breath caught in my throat. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "So…the reason why you want to kill me…is for a pitiful reason such as that?" I asked getting to my feet. "That's pathetic! How can you hate someone just for something like that!?" I approached him, preparing to deliver another blow to his cheek, this time, I would leave a mark. I couldn't believe how out of control I felt. "You marked me with death just so you could prove your hatred for a planet?"

I drew back my arm, ready to plunge it into his cheekbone. I lunged my arm forward, it connected, but not with its destination. He had grabbed my fist with his right hand. I clenched my teeth, trying to break from his grip. Why were they always so strong? Just about every boy I encountered was strong. Maybe I was just weak, but the first time I hit him, I knocked him off guard. Why was this time so different?

"You don't understand do you?" he asked. He manipulated my arm into a lock where I was facing away from him, my back pressed against his chest and my arm drawn behind me. "Terra simply being your name is not the issue. You have a connection with the planet itself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked struggling to be set free. "My mother gave me the name Terra. I was her only daughter. She told me it was a graceful name and that I truly deserved to have a graceful name even if I am clumsy."

I heard him chuckle behind me. I could feel his aura and his proximity making my body weaker. I was going to be choked by his mere presence and power. "You show kindness to all things, just like the planet Terra did long ago, before Garland's rule. You have mercy for all beings and you fight against those who bring injustice. It's no coincidence your mother named you Terra. You are the one who can break everything; the anti-Gaia. You can destroy everything," he said maliciously.

I felt my breath go from my lungs. I didn't know whether I should believe him or not. What was he spewing about some planet taking over Gaia? And what the heck did he mean about me destroying everything? I would never think to do such a thing! I breathed in long, and heavily, trying to absorb what he just told me, also using this time to calm down before I acted irrational again. "So…I am some sort of weapon then?"

"You could say that," he thought.

"And if this Garland character gets his hands on me, it means the end of my world?" I asked. "That would entail that he achieves his goal and foils your ideals somehow?"

"You are correct," he said. "The only way to prevent Garland from getting his hands on you is to eliminate you."

"Why?" I asked softly. My body fell limp, too stubborn to fight now. I realized that the lock he had on my arm and shoulder loosened slightly.

"I just told you why," he responded keeping his voice level. I heard him sigh behind me.

"Isn't there another alternative?" He didn't respond. I took the chance to dig deeper into the reasoning. "Am I ill-mannered or is it because I am annoying?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked sharply.

"Well, there has to be another reason why you would curse me with death. I'm sure you have other alternatives. You could even use me to defeat the planet, but you hesitate, trying to find your own way."

I felt his grip loosen completely. If I wanted to run, I would be able to. Instead, I turned my head to see his expression. His eyes were averted toward the ground away from me. They seemed sad somehow. I turned to face him. I felt my hand shake as I raised it toward his right shoulder. "You don't…want to use me…is that it?" I asked shakily. "I'm sorry…for your pain," I concluded still shakily. I was terrified; afraid that he would yell at me, hit me, and carry on about how I was wrong. I was also scared of the sadness I felt for him. He ripped me away from my home and threatened to kill me, even branded me with the mark of death, locked me away in a cell for twenty-four hours, and took away my freedom, yet, I found myself able to forgive him; even feel sorry for him.

I let my hand slowly slide off his shoulder. I was surprised when he reached up and caught it with his own. His gaze fell to mine. "How is it…" he began with a shaky voice which caught me off guard, "that someone like you…someone who carries that filthy name…how could someone like you cause me this much trouble?"

"I…I don't…understand…" I said in confusion. He was going to hit me wasn't he? He had me at a perfect position to return the blow I delivered him earlier. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact; for some kind of painful blow to catch me off guard and deliver my retribution.

I shuddered as I felt his left hand caress my cheek lightly. I recoiled. He was just going to hurt me when I least expected it. His hand lingered for a moment, before it dropped to his side. He dropped my hand too.

I heard his footsteps fade as he walked from the room. I sighed, releasing the breath I was unaware I was holding. My face reddened. I felt my forehead and discovered that the so-called fever had gone up. I felt embarrassed. What was that just now? Was Lady Hilda right? Nah, it couldn't be. I was repulsive, rude, annoying…there was just no way. But he did spare me from vengeance. I just couldn't understand it right now. He dragged me all the way up here to tell me a story about his supposed origin and just leaves me here.

That last thought brought a chill down my back. I was lost again. I didn't know any way back down to my room. I fell to my knees, everything overwhelming me at once. I put my hand to my cheek where his had caressed it. The feel of his touch still lingered. It was warm and gentle; two things I wouldn't have expected. How could he just walk away after that though?

I got to my feet, brushing the thought away. I wandered around in the dome-like room. A shelf of books caught my eye. There were eight shelves and all of them were full; some books resting on top of others. I noticed they all seemed ancient and well used. I saw one of them that caught my eye. It was a silver-colored book with intricate designs. It was called "I Want To Be Your Canary". I had heard of this play many times. Just a few months ago, before the disappearance of Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, that play was put on by the Tantalus actors from Lindblum, or at least that's what Julian told me. It too was one of his many favorites. Ember had mentioned it briefly too. We were unable to go to the play that night considering our budget was low, but Ferris and Deryo went and watched it from the rooftops. They told us about it later and I deeply regretted not going that night.

I opened the book and began reading. It didn't seem interesting at first. It featured a few thieves sneaking into a castle, but after a while, the plot changed. It was a tale of tragic love; the kind that deals with two people from different classes whom are destined for each other, but separated by destiny itself.

I didn't like tragedies, but I felt myself drawn into this one. A few hours passed and I made it to the near end of the story. It was so terribly sad. I began to see doubles, so I put down the book, marking it with a ribbon from the top. I closed the book and got up to stretch. I walked toward a clear window and gazed out at the never-ending desert. I breathed in and out, refreshing myself.

My stomach growled greedily. I clutched it, trying to suppress the hunger. The time passed by so quickly. I guess I was just way too into the play I was reading. I sat on the floor, watching the scenery outside the window. I pressed my hand to the firm glass. I was a being of destruction…was that possible? Did that mean that Kuja feared that I would destroy him as well? I had no intention of killing anything, not ever.

I removed my hand from the glass and leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. I was reminded that I was a captive, but this didn't feel like a prison. I could walk around freely, but I would easily get lost. I got to my feet and decided to finish the last part of the play. I willingly sat before the book. I really hated tragedies and I would try not to cry. My hand hovered over the book and I finally pulled it toward me, opening up the pages. I reached the last page. However, when I finished scanning the page, a sentence broke off. I flipped to the back, looking for where it finished. I couldn't find it. I saw the remnants of it however where it was torn out. Why would this book be damaged? Did the owner dislike the ending? I stood up and rushed back to the bookshelf. I searched where I found the book, but the missing page was no where to be found.

I examined the book once more, flipping through it over and over. I opened it to the beginning and an inscription written in black ink that was different from the printing caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes to read what the inscription said. _"My canary is far out of reach; Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII."_

I raised an eyebrow. Why would the page be missing like this? And what was up with this odd inscription? I pushed the thought aside and placed the book back in its respective place. There were some things that one was better off not knowing. It wasn't any of my business anyway. I decided to try and find my way back to my room.

The hallway was long and tiring. I went down the same set of stairs I had been dragged up. I continued and came to a dead end. Haven't I been through this before? I sighed and turned around again, going back the way I came.

I managed to find my room an hour later after retracing my steps and looking behind me, making sure the scenery looked the same from where I first came from. My hand rested upon the handle of the door. I slowly opened it with a small sigh. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I kept my eyes to the ground and raised them when I reached the bed at the opposite side of the room.

My eyes widened in horror. Kuja was sleeping in the bed! I took a step backward and stifled a gasp. I covered my mouth. I had accidentally walked into _his _room. I cursed myself momentarily before preparing to back away out of the room.

I found my body unable to move. I was paralyzed by the mere sight of him. His features seemed so peaceful and surprisingly angelic. My hand shook as I moved it toward his face. I tried my best to pull it back, but his features seemed to pull me in. I approached slowly, leaning over his unmoving body. I placed a light hand on his cheek where I had struck him earlier. I wondered what happened to him to cause him to feel such anger. I kneeled down at the edge of his bed. I was surprised he didn't awaken to my touch. I moved my hand away and stood up, ripping my gaze from his features.

I wanted to ask him about the missing page and the inscription in the book, but I didn't want him to awaken and become upset with me for entering his quarters without permission. I walked to the door, and was about to reach for the handle when his voice startled me saying, "Don't leave."

I froze where I stood, my hand inches from the handle. I heard clothing shift behind me as Kuja approached me from behind. He stopped and placed a hand on my shoulder. His hand was warm and firm, but also gentle and delicate. "Terra, maybe you're right. There could be an alternative."

I looked down. "Like what?" I asked softly a small sadness in my voice. "I'm not even sure if I believe you about the whole 'destruction' idea. I can't hurt anything and I don't even have the will to do something like that."

"Terra," he replied his voice soft, almost a whisper. He turned me toward him. He looked down at my neck. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

"If you were sorry then you wouldn't have done anything wrong in the first place," I muttered. I looked away, toward the ground. I did not want to see his eyes.

"I don't know what else to do," he said slowly.

I looked back up with anger in my eyes. "If there's nothing else you can do, then just kill me now."

Without warning, he grabbed my wrists and shoved me up against the door. "Are you saying that you WANT to die!? How can you throw your life away so easily!?"

I shrugged. "Things become easier with time, I guess. When you're told you're going to die everyday, the idea becomes easier to accept."

"What is with you today?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

I stared up into his blue eyes. I looked away and asked, "What did the inscription in the book 'I Want To Be Your Canary' mean?"

His eyes widened slightly. "You read it?" he asked solemnly. The grip he had on my wrists loosened a little. "A little while ago, I frequented Alexandria Castle. I was working with Queen Brahne before she died. I found myself infatuated with the princess of Alexandria, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII. However, she had no interest in me."

I looked back up toward him. A sarcastic smile formed on my face and I couldn't hold back the words. "Well, that's what you get when you're so vain!"

"What is your problem!? You ask me about something personal, I tell you, and you bite my head off!" he accused.

I glared. "See…this is why everyone hates you, Kuja!" I stomped on his foot hard, causing him to drop my wrists. I made my way out of his room and ran down the stairs toward my own room. I wrenched the door open and slammed it behind me. I kneeled down on the floor as the tears fell from my face, tapping the surface beneath me in an uneven rhythm.

My body shook with both fear and shock. What was going on with me? One minute I was nice and the next I was furious and ripping him apart! I cried in my own self-pity for reasons I struggled to understand. Maybe I felt horrible for the way I treated Kuja. Maybe he wasn't an angelic monster. What if he had a sense of humanity buried underneath somewhere.

I curled up in a ball, clutching my knees. I wanted more than anything to be home. I wanted to be with my brothers. I missed all of them. I wanted to be comforted by Ember and Julian. I wouldn't even mind being teased by Ferris and Deryo. I just wanted to see their familiar faces.

There was a harsh knock on the door, accompanied by it opening swiftly. I felt the air around me change as Kuja lifted me up by the arms from behind, leading me toward the bed to sit. He sat next to me. I could feel the warmth of his close proximity radiating around me as opposed to the cold air. "What's going on inside your head?" he asked simply, staring toward the door. I assumed he was staring into nothing because the door really wasn't that interesting. Either that or he was avoiding my gaze. He continued, not waiting for my reply, "You don't make any sense at all to me."

"I don't? Wouldn't you be upset too if you were informed that your funeral is close at hand?" I asked monotonously looking toward the nightstand, more specifically at the flame burning on the candle.

I heard Kuja sigh behind me. I concluded that his patience was wearing thin. "You child," he muttered.

I turned back toward him. "How am I a child? I'm simply stating what I feel. That's not childish at all," I said sharply. My eyes were narrowed. For a moment, I thought I saw his mouth curving into a thin smile, but it was quickly replaced with his apathetic expression. "Did you find my last statement funny?" I asked trying to not sound disappointed.

He actually did smile this time. I heard a low laugh that was almost inaudible, but he knew that I was able to hear it. "You've been very impulsive lately. Acting on what you're true feelings are regardless of composure. Acting that way is childish. You yell and cry, just like a child," he said calmly.

I glanced over to the door, and then my gaze went back to him. "Have you ever cried? I know you yell when you're angry; that's obvious because everyone does, but have you ever cried? Do you know what it feels like to be in pain; to feel like everything plummets beyond your control?" I asked with a mellow tone.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I haven't. I do not care for such emotion," he stated simply.

"How come you have sympathy for it then?"

His gaze fell to me. In that moment, I saw something flicker in his eyes, even if it was for a second, I still caught it. It was a sign of humanity; something he yearned to belong to, but fell distantly away from. After the moment had passed, I found myself embracing him; arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, my face buried in his chest. It was a still moment, one in which there was silence. I could hear the sound of his heart palpitating beneath his armor. There was stillness and warmth. My eyes were closed lightly as I breathed in his scent. Surprisingly, the stillness lasted. I could hear his even, smooth breathing. I was almost sure he would push me away, however, something odd happened.

After another moment passed, I felt his arms snake around me, the same way Julian would have to startle me. I could feel Kuja pulling me into his own arms, returning the embrace. "I'm sorry…" he whispered suddenly in my ear which caused me to jump slightly. He pulled away smoothly, taking me by the shoulders as he stood up. His arms fell to his sides as they slid from my shoulders. He then turned toward the door, walking slowly as if in a daze.

I got to my feet quickly, running toward him, catching him by the arms, resting my ear against his back. "Why are you leaving? Are you afraid?" I asked quietly. He had stopped. I caught him looking down accompanied by a sigh.

"Terra," he said softly. "I am the Angel of Death. My objective is to eliminate Garland and destroy the world Terra. Also, I must destroy you. Obtaining emotions won't help that scenario."

I gripped the clothing around his shoulders tighter. "Maybe…emotions can make you stronger. I mean…when you get angry, you feel a surge of brilliant emotion that gives you a rush, right? How is happiness any different? In a sense," I said slowly, "it gives you strength…but it's on a more logical level."

There was a long moment of silence. I closed my eyes, waiting for a response; anything at all. He merely stood there, allowing me to cling to him. It was one of those warm moments. I daresay almost friendly. There was a moment when it seemed like he would walk away, but he contemplated for a moment and then stayed where he was. I could hear his breath coming at a slow and steady pace, as if he was taking in each breath with great consideration.

After a few more minutes, he spoke slowly saying, "So…about this…happiness…isn't that felt after I accomplished a mission?"

I shook my head as it rested against his back. "There are different levels. Some levels are brought by internal achievements, while other levels are brought about by external changes. Sometimes even by other people," I said calmly.

He laughed sarcastically. "Are you saying that others can bring me happiness? What folly. I doubt anyone but myself could make me happy."

I thought for a moment, "Well…you are right about that. That's only true because only you can choose what you feel. However, sometimes if you let go of the control you have on your feelings, you'll be overwhelmed with different emotions. It rather depends on a lot of factors. Although, it's not impossible to have others influence what you feel. All you really have to do is open the door to them; let them in." I paused before adding in a barely audible voice, "Let me in…"

I could feel him stiffen. He turned quickly, grasping me by the shoulders. I found myself staring up into his beautiful blue eyes; the same eyes that again and again caused me to have a sense of inferiority. There was another silence between us. He merely studied my features. I felt uneasy with his blue eyes penetrating almost every inch of my shocked expression. I wanted to pull away, but I was under the hypnosis of his form before me. I tried to move my hands up in an effort to hide my eyes from his gaze. I'd been told by Julian that a person's true thoughts and feelings rested within their eyes. There were things I did not want Kuja to understand; feelings that deserved to be pushed aside and forgotten. Someone like me shouldn't be allowed to express such things.

His gaze settled in the place where I least wanted him to look. He moved closer, searching my brown eyes for the answers he wanted. He took his left hand and moved my black hair from my face, looking deeper into my irises. I tried to pull away, but his right hand gripped my left arm firmly. "You have the same eyes," he muttered.

"What?" I asked shakily. I was still trying to free myself from his hand that was now numbing my arm.

"Your eyes are the same as Princess Garnet's; a soft, warm, rich color. They are gentle eyes," he said inching slightly closer. He removed his left hand from my hair and rested it upon my right shoulder. "Are you afraid of me? Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked forcing me to obey his gaze.

I couldn't lie; I was afraid. He wouldn't let me. His gaze was so hypnotizing and I was only a victim to his will. "I am afraid," I mumbled, "you're going to kill me, for crying out loud. Of course I'm afraid. However, I'm willing to accept being afraid if it means that I might have a chance to let you see a less cynical view of things." It was an honest answer. I wanted him to have a different perspective of things. However, after I spoke those words I immediately thought he was going to hit me or something along those lines. I closed my eyes tightly, literally ripping them from his gaze. It was an odd experience, almost like ripping a piece of paper, but one that linked our eyes.

I felt his hand move from my shoulder to my chin. He gripped it until I opened my eyes again. "You are a foolish little girl," he said dropping his hand from my chin and placing it back on my shoulder.

"So I've been told," I said sharply.

"When you meddle in the affairs of the angel of death, things can get unsafe," he admonished with a small, amused glare.

I nodded. "I know…but I really can't say that I care," I responded. I ignored his amused look and continued. "You tell me that you're going to kill me and that means I have nothing to lose. However, just being in this prison, and being cut off from my family…" I looked away, "is like death in and of itself. I haven't seen them in a while and it already feels like I'm not going to see them again. So go on and threaten me about meddling in affairs. Maybe it'll give me less to regret in death because I would've done something while I still lived."

Kuja shook his head. "I won't threaten you anymore. It's not worth it. You know what's going to happen to you, so I find it quite useless to do that."

I closed my eyes, sighing. "I understand…" I responded gently. I turned to move away from him. I slid out of his grasp. However, his right arm caught mine and I was pulled back toward him. Before I could register what happened, I found myself in another embrace. His left arm wrapped around my lower back, while his right arm along my shoulders. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I could hear his breathing and feel his heart beneath my left ear. His heart was much calmer than mine. A blush crept across my face and I remained speechless. "It's rather difficult…" he breathed into my ear, causing me to become stiff, "…to see you walk away from me." His voice was deep and caused me to shiver a bit.

I tried to open my mouth to speak. After all the fighting we did, after all the times he had gotten angry and I did nothing in return, and after being promised death by his hand, I felt it necessary to say something. I wanted to get the record straight; to understand what it was he truly meant. In those cold blue eyes, there was something; a secret that he wanted to keep. When my mouth was open, I could not find the words to ask. They all left me. I was trapped in his embrace and his touch seemed to paralyze my speech. I fought to find words. Any word would do. "I can't breathe!" I whispered loudly.

Kuja pushed me away, grasping my shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I shook my head, wincing. "I-it's not that!" I stammered. "I just…" I turned away from him, unable and a little embarrassed to meet his gaze. "It's nothing," I responded as my cheeks reddened.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's nothing? You don't pull away because of nothing."

His hand was firmly upon my shoulder. Even if I tried to move away, he wouldn't let me and I knew that. "It's just a dumb reason."

"You said 'I can't breathe'. Are you alright?" he asked moving around to face me. I instinctively looked away, but his other hand moved my chin so that he could gaze into my eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked again with a serious tone.

I was again trapped in his gaze. "I'm fine," I said honestly. "I just…I don't know…" I trailed off. I wanted to avoid questioning for as long as possible, hoping it would be over soon and I could keep the information he desired to myself.

I heard him sigh heavily before dropping his hand from my chin. "You're being so very stubborn," he commented.

"I've always been somewhat stubborn," I said monotonously hoping to divert the subject to something I could focus properly upon.

"In any case, you should get some rest," he said comfortingly.

"It's unnerving," I muttered looking away. "How can you be so nice after making such horrible threats?"

He shrugged. "I just can," he smiled deviously before walking toward the door and closing it shut.

After he left, I let a shudder pass through me. I rubbed my shoulders where his hands had been; trying to rid of the feeling they left on my skin. I decided it best to freshen up, so I left to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. I didn't want any black mages wandering in randomly. It would feel so awkward.

After cleaning up, I combed through my wet, charcoal colored hair, not caring if the comb ripped out several strands each time through. After letting it dry I changed into some clothes I found in a dresser. I changed into a pair of black pants, rolling them up an inch or so to make sure they didn't drag on the ground. Everything pretty much fit. I found a sleeveless crimson shirt in one of the lower drawers and wore that too. I wandered about the room, trying to figure out how to pass the time. I was drawn toward the stack of books, but I backed away; too many tragedies which would ultimately end up depressing me.

I decided to wander Desert Castle. Maybe I'd find something outside of this bleak room to keep my morals high. The door creaked open, a distant echo in the long, elegant hallways. I walked barefooted through the corridor, making no noise at all. Shoes were a nuisance in this place. They made annoying solid-on-solid thumps. I walked down toward the entrance, drawn to the large door. I walked toward it in a trance, and reached my hand out to touch the surface.

I was thrown backward and landed on my butt when I was within inches of the metal. I winced and looked up toward the doors. Upon a glance, it wasn't visible, however, when you squinted, it was clear as day. There was a barrier blocking the pathway. Even if I couldn't perform a single spell, I could still recognize it.

The memory of first understanding this type of magic still remained. I was running from Ferris and Deryo. Both of them wanted to dress me up as a mummy and scare the neighborhood kids into thinking there were zombies in Alexandria. As assumed, I didn't like the idea.

I ran through the hallways of the house, searching for a place to hide. When I walked into the kitchen, I ran smack-dab into Ember. I backed away, rubbing my nose. He looked down with a growl. "What are you doing?" he asked placing his hand on my head. I looked up shyly, afraid he was going to be upset.

Ferris and Deryo entered the house, laughing and calling for me. Ember sighed, stepping in front of me as the two reached the kitchen. "C'mon, hand her over, Ember," Ferris said with an evil grin.

"What are you two doing?" he asked folding his arms.

"We're gonna turn her into a mummy and scare everyone!" Deryo added cheerfully. The two of them went on either side of Ember, reaching out to grab me.

Ember sighed before moving an arm out in front of him. Whatever he did, both Deryo and Ferris fell backwards. "Hey, what're you doing!?" Ferris growled as he stood up.

"Ember?" mom called as she reached the kitchen. She glanced down at Deryo and Ferris before sighing stressfully. "What did they try to do now?"

"They wanted to make Terra into a theme park attraction," Ember grumbled shooting a glare toward both of them.

I cringed back. His hazel eyes glaring at someone was a scary sight. My mom stepped between the three of them, glancing to me. "Terra," she began in her kind, honey like voice, "come here, sweetie." I did as she asked. She picked me up in an embrace. "Thank you for protecting her, Ember," she said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. His cold gaze softened and he returned her gratitude with a small smirk.

Mom shot Ferris and Deryo a cold glare as well. "Why don't you two take after Ember and Julian?" she asked as she walked away. "Quiet and well-behaved," she added.

"But if we were like that, this place would be too quiet," Deryo whined.

"We could use some quiet around here," Ember said interrupting him.

"Man, I'd be sick if I acted like you," Ferris hissed as he got up facing Ember. "Always the perfect one, aren't you?" Ferris began to walk away.

Ember chuckled. "Wrong kid, Ferris," he said, "the perfect one is Julian. My only use is to take over the family company when I finish learning from dad."

Ferris made a sound in his throat before pushing past Ember and out of the kitchen. He walked to the yard, slamming the backdoor behind him. Deryo laughed nervously before waving goodbye and following Ferris.

Ember turned to me with a smirk. "You liked that barrier, didn't you, Terra?" he asked walking over to mom and I. "Maybe someday I'll teach you some magic," he said as he left the kitchen.

The memory faded and I found myself staring up at the one object that was used to protect me. Now it was being used to trap me. I looked down in disappointment. The foyer echoed with my sigh as I stood up. Then, there was silence. I breathed it in, trying to find a way out of its deafening gravity. I heard something soft in the air. Like chimes. There were numerous sounds that came quickly and faded. I turned about in the foyer, searching for its source. It was a pleasant sound, crisp and clear, but soft and inaudible all the same.

My feet moved in the direction of where my ears heard them. The chimes slowly got louder. I found myself wandering through a dark corridor. Unafraid at the time, I continued vigorously. I used my hands to guide along the wall, in case I lost my footing, I'd have something to lean against. The noise was louder now, but my pathway was blocked by a large stone wall. Maybe the hallway simply led to no where. However, why would such a pathway exist only to lead me to a dead end? No, there must've been a way through. I ran my hand gently along the wall, searching for anything that seemed out of place. There was nothing. I shrieked slightly when my hand ran along something that felt like thin strands of hair. I pulled back immediately and shook my hand when something crawled across it.

A few more minutes of searching and I leaned against the wall, trying to think of another way to get on the other side of it. I felt myself slipping. I looked down to see only the darkness. I continued to slip, as if I was moving down the wall. I heard a scraping noise, rock against rock. My eyes widened and I fell backwards into a dimly lit room on my back. The chiming noises stopped abruptly and I opened my eyes after wincing from the impact of my back to the floor.

I froze when I heard those footsteps; his footsteps. I had probably walked into a room he didn't want me to ever see. I readied myself in case he was going to yell at me. He lifted me up by the arm, pulling me to my feet. I kept my gaze away from him as best I could. If I was quick enough, I could apologize and bolt back through the hallway.

It sounded like a good plan at the moment. I turned on my heel, heading quickly toward the exit. He grabbed my wrist just as the door was beginning to close. I tried to pull away, but I knew it was futile. "You shouldn't be here," he said in a dark, malevolent voice. I felt as if my stomach had been hit with a very cold block of ice. He sounded upset and there would definitely be repercussions.


	7. Intruders of the Palace

_**A/N: Okay, I owe a lot of apologies for this being late. I have no excuse save for maybe a bit of writer's block, mkay? ;; tries to hide from angry fans Btw, I know I'm going to get a LOT of hate reviews, but just so you know, this fanfic is FAR from over, alright? There is a LOT MORE I HAVE TO PUT IN! So don't worry, the ending is not as of now, XD. Please go easy on me... okay? ;;;;**_

* * *

A long moment of silence followed the occurrence. I had entered a room that I knew I should not have and I had been caught by its occupant. The air itself seemed to freeze around me as the merciless hand gripped around my wrist.

"You shouldn't be here," that same voice echoed around in the dark chamber. I waited, unsure if that voice had anymore to say. When it said nothing more, I turned my head to face those cold, blue eyes. Immediately feeling I should avert my own ugly, brown ones to the ground, so I did so. I could hear him sigh and his grip around my wrist loosened before he turned me toward him completely. "Terra…what are you doing here? No, tell me how you got here," he said gripping me by the shoulders.

"I…fell through the wall," I responded shakily. I could swear I felt every ounce of confidence leaving through my shoulders, where he was holding me. If there was anywhere I wanted to be right now, it would be back home with Ember scolding me. His admonishments were far easier to handle than Kuja's.

He removed one of the hands on my shoulder and placed it to his head, sighing a little in frustration. "Did you need something? Is that why you're wandering around?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer he said, "Ah, well. Looks like you're stuck here regardless…"

He pulled away from me and his arm slid from my shoulder, down my arm, to my wrist, which he gripped firmly and tugged along after him, signaling me to follow. I did so, what else could I have done? He led me over to a grand piano. Heaven knows why it was here. It was beautiful though, like it had never been touched or played by anyone. This was the chiming I had heard earlier.

I was pulled to sit next to him on the black piano bench. He positioned his hands on the keys and began playing a soft melody. His hands moved gracefully across the ivory keys and onyx keys. The song was gentle, like his hands; smooth and soft. I couldn't help closing my eyes as he continually played. I found myself lost in the harmonious palpitations of sound. It was one of those songs one hears that can give someone the illusion that they are flying forever without worry.

I opened my eyes only to find my head resting against his warm shoulder. I felt my face redden a little. He, however, didn't seem to notice I was there at all. I looked up to his would be cold blue eyes and found that his expression had softened. He seemed mesmerized by the sounds that were coming from the large mechanical device before him. His face seemed so stoic, as if I could reach up and touch it and he wouldn't even blink. His hands slowed, lingering on the last few keys before they fell limp upon the ivory surface. He put no more pressure into his fingers as to make anymore notes sound. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He cracked them open a little, staring through the small slit of his eyelids at the darkened, cathedral-like ceiling. Bringing his head down, he gazed back to the piano and then to me. His gaze was soft and it was warm.

For a moment, we merely stared at one another. Neither of us spoke as the silence crept around us. I pulled away from his shoulder, conscious that I was still leaning on him. He continued to gaze into my eyes. I was sure he was going to cry, but he blinked and kept them closed, fixing his posture and focusing back on the keys. He began to play a soft, sad piece that was kept at a slow, steady pace.

I didn't speak. What would I say? He seemed… so content, but so very sad. Could it have something to do with the inscription in the book? I shook my head slowly and closed my eyes. For some reason, at that moment, I wanted to cry. I felt so… overwhelmed. Before I knew it, I felt the trickle of water etching down my cheek. I let it go. It streamed down my chin and dropped on the back of my hand. Within seconds, I found my body shaking and the tears came quicker. I heard Kuja slow his playing. He must have heard my small sobs.

I was finally able to slow my tears to a manageable enough rate to turn a little and look up at him. He was staring down in confusion toward my brown eyes. I turned a little more, looking clearly up at him. He was still playing subconsciously, not even looking at the keys. The song had changed to something easier to play without seeing, at least, that's what it sounded like.

Without completely registering my actions, I found myself leaning back onto his shoulder, my arms sliding around him. I embraced him firmly, but not tightly. My forehead now rested upon his shoulder as he continued to play. I could hear the notes slowing to small taps of his delicate fingers upon the surface. I felt him shift and a firm hand came and rested upon my side. I was pulled closer toward him. I felt him turn and he returned my embrace. What surprised me was the fact that he lowered his head to mine. I could feel the delicate wisps of air around my ear as he breathed lightly. "It's alright…" I heard him say. His voice was soft and seemingly caring. Was he really being genuine about these words? Or was he just trying to hush my tears because I was annoying? I didn't know at that time and something caused me not to care either.

I eventually stopped crying. I was tired from it anyway. There was a continuous sound that pulled me from my thoughts. It was a melody. The piano wasn't being played though. I looked up and it became clear. He was humming that song; the one that had caused him to look saddened. Even coming from him, it seemed soothing still.

After a moment, I had the urge to apologize. However, thinking about it caused me to wonder what I would apologize for. He did not seem to be upset with me for any cause. I wondered if he appreciated my tears. Although, it was doubtful whether or not he knew I was crying for him. He could assume I cried for myself for selfish reasons of missing my family back in Alexandria or simply because I was lonely. There could be thousands of unexplained reasons.

I kept silent. I froze a little when I felt his hand stroke down my back. He again whispered, "It's alright."

Shaking my head slowly, I said, "You… you looked so sad… but… I think I stole your tears…" Looking down, I felt him pull away. I closed my eyes, not looking up at him. I opened my eyes, startled slightly when I felt something soft against my cheek. He was wiping the salt-filled tears from my face with a soft, white cloth.

He paused and caught my gaze. Looking away, he stopped wiping my tears. "You… pity me…" he said, shaking his head. He stood, pocketing the tear-soaked cloth. "Please, make sure you make it back safely to your room. Feel free to come here if you want to play the piano," he said.

I froze. Why was he saying these things? I stood and turned to where he left my vision, finding no one. Where had he gone? It was so dark save for the obscure light from the ceiling. I tried to follow any kind of sound, but there was only silence.

I searched the walls, looking for some kind of alternate exit than the place where I had entered. I nearly fell forward when the wall ended. Gripping the wall, I stepped forward into the dark abyss. My foot connected with something heavy; a stair step. Lifting my foot, I carefully ascended into the dark pathway. There were numerous stairs that led upwards. Once I had reached the top of them, I found a vast window much like the ones along the hallways of the corridors. It gazed out into the desert below; vast plains of sand came into view. Such a lonely place, I thought. How could someone live in a place this large with only mechanical mage dolls to keep them from losing their mind?

I leaned on the ancient, gold railing, looking down toward the sand and sighed. Something caught my eye and I gaped. By the shore, (which I had not known was there until I saw a ship with blue sails drift towards it), coming from the south, there were people! I had to squint my eyes to get somewhat of a look at them. There had to be at least eight or nine of them. They were armed! Were they coming to save me? No, Ember would be amongst them. Who were they? Why were they here? What was going on? I pulled away from the window, unsure of what to do. Without thinking, I had the urge to see them. My gaze continued to stare out toward them. Could they see me? No, why would they be able to? I felt my heart pounding with anticipation. What do I do?

While engaged in this struggle, I realized that in a very odd, scary sort of way, I was beginning to care about Kuja. All of these armored people; they were coming toward this palace. My way out could be assured! But… could I really leave Kuja? Could I abandon him and leave him in this loneliness once more? Could I do that? Was my heart set on wounding him? Heh… did I even matter? Probably not. I only mattered because I was a threat to him, but still that time… when we were talking and he embraced me… was that…? No, it wasn't! I shook my head, ridding of the impossible thoughts. I gripped my hair and shrieked a little, remembering Lady Hilda's words. Gah! I needed to go somewhere else to think! All of these thoughts were getting to me. I turned and ran back toward the stairs, stumbling down a few of them and reaching the darkened room. I felt my way to the fake wall, pushing my way back through.

My mind was set: I had to get out of this place. If I ever wanted to see Ember, Julian, Ferris and Deryo ever again, I'd have to leave now! I stumbled through the dark hallway, contemplations running through my love-ridden head. I was stopped by Lady Hilda as I began running toward the door to freedom.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You seem rather distressed," she said in a motherly tone. Her beautiful complexion captured my audience for a moment and I forgot. She reminded me so much of my own mother with her kind voice and words. But, no, I had to focus on my escape. Curse my hysteric heart for beating so rapidly when I was so anxious to get out. I felt that I had to run for fear that some phantom which I could not see, but merely felt would catch me and keep me from achieving that which I must; that kind of fear that you run and run and run, but still fail to get away. That is what I felt then. Only this time, the phantom was my own heart and its anxiety and the thing which I was struggling to achieve was my freedom. How much this struggle hurt! I could feel my heart beating faster, painfully faster. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't leave.

Doing what came to mind first, I fell to my knees, sensing a kind of defeat. I couldn't escape myself and I certainly couldn't escape my emotions. I clutched my chest, feeling as if my heart would explode from the sheer anticipation and anxiety which I could not quench. I gripped the floor and muttered, as if under some kind of monotonous spell, "There are people coming here. I… I thought Kuja should know. Th-they look armed and…" I clutched the floor. What was I doing!? I shook my head. I could escape later, by myself. "There are quite a few of them… where is he?" I asked, looking up to her.

She was crouched over me. I could feel one of her hands gently rubbing my back as if to calm me. I sounded breathless as I spoke and that probably concerned her. "Come, let us go find him," she said, standing and extending her delicate, beautiful hand out to me. I hovered my hand over hers for a moment before grasping it. She pulled me to my feet and dropped my hand. Stepping over to a platform, she glanced back toward me. "If you ever want to get to see him quickly, come and step on this platform. It will direct you to him with the use of black magic honed by the mage puppets you see around this palace."

I slowly made my way over, feeling almost like a zombie in a humanoid suit. My legs felt heavy as I lifted them onto the darkened platform. Once we were both upon it, two mages came over and raised their arms, sending magic energy through them. I blinked, I know I did. I must have. A blue light was surrounding us when I opened my eyes, if they were closed that is. I found myself and Lady Hilda standing before the staircase. We ascended, Hilda moving quickly for the Regent's wife. She had taken my hand and seemed to flow gracefully up the steps as if neither of her feet actually touched them. What grace… could I someday achieve that without tripping? I giggled a little at the thought before continuing. She hadn't heard me, and for that I was glad. It would have been very awkward.

We reached the large double doors. There were two odd looking jesters on either side of the door, each wearing peculiar outfits. They could have been twins, and as far as I knew, they were. One wore red and white while the other wore blue and white, each color adjacent to the white around it on their attire. Their faces were even painted. They were both short too, but seemed older than Ember.

"What do you want?" asked the jester in the blue. He jumped once after he asked the sentence. I almost laughed, but remembered that it would seem rude.

"We're here to see Master Kuja," Lady Hilda said softly, confidently. I looked up to her. She had a warm smile on her face. How could she be so optimistic all of the time? It was… nothing short of amazing.

"Busy, Master Kuja is!"

"Master Kuja is busy!" They said at the same time. It was cute. They did a simultaneous jump after speaking. I couldn't hide my smile.

I took a moment to examine how they spoke. The one in the red spoke with a more intricate way of arranging his words and the one in the blue spoke in the traditional way that most Alexandrians speak.

"Kuja can't be too busy to hear that someone is approaching Desert Palace," Lady Hilda answered. I could hear a tone of cunning in her voice. She must really enjoy being right. A woman with such confidence and cunning; I never realized it before, she was quite amazing.

The jesters were silent for a moment. Simultaneously, they both turned to each other. The one in the blue said, "Thorn, you must go tell Master Kuja that Lady Hilda needs to speak with him!" He jumped after finishing the command.

The one who was named Thorn replied, "No, Zorn! Tell Master Kuja that Lady Hilda needs to speak with him, YOU must!" He too did a jump after finishing his command.

Zorn and Thorn, such cute, but odd names, I thought. I covered my mouth and giggled silently. They were too much! They acted just like little children with excellent language skills.

The two of them argued on and on for about a minute or so. Lady Hilda sighed and shook her head. "Don't bother," she told them. "I'll go and announce myself." She turned to me with a warm smile and nodded. "Follow me, okay?" She led the way toward the double doors, stopping, she cleared her throat. "Zorn, Thorn, the least you could do is open the doors for the wife of Lindblum's Regent." She smiled down to them.

They stopped mid-argument. Bustling over to the door, each one pushed the heavy thing open. I stepped in after Lady Hilda. My jaw dropped. Just how many different rooms were articulately decorated just like this one!? And just how many rooms did Kuja need!? I wandered blankly inside, following Lady Hilda. She was quiet with her footsteps as she stepped through.

The room held a bookshelf, a large risen surface in the center of the room, a desk or two, and what looked like a fireplace. Torches aligned the room. Were they fake flames? It could be mage magic. I couldn't tell. Ember could and so could Julian, but I wasn't either person. I was Terra, and Terra had limits.

From what I could see, Kuja was sitting at his desk. When I got a better look, however, I saw that his chest armor had been removed. There were medical things scattered in array across his desk. Lady Hilda bowed and said, "Master Kuja, Terra has something important to tell you."

I felt my head spin a little. Why was she asking me to speak!? Couldn't she deliver the message herself? She knew the news too! I had told her! Why put me on the spot like this? She had moved from my line of vision and I saw Kuja turn his attention towards me.

His gaze lingered upon me for a moment before looking to Lady Hilda. "I told those jesters to keep anyone from disturbing me. Did they leave their posts?" he growled. He sounded quite upset. He winced a little, waiting for an answer. I saw him place a hand over his chest.

Lady Hilda shook her head, responding, "They did not leave their posts. I ordered them to allow me and Terra inside. She has something to tell you and we're in a bit of a hurry, you see. It's urgent."

Kuja nodded, disregarding the fact that he was half-naked at his desk. "What's the news?" he asked, messing with a few bandages.

I looked down, avoiding him so that I wouldn't fumble my words. "Th-there are people… headed this way… they came from the South… They might be here to invade… but… can they find us?" I chanced a look up to him.

He was facing the wall, contemplating something. After a moment, he said, "That must be my brother… and his pathetic army of lovable moronic friends…"

I tilted my head. He had a brother? That… was an interesting fact. I turned to Lady Hilda. Kuja didn't seem at all surprised by the news. Lady Hilda had a stoic face as well; not really concerned with the news. Was I just being hysteric? Oh, how embarrassing! "Wh-what do you mean?" I managed to ask, honestly wanting to know.

"I meant what I said," he answered, standing up after applying a bandage. He picked up the armor that was on his desk and hauled it over him, securing it around his person. He pulled his hair from beneath the armor and looked over at both of us. "Lady Hilda, I want you to go and make preparations for us to leave in case there's an emergency. We'll be going on the airship, however, do not board it quite yet, just make preparations," he commanded sharply.

She offered a small bow before turning toward the door. She placed a hand upon my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. I heard the door close heavily, like the hammer of fate closing down on me and my sealed chance of escape. I averted my gaze yet again, turning and beginning to follow her out of the room.

I was stopped by his voice. Why did it have to be now? "Terra…" he said slowly. It no longer sound like a curse word her spat. I mechanically turned to face him. He beckoned me forward with his fingers, curling in.

For a moment, I stood there. Did I have a choice? Could I leave or was I obligated to go toward him? Did I want to? I chanced it, stepping forward cautiously. The walk over to him was so painfully slow. Once I was before him, I only gazed down at his ominously dark, medieval boots. I shuddered a little when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I looked up at him, seeing that we were far closer that I had expected. I felt his other hand rest upon my lower back. "Terra, I want you to stay here where you're safe. You'll be staying up here in this room, understand? I will be meeting with my brother here, okay?" he said. The hand on my shoulder went up and was pressed lightly to my cheek. "If we must leave Desert Palace, I want you to be prepared to do so. I had already known of my brother's arrival; I was anticipating it for a good day or two. It's very important that I speak with him," he said. His blue gaze searched into my own. It wasn't the piercing stare he had always given me, but it seemed more important. He was serious about this matter.

I couldn't stop my heart from racing. There was a powerful feeling that swelled in my chest. Did he really care for me like this? Or was it just my sixteen year old emotions playing with my mind? Was I imagining he cared? It was another strange predicament. I truly wondered what he was thinking or why my heart felt like this. It was a frustrating experience. I couldn't be in love with him! No way! That was absurd! But… was it possible… that he could be in love with me? At all? No, that was even more absurd! He hated me, wanted to kill me! The mark on my neck was the sheer proof of that. But his gaze rested so willingly, so assured of what he meant. After all my contemplations, I finally asked, "Why? Why do you want me to stay here and witness a talk between your brother and yourself? Isn't that… a personal matter between family? I would feel like I was hearing things that I shouldn't hear." My gaze changed, I knew he could see it. I was doing my best to show him respect; the kind that he deserved.

He gazed back intently. After a moment he said, "You want to show respect to the Angel of Death?" He laughed a little, pulling away. "Do as I say, alright, Terra? I don't want you to be left here and I can't leave you on the airship. I decline to tell you why as of now, but you'll soon figure it out."

That was all he said. I was left with a riddle and I felt that he was merely playing with my mentality. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm tightly, leading me over to the fireplace looking structure. Placing his hand over the wall, it opened to reveal a hidden passage. He pulled me towards it. "Stay hidden inside of here and don't say a word, alright? No matter what happens." His voice was soft, reassuring.

The grip on my arm relinquished as he pushed me inside. The compartment was dark. He pulled away from the opening for a moment and came back with the chair he was using as he bandaged himself up. Setting the chair inside, his hand drew back to my face. "You can be more comfortable for the time you're in here," he said. With that, he pulled hi arm away and the grates began to close, leaving slits large enough for me to see out of. I pressed my hands to the wall, hoping that I could keep them from closing me inside the darkness. It was no use. The grated wall was too heavy. I sunk to my knees, not willing to realize that I was trapped within this room. I looked down to my hand and saw a speck of white. I moved my other hand over it and the white now reflected off of my other hand. Looking up, I saw an opening in the ceiling of this room. It was closed by a wooden door atop that looked like it could be lifted. I saw a metal ladder coming down from the wooden door. To ease my curiosity, I approached it, checking to make sure nothing had been growing or harvesting itself on the metal bars. I pulled myself up and began climbing toward the door. I was so glad that heights did not scare me. Pulling myself up for a good few moments, I glanced back down and felt strong. I was so far up from where I had begun.

Reaching the top of the ladder, I pressed my hand firmly upon the wooden surface. It wouldn't budge the slightest. After a moment, I almost gave up. I decided to try once more, putting all of my strength into it and using the bar beneath my feet to support my weight as I pushed the door upward. It moved and became unstuck where I suppose it had been before. I used one of my hands to finish pushing it open and the other to balance myself, gripping onto the topmost metal bar. I breathed in the fresh air that hit my face once I peeked my head out into the open skies. The air never felt this great in my lungs or on my skin. I couldn't resist but to pull my jacket from around me. I let it drop down into the dark depths beneath me.

I pulled myself up to sit on the wooden surface which now rested on a rock colored outer wall. It was then I realized that this entire palace was camouflaged. Looking down to the desert, I saw the very same hole that Kuja led his dragon down when I was aboard it. How could that be? Wait… that means, the sand pit… it's a portal. I found that strange.

I sat up there for a good while, letting the breeze nip and play at my black hair. My black vest and my long, black leggings clung to my body as the wind continued to blow. It wasn't as hot as I thought it would be. The air up top was rather cool and the view was gorgeous. Far south I could see the ocean stretch for miles. To the west, there was the rest of the mountain range. I realized then that it would have been impossible for anyone to find the palace. It was built inside of this mountain. I hadn't even seen it that night I was brought here; then again, it was dark at that time.

I decided that I had spent enough time on the surface. I made my way down the metal bar ladder, leaving the door open and letting the wind pour into the small room. I touched down at the base of the floor.

I heard voices in the room Kuja was in. Without wasting a breath, I plastered my face against the grate to get a better look at what was going on inside the room. I stared in confusion at the scene before me.

There was a boy who looked just a little older than I was. He had flaxen hair and deep, blue eyes; the same eyes as Kuja. But… there was something different about this boy's eyes. They were confident, but warm; strong, but kind. It was odd. They were the same eyes as Kuja had, but… they were completely and utterly different. There was a twinkle in them that held a spark of humanity. He didn't have godlike eyes that Kuja so well portrayed, but they were humble.

* * *

_**(This next segment I do not own. I took this from the game itself and added in the movements and expressions I own Terra's thoughts and actions though, okay?)**_

* * *

"So tell me already, you demon!" the boy yelled, glaring at Kuja. I noticed that Kuja stood right in front of the grate. I could still see everything, but in a sense, I felt that I was being shielded or protected from whatever was going on out there.

Kuja shifted, crossing his arms almost in a defiant or mocking sort of way. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you," he warned. "Surely," he began. I could hear the smirk in his voice, "You haven't forgotten that I hold your friends' lives in my hands."

The boy's face changed and his eyes narrowed. He growled in frustration, seeming to understand his predicament. His took in a deep breath as if to calm himself from jumping and attacking Kuja right then and there. His expression was mixed with frustration and annoyance. He stood up straight after calming himself. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them. He seemed to be waiting for Kuja to continue.

Kuja laughed once, it sounded cruel to me. "I'm going to send you to a place called Oeilvert." There was a kind of amusement in his tone, as if he was playing with the boy's mind.

The boy drew up a clueless expression before placing his hand under his chin in thought. He looked to the ceiling as if contemplating. "Where's that?" he asked, sounding dumbfounded like he should already know exactly where said place was.

I could see the grin stretch wider across Kuja's face from the angle he now stood. "Oeilvert is south of the Seaways Canyon on the Forgotten Continent." He turned and dropped his arms to his sides. I could no longer clearly see his expression. "It really isn't my kind of place."

The boy too dropped his hand from his chin and said with a suspicious glare, "What do you mean by that?"

"You see," Kuja began again, putting his hand to his chin and beginning in a poetic voice, "There's an anti-magic barrier around the place. And I want to send you because you're too stupid to use magic." His hands dropped to his side again. "Once you are there, I want you to retrive the Gulug Stone for me. What do you say? Isn't it a simple task?" He chuckled a little, raising his hand as if to mock the boy in some way. "I'll even send you in my luxury cruise ship so you won't have to worry about transportation." He turned to the side. I could see him clearly enough now. "Perhaps it's too much for you. I'd better send you with three of your friends just to be safe." I caught Kuja's eyes as he glanced towards the grate. "Besides," he said, "No one likes to fight against himself." He pulled his gaze away from me, glancing over his shoulder to the boy that now had a very confused look on his face.

Was there some kind of message in that small sentence; 'Fight against himself'? No, he was just messing with the boy's mind, not mine. Then again, I am poor at reading people. What if… Kuja was talking about himself? Was it possible that he was suffering deep inside from his great loneliness? No, he was just messing with the boy.

I turned my focus back to the conversation. I could see the wide, malevolent grin on Kuja's faultless face. The boy could've had question marks etched over his head; his confusion was so utterly obvious. He seemed to try to understand what Kuja was saying, but failed in essence to translate the riddle.

Maybe it wasn't a riddle. Maybe it was some kind of plea for help he thought would never come, but still putting out that plea just in case someone caught it… someone like… no, I have to stop with these thoughts already. I refuse to take part. I'm only sixteen.

He laughed after a moment and turned back around to face the boy. "Never mind. Speak their names when you've chose your partners," he said. Was that a nervous laugh or a laugh of pure cruelty? It could've been both for all I knew, and I knew so little.

The boy sighed, looking down. I could swear that he looked saddened. He closed his eyes for a moment, muttering as if he was in deep thought. He opened his eyes and said, "I want Steiner, Quina, and Amarant."

"Fine," Kuja replied with a sigh of fatigue as if he was tired, "I shall summon them." His voice suddenly changed. It went softer. He was casting a spell of some kind. "Steiner… Quina… and Amarant… Step through the door." He paused for a moment and then said, still relaxed in casting his spell, "Proceed to the center of the platform." It was then, when he ended that I noticed an echo from the outside of the room. His voice was emanating all throughout the palace so that he would be heard by those three approaching people.

I jumped back a little when I saw a blue light trickle down from thin air in the far corner of the room. There stood a tall man with dark red hair, a short, armored knight that seemed to have plastered an anxious expression permanently on his features, and an odd looking creature in a pink apron. The creature reminded me of a marshmallow with a hat and a tongue that was either tied over its mouth or sticking out. I think the creature was a Ku… or something like that. I couldn't exactly remember. I did remember though, that they lived in marshes along the continents.

Before anyone got to speak, Kuja stepped toward the risen platform in the center of the room and said, "Spare me the emotional reunion scene, please." He directed his gaze to the boy and said, "Now, go stand with your friends."

The boy did as he was told. He gave Kuja a rather menacing look before walking over toward the three newcomers who had appeared. Kuja's gaze followed him all the way. He was smiling as if he had won the prize of a famed contest.

The boy turned back toward him and said with a distinct, bitter tone, "You'd better keep your promise, Kuja!"

He laughed a little and raised his hands in amusement. "Of course," he said, "You needn't worry one bit."

There was a moment when I noticed that all four of the people standing in the corner of the room gave Kuja a particularly nasty, untrustworthy glare. Within seconds though, they had disappeared the same way they had arrived.

Kuja turned away from where they had gone and was laughing faintly. "What a bunch of idiots," I heard him mutter. I knew he was the bad guy from the very beginning, but… wasn't that all born from inner sadness and hatred? Maybe even of the self. I couldn't bring myself to be upset with him. I didn't pity him either. I couldn't pity someone who had the capacity to want to change. It may not have been present all of the time, but there was that intangible want to be gentle, to be someone that could be loved by others. There was so much I wanted to do. I wanted to help him, but with that unquenchable desire, I wanted to flee like a coward back home to the arms of my brothers.

I was torn from my thoughts upon hearing Kuja speak again. It was his soft voice, the one that was casting the spell from before. It wasn't as soft as it had been earlier. It seemed more cruel than usual. "So, how do you like the special suites I reserved for each of you? By the way, Zidane is out running an errand for me in return for your safety. But I hate keeping promises... And I so love deceit. So, I thought I would give you a special death to remember me by. My palace is home to a magnificent hourglass. As its sands fall, the floors of your rooms slowly open. Well? Isn't it a fabulous idea? Your lives will be spared if the hourglass is reset. If Zidane comes back in time, that is. Oops, just ten more minutes. Better start praying. Farewell... My sweet, lovable morons." He added a cold, chilling laugh before ending the spell. The laugh echoed throughout the hallways and I cringed a little, not saying a word though.

* * *

_**(End game segment dialogue, lol)**_

* * *

It was then when he remembered I was there. I wondered if he even forgot. He seemed so bent on hurting these people, especially his brother. All I knew was that half the people in the palace were in danger. As he spoke, I was contemplating what to do. I wanted to help them and if I did, I had to get out of this room. Did he… lock me in here just for the purpose of keeping me away from them?

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked, finally turning to me.

I didn't know what to say. What kind of question was that!? He had threatened people into doing his dirty work. He was a sadistic, manipulative demon. "Th-that was… rather cruel," I answered, unsure of what else to say. "H-how could you play with people's lives like that?"

"I played with your life like that," he answered simply.

"But you refused to kill me…" I said guiltily, sitting down on the cold, stone floor. "Can I come out yet?" I asked, looking up hopefully. "I saw the conversation you wanted me to see. May I leave?"

He thought about that for a second. "Why do you suddenly want to leave? I made sure you'd be comfortable in there. I even gave you a front row seat of the show," he said with a smile. I had to admit, that smile could have had sparkles around it to emphasize how glamorous it was.

I growled a little. "I want out," I said, feeling that he was trying my patience. "Open the doors…" I felt my tone was commanding him, but I was tired of playing his little game. I wanted to get as far away from him as I could for now. That tone and what he had done… it was scary. I don't mind scary things, but I had a feeling in my gut, regardless of wanting to stay to help him, that I needed to leave. I needed to be back at home. It didn't matter whether or not I wanted it, but I required it; possibly for my protection and maybe even for the sake of my happiness.

He smiled wider. "You're scared, Terra. Isn't that right? Even so, I'm unmoved by your words. Someone's fear has never stopped me from doing what I want. It's the price for being the Angel of Death."

"Let me out," I said slowly, fiercely. I'm getting very impatient with you…" I said angrily. "I don't care if you dislike it, but it's rather infuriating to me."

The smile vanished from his face. He approached the grate slowly, painfully slow. My mind raced through my options. I could just climb up the sky roof and escape down the fifty story drop. Another option was to wait, which I didn't favor at the moment. My last option, Gaia forbid, was to race past him when the grates opened. Either way, I didn't have a choice. The grate opened swiftly and as I turned toward the ladder to climb upward. I had barely gotten one hand on the first bar before I felt one of Kuja's powerful arms, drag me away from it by the waist. I watched ominously as my hand slipped from the metal and my body drifted away from my final exit. I watched my navy blue jacket drag on the ground beneath my boot-clad feet. Then the numbness washed over; the last resort of fear when you feel nothing; when you finally let go of hope and let the real sense of what's happening wash over you. The time when you know you're caught and there isn't a chance in Hades you're going to get away again.

I closed my eyes, sensing that there would be painful punishment in this. We stopped once we reached the risen surface in the middle of the room. I was jerked around to face the surface. It had a gate nailed shut over it. Down below, I saw an empty room. "I feel like being deceitful," he said. With a wave of his hand, four bodies appeared. He smirked sadistically at this.

Narrowing my eyes, I made out three girls and a black mage. One of the girls had blue hair and a small horn on her head. The other was a Burmecian Dragoon. I recognized them quite often from the customers that walked in our shop. They enjoyed the lances my father made. Sometimes they would come and pick them up to ship them out. The last girl looked familiar. It took a second for me to remember. She had dark brown hair that reached down to her thighs and an angelic face. It came then. Kuja had kidnapped Princess Garnet as well! So this is where she had disappeared to after reclaiming the throne before the destruction that happened in Alexandria!

I wanted to get past the metal gate that separated this room from the one below. I reached out in an attempt to do so, but I was stopped when Kuja pulled me back. "It's an illusion, Terra. Does it surprise you that I hold the Princess of your city captive? Hah… that's the first step a power-hungry overlord does; kidnap someone of political importance. However, she is unimportant now. I've already taken care of her and she is no more a threat to me than a mouse is to a lion. I just want to see the look on his face when he sees this," Kuja said with a calm smile.

This was going too far. I knew he disliked his brother, but to do this and play with his emotions… I had had enough. After a moment of thinking, I turned from him, unsure of what to really do. What were my options? The boy, Zidane I think was his name, he was going to fall right into this trap and quite possibly break down in despair. I had to warn him beforehand. Shaking my head, I turned to him. "Can I ask for a favor?"

He looked a little quizzical when I asked. "What… do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow toward me.

"I want your word on something…" I said. "Please… don't kill any of them…" I looked down, feeling slightly sick.

He sighed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him raise his right hand and place the palm of it firmly to his forehead. "Terra… don't get involved in my affairs."

"No! You can't say that! Making me witness this has gotten me involved in it! Whether you approve or not, I am involved! I've been involved ever since that night when we met and you marked me with the symbol of death! Don't you dare try to back out of this! I want your word that you won't kill them! I can't stop you from torturing them, but I sure as Hades won't let you kill them, even if I have to put my own life on the line!" I had raised my voice. This confidence, I realized then that it was my own. I wanted to much to protect these people. I had never even spoken to them and only one of them I actually recognized, but somehow, I was ready to give my own life for them, like we had become some kind of a secret family simply through the means of circumstance.

He shook his head for a moment before replying. "I won't kill them. Not now, in any case. Later, maybe… most likely I will later. But for your sake…" he turned away, walking over to his bookshelf and standing before it with his hands behind his back, "I will postpone their demise…"

"Alright," I said, nodding. He was going to try to fulfill my request at least. He didn't acknowledge that I said anything. "What now?" I asked, kneeling down to the risen surface and looking into the small room.

He turned toward me slowly. "Stand up," he said in a commanding tone. I did so, slowly, but I obliged. He beckoned me over with his hand. "The airship will be returning soon. We're going to be leaving on it, understand?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. I'm transporting you there and I will meet up with you shortly," he said, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Why am I going with you?" I asked, confused as to why he was going through the trouble.

"I've told you numerous times: To keep you out of Garland's hands," he said monotonously.

"Well… wouldn't my being around you immediately give away where I am?" I asked, thinking it over.

"That depends. Garland hasn't caught sight of you as of yet, so you're safe for the time being. When he does realize you are here, however, I will depart from you and face him myself, hopefully working to defeat him," he said nodding.

The time went by at a painful rate. I couldn't tell if I wanted it to speed up or slow down. I just wanted everyone to be okay. I was alarmed when Kuja said, breaking the silence, "It's time to go." I turned to him and he pointed to one of the transport platforms. "Go on, I'll be there shortly."

Approaching the platform, I gave him a skeptical glance. He nodded towards the platform. After I stood upon it, I heard him begin to cast another spell, contacting Lady Hilda. I paused for a moment, only to hear him command her to enter the Hilde Garde airship.

This time I made sure I didn't blink. No more than a second later, I found myself surrounded by blue light and the room was replaced by the cabin area in the Hilde Garde. Stepping down from a small teleport platform, I glanced around in the cabin area. There were far more intricate designs than I cared for. The person who built this ship built it for looks more than armored worth.

Wandering around, I tried to find an exit of some kind. I came to a small area at the left side of the ship. It was a door. I pushed it, knowing that it would be locked regardless. I gave up after a moment and resolved to exploring the ship farther within.

I found quite a few locked doors, but there were some unlocked doors as well. I opened one of the doors to see a few black mages inside. My gut wrenched a little. Fenn… he would be left here. I didn't want to leave him. He was such a good friend. Maybe… he'd find his own way out, I thought.

There were footfalls above, on the second floor of the airship. I jumped a little at the sound, but I reluctantly shut the door, noticing the hollow, golden eyes of all those poor mage puppets.

I made my way topside. Before entering, I heard a great deal of protest coming from the cabin. I paused before entering, keeping out of sight.

"Let go of me! Aah! Where's Zidane!?" There was shuffling around a bit and I caught sight of a girl with violet-blue hair. Behind me, I heard shuffling of feet. I turned and saw a line of black mages coming up from the room I found. They walked past me, at least five of them, into the room. I heard the familiar voices of the strange jesters.

"Be quiet, Summoner!"

"Summoner, be quiet!"

"Such a noisemaker…" I peeked inside to see what was going on. The tiny girl was glaring up at them.

"Take me back to Zidane!" she yelled, protesting against their attempts to hush her.

The two jesters exchanged looks of amusement. "Take you back, we cannot." "We cannot take you back." They said simultaneously.

The way they were talking was starting to give me a headache. I watched as the girl looked down in defeat. "Why not!?" she yelled in frustration.

"Master Kuja needs the eidolons."

"The eidolons, Master Kuja needs."

Eidolons… I had heard about those. The stories about them were mere legends, made up of some possible fact that something like them could actually exist. They were powerful monsters that would obey a certain tribe. A tribe of people called summoners could call upon them as guardians of great power. Was this girl… part of that ancient tribe? I thought they had all been wiped out. Ember told me they had undergone a severe crisis and no survivors were found. Could this girl be one of those ancient people? She was so young. Although, the horn upon her forehead could very well dictate what she really was. So many confusing things, I pondered.

After a moment, I saw Kuja come into view. He lingered his hand above her head for a moment. I saw her eyes slowly close and her body fell limp to the floor. "Was that so hard?" he asked them with a growl. "You two can be so incompetent. In any case, let's head to Alexandria. After that, we're going to Esto Gaza, understood? I want this airship going at its top speed. We have very little time…" he ordered the mages.

A mere second passed and I lost my footing, falling into the wall behind me. The airship moved rather quickly. I had to hold onto a bar line in order to stay balanced. I pulled myself up and into the cabin, gripping the wall for support. I noticed that Kuja stayed grounded where he was. He didn't use anything to keep himself balanced. The airship jerked a little and I fell into his arms. I blushed deeply and pulled away, apologizing. I held onto a rail that went around the helm. One of the black mages was steering the ship. Kuja and I stood in front of it, watching out through the vast window.

He spared me a glance and said, "You'd better stay with your family until I come to retrieve you." My face held a look of disbelief. Before I could say anything, he added, "Yes, you're going home, at least for a little while. I'll be back regardless to deliver the death I owe you."

For a moment, I didn't know what to say. It felt like everything around me besides him was vanishing. "What do you mean?" I finally asked. "You're… not messing with my head, are you?" I asked, feeling a sense of hope begin to resurface.

He turned and looked me in the eyes, confidently. "You are going home for the time being. I will return to pick you up just to kill you later, so you'd better not try and run…" he said with a note of finality in his cold features.

I watched him solemnly. Soon, Alexandria came into view. I wanted more than anything to just head back to the way things were. He was going back to his lonely life by himself. I didn't have a say in it. I wanted to stay, to make sure he'd be alright. But there was something that caused my gut to wrench; the pang of sadness that I knew was coming. There was a chance I would never see him again; a chance that I could never heal that loneliness.

My body was numbing again as the airship landed by the oblivious city. I subconsciously began walking, following Kuja as he made his way toward the darkened city. Dawn would be coming soon. I felt his hand brush over mine like cool water until he had a firm grip on it. He led the way, making sure I didn't leave, hence why he had my hand.

Buildings whirred past as my vision only stayed upon Kuja's enticing silver hair. The only sounds I heard was the dribbling of water from the fountain and the sharp clacking footsteps caused by our boots.

Time seemed to be generous at least to me. I was lost in watching him. Nothing else mattered and in the eternity my eyes stayed glued upon his form I realized he had stopped and was facing me. Everything else came back into view and I found myself standing outside of the sanctuary I had longed for. I twitched my hand, realizing it was still in his.

He had a smile upon his face which only sent a strong pang of sadness through my chest. I averted my gaze from his blue eyes, unsure of what to do now. I could go inside the sanctuary or I could stand out here with him, wasting his time away. He needed to be somewhere. Why is it that when I crave time, it's always rushed away from me? I suppose that happens to a lot of people though. They only ever think of time when it's scarce.

My eyes were closed and my hand was tightly wrapped around his. The coldness of the air vanished, replaced by a familiar warmth and his scent. I looked up to see that he had embraced me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, comfortable for the moment. The cold came back and I heard his footfalls continue back the way we came. That was it, no words of comfort. As I opened my eyes, I watched him leave. The being that held the promise of my death was leaving. I stood there, frozen to the spot. The only thing that caught my attention was the sounds of people waking up early to open their shops and help out with the reconstruction.

Slowly, I turned back to the house, feeling heavy. My hand fell upon the familiar handle of the door. Everything that had happened seemed to vanish away as if it all had been a horrible dream; or a pleasant one. I couldn't tell at the moment. I glanced back to where he had left, half-expecting and half-wanting him to turn the corner. I took a deep breath as I turned back to the door. As I began to turn the lever, it opened and I saw Ember tiredly standing on the threshold.

He blinked a few times and his eyes widened when he caught sight of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. My throat swelled a little and my eyes became blurry with tears. I barely reached out to him when he hugged me tightly, pulling me inside. I could hear him thanking Gaia over and over again.

The embrace I so longed for was delivered and I broke down in his arms for at least thirty minutes or so. Within that time span, Julian had woken up and made his way out into the living room in the process of reaching the kitchen. He smiled when he saw me and walked over. Ember kept one arm around my shoulders while Julian welcomed me back. I caught sight of him tearing up as well, just before he embraced me.

Never had I felt so warm in all of my life. My heart swelled so much that I thought it would burst from my chest. So was my happiness of being back home and safe, finally in their arms once more…


	8. Criminal Injustice

_**A/N: I really wanted to get this chapter out, lol. I have a special guest star in here, rofl. All of you die hard FF fans should know who when you first read the description. NO CHEATING AND SCROLLING DOWN! DON'T SPOIL IT! I'LL BE SAD!!! TT-TT **_

_**I posted the profiles in chapter three if you get confused which you probably did, lol. Here is what each character looks like and their basic personality trait.**_

_**Julian: hazel eyes, black hair. Ember: Crimson eyes, black hair. Deryo: blue eyes, black hair. Ferris: hazel eyes, black hair.**_

_**Personalities (basic summariezed) Julian: Protective, motherly type. Ember: Strict, Overprotective, quiet type. Deryo: Lady's man, slight perve.... I'll emphasize on them all later in the story. Ferris: Violent, moody, "I'm going to punch you in the face" type, bully.**_

_**I had to fix some of the profiles because I never recorded them, o.o;;;;;;; I'm such a ditz, lol. But anyway, I really hope you enjoy this one. This is a key chapter in the plot, XD And it's going to combine a little with my other FFIX fanfic. I refuse to kill Kuja, so rest assured that he will be returning! Otherwise, this would be a tragedy and I've read enough of them, lol.**_

_**Please enjoy and tell me whatcha think, mkay? I love feedback. Heck my deviantart feedback totally inspired me to update, rofl. I'll update way more with the amount of reviews I get. Unless I'm overloaded with college things, XD**_

_**And yeah, umm... please tell me if my explanation for the new character is liable enough. I didn't play the game all the way through. Explanation of why I didn't finish said game at the end. ... NO PEEKING!!!!!! PLZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Edit: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: I'm soooo terribly sorry!!! TT-TT I was unaware of how many typos were in the first version. I hope that this version is better! Again, I'm sorry about that.**_

* * *

I awoke late that afternoon; it was almost evening. I could swear that I was trapped under a chocobo I felt so heavy. But no, this was a result of my own tiredness, built on by all of the events. I turned over beneath the warm, heavy blankets, smelling them happily. They reminded me of mom and the wash she used to clean them. The smell still hadn't vanished. It was the real assurance that I was truly home.

I closed my eyes, wanting to lay here forever. Maybe I could. Other than the relief of being home, I felt a very strong pang of sadness. I was missing him. Why was I missing him? I shouldn't be missing him. I should forget about him. I was home; the place I had wanted for so long to return. That warmth… I had to remember that warmth that I felt when I walked into the door earlier, then maybe I wouldn't regret staying here.

I pictured it clearly in my mind; all of the events. I walked inside this house early this morning. I shed tears while hugging Ember and Julian. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep and I vaguely remembered glimpsing while being carried to my room by Ember. Julian's footsteps weren't too far behind.

"Ember, these kinds of things are things you aren't used to doing," Julian said worriedly.

"Don't worry. You're doing the loving. I'm just setting her down," Ember mumbled, grunting impatiently a little.

The door to my familiar room creaked open and I heard Julian rush over to my bed and tuck down the sheets. I felt the familiar embrace of the blankets and sheets around my body; hugging me tightly in a warm security. Julian pulled the sheets over my chest, like he always did. I knew I twitched a little when I felt a light kiss upon my forehead. He probably sensed it too, but kept quiet.

"Are you going to say goodnight, Ember?" he turned and asked.

"What's the point? She's dead asleep. What a waste…" he grumbled.

"She's been missing for nearly a month and she comes home to you, cries in your arms, falls asleep and all you can do is complain that it's a waste to treat her kindly…" Julian said. The smile didn't vanish from his voice. I shivered a little, noting the familiar admonishing he could do with a smile plastered on his face. I wondered if he slept smiling.

Ember sighed. "Take over for me at the store, okay? I'll stay with her until she wakes up," he growled.

"That's the Ember I know! Take care, daddy," Julian said, mocking him a little.

"Yeah, yeah… just go…" Ember growled.

I fell asleep after that, hearing shuffling toward my desk. I felt secure at that point, knowing that Ember was protecting me.

My eyes opened then, realizing he probably hadn't left. I slowly brought my arm beneath me, propping my body up slightly to gaze over toward the desk. He had a book open in his hand; a small, black book. I could see his eyelids sagging a little with tiredness. How long had he been here? I watched him for a bit, examining his features. His fierce red eyes darted back and forth between lines of words in the book. He was slouching a little in the chair.

I grew tired from watching him. He made me feel so comfortable. I knew that he wouldn't let anything attack or kidnap me ever again. My body and mind sank into a deep sleep for a while longer.

When I returned to a light sleep, I heard footsteps approaching my bed. I relaxed so I could feign sleeping, letting curiosity take over. I felt tugging upon the sheets as the covers were brought up to my chin once more. I was laying on my side, facing the door. I heard a shift of clothing as Ember leaned toward my level. I felt his breath tickling my cheek as his lips touched it lightly. I twitched my hand slightly, but it was beneath the covers. It was something rare. He hadn't showed this kind of affection since I was very young. I felt his lips linger for a moment before he pulled away. His hand touched my shoulder lightly and I could feel his crimson eyes examining me, just as I had done to him before while he was reading.

"Why'd it have to be you, Terra? Why did something like this, a burden so heavy, why did you have to be forced to carry it?" he said. I felt his hand brush across my face and a strand of my hair tickle across my neck. "Mom told us to protect you… not to let anyone hurt you… but this happened. Why? I don't understand… What if… he comes back for you?"

That hit home. I couldn't stop the tear from exiting through my eyelid. I knew he saw it and there was no use pretending anymore. I opened my eyes and lightly touched the hand on my shoulder. "E-Ember… I… I won't be kidnapped again…" I said, meeting my gaze with his. I never saw him so sad before. He always seemed strong, unable to cry, having carried the family for so long. I could swear I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Terra…" he began. I could hear his voice breaking just a little. He was holding back an emotion. I looked to him, nodding and letting him know I was listening. He was about to say something else, but he couldn't get it out. I saw the stream of glistening water roll down his cheek and an instant later, I was embraced tightly.

I hugged him back, feeling him shaking, crying uncontrollably in my arms. I was so moved by this that I too began to weep. It was such a good feeling; a feeling of immeasurable happiness. I wanted this to last. It was just Ember and I. No Kuja, no Julian, no evil twin brothers… just Ember and myself. I wanted to comfort him; it would be an honor to comfort him. After all he had done for me, I wanted to be the anchor in his heart, if only for a second. I loved him so much and it was painful seeing him break because I went away, but it was touching that he cared so much.

I lightly ran my hand down his back, letting him cry and offering him what I could; something warm and nothing was warmer than a genuine embrace. I could feel him struggling for words, something for only me to hear. "I thought… when you left… you weren't ever… going to come back… and I was scared…" he said, fighting to breathe through his sorrow. "I was so terrified…" He clutched me tightly, as if he wanted to make sure I was still there. "I honestly believed… I was never going to see you again… As if death had already claimed my only sister… Not to mention the youngest of us…" he said. He was shaking still. I said nothing in return. I let him break down, making a silent promise never to disclose what he felt in front of anyone else.

I don't know how long we both sat there, but I do know that dawn was seeping across the horizon by the time he had fallen asleep. I had pulled the chair over from my desk and propped it next to my bed, letting him take a seat in it. I watched him closely, his eyes drifting closed as mine too drooped from fatigue once more.

~FFIX~Destined~To~Die~

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked the customer that stood before me with a half-irritated face that had a harsh look with a scar on his cheek. He was bald but had sharp, piercing green eyes.

"I just asked you if you carried Bronze Armor," he said in a voice that matched his appearance. His fingers tapped impatiently on the counter, waiting for my answer. He was analyzing my actions, it was obvious. A girl working in an armory store was rare and he was apparently displeased with the situation and possibly his poor luck with entering a store where I happened to be taking over for that day. I should've been the unlucky one.

I picked up a book that had handwritten pages of the inventory recorded in it. I scrolled through the list and found that we had five in stock. "I-I'll be right back," I stammered, wanting to get away from his piercing gaze. I left to the backroom and found the labeled import crate. It had been opened by Ferris earlier that day when the boat arrived. I opened it carefully, disregarding the thump it made as it slipped through my fingers and fell to the floor. I dug through the straw that protected the stock from scraping against the crate and found that it held what he wanted. I pulled the armor out carefully and walked out with it, placing it as carefully as I could on the counter. "That'll be 530 gil," I said beginning to write down the sale in the book.

The man snorted. "That's way too high a price for such a useless object!" he argued. "I demand you lower the price!"

I sighed. This man thought he could get me to haggle with him on the prices. How cheap. "No, sir… the price stays. And if it's so useless, then why are you buying it?" I asked. I was in a daze all day and I felt like being a little sour to this disgruntled customer for his analytical gaze.

His face reddened. "What was that!? How dare you speak to me like that!?" he yelled.

I glared at him. "You're the one who walked in this store to buy something. If you can't deal with the price, then leave. I'm sure Dali has a better price range for you, sir…" I said patiently.

"Dali!? No, I want this armor! And I want it now! For a cheaper price!" he demanded, eyes narrowing slyly at me.

"Sir, don't take me for a fool. Just because I'm female does not mean that I'm an idiot. The price is 530 gil, understood?" I said firmly. "I didn't make these prices. My father set them. And if you wish to change them, take it up with him at his gravesite, understand?" I said, bitterly.

The man glowered. "Fine… whatever, wench, charge what you will! I really don't care! You haven't gained an ounce of respect from me!" He said, reddening just a bit more.

"Likewise…" I said, finishing my recording. I heard the jingle of money as he pulled out the gil. He threw it down on the counter, coins spilling everywhere. Before I could look up, he had taken the armor and stomped out of the store.

I sighed. He cheated me… what a poor way to do something. "Child…" I muttered, closing the book. I picked up the scattered coins and placed them in the safe, dividing them. I was shorted 140 gil. I walked out of the store, taking the key with me, locking up the store and searching the street. There. I pinpointed him. He had put on the bronze armor and was now rushing through the crowds. I looked down, thinking for a moment. My eyes wandered to a ladder poking out the other side of my family's store.

Without a second thought, I ran to it, ascending it quickly, my blue jacket trailing after me. One of the rails broke, but I caught my balance in time, swinging myself onto the roof. I could see his figure moving throughout the crowd, a bit held up by the numbers of people walking through the streets. I saw the numerous bridges leading across the rooftops and began to move toward them, hesitating for a second, but quickly walking across. I almost slipped, but jumped to the other side.

Running across the roof was scary. The tiles were slippery and tilted so that things would run off of the roof, not across it. I nearly fell numerous times across it. Once I reached the chimney, I clung to it, breathing calmly. I was shaking by then.

I gathered myself and began to chase the man again, making my way across the bridges. One collapsed under me and I yelped, grabbing the appendage of the roof and gasping. I pulled myself up it with slight effort, forcing myself the rest of the way back on the roof. I ran across this one with little trouble, now following the thief and trying to get in front of him. After clearing the bridge to the next roof, I neared the open alley which led to the gates where I had first met Kuja.

I took in a deep breath before jumping down, crouching so as not to hurt myself too much. I stood up, blocking the man's path. "Y-you owe me 140 more gil…" I said, gasping between words.

He growled and said, "I owe you nothing, wench!"

I crossed my arms. "Pay up or I'll call the guards!" I threatened.

He lifted his arm and pushed me promptly out of the way. I landed on my side. I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm, landing a firm blow to his face. "Sorry about that… but you are a thief…" I said, feeling nervous that we now had an audience. The guards rushed over and I was slammed into a wall.

"What's going on here!?" I heard the guard from behind me shout. "Why did you assault that man?" she yelled.

"I work at the armory store. He owes me 140 more gil for that armor he's wearing," I said honestly.

"What a petty liar! I've never seen that crazy girl before in my life! I can't believe Alexandria has such mongrels in its beautiful town!"

I sighed. If I reacted negatively, things would only get worse. He had the most say in this situation, regardless if the guards were female. "Is that true?" the guard holding my arms in restraint asked.

"Whatever I say won't be heard, so I might as well say that it is…" I said in defeat. I heard the sound of metal and within seconds I felt it wrap around my wrists. Great, Ember would be pissed…

I was turned around and escorted away. The man gave me a glare of triumph as I passed him. I gave him a look of pity. He started to leave, but the guards stopped him.

"What is this?" he asked impatiently, wanting to leave. I went out of earshot before I could hear what was happening.

We walked back through the crowds, I was led by two Alexandrian guards. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to have to put you behind bars for a little while. You can't go around assaulting civilians," the guard to my right said.

"Oh… I see…" I said in a disappointed voice. I looked around as we walked. There were banners, flags and decorations everywhere. "Hey, mind telling me what's going on?" I asked, hoping they'd answer.

"Queen Garnet has returned to us. We are welcoming her back. However, I hear that there's a rumor that she's to leave again soon. But for now, we're so happy that she has returned. Since she arrived, she has been a little mute but I'm sure in time sh―"

"Mind your place, soldier!" said the guard to my left. "There is no need to tell this criminal of what is going on in political affairs. Not that someone as stupid and arrogant as her can understand," she said sharply.

After witnessing the reprimand, I kept silent. We reached a small tower off to the side of the castle. After a few dozen stairs downward, we stopped at a door that was locked. The irons were slipped off of my wrists and I calmly walked in, unwilling to fight. Before they shut the door, I turned to them. "Umm… if possible, could you inform my elder brother Ember of where I am? He's helping with reconstruction on the castle. He has dark hair like mine and orange eyes," I said.

They nodded and shut the door, leaving me in darkness. There was only a small peephole at the very top, but it let in very meager light considering a crate lie against it. I could hear the guards talking as they left. I pressed my ear against the door and listened carefully.

"She didn't seem like an offender. Do you think she was telling the truth?" the kind guard asked.

"These days, you can't trust anybody. The others locked up the man as well. Either way, both cases will be settled. That girl got an easier punishment though. The man was putting up a fuss as they left with him."

"Ah, that makes sense. Hey, hasn't Queen Garnet been traveling with a group of odd people lately?" she asked.

"Who knows? It's no concern of mine. Our duty is to maintain order of Alexandria…" she replied.

Their voices faded and I was left with silence. I paced about for a bit until I heard something shuffle in the dark. I instinctively placed my back to the door, looking about. "H-hello, i-is anyone there?" I asked, stuttering just a little.

There was no answer for a moment. I saw a flicker in the dark and a small lighter came to life. The light revealed a man in his twenties perhaps with a rough looking demeanor. He lit a cigarette and long drag of it. "What does it matter?" he asked, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. "You're here because?" he asked, flicking off the ash at the end of his cigarette.

"What does it matter?" I said, asking the same question, pulling away from the door slightly.

He laughed once, looking up at me. The glow from the drug gave little light to his face now. He relit the lighter and stood up. He searched the walls with hands that were bandaged in torn cloth. He pulled down a few cobwebs and flicked off the spider that scurried across his arm. Raising the lighter, a small torch was lit, revealing the fairly good-sized cell. There was a bed on one end of the room and a bucket which I would rather not want to know was inside of it.

"That's better," he said, looking about the room and giving it a once over. "So, are you going to tell me what you're here for? Or are we going to sit here with an awkward silence about us?" he asked, sitting down on the cold, stone floor, cross-legged. His clothes were dark and fit him snugly. He had several belts lining his arms and legs. A red cape fit around him, torn at the ends as if they had been burned or shredded by some animal. My eyes fell to his right arm. A long, golden claw extended from his shoulder instead of a fleshy arm. He held the cigarette with his left hand while his right simply rested at his side. He wore pointed gold boots and a red headband that matched his cape.

After examining him, I looked to his crimson eyes. I could have sworn they were black or brown in the dark. His long, black hair was all in a mess, cascading from his headband over and around it. "I was… heh… it's not important. I was trying to stop a thief… so I punched him in the face. It didn't work though because he said I was a liar. Who are the guards likely to believe? A little girl like me? Or a mature adult like him?" I asked, pacing about the room.

"Hmm…" he said in response, standing up. He approached me slowly and I stopped.

"Wh-what?" I asked, feeling a little scared now. He was really tall, much taller than Ember.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "No, that's impossible… she died a while ago…" he said, looking down to the ground.

"What?"I asked, confused for a moment.

"Nothing, forget it," he said, turning away. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. His pale face, lightened by the torch above.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping forward slightly.

He laughed once. "I don't think it even matters anymore. If I must be given an identity… I am a monster…" he said, folding his arms.

I looked down thinking. I remembered something and looked back up to him. "I knew someone… who thought the same about himself… He, however, just turned out to be a manipulated puppet… not a monster… at all. But still, he fights… and sometimes he does end up being manipulated. The true monster is his creator though, or, more correctly, the one who claims to be his 'god'. After understanding him, I can't call anyone a monster. You don't seem like one at all. You seem like someone with a lot on their mind without a place to categorize or forget the constantly rushing thoughts," I said, waiting for a response.

He looked up to me, but his head remained down. "My body is a mass of experimentation… I am, in reality, a monster…" he replied.

I broke down my fear and stepped cautiously toward him. Once I was in front of him, I apologized before pressing my hand to his heart. "Not here though…" I said with a smile and pulled my hand away, stepping away from him.

"Funny," he said after another moment of silence. "You act like her, look like her, but you are different. A good friend of mine…" he said, sounding reminiscent.

"What was her name?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Tifa… Tifa Lockhart…" he said, closing his eyes.

The name had a small form of familiarity. There were books about our ancestors, but I had never been able to see them. "Tifa…" I said aloud. "So… how long have you been in here anyway?" I asked, turning back to him.

"A long time…" he said.

"Well that's ambiguous," I noted sourly.

"It does not matter," he replied.

"Sure, it does. You mattered to someone before, so of course your life matters and what you're doing here now matters… Even if your friends are gone, I bet they're out there still at least watching over."

He didn't answer for a moment. I paced around a bit, trying to find something of interest. "Around three hundred or four hundred years ago, I tried to begin my life anew… after things were sorted out…" he said. I turned away from the wall I was tediously inspecting. "My life had been a complete mess before I met them… I wanted to destroy myself because I couldn't protect the one I loved… I hid inside a coffin, willing to die; wanting more than anything to never wake up. That's when I was found. They destroyed that desire for death and I helped them in return… before going out to save this world from crisis once again from a group of superior militia.

"It wasn't long before I found out the real truth why my beloved died… and I was finally able to move on. But because of my background, I was found quite easily… and I was captured, placed in this cell. I presume Queen Garnet Til Alexandros V has forgotten about me…" he said, looking up.

My mouth dropped. "Umm… Sir… This is the rule of Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII," I said, still dumbfounded.

He looked up and laughed a bit. "That's quite interesting… I suppose she really did forget about me."

"How have you survived down here?" I asked, nearing him once more. "If they forgot about you, wouldn't they forget to feed you and give you water?"

"Yes, they did… I suppose they wanted me to rot down here. That doesn't mean, however, that I can't survive. Remember how I said I locked myself away in a coffin for years, wishing for death? Chaos keeps me alive; the monster within me prevents me from death. I need not food nor water. I am destined to live forever until time passes away…" he said, closing his eyes.

I laughed lightly. "Isn't that ironic?" I said, genuinely amused. "I have been marked for death… although, I am unsure of that fate now," I added, raising my hand to my chin. I pulled away the excessive black strands of hair and revealed the mark upon my neck.

"No need to show me. I saw it as you entered. The Angel of Death, right?" he said, standing up and facing the torch, gazing deeply into it.

"You've heard of it?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty for referring Kuja as an 'it' instead of 'him'.

"Common it is. It's been used throughout Gaia for many many years," he said. "I would assume the End meant something to have to do with someone that takes away lives. That's the only myth that comes close to a mark," he noted.

"Say… what was it like three hundred years ago?" I asked, stepping over and sitting down on the bed, looking up to him.

"A history lesson, huh?" he said, sighing. He sat down again, next to me, and said, "It was much worse than this place. There was a place called Midgar… and it was under control of a mega-corporation who manufactured humans into SOLDIERS. Very scary work. It dealt with gene splitting and scientific research. By all rights, it was taboo in a religious perspective and in a humanitarian perspective. In short, one of the best SOLDIERS was infused with something called the JENOVA gene before he was born, giving him statistical abilities off the scale. However, when he found out how he was created, he became obsessed about his origin, thinking he was one of the last Ancients."

"Ancients?" I asked, tilting my head.

"The Cetra; the first race to ever inhabit Gaia… They are believed to be able to unlock the secrets of Gaia… However, that SOLDIER, wasn't a Cetra, but he caused a great deal of damage with his superhuman abilities… We finally took him down… twice. He had a 'reunion' or rebirth. And after that, the mega-corporation had a few of its secrets spilled. There were SOLDIERS more powerful than that one and they caused much destruction. I was one of the ones who helped take them down along with some help of course. My old team helped in different locations as well as my old co-workers…"

"Huh?" I asked, a little lost now.

"I used to work for the mega-corporation; ShinRa… before I was turned into this monster by the Department of Science and Research director. One of my co-workers was Reeve. I don't know what happened to him. I suppose he died… it's been a long time…" he said. "Anyway, Gaia has changed drastically. And Midgar changed from being Edge, to a more run down city. I believe it's now a tourist attraction of sorts. More of "A night on the town" kind of place…"

"Treno?" I asked, looking to him. "It's always night there now…" I said. "So… you were here as everything dynamically changed?" I asked.

He nodded. "Gaia is an amazing place. Consistently changing over and again. Of course, the Lifestream still lives on," he said, closing his eyes.

"Say…" I began after a while of silence. "Haven't you ever tried to just leave this place?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking over to me. "Why would I leave? Nothing out there for me…" he said.

I sighed. "You're back to the same way you were when your beloved died," I said, looking over to him.

"I suppose I could leave… but where would I go?" he asked, looking to me with his red eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, but you look a lot like my elder brother Ember… save for the fact that your hair is longer…" I said, covering my mouth slightly.

"Hmm… you have an elder brother?" he asked.

"I do… I have four of them, but we took in two little girls and one little boy, so I have an even bigger family," I said happily. "Ember's always serious though, so you can't tell if he's ever happy and when he talks, he always mumbles or something like he's having a bad day. Oh, and then there's Julian. He acts like a woman though because he's the one who takes care of the house! And then my two elder twin brothers. They aren't the nicest, but they are still my brothers. The younger siblings helped me after I had a clumsy fall in town. They are all really cute," I said with a smile. "Oh, sorry, I rambled way too much. But I suppose I just really love them…" I said, looking down.

"Hmm…" he said after a moment. He then stood up and walked to the door, messing with the locks a bit. A moment later, the door swung open. He turned to face me and said, "Do you plan on staying here?"

"Only until Ember comes to pick me up from this place…" I said. "Hey, you should come with us!"

He shook his head. "The guards will be with him. I'll take my leave now, following the shadows…"

"Oh…" I said with disappointment. "So you won't come…"

"I'm not done. I still have to thank you for rejuvenating my will to live freely… the same will I have abandoned twice now. Maybe… I'm just destined to repeat my mistakes…" he said, closing his eyes and leaning against the frame of the open door, arms folded.

"Well… what if you're not?" I asked simply. "Can't we both learn to control our destinies? I escaped death not too long ago… maybe you too can escape your fate."

"Hmm… I suppose it's worth a try," he said after contemplating. "What is your name?" he asked, looking to me.

"My name? My name is Terra Evans," I said, using my last name for the first time in a long time.

He smiled. "That's a cute name…"

"What makes you say that?" I asked, feeling a little offended at my name being called 'cute'.

"It just is. Am I not allowed to compliment you on your name?" he asked, looking up with his blood-red eyes.

"I don't know… I suppose that's up to you…" I said, turning away. "I was told… by the Angel of Death that my name is a curse… and that's why he branded me for death. I guess I was expecting an insult," I said, looking back to him.

He smiled, "I think that names are truly something special. You should be proud of your name. You are still pure and innocent; hands untainted with blood and sorrow. Regardless of what this angel said to you, you are alive and you are free. You should be proud of what you have be it from Gaia herself… or from Chaos. Your mother loved you enough to give you a nice name, so keep it close to you." He paused for a moment. "Your parents are dead, aren't they? You never mentioned them…" he noted.

I was a bit startled by the analysis. "Wha? Umm, yes… they are dead… but… they live forever in my home, watching over," I said, smiling a little.

He nodded, eyes closed and reflective. "Hmm… then they must be in the Lifestream, talking with my friends about our meeting," he said with a smile.

I laughed a little. "My mother is probably really happy to meet them. She loves new people. My father is probably grumbling about it," I said cheerfully.

"Maybe so…" he said. "But if I could see them now, I would tell that spike-headed blond to get with Tifa already…" he said. "Sorry… those two were really something."

I smiled. "It's alright. I understand. No need to apologize."

"Hmm… I haven't spoken this much or this lighthearted in a long time…" he said thinking again. "In any case, I'll see you at home."

"What?" I asked, but by the time I said it, he disappeared as a red cape, closing the door behind him and leaving me there. "O-okay… strange…" I said, walking over and taking a long nap.

The door jingled for a bit and I heard footsteps enter the room. I opened my eyes and found that Ember was walking in, accompanied by two guards. He sighed and shook his head. "You cause a lot of trouble, y'know?" he said, as I sat up.

"Sorry… I'll try to fight against the law next time…" I said, standing this time.

The walk back home was uneventful, save for the fact that Ember told me he got the money from the thief and the man was let go after paying another fine for lying to the guards. I felt relieved that the situation was solved. However, I didn't escape a lecture on the way. He was still going on about it as we reached the house and he opened the door. My mouth dropped as I saw the man from the cell sitting on the couch and having a talk with Julian.

"And that still doesn't excuse your actions, little girl. You could have fallen off of those rooftops and broken your neck," Ember said with a grumble.

My mind didn't register the sentence for a moment. I was staring at the man whom I had just had a long conversation with in the cell.

He rose from his seat and walked over to meet Ember. "Hello there," he said. Ember glared at him for a moment, as if seeing something we all could not.

"Hello," he said with a growl. "Is there a reason why we have a guest, Julian?" he asked.

"Oh, he came by and offered to help with the making of weapons," Julian said, smiling like a kid on his birthday. "He has an extensive knowledge of technology."

The man nodded, not smiling, but simply expressionless. "I know enough and I would love to assist you."

"It's a family business," Ember said dismissively.

"And so it shall remain. I won't be selling the weapons, only making them. You import weapons into Alexandria, don't you?" he asked. I noticed that he narrowed his eyes a little, trying to remember the name of it.

"Correct…" Ember mumbled. "So… you're willing to create weapons for us to sell then," he said, trailing off.

"I am," the man said firmly.

Ember sighed and paced about for a moment. "You plan on staying here as well?" he asked, voice hushed.

The man nodded. "It would be convenient…" he said, eyes looking directly into Ember's. Their resemblance was astonishing, but I knew they weren't related. It was a little unnerving though.

"Ember… I… I think it'd be okay," I said, stammering a little. Ember's eyes locked with mine and he searched them for a moment. "Terra… you don't even know this man. How can you judge that so suddenly?"

I shrugged. I heard Julian laugh and received a sinking feeling from that laugh. I avoided meeting Julian's eyes. "I suppose that I just feel that it's right to let him stay," I said, waiting for Ember's reply.

Ember sighed. "Alright… fine," he concluded. "He'll stay in my room. All of you know I sleep out here… and I know my room best," he said, looking to the man. "What is your name, Sir?" he asked, eyes boring into his.

The man looked back with blood-red eyes and said, "My name is Vincent Valentine."

_**The Chocobos didn't like me... I had a hard time catching them so I gave up for a while. o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; XD**_


	9. Because I Love You

_**A/N: I got carried away and began writing the next chapter, lol. I hope you like this one, XD It helps you get to know Ferris a little better and you'll get to tell the twins apart a bit easier, XDDD**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. It is important to the plot, so please read it. There is really important information in here as we dig deeper into the origins of Terra and her relation to the story, not to mention fate and Gaia's connection and all that good stuff, lol.**_

_**Also, please do not flame me for the way I have this story. Yes, Vincent is in it, and no, he isn't going to have a love affair with Terra... unless I get reviews telling me you want a oneshot or a chapter which involves Kuja actually having competition for Terra, lol.**_

_**Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter, XD. I love reviews and I'm sorry for not answering my recent ones. Finals just ended and I'm on Christmas vacation. :D I plan to post a lot more if I can swing it, lol. Again, I love reviews! Hint, hint... XD**_

_**-Mayris  
**_

* * *

"No! Leave me alone!" I yelled, running toward the back of the hallway where my room was. My hair was a wet mess and my clothing was damp and dripping. I reached out my hand for my bedroom door which was inches from my grasp when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. I was spun around and found myself looking up into the hazel eyes of Ferris, a Cheshire grin on his face. "Let go of me!" I growled, glaring up at him.

"What? It was just a joke!" Deryo said from behind him, laughing a little. "You looked so depressed standing at the docks and gazing out into the sky. Maybe you're in lo~ve," he laughed mockingly.

I felt my face redden and I stood there for a moment. "That's not true _at all_, Deryo! Just because you hit on every girl you see doesn't mean that I'd fall for someone as easily as you!"

"Oh? Is that right?" Ferris chimed in. He then let out a long, sarcastic laugh. "Someone's been talking in their sleep lately, Terra," he said, grinning wider.

"Heh!?" came impulsively from my mouth. I had awoken one morning and knew that I just finished muttering his name. My eyes had opened right after the two syllables left my lips.

"Heh!?" Deryo mimicked in a girly voice before going into a laughing fit. "So," he said, calming down a little. "You have fallen for someone! Congratulations! Maybe I can hook you up with him, Terra. What'dya think?"

"I don't like anyone!" I exclaimed in protest. "And what makes you think I would want your help with anything after you pushed me into the lake, huh!?" I was busy trying to pry Ferris's hands from my shoulders. He laughed and spun me back around.

"Hey, Deryo, let's tickle her until she fesses up, eh?" he said with a cruel laugh. My eyes widened. Seriously, anything but that!

My eyes widened as Ferris turned us to face Deryo. He approached with a grin, outstretching his fingers and wriggling them slightly. I tried to back away, but Ferris kept me in place. "Don't! Please, Gaia, No!" I yelled, positively jerking in Ferris's grip. "Julian!" I yelled, unable to free myself. "Julia~n!" I felt Deryo begin his attack and my cries were drowned out in laughter. "S-stop!" I shrieked, nearly beginning to cry. "D-Dery-! S-sto-!"

Julian came into view, smiling as he slowly walked down the hallway. "M'yes, what is it, Terra?"

I couldn't answer him. I was too busy laughing and shrieking from nearly being tickled to death. After a while, I worked to grip Deryo's hands in mine, pushing him away. "J-Julian! Tell them to stop!" I plead. My face was red from laughing and crying at the same time.

"Alright." He wore his cheery smile as he walked over to Deryo and gripped his arm firmly, dragging him away.

"Wh-why me!?"

"Because you're not likely to put up a fuss when asked to help cook lunch," Julian answered simply as they both went out of sight. My clothes were nearly dried by then and my hair was just slightly damp now; that's how warm the house was.

Ferris scowled. "My other is gone…" he grumbled. "Thanks a lot, Terra!" he hissed, pushing me away. He then rammed his fist into the wall, leaving a small dent and I noticed he had held back. Watching him punch the wall though, made me draw back in surprise. "What are you scared for?" he spat, looking to me with his cold, hazel eyes.

"N-no reason!" I said, feeling my voice slightly unsteady. "Say, umm, Ferris…" I began slowly. His glare intensified and I froze a little. After he didn't say anything, I continued. "Why is it… that you and Deryo are almost inseparable?" My eyes were wide with curiosity. I had never asked him that question before and I truly wanted to know.

He didn't say anything; he just stared with the same scowl on his face. I took a step back, unsure if he would hurt me for asking such a personal question. He glanced down the hall where Deryo had left and then took me by the arm, walking down the hall. "Wh-where are we going?" I asked, shakily.

He didn't answer, only led me out of the house. I walked quickly, trying to keep up with his quickened pace. "Ferris…" I started to say as we left out the front door. He hushed me and continued walking. Like a smart girl, I shut my mouth and kept up with him. We moved quickly, dodging through the crowds with ease and avoiding stares of the dazed or inattentive townspeople.

"We're going to be gone for a while. Ember won't mind. As long as I'm with you, he won't even care. I hope you're ready for a journey, Terra. This will last two days a least," he said, leading the way to an airship port near the castle.

"But, Ferris… We've never lived anywhere outside of Alexandria. What could possibly be out there that altered your relationship with Deryo?" I asked.

"Lindblum…" he said simply. We weaved through the crowds, cutting the line as we made it to the front. Ferris paid our way on and led the way up into the craft. We were the last to board as everyone else had to wait for the next ship. Ferris and I squeezed into a viewport next to an elderly couple who were from Lindblum apparently and a few children who were struggling to see out of the window. We gripped the bar firmly as the craft took off, jerking the passengers just a little. "Before you were born, Mom, Dad, Ember, Julian, Deryo and I lived there in that overpopulated, bustling city. It was bad. We were poor there so we had to scrape what we could just to survive. I hated it… and so did Ember. But really, it was the only place we could live affordably. Even if it was terrible, it was still home," he said, closing his eyes and nodding. "It's in ruins now, just like Alexandria, but even if it is in ruins, you'll see it and hopefully, you'll understand."

"How come I never knew this?" I asked, confused and surprised at the same time.

He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You do."

"I'm not the right one to ask."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"That's not an answer."

"Look, just shut up, okay? If you want to know, ask Ember. He's more likely to tell you, Terra!" he yelled impatiently, causing people to look our way. He promptly ignored them, glaring out the window.

I cringed a little. "I want to hear it from you though…" I inferred cautiously.

He sighed, resisting the urge to yell again. "Mom and dad didn't want you leaving Alexandria on your own…" he finally said.

"Leave on my own?"

"Yes, but you already did that. They were afraid you might get hurt…" he said leaning his arms over the railing.

"How? I know I'm clumsy, but how would I get hurt?" I asked, half laughing.

He shook his head. "The day you were born, there was a meteor shower. It was a glorious sight to see. However, it brought a bad omen. We lived in Dali then, having left Lindblum to a farming land to raise crops. It started out as an old wife's tale. To be born on a day when something so beautiful and yet potentially destructive occurred, meant either a straight blessing or a straight curse. Mother named you Terra, hoping that you'd be a blessing for us. But… Dali found out about your birth and ordered us to leave, fearful that your life would bring terrible luck for them considering two large crops of a particularly successful family had been destroyed that very next day. Also… Someone had broken into the items shop during the night of the falling meteors. I believe it was all coincidence, but it's hard to convince suspicion of reality… We left the night after to begin a new life in Alexandria and never told you that we lived anywhere else, hoping you wouldn't develop a curiosity to go out and explore the continent…"

I listened intently, thinking on the words he presented. "How strange…" I said after a while, laughing a little.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking over to me.

"It's just an odd concept. Really, if I was a bad omen then it backfired. I'm more of a bad omen to myself than anyone else. I mean, look at how clumsy I am and how many messes I get into," I said, laughing still.

He stared for a moment and then slowly, he laughed too. "Yeah, you're pretty clumsy…" he agreed. "But maybe that's a blessing for us."

"Hey! What does _that _mean, Ferris?"

He upturned his nose, looking to the sky. "Oh, nothing. Better you than us," he said simply, smiling evilly.

I sighed and said, "What goes around comes around, Ferris."

The airship ride lasted a good, long while, taking us across the continent. The sight was something special to behold. The green valleys and snowy mountains were breathtaking. My feet began to tingle halfway through the trip and I felt the need to sit down. I refrained, seeing how it might seem rude to do so.

A large, mechanical gate appeared before us. It seemed quite damaged, but there were engineers working with it. My mouth dropped as we passed through the elongated strip of metal that surrounded us on all sides. It was astonishing.

Ferris kept his gaze ahead, seeming to want to ignore the scenery altogether. He seemed… distant; not really there at all as if he was contemplating something in deep thought. The gate ended and we emerged, flying among several patrol airships. I gazed about, wide-eyed. Seeing the sights about was something that I would remember forever. There was so much beauty and amazement in this simple, yet complex world. The airship descended at a station. Ferris gripped my arm firmly once again and led us away from the window before it had landed. He waited at the door where a few people crowded, wanting to get out of the mess as well.

We were out of the airship quickly. I lost sight of Ferris completely, but his hand clenched tightly around my arm, pulling me through the flood of the crowd and onto the free, busy streets of Lindblum. What a sight it was!

Though it was partly destroyed, it was filled with technology and everyone was working hard to repair their homes. I was only able to glimpse at most things. Ferris kept moving, dodging through crowds still. We headed down into a large town square, but suddenly went into a tavern. Ferris pulled me to a table, pulling out the chair and roughly pushing me into it while he sat next to me in a different chair.

I flexed my hand to see if it was numb from his grip and it tingled only slightly. "Order what you want," he said, closing his eyes and propping his feet up on the table. "I've got enough money, a'ight?" It was more of a command than a question.

I picked up a menu, pulling it out from under his feet, and examined it. A plump waitress walked over, eyeing Ferris with slight distaste. "What can I get for you?" she asked, pulling her gaze from him and looking to me.

"U-umm…" I began, unsure of what to say. I glanced quickly at the menu. How did they expect me to know after looking it over for only five seconds? Did they think I was a genius? No one could read that fast unless they were like Ember. I found something random on the menu and looked back up. I pointed to the item and the woman nodded, jotting it down on a notepad before looking to Ferris.

"Soup… special…" was all he said. I looked at him oddly. He hadn't even looked around to see what the special was. The woman took note anyway, understanding. She opened her mouth, ready to ask him to put his feet down, but he opened his eyes and gave her a menacing glare. She smiled nervously and left quickly, headed to the kitchens.

"F-Ferris… th-that's disrespectful, y'know…" I said shakily.

He then directed his glare to me. "I don't care…" he said defiantly. "I'm paying them good money for decent food. I should be allowed to put my feet were I want them. Be it on this table or up the manager's a―" His voice was drowned out by a table right next to us all cheering as someone entered the restaurant. They seemed intoxicated with alcohol and raised beer glasses to the person who walked in and was now stumbling quickly over to the table. The noise died down after a moment.

The food arrived and Ferris didn't bother to move his feet, taking the soup the lady had just set down and holding it expertly in his hands, sipping it quietly. I looked quizzically at my food and ate the foreign meat cautiously. It tasted sweet first and then bitter. It felt as if it melted in my mouth. This was one of the best meals I had tasted in months since Julian started cooking vegetarian foods as an experiment.

Momentarily, I glanced up at Ferris. His expression was relaxed and he didn't speak at all as he spooned the steaming liquid into his mouth. I tilted my head, wondering what he was thinking. He looked up and nodded, letting me know I had his attention. I shook my head and continued eating.

We were out the door after finishing, Ferris still gripping my arm tightly. "H-hey!" I yelled in protest. "Can you let up on my arm? It's not a metal pole, y'know! I feel like it's going to break!"

He paused and looked back to me, glaring into my eyes, causing me to recoil a bit. His hand slipped from my shoulder into my hand, cupping it lightly in his, but firmly enough so that I wouldn't drop it. He walked a bit slower, letting me walk at his side. I put my head down. Now people were staring. They probably thought we were a couple or something. How embarrassing…

He paid no mind to it; not even caring if people looked at us curiously, just kept on walking forward. We stopped suddenly and I looked up. A wall of debris blocked our way. He dropped my hand and walked over to it, digging through the debris.

It took me a moment to figure out what he was doing, but when I did, I walked over and gripped his shoulder gently. "I won't fall…" I said reassuringly, gripping onto a piece of wood that stuck out of the mutilated sculpture. I pulled myself up, using my feet to climb the rest of the way. I blushed when I felt his hand push me farther up in a place that almost made me fall. I looked down and he had a serious look on his face.

"Climb…" he commanded, still pushing me up. I nodded and turned back, making my way up the wall. Once on the other side, I carefully climbed down the mess and saw a deserted street that was in ruins.

Ferris jumped down beside me, once more taking my hand in his and walking forward. We passed about a dozen rundown houses before suddenly stopping in front of one of them. He knocked on the door and then pressed his ear up against it. After examining it more, he clutched my hand a little and kicked it down with his foot, causing it to fall through. He then led me inside. The house was a blur. There were rooms here and there and overturned furniture along with a few valuable items scattered throughout the structure. We walked to a backroom. He kicked down another door, causing me to wince. A double-bunker bed lie against a wall next to the window and a dresser was across from it. An overturned lamp and nightstand littered the floor along with some broken glass.

He stepped through the glass and it crackled under his feet. I watched as he gripped the bed frame and locked his legs, pulling it from the wall and overturning it as well, sending it to the floor with the rest of the broken stuff. This caused me to wince as glass flew everywhere. I blocked my face with my hands, feeling small shards hit my clothed arm.

I heard footsteps and he took my arm that blocked my eyes, pulling it down. His hand fell into mine and he pulled me down to kneel on the ground with him. Once we were both on our knees, he pointed to a few scratches in the floor and the walls.

"What are we…?" He shook his head, brushing his hand along the floor, moving a pile of dust and dirt that had collected over the scratches. Once the floor was cleared, he pointed, pushing my head down so I could see it.

"We wrote everything here in this room. Leaving notes for each other… and writing our memoires. I came across something that really scared me when I was little…" He pointed to an inscription on the wall.

'_Barry said he's going to kill me tomorrow… he said it's because he hates you… he wants to hurt you. But don't worry, Ferris… I'll die and you can live happily, doted on by mom and dad. I'll gladly take the beating for you. It doesn't matter to me. When you read this… please don't cry… You're the only one I feel that I have left._

_-Deryo_

_p.s. Don't tell mom or dad… when they find my mangled body in the creek he says he's going to throw me in, tell them I jumped… because I love you.'_

By the time I finished reading, I felt numb. I read it over and over, my body freezing at the sight of it. "After I read that… I followed Deryo to that kid's house… and I jumped him. I remember, wrapping my hands around his large throat and strangling him to the ground. He coughed and he coughed… but I didn't let up. He wanted to take my precious brother away. I wanted to make him go away. I remember screaming profanities in his face and watching him turn blue from lack of oxygen…" Ferris closed his eyes, sitting against the wall. "I remember seeing Deryo's expression when he gripped my shoulders and I knew then… that I was mentally over the edge. My grip had loosened when Deryo embraced me, crying into my shoulder and begging me to stop. My hands left Berry's neck… and I embraced him back. The searing thing that caused me to break into tears was what Deryo whispered in my ear. _'I'm the one you should be strangling…'_" He shook his head. I could see he was struggling to keep his emotions from erupting. "Mother and father always loved Deryo. I thought that they saw him as their little angel, disregarding me completely. How I was wrong. We were treated the same. And no matter how much I bullied Deryo, or bullied his friends… I never realized until then… how utterly insecure I was. I still am… and I'm never going to change, Terra. I'm always going to be this ugly, horrible, violent monster." He clenched his teeth, breathing heavily before sobbing a bit.

My hand hesitated and then I brought it up to him, carefully stroking his back lovingly. I paused when he gasped a little, hoping he wouldn't hit me. I felt him embrace me tightly. I was startled slightly, but I slowly closed my eyes, feeling him shaking a little. "So many people… they believe they are such horrible abominations. But you are not, Ferris. You're not a monster…" I said, stroking his back calmly. "You know why?" I asked. He couldn't answer and if he did, it was drowned out by his tears. "Because you stopped. You didn't kill the boy and you wept. If you feel guilt now, then that justifies that you truly are a good person."

We sat there for a while. He eventually rested his head in my lap as I leaned against the wall. The house was silent and calm even amongst the chaos it presented. There was beauty in that house. Amongst the children's scribbles and the broken glass and furniture; there was peace, and it was beautiful.

~FFIX~Destined~To~Die~

The trip back was quieter than the trip there. There was only the same old couple we traveled there with, Ferris and then me. We passed over the small town named Dali. It had a cute windmill that we could see from the viewport. I had the urge to go there, but I refrained.

Ferris sat up on the rail, leaning his head against the glass of the ship as I leaned my arms on the rail, resting my chin atop them. "Can we go there someday?"

"Hmm? Where?" He asked, looking down at me.

"To Dali?"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I don't know…"

"But… I really want to go…"

"I know!" he yelled, and then he took in a breath. "I know," he said more calmly.

"Then… can we go?"

He sighed.

I gave him a pleading look. "Ferris…"

He didn't answer and looked away. I looked back down to the ground below, disappointed, feeling slightly hurt.

"Someday…" he said, closing his eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Is that a promise?"

"Does it sound like a promise?" he grumbled.

"No…"

"Then, no… but maybe…"

"You're impossible to talk to…" I mumbled, averting my eyes.

"You're impossible to hear," he retorted.

"Then go talk to a squirrel…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Or a rat…" he said in return. The couple looked over at us as if we were making racist jokes. Ferris ignored them, knowing well that he meant something else.

When we made it back to Alexandria, he led the way back through the town, hands in his pockets this time, not bothering to hold onto me. We walked all the way back to the house without talking. There wasn't much to say. We understood each other enough… or at least I understood him. I dared not say a word about anything that happened between the Angel of Death and I. That was top secret; My Secret.

Ferris entered the house, walking to his room without a word and slamming the door shut. Obviously, everything was back to normal. I sighed and waited on the threshold, hearing Julian scramble from the kitchen and move quickly over to me. "Your hair is an absolute mess!" he commented, brushing it out of my face. He then placed his hand on my back, guiding me inside. "Go get cleaned up and I'll bring you some fresh soup," he said lovingly.

"Yes, mother," I said as if I was conditioned. He laughed lightly and I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked through the hallway and into my room. I cleaned up and dressed in comfortable clothing. Once cleaned and freshly dressed, I went back into my room, deciding to rearrange some things. Upon cleaning, I found a sealed letter underneath my pillow. It fluttered down while I was changing the sheets.

I finished the job and then picked it up, examining it. The seal was in purplish-blue dye and had a symbol that I had grown familiar to see just last week. My breath caught in my chest and my heart rose to my throat. I fumbled with the letter, struggling to open it, only to drop it as a sharp knock erupted on my door. "Terra, come out to dinner!" Julian said happily.

"Yes!" I replied, struggling to open the letter.

He then said, "Hurry before the boys get to it!"

"Alright!" I answered, my hands shaking as they aimlessly tried to rip open the paper.

"That means now!" he chimed again.

"I'll be out in a minute!" My voice was now impatient. Without warning, the door busted open and two blurs of color zipped through the door.

"C'mon, Terra! We get first dibs on the seats!" Hana said excitedly while Autumn giggled. I had dropped the letter in the process. I sighed and turned to them, smiling.

"Alright, let's go!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, walking out of the room with them and shutting the door safely behind me. The letter would still be there after dinner, so I thought it was alright for now.

The table was full of bountiful food, covering every corner of the wobbly, tilted table. The income for us had gone up dramatically last week, possibly because people were constantly travelling in and out of Alexandria. Either way, I was content with it; it gave the house more of its nostalgic feel when mom and dad were still alive.

We rarely ate together like this a few months ago until Hana, Autumn, and Elario came along. Hana and Autumn sat on either side of me while Elario chose his place between Deryo and Ember, leaving Julian sitting beside Hana and Ferris beside Autumn. We all squeezed into place at the table, having become quite comfortable with each other as of late. Vincent, however, had gone out for the night, letting us know he would be back late. He often ventured out on his own at this late hour and didn't return until midnight. I wondered what he was doing. What was he looking for?

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and engaged in a light conversation with my family, helping my two little sisters to get their food and then arranging my own plate of food. My thoughts continued to wander, eventually settling on the letter with Kuja's seal on my bedroom floor. I felt a prickling sensation on the back of my neck and looked up. Ember was glaring right at me, his face in that tired, calculating look. I was quiet and pensive, he could tell.

After catching my gaze, he lowered his eating utensil and glared into my eyes with his red, tired ones. What was he doing? For a second it seemed he could read my thoughts by the way he was staring, but the feeling quickly faded as he went back to his food, eating slowly and tiredly. I let out an internal sigh, not knowing I had been tensing up, which he probably noticed too. I finished the meal, not saying a word the rest of the time I was with my family.

Julian was finished before anyone else and was picking up the plates as everyone began finishing their meals. Autumn soon joined him, rushing to finish and eager to help. I watched with a smile as she stood next to Julian at the sink, drying the dishes he finished washing and placing them in piles on the counter.

I walked automatically to my room after handing my plate to Julian. I didn't even have to register the thought before I started walking. Once inside, I closed the door lightly and lit the candle by the door and by my bed. My eyes flickered to the envelope on the floor and I slowly approached it as if it had teeth and would latch onto my arm unexpectedly like something from those plays Tantalus presented in Alexandria.

I reached down and touched the back of the envelope, closing my eyes as I picked it up and turned it over. I was hesitant, wondering if it really was from him and not some childish hoax meant to knock my mind into realization that everything was, and had been a dream. My eyes opened a slit and I saw the blurred symbol and its intricate design. I opened my eyes completely, looking it over and examining the seal to the fullest. Yes, there was no mistake, this was Kuja's seal.

My hands shook as I fumbled with the envelope, struggling from tearing it open and opening it slowly. I stood up, sitting on my bed, calming myself before sliding my hand through the opening, peeling the wax seal off of the paper and pulling the paper up and out of the way of the contents. My heart was pounding when I found that there was something inside. It wasn't just an envelope from him; there was actually something he wanted me to see!

The paper inside had an intricate, leafy gold design around the edges. It was an invitation of some kind. I carefully pulled out the card and looked it over, placing the envelope down on the bed. I quickly scanned over the card, taking in only a few words at first, but then rescanned it several times until I was able to read it properly.

_You are invited_

_To the Treno Auction House on the_

_Third of the month of Taurus._

_Please be aware that you are to dress presentably,_

_Formally if you will._

_If you are unable to make it this day,_

_Whisper your decline to the water_

_I shall arrange another way of meeting._

_~Your Angel of Death~_

My mind was blank for a moment, unsure of whether I should risk screaming like a five year old on Christmas morning or if I should just sit there emotionless. I opted for choice number one, just because my excitement was uncontainable. Before I did though, I placed the invitation back in the envelope and walked over to my window, opening it carefully, and quietly. I stuck my head out into the cool air and took a deep breath, releasing a squeal of my excitement.

Having done so, I pulled my head back inside and shut the window. I stretched out on my bed and then looked back to the window, jumping back in surprise, doing a flip over my bed and landing on the floor. Why in Gaia's name were there two, glowing red eyes looking through my window!? I slowly looked back up and noticed that they were gone. What just happened!? Had I imagined that? I hoped I did. I winced, rubbing my foot. It had been twisted a little in my clumsy fall.

A few moments later, there was a knock at my door and I scrambled to sit up as it opened without my permission. I saw Vincent standing there. He approached quickly, staring down at me, as if examining my condition. "Why did you scream?" he asked simply, tilting his head to the side.

"Huh?" I asked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

You interrupted my flight when you screamed, I came down to your window to make sure you were okay," he said calmly.

"That was you!? What in ultima were you doing!? You nearly gave me a heart attack… and almost made me break my ankle…" I said, whining a little, trying to hide my embarrassment.

He sighed. "I have a Chaos form… Yes, that was me…" he said slowly. "Sorry about appearing in front of you in that hideous monster form…" he added.

I shook my head. Why was he apologizing for his concern? Regardless of what he looked like then, it was still him and he was concerned. A thought occurred to me and I asked, "Hey, what if the guards noticed you? They could've mistook you for a fiend, Vincent."

He shook his head. "There are blind spots one can fly to avoid such a matter."

"Oh… that makes sense," I said with a nod. "Oh… umm… Sorry, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hmm? Don't apologize before you ask a favor. It makes you sound desperate."

"Oh? Okay. Umm… you can fly. Can you fly for long distances?" I asked.

"What do you need?" he asked, answering my question promptly.

"Midgar… can you take me to where it was before?"

"You mean Treno," he corrected.

"Yes, Treno."

"Why?"

"I just… there's someone whom I'm related to that lives there. I want to visit them. An airship ride costs so much. I couldn't burden my family with the costs," I said.

He paced the room a bit, thinking. I could see a few tears in his clothing at the back; two vertical slits and a little bit of darkening liquid on his red coat. "I'll ignore the fact that you're lying… and assist you anyway," he said after a while.

I looked down. "Sorry…" I muttered. "But thank you… I really appreciate it."

He turned and nodded. "I'm also curious… as to what it looks like," he said, "Midgar, I mean… or this Treno." He shook his head. "It will always be Midgar to me…"

"I need to be there tomorrow; the third of this month," I added.

He contemplated. "I'm sure I can do that…


	10. Stars

**_A/N: OMG! It's been forever! I feel bad yet again for postponing my posting of this! However! It is up... and again, I need to know if I'm overdoing it... if Terra needs to not be such an airhead and whatnot; let me know, please! It's not my intention to make her seem like an airheaded, fangirl. So, please, reviews and if I get enough, I will take time to rewrite all of this._**

**_Again, apologies... I'm an rp addict. No excuse other than school. I hope this chapter doesn't cause me to lose readers though. It has fluff, but I didn't want to overpower it with fluff, lol. Too much fluff makes too many useless pillows you can throw at your friends, :p But yeah, get to readin' okay? Thank you all for sticking with me this far!_**

**_-Mayris_**

* * *

It was hard to believe that I even managed to fall asleep. For the first hour or two, every thought imaginable related to Kuja flitted through my mind, leading to millions of indecipherable tangents. I remembered tossing and turning endlessly, wondering if I would ever get comfortable. The bed squeaked slightly each time, but it was nonetheless comfortable. I felt my body shaking a little, but the room was fairly warm enough. All I knew was that when I opened my eyes from a dreamless sleep, the sun was gracing across my forehead and my eyes, blinding them momentarily from just about everything around me. When everything cleared, I looked up, seeing Vincent's face three or four inches from mine front the other side of the bed. He was careful not to block the sunlight, so he wouldn't be the very first thing I woke up to.

I jumped back slightly in surprise, clasping a hand over my mouth and backing away instantaneously. If the bed hadn't been the size it was, I would have toppled over the other side and landed on my head or something strangely clumsy like that. "V-Vincent!" I yelled, half-whining his name. I felt tired still and waking up to him staring down at me shook away all my fatigue in a near instant.

He looked to me with a concerned face. "Yes?"

I moved my hand up to my forehead and sighed. "No, it's nothing. Umm… what time is it exactly?" I asked, struggling to sit up as the bed was coaxing me to lie down and get another day of rest. I thought back to the note. Kuja failed to specify a time range. How utterly disappointing that thought was. How was I to know when I was to make it to the auction house? I suddenly felt really, really stupid.

"It's an hour past noon," he answered back, not the least bit put off by the way I was behaving at this hour in the morning. "Where do you plan on meeting this… erm… 'relative'?" he asked, screwing up his face as he went with my said intention.

"The King Auction House. It's well known, but I have nearly no idea where to find it…" I said, looking down in disappointment. What was I doing? Going out unprepared on some sort of goose chase? I didn't even know where my final destination was, what time I was supposed to be there; I was going off on some random note signed with the name of the man who kidnapped me and held me hostage for nearly a month. I came to one conclusion: I was crazy… or delusional… Either way, I was in trouble. All this over a man whom I barely knew, but felt devastated and incomplete without being near. I was nuts. That's all it was. Maybe they'd lock me up in the dungeons if I got dangerous enough. Supposedly, I already had that potential, so hey, maybe it would happen one day.

I had stared out into a daze and just barely noticed the golden claw that was waving in front of my face. I jumped a little and looked up. "Y-yes? Sorry…" I apologized, looking down.

He sighed and shook his head, beginning to pace. "I swear you fall over as much as you apologize…" he said. "No need to be sorry…" He turned and grinned. "Besides, it's kinda funny and cute to see you jump every time I startle you."

I raised an eyebrow, giving him an offended face. "I'm not cute," I corrected him, sounding serious.

He snorted. "Whatever you believe." He turned away, seemingly finished with the conversation.

I sighed and fell back down on the bed, enjoying the soft, plushy pillow that framed around me. It had become rare since I had returned home, the times when I could just lay down and lose myself in thought. I had begun working and helping out at the store so my schedule was pretty tight. And I helped out with the groceries now and then after Ember and Julian stopped with their overprotective instinct after a good while.

Everything faded again and I opened my eyes to the sound of drums. Strange, I thought. Why would there be music right now? I turned and stared out the back window, taking a moment to register what I was seeing. The sky was at dusk now; the time when the city lived. There was a distant sound of music. I sat up and stumbled over to the window, looking outside. A small, yet jubilant parade was marching through the streets. There were several musicians who played a range of instruments. The one on the drums had a large, toothy grin on his face while a trumpeter tried hard to keep up with the bouncy rhythm created by the drummer. I was mesmerized for a moment, noticing the enticing, female dancers who walked with grace and prance agilely; something I knew I would not be able to achieve for the longest of times.

I pulled my eyes away and turned my attention to the room. The candles were already lit in there. I assumed Vincent did me that favor so I wouldn't stumbled in the dark. He was no where in sight. I presumed he was out exploring his 'Midgar'. I noticed a paper on a table by the door. I wandered over to it and picked it up, scanning over it. A map… he had done another favor of locating the auction house for me. I couldn't help but smile. He was like the best friend I never had who actually wasn't related to me.

I quickly put the note back down on the table and headed for the washroom, cleaning up with great care. After I showered and dried my hair, I wandered back into the room, pulling out the red, lacey dress, changing into it carefully. I pulled out a small, silky purse and brought it into the washroom. I rarely used make-up. I had a theory that if I tried, the mirror in any room would break. Heh, these weren't my mirrors, so I didn't mind it too much. I carefully applied color over my eyes; a very light tinge of dark green. I then added a little red to my lips before adding just a bit of color to my cheeks. This was all new to me, so I decided doing things lightly would be much better, especially since I was so inexperienced. I inspected my hair a little, sighing a bit. I pulled a few of my front strands back with a clip, creating a half-ponytail before flipping it slightly into a small bun. It seemed rather plain still.

I had come far in my voyage of the realm of make-up… now what? Hair… so many things I could do, but would never attempt. I looked down and thought for a bit. Ribbons were too expensive and bows looked funny on me. My eyes wandered until they landed on a vase of white roses. That would do if they were red. I shook my head; this would have to do for now. I left the washroom after collecting my supplies and storing it away in the room with my other belongings.

I turned and looked out the window, feeling nervous now. I sighed, thinking. I wouldn't dare go out like this for fear of being hurt, kidnapped, or whatever unimaginable thing a person might do to a girl who was all done up. Regardless of my ugliness, I was still done up enough to attract someone… or something.

My blue jacket was waiting humbly on the floor. I picked it up and smiled. What luck had sent this wonder of wonders into my hands! I pulled it on, being careful so that I made sure it covered me without ruining the job I had done. I then rummaged through my bag once more and pulled out a pair of high-heeled shoes. I winced… High-heels… plus clumsy… equals nuclear bomb… At least in some kind of geeky, high tech, language… I reluctantly sat down and pulled the cherry colored shoes onto my tiny, ugly feet. Well, I suppose maybe they weren't ugly, but really, if part of me is ugly, then everything else should equal ugly… right? I then got up, tested them for a bit before wincing and gripping a wall. Everything was so high… it was very unnatural for me. I opened one eye. Hah! I was still standing and not flat on my face with a broken neck! Maybe if I walked dreadfully slow, I might make it to the auction house alive.

I placed everything away in my bag, heading for the door. I made sure to pick up the instructions and making sure I had a room key before leaving, locking the door behind me. There was a commotion in the hallway as I passed a couple who were complaining of strange noises coming from their washroom. I couldn't help but laugh at the man accusing the woman of always being so irate about noises. I tightened my jacket around me, very much grateful that it covered my ankles and looked torn up enough for me to look like a poor, homeless bum. No one would mug a bum. I snickered at the statement as I took on the lethally steep stairs, walking down them for what seemed an eternity. My hand gripped the stairwell so much that my knuckles were white and my body was stiff.

I managed to get down them safely, almost stumbling at the end, but I caught myself in time and then voyaged to the door, opening it and leaving the inn, looking down to the paper for instructions as the streets began to crowd heavily. The music had gotten louder and was now booming through the streets. It made the adrenaline rush through my blood; the kind of music you just wanted to move and dance to. It was a euphoric, amazing feeling; the bass of the music hitting your core and making you want to join in on it. I pulled myself away, following the instructions and finding the street I needed. It wound around in a circle where a drunken man hung his legs over a bridge. He tried to talk to me, but I apologized, telling him I was late, which was most likely true.

My heart pounded heavily in my chest when I saw the tall, stony building up ahead, the little walkway within foot-touch. It was too sudden to celebrate though as something dove out into my path. I backed away a little, seeing a figure rise. It was a man, dressed in black from head to toe with his eyes and the bridge of his nose the only visible features on them. "'Ey there, lassie," he said, I could hear a sly smirk in his voice. Living with two, troublesome elder brothers gave you the ability to recognize when someone was up to no good.

"Erm… hi…" I said, a little irritated. I furrowed a brow and tried to give him the impression that I wasn't interested in whatever he was thinking.

"Hmm… what's a little lost lamb like you… doin' out on the risqué streets of Treno, 'ey precious?" he said, his eyes narrowing just slightly as I saw the cloth over his mouth drag up a bit, suggesting that his grin had widened.

"What I am doing is none of your concern," I replied sharply, my eyes not leaving his in a small bit of anger.

There were several "Oohs" from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and my brow furrowed a little more. Of course, where there's one moron, there are five. They traveled in packs. It amused me to assume they each shared a part of the same brain, as most ruffians could only manage to embrace one idea at a time when they were with their posse. I turned back to the 'head' of this charade and waited for his retort.

"Oh, it's every concern of mine, baby, when you walk on our turf," he said, taking a step forward as I took a step back, not even wanting to be near his offensive presence.

Baby? What was wrong with this guy? I didn't belong to him. Why did he suddenly think he could call me some kind of pet name? "I have a name, bozo…" I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't you dare call me baby. I don't know you and frankly, I'd rather get to know that guy over there than your slimy, little half-wit pinky, mullet head," I said,, pointing to the drunk behind me and letting him know that I was clearly insulted. I counted down the seconds before they understood what I said, waiting for the chorus of "oohs" and curses. I counted to five… Impressive, I analyzed.

"You little--!" he yelled, throwing a punch at me. This I wasn't expecting. I wasn't prepared for this, but I wouldn't let them hear me cry out in front of them, that would only egg them on into hurting me more and I knew some guys loved to hear women scream from pain. I kept quiet, shutting my eyes tightly and placing my arms out in front of me as I ducked a little. I waited for the blow to reach my arms or my head. I heard the loud crash of something breaking. I opened one eye to see what happened, waiting to see my bloodied and broken arm and readying myself for the skin-splintering sting of aches and pains. Instead, I saw the kid before me fall down suddenly, his eyes rolling back in his head and broken glass scattering around his feet, a long streak of blood oozing from his forehead.

"Darn, idiot kids…" came a slurred, drunken accent. I held back a laugh as the drunken man I had passed struggled to keep his balance as his gaze shifted to the other boys whom I had been cornered by. "Y'want some o'this?" the man asked, raising his broken bottle. The boys shook their heads, cursing as they ran off, leaving their comrade behind.

I turned my attention to the drunken man who was laughing loudly at them. "Wonder if they sod themselves…" he said smirking a little. "Pa always said idiocy caused a boy to wet himself if 'e wa'n't careful. Haha! You ok'y, M'ssy?" he asked, turning to me and lowering the bottle.

I nodded, still a little amazed that the drunken man saved me. "Thank you, sir…" I said immediately. "But… what compelled you to help?" I asked, narrowing my eyes with sincere interest.

"Jus' wanted to…" he said with a shrug. "N'thin' better ta do…" He smirked and nodded. "'ave a good night, Ma'am…" He then turned to leave, stepping on the kid's shoulder as he went back to where he was sitting.

I laughed a little when the kid let out a painful groan, but failed to awaken. I waited a bit longer, taking in my luck and enjoying what I had. I smiled. I really was fortunate. I was alive and I had that which I valued most.

I turned and walked over the kid, not bothering to inflict pain on him. I'm sure he'd have quite the headache the next day. I neared the building, my heart pounding once more. I grabbed hold of the tall, elegant door and pulled it open cautiously. A man was taking bids from the audience in a quick, surprisingly understandable tone. A beautiful hand mirror was already being auctioned off for 10,000 gil. I really was out of my comfort zone. With that, my family and I could live for two years the way we lived now. All that for a small, pretty mirror; must have some magic potency if it's worth that much.

My eyes scanned the rows. An array of elegant and distinguishable nobles lined the seats of the large, hall. I edged along the side of the room, wanting to avoid drawing attention to myself in the background because I had just entered, letting out some of the warm air that filled the room.

There were only a few people along the wall and they didn't pay any mind to me which made me grateful. I was halfway across the room when my foot caught on a box. That was when I dived toward the floor. My face flushed with embarrassment as I neared the white marble, hands outstretched to break my fall as I heard several gasps of exasperation, the auctioneer stopping abruptly as his attention was pulled to the chaos I had created in the back. The one thing I wanted to ignore and pass up had ultimately passed me up as at least seventy pairs of eyes were now directed toward me. I felt the air leave my lungs when the noise stopped. Everyone was silent save for a few murmurs in the crowd. I heard several ask their neighbors if I was alright and then a few complain from the interruption. Mostly, the women were concerned and the men were upset along with a few mixes in-between. They were nobles; they had class. I looked like a bum to them.

I heard quick footsteps approach from the crowd and then another two from in front of me, where I was heading. I just stayed looking at the ground, not daring to look up. I felt an arm around my shoulder as a delicate set of hands tried to pull me up, another set behind them following up from the crowd. I found myself staring up at a beautiful, red-headed woman with a rather large, white hat and a matching dress with pink ribbons lining her waist and the base of the hat. "Are you alright, Miss?" she asked in a rich, elegant accent. I presumed it was her husband behind her for he wore a calm, patient expression as he watched her assist me.

There was a sharp, painful tug on my other arm as it was gripped tightly by a strong hand that pulled me to my feet with haste. I found myself looking now, into the eyes of a very angered man whom had chestnut colored hair and an expression as if he wanted to skewer me with a harpoon. His expression caused me to visually wince.

"What are you doing here, riffraff!?" he bellowed, his voice loud enough to echo about the entirety of the hall, causing a stinging silence to follow. "How dare you interrupt my auction!?" he added, jerking my arm forward a bit.

I winced a little more, feeling on the verge of tears just from those two, simple, yet sharp questions. I hadn't meant to cause a mess. In fact, I did just the opposite of what I had intended. I wanted to not cause a mess… and I wanted to not cause anyone to notice me. I looked down, my eyes welling with tears. That was a mistake. "Look up at people when they are talking to you, you hooligan!"

I winced more, but looked up to him, barely managing to hold back my tears. A hand clapped on the man's shoulder and he turned. "She's alright," said a calm, mesmerizing voice which I immediately recognized. The man looked back to me sharply and let go of my arm, of which I was greatly relieved. "She's with me…" he said, nodding to him.

I looked down, feeling overly embarrassed that this was how I met up with him once more. I heard the man leave hastily, apologizing to the visionary being I had so longed to see and be near for the past few days. My gaze to the ground was obstructed by a pale, beautiful hand that rested with its palm up and before me. I slowly looked to the arm it belonged to… following it up to the neck which was hidden behind a sheet of silver, smooth hair, comparable to that of water when the rainy clouds hit its near perfect surface, but that of water looked flawed compared to this man's elegance and beauty. His eyes shown in two, deep, sparkling hues of blue, like the night sky just after the dusk outside even with the fact that they encompassed two brilliant stars which were from the chandelier above that reflected off of those cool, oceanic eyes. His smile was that of a cunning wolf which one could never seem to escape in time were they its prey; captivate in its mysterious grin which howled its laughter to the moon above on a starless, ethereal night.

Little had I known, my hand had suddenly brushed into his and I felt his strong, smooth fingers wrap around my small hand, leading it into a safety that I had craved for years and years, never finding the right sense until that moment; the thing that I had gained, missed, learned that I couldn't ever be the same without, and now had once more. He turned a little away from me, giving my hand a small, comforting squeeze before leading me toward a closed door that he pushed open effortlessly. He led me inside an even larger, more colorful room with several giant chandeliers, numerous hand painted murals, a platform where a small orchestra played a soft tune that various nobles were dancing to. I was pulled all the way inside and more of this room became visible. As I took in the long tables of food, the high class knights and ladies communicating in educated tongues, and candlelit tables beneath the balconies on each opposite side of the room, I felt my jacket being tugged lightly off of my shoulders and turned to clutch it in surprise. Kuja raised an eyebrow with a smirk and I slowly dropped my hands from the lapels, letting him slide the cloth down and off my arms, revealing the short, silky, red dress with laced, red sleeves and a v-cut neck that revealed skin from the nape of my neck all the way down to the beginning of the crease between my breasts. I moved my arms in front of me, thinking it seemed a little much and possibly over-excessive. However, before my arms met my shoulders, he caught my hands, lightly pulling them away and straightening them out, leading one of his hands to turn me once before him. When my brown eyes met his once more, he was smiling widely. I felt his hand catch my waist as his hand kept mine in the air slightly.

He pulled me close, causing me to blush as his breath lightly brushed against my ear. "You look lovely, Lady Terra," he said in a deep, whispery voice that caused a strong shiver to roll down my spine.

I tensed a little, but I felt his hand move from my waist to the small of my back, holding it firmly. "A lady should stand straight, confident and strong. Those are the three things I can see in you, whether or not you see them yourself…" he added, sending another row of shivers through me. He smiled wider, pressing his hand into my back a little which caused my back to straighten noticeably. "See? Doesn't that feel better?" he asked. I felt my face redden and held my breath when something feathery soft brushed lightly, but intentionally against my ear. W-were those… I blushed even more if that was humanly possible. What was he doing? Why was he so… so…? I couldn't think straight now. It was as if those soft gifts had taken the ability to speak right out of my mind; wiped it clean.

I found myself staring up into his eyes yet again and I was numbly led to a table. He pulled out a chair for me as a short waiter came over. Kuja took his seat right beside me and placed his hand in mine which was resting in my lap. I felt my breath catch in my throat again and hesitantly turned my hand to capture his within my palm, feeling his hand slip teasingly over my fingers before grasping them. I couldn't remember what I had ordered, but it held the most euphoric of tastes as the tingling his hand left on mine remained, causing the euphoria to spread through my senses and linger on my taste buds. Impossible? Quite, but that's how it was.

Time had passed without my knowledge and suddenly, he was looking me right in the eyes, leaning over the table with his hand beneath his chin; his all too perfect eyes gazing into mine. I felt my heart stagger a little when he lifted his free hand and placed it gently against my cheek, the warmth radiating so tangibly… I lost myself in this simple action and once I gathered myself, I realized that I had been smiling in a reverie. I tried to avert my eyes, again feeling unworthy to look upon this creature before me and show him that I found him pleasing to the eye, but his hand shifted, moving down and beneath my chin, causing me to look back up. His smile had vanished and his gaze was of curiosity and concern; something that was still startlingly new.

I knew my face flushed with color at that moment. His eyes once again locked with mine and I began to lose myself yet again in those cool pools of sapphire. I felt his hand move from beneath my chin to rest upon my cheek once more. His thumb pet lightly over my cheek as his silk-smooth skin sent strong shivers up my back. He noticed this and I saw him smile, his lips parting slightly to reveal the row of perfect teeth hidden by soft, pale-rose lips.

He pulled his eyes away from mine, looking over to the center of the room where people were mingling while couples danced. A smirk widened upon his features, a small tinge of malevolence playing off them. Looking to me, I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Eyes widening, I realized why he was smirking and closed my slightly agape mouth. No. He wasn't serious. That was it… he was crazy. There was no way in Hades--!

Two seconds later, I found myself being guided to the dance floor, an arm around my waist and a strong, gentle hand interlocked comfortably with mine. When did this happen? I barely remembered standing up. Was I this far gone in my daze to have the world around me fail to register things that happen? What a terrifying thought! Although… the horror of the moment quickly vanished as a comforting sensation moved along the back of my hand; a warm, water-soft feeling as his thumb was brushing along my now bump-risen skin which shuddered lightly in his. He lead the way to the center of the room, almost as if he were walking on air, his hand being the port of which flooded that same magical talent into me. I too felt like I was weightless and the arm around my waist made it feel even moreso.

The orchestra clambered silently, readying their next song. It began slowly, in the hushed tones of the grand piano that stood at the back of the stage. I wanted to see if anyone around me was leaving the dance floor, but my eyes could not pull away from the man who was leading me… please no! He took us both right up in front of the orchestra. I could feel shock and fear growing on my face as I tensed a little. No, I would not let this fear pull me distantly from the one whom I had traveled so far for! I forced the fear to dissipate as Kuja turned toward me. I had just barely noticed that he was no longer clad in his usual armor. He too had dressed for the occasion. Seeing this, I felt my face rise a little from another blush that I knew was clearly visible. When his eyes met mine again, a wide grin spread across his face. He must have been keeping tallies of how many times my face turned a deep shade of red. Who wouldn't? It was amusing, right? I'd be amused, but then I'd dump myself for acting like such a ditz.

I tried to look down, just anything but letting my embarrassment sink farther by ogling him. However, when I moved to do so, he wouldn't allow that. I felt warm silk crawl around to the nape of my neck. This surprised me as the feel of his celestial hands grazed my unworthy skin once more. It sent a shudder down my spine, but not as effective as those silky lips against my ear.

The music finished its intro and continued to a mellow, light tune; a piano solo. I wasn't fully prepared when Kuja brought my hand to rest on his shoulder, his own arm beneath it, firmly supporting mine to a comfortable height. His hand wandered down to my hand and he grasped it firmly, letting me know that he wasn't at all shy; lucky him. I felt uneasy even before he took the first step, pulling me along with him.

However, within seconds, everything but the sound of the music in my ears, the beautiful face before my eyes, the warm sensation of his arm beneath mine and his hand grasping my own had faded. It was just us and the music. Beautiful and weightless. That summed up the experience. All of my fear vanished within moments. He took long strides, leading me confidently in the seemingly complicated dance that he made feel so easy. Even when he guided me into a spin, I landed right back in his arms before we were off again, spinning and waltzing. My eyes seemingly were glued into his, absorbing every detail from them that was even possible.

There was a tugging at my cheeks and it took a moment before I realized it was my own smile, stretching across my face as I gazed up at him. I felt a euphoria come across when I realized he mimicked that smile. For the first time since I had met him, I didn't have any impulse to look down or break our gaze. I felt completely content looking up into those eyes.

As I scanned them, I saw everything; the world, the orchestra reflected behind us, the candlelit lamps along the room, the ornate tables and the gathered audience. Regardless of what I saw, none of it mattered. It was just us… this was our moment; our light; just us.

The euphoria didn't fade. Instead, it grew, bulging in my chest, threatening to explode from the excitement that I finally allowed to fill me up instead of let loose and throw away. My heart was full of my love for this man. It felt all to right and all too good. I had not a care in the world; no, none at all and it was fantastic.

I spun once more, gliding out by myself with the mere lifeline of our hands to connect us. When I was reeled back into his trusting arms, he tugged me lightly into him, bringing me close as he slowed. I heard the music slow as well. He paused for a moment, meeting my eyes intently as he leaned closer, his eyes so close to mine that I could see the details of his irises. As he leaned forward, I was leaned back. I closed my eyes, letting the feeling sink in, his hand was now supporting my back and my shoulders. I felt his breath rolling over the skin of my neck and the last few notes played.

Music was fading, but even so, the moment went on. Time was generous, letting me keep this moment for what seemed eternity. I was pulled up lightly and I looked into his eyes with a new gaze, a gaze that I couldn't understand; something much too powerful to describe.

He didn't flinch away or look down. He simply smiled for a moment before looking about. The dance floor was clear of anyone else. We both looked around and observed. Kuja and I were the only ones there. Everyone else had lined the walls. He smiled proudly, holding me closely to him, a gesture which caused me to blush.

I wondered if it was pathetic. He was holding me like a prize and I was enjoying almost every minute of it. I leaned against him comfortably, finally just forgetting all that was around me and breathing in the scent that radiated off of his masculine chest beneath the white jacket he wore, the white ruffles of his shirt brushed gently against my cheek.

We were walking again and I felt like I was drifting once more. He led me to a chair and helped me sit down, leaving just momentarily to return, handing me a wine glass filled with clear liquid. "Don't worry," he said, "It's water. Please, drink it. You look a little flushed."

I shook my head, disregarding the water. "I'm fine. Thank you though…" I said, looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back and pushed the glass forward, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and took the cup into my hands, being extra careful so that I wouldn't drop it.

He leaned his chin against one of his hands, watching me. "Did you enjoy the dance?" he asked after I had taken a few sips. I was surprisingly thirsty.

I nodded, smiling to him. "Very much so," I replied, placing the glass down.

"I'm very glad," he said, smiling once more. The way he stared created a strange, yet exhilarating calm within me. That combination led me to tremble a little. I was unable to identify whether it was anxiety or an overwhelming happiness.

I placed the water down after taking another sip. His hand moved slowly over to mine and grasped it. My hand shuddered against its warmth but I managed to shakily grip back. He smiled widely and stood slowly, pulling me up as well. "Are you feeling rested enough?" he asked simply.

"I… suppose," I said, raising my eyebrow. "What for exactly?"

"I need to speak with you, Terra," he said, his smile disappearing slightly. I tensed a little. "It's really important…" he added, squeezing my hand a little, trying to coax me to agree.

I slowly nodded, sensing that what he had to say would affect me immensely. He turned and led the way to a beautiful glass door that was framed with white, metal that wrapped over and around it in beautifully sculpted flower petals. He took the handle gently and pushed the door open. It led to a quiet balcony that overlooked a garden below. There were stairs on either side of the balcony that led down into the gardens. Several people were about talking in hushed, reverent voices with one another.

He led me to the ledge and leaned over it, dropping my hand lightly as he closed his eyes, face toward the sky. I looked up to him and my breath caught. The moonlight reflected perfectly off of his clear, smooth features, silver hair dancing slightly in the gentle wind. His pale skin alit with an ethereal glow. Such a wonderful sight it was. I wanted to have it burned in my mind forever.

His breath rippled lightly in the air as he exhaled slowly, his frame dropping a little as he allowed himself to relax. He smiled and his eyes opened lazily as his pupils looked at me. I took a step back, knowing he saw my amazement clearly upon my awed face.

Within seconds, he had turned toward me, hand on my waist while the other gripping my hand. He was looking to me intently, smiling once again across his face.

I closed my eyes for a second, gathering my thoughts before they were once again swept away by his unparalleled beauty. "Wh-what did you want to talk about?" I asked, opening my eyes slowly and almost immediately freezing when they caught his distant blue ones. It was so tempting to just lean into him. His hands were so warm against the cool night air.

One of his hands relinquished mine and made its way up to my cheek, holding it lightly before it danced behind it and I could feel the warmth relocate behind my neck and up through my hair. I blushed lightly and a thought occurred; did I deserve this moment? Why someone like me; an ugly, good-for-nothing, clumsy twat? The guilt tried to settle, but it was too much; too many events that prevented said guilt from settling.

My thoughts went silent from all of the fighting; from trying to force the guilt again. Why should I feel guilty? What force was going to present that guilt unless it was the work of my own, punishing mind? I wanted this feeling; I wanted it to resonate within me… and I wanted it to expand… I was tired of suppressing it. Maybe I did deserve this and maybe that possibility could be backed with my said destiny. I never wanted something so badly in the entirety of my life. I just wanted this feeling… and I wanted it more because it was made by him. There was something implacable in his gaze; something so overwhelming that happened in my heart that I wanted to fly to the heavens and never fall back down… just that indescribable feeling that would never end.

As I sorted through my mind's thoughts, I felt a small tug at the small of my back and my eyes opened just as a soft, feathery feeling touched my lips lightly, pressing delicately into them. The feeling nearly made my heart leap from my chest and my hands slowly wrapped around the ethereal creature holding me. My eyes closed once more and I allowed my lips to explore the sudden euphoria as my mind suddenly lost pace with everything, slipping all too easily into this feeling.

Just as the feeling of his gaze, this feeling was more complex to describe. It was far from a feeling of want, but it was a closeness of that thereof. It was as if his lips breathed life and gave me the wings I longed for to climb the heavens.

Time gave leeway for a countless moment and he pulled away, still hugging me to him. I easily leaned against him, my mind now in a frenzy of dizziness. I felt his chin rest atop my head and smiled a little when his lips grazed my hair, hearing him breathe deep. "I love you…" he whispered gently, the tones in his voice rumbling against my head as it lay against his throat. The words struck deep, and pleasingly. I replayed it in my head once more and my body shuddered to them, enjoying them again.

I felt him pull away a little and I looked up. He smiled calmly to me and lowered his lips to mine once more, pressing into them again. The sudden flying feeling came back and I felt the kiss sink deep, etching all the way down my back and then shooting right back up to my lips; an electric wave of ecstasy.

His lips parted from mine after a moment, leaving mine tingling strongly, longing for him to press back into them, but also shaking from such a powerful exploit. His hands lingered about my cheek and waist before moving to my back, pulling me close as his strong fingers roamed my shoulders and around the nearly bare skin at the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes, taken in by this feeling. "Terra… I have to leave… there's a powerful battle ahead. I'll come back for you… Because I know I'll win. Also…" he paused, I felt him press his lips into my hair once more. "I love you… so I must return… I promise. I'll come back for you… and I'll never part from you…"

The words weren't reassuring. I pulled away, looking up to you. "Y-you can't guarantee you'll win a battle, Kuja…" I said, shaking my head. "The outcome could be completely random. Just… just don't go…" I pleaded, taking one of his hands in both of mine.

He shook his head. "I have no choice, Terra… I have someone I must confront… Someone who tried the meaning of my existence."

I sighed, looking down. "If you don't return… what do I do then?"

"Forget…" he said simply. My head jerked up in shock. I opened my mouth to protest, but he placed a finger over it. "No… forget… you're better off."

I stared for a moment and shook my head. "I-I'll find you… even if you are dead…"

"Terra, don't—"

"No!" I shook my head, my voice was uneasy, but I forced its firmness.

He sighed, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Stubborn, aren't you?" he asked.

"Middle name," I stated.

He laughed a little and said, "I'll try to fight… and I'll do it to protect you… but, only I will know that, so that you are truly protected…"

I smiled and turned away, leaning my back against him. "I want to stay in your arms forever…" I said, closing my eyes as his arms wrapped around me and he rested his chin atop my head. I could feel the vibrations from his throat as he laughed a little.

I lost track of time as we stared at the sky together, he stood strong, supporting my weight easily as stars appeared in the heavens.

Several stars shot across the sky, simultaneously. My eyes widened a little in awe as another grouping shot across in different directions, like speeding, white bullets through a magnetic, dark sky. On and on, the stars continuously sprayed over the globe-like atmosphere.

His arms tightened a little around me and I looked up to him to see him smiling down at me, not even watching the sky. I tilted my head in wonder and he smiled wider, moving closer to me, gazing right in my eyes. "I can see all the beauty of the heavens right here…" he said.

The statement made me smile just a little, but then I shook my head playfully, laughing a little. He caught my chin lightly, turning me towards him, his arms pulling me toward him once more. "I mean it, Terra…" he said, pressing his nose to mine.

I blushed deeply, unable to look down anymore. I smiled shakily and allowed my gaze to search his before he closed his eyes, pressing his silk lips against mine again. I almost froze this time and the warm, soft feel of the intimacy struck critically at my chest, sending my vital signs skyrocketing. I lost count of how fast my heart raced, but I was sure if it went a beat faster, I would have a heart attack.

He pulled away, but I still felt the phantom of his lips against mine; the quiet blowing of the wind giving that phantom the breath of life. I opened my eyes which I had shut so automatically that I thought I had been staring at his features still. His image was already burning into my mind. I sighed and looked down. "Two months…" I said, shaking my head and looking down.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"If you don't return in two months… I'm going out to look for you even if I'm alone or you're dead, I'll find you…"

He sighed, but didn't protest, knowing that it would only harden my resolve. Waving his hand as if brushing it off, he agreed. It was angering slightly; he was brushing off the fact that he would encounter death itself

His expression was slightly bitter, even I could see it. I raised an eyebrow, glaring up at him slightly. He looked down and glared back, his cold gaze far more effective than mine; I could actually feel chills running up my back. After a moment I said, "It's your fault for being so darned likable."

His expression didn't change and he shook his head. "No, it's yours for… being named Terra."

"Sorry, blame my mom then," I retorted, folding my arms and looking away.

"Then I will," he said, smirking a little as his expression softened.

We bantered playfully a bit longer before leaving through the gardens out into the city. I felt like I was given the right to raise my head as his arm rested comfortably around my waist. There were times of silence, but these were strangely comfortable; I didn't feel the need to start up or continue a conversation. Simply being around him was enough, as if he was a childhood friend who understood every secret I kept; nothing needing explanations or verbal communication.

There was a bright red glow in the East. I wondered if there were some fireworks being started, but to my shock, it was the sun, beginning to rise over the hills. How long had we been together? My feet weren't even tired and my body wasn't fatigued or hungered. I was fulfilled enough to last all through the night just being with him. I wondered in my imagination if he had siphoned energy to me, but that thought was just odd. My conclusion was that my longing had pulled me through this; it was possible that I was becoming more adult than I had calculated.

He paused, catching my attention. I turned and looked up, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the crimson rays flitting off his silvery hair. I had never seen him in this kind of light before; his hair reflecting the light like glass. I couldn't stop my hand before it brushed his hair gently. My hand shook a little as it registered the watery soft strands. I moved to pull my hand away, but he caught it, holding it lightly in his with a smile. He turned it in his hand, examining the back of it before lowering his lips to it. I felt my face turn as crimson as the sunrise behind me. My hand tensed but relaxed almost immediately, almost like a spasm. Embarrassment overpowered by the light touch of his lips.

I closed my eyes momentarily, feeling the pressure lessen upon my wrist as it suddenly fell to my lips for the fourth time. I wondered if he was trying to please me or actually enjoying the touch himself. As if to answer my question, I felt his lips shift a little, moving into an amused smirk as the kiss deepened. I shuddered slightly, my hand gripping his shoulder as he went forward to deepen it. I felt my lips part just slightly and then every thought was lost and I was only able to register the sensations which I fail to describe. It was just him, nothing else, just this deep, intimate sensation rumbling through my senses stronger than any other sensation that I had been allowed to experience.

When my vision returned to me, I realized that my breath was shaking. I had been staring at him for only a few moments after we broke apart, my mind still in a fog as my mouth and lips tingled with the warm remnants of his touch. Moving my hand up slowly to touch my lips from the sensation, I blushed deeply as he smiled, slowly pulling me to him in a tight embrace. Surrounded by warmth only made my body relax farther as my eyes closed and my breathing began to settle.

"Don't go…" I muttered, clinging tightly to him as he began to pull away.

"I've no choice, Terra," he responded reluctantly.

My hold on him didn't loosen. "One more day…" I pleaded, looking up to him as I let him go slowly.

He had his head tilted to the sky, eyes closed; he was contemplating it. The sun rose a bit farther as he thought, I had begun to wonder if he was turning into a statue from the sun's rays, much like a frozen deity whose time was postponed until nightfall; a being of the night. His eyes flickered open, adjusting to the light. "Alright," he breathed, looking back down to me. "But you must get home and rest. I shall summon you once more by invitation within the next week," he said, smiling playfully.

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you…" I managed to say, stifling my will to jump into his arms and hug him tightly like a child would. Relief ran quickly through me, flooding my veins and mind like anesthetic.

His actions matched that of which I stifled. He pulled me quickly into a tight embrace. My eyes closed once more and he whispered, "Be safe while I'm gone." The words were accompanied by a chuckle which faded as the embrace did. I opened my eyes to find myself alone. Confused by this, but still intoxicated by the euphoria, I smiled, letting the euphoria win as I made it back to the inn I had been staying at.

Knowledge of the guarantee that I would see him again was all I needed to keep going. As I walked, I was startled; the view had changed; I was taller and it wasn't from the heels. My head was tilted upward from its normal angle from the ground. Try as I might, I could not submit my gaze to the cobblestone. I hadn't tripped over anything either; my feet were walking as if they had been through years of experience in the dangerous heels. I passed a window and did a double-take before moving back to it, catching my reflection in the glass.

Who was this person? I had never considered that maybe my features were likable, but the reflection must have been lying. The person looking back was stunning… this couldn't be me… no, not at all; however, they were nice to look at. Working to fathom out this discovery, I noticed the feature that gave this person their light; the smile. Yes, the smile was clear as day, and it illuminated every detail of the girl's face, her black hair falling smoothly over her pale neck and shoulders, brown eyes glowing brightly; every feature radiated in sync with that smile.

I moved away, my mind in a pleasant haze. The thought was dangerous, but I couldn't help thinking it: I looked beautiful… and I believed I did. He made me feel beautiful and that was more than enough; more than anything I ever believed I deserved.


	11. Cornelia

_**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I have excuses. If you care, I'm trying to get into the University of Utah and there's a lot of paperwork. n.n;; So please forgive me!!! In any case, this chapter is short and I plan to have the next one up very soon!! Please have some patience with me, okay? This will be challenging because I'm merging two stories together... Much love to my readers and bear with me on this!**_

_**-Mayris  
**_

* * *

My mind wandered aimlessly as I gazed out over the icy depths of the lake: blank, empty and desolate; a rapturous void of nothing, much like the harrowing thoughts that arrived at the threshold of my mind, ticking forward twice and then back once; twice from my imagination willing time to pass quickly and then knowing that it only passed once as the ticking backtracked from ethereal time.

Two months… that was today. I had numbed inside after the first two weeks of waiting. Promise was a strong word, even moreso when coupled with the dire pain of disappointment. The glazing sun rose over the grassy mountains in the distance, alighting the water into a golden sheen of sparkling crystal, bouncing off rays of the glorious light at every angle, breathing warmth and day into the once dark, quiet town. The chorus sounded loudly upon that first dissention, the clouds parting to hear the celestial symphony.

A hand clapped lightly on my shoulder. I knew he had been watching the whole time, even noticing the stream of water that fell from my right eye. He was quick; I didn't even bother to hide these things anymore. "Terra…" he said, waiting until I looked up to him.

"Hmm?" I asked, meeting his crimson gaze. The tattered, red cape billowed in the light wind. I knew his question. I had been doing my best to study some kind of self-defense; docile creatures weren't the only beings to roam over Gaia.

He kept a straight, blank face as he spoke. Reading Vincent was hard, if not impossible, but I could tell he was feeling sympathy, perhaps empathy, for the decision I was about to make. "Are you ready… to leave your homeland?" he asked.

Without thinking really, I nodded, my mind already drawn to the numbness. To shake off this numbness, I pulled away, walking out to the jetty were boats docked to import and export goods into the city. Shedding my blue jacket, I let the warm breeze flow over my pale skin. A pair of khaki shorts, and a tight black and white vest where the sleeves only covered the tip portion of my shoulders was what I wore beneath. I turned to face the grand city, watching as Vincent drew a little closer just in case. I closed my eyes, blocking out the sight as I fell back, plunging into the lukewarm depths. My black hair fluttered over my vision, untamed in the near weightless dimension. I closed my eyes, letting my body relax to the gentle pressuring of the water against me.

I knew that I could just fall; give up and give in to the calm waters. I wondered though: could he see me right now? Was it possible that he was still connected to the sense of the water? I opened my eyes slowly, looking about me. I could feel the pressure tighten in my chest, the breath I had unknowingly taken before falling. My eyes closed once more and I swam to the surface, the wind hitting my face coldly, awakening my own senses. I gasped for air, blinking several times.

After leaving the icy, shocking waters, I closed my eyes, letting the cool wind blow contently against my shaking frame. This was my first awakening in so many numbing days and it felt good. I shook my charcoal, black hair from the sparkling droplets, running a hand through the dark mass.

I let the water run down my face, streaking it with icy veins of clear liquid. I let the wind rustle around me for a moment before turning to Vincent. "I am… ready to leave…" I said, looking to him. My mind was cleared, my thinking coherent and my resolve solid.

He nodded. "Shelke is waiting in Dali. She decided to remain inconspicuous and the best place to hide is Dali." I had never met Shelke, but I heard good things about her. She was part human, but also not human. It was a little difficult for me to understand what she was, but it was also difficult to actually believe that experimentation on humans had been legal and even performed by the government officials so many years ago.

Within a few moments, I was standing before Ember and Julian, head down, and focused on the squeaky, wooden board that stuck up slightly amongst the smooth floor. For a moment, I felt like this was all an emotionless dream. I felt numb still, shaking from my damp clothes. I had my supplies ready in a small, black knapsack which was slung over my shoulder.

Ember's eye was twitching very noticeably. His hands were even shaking and his breathing was very strained, like a wild beast trying to keep from lunging forward and attacking. I was glad Vincent stood behind me. I'd have something to fall back into if Ember did attack.

His gaze narrowed even more if that was at all possible. "What you're saying…" he began, his teeth welded together and his breathing even tighter, "is that you're leaving this house without telling me where you are going… and you are leaving… without knowledge of how long…"

Lifting my eyes to his, I slowly nodded.

He threw his hands up, turning away in a violent rage, preparing to yell and scream at me and my foolishness. Julian grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. The scary part was the fact that he wasn't smiling. Not even a fake smile adorned his face. Ember tensed once more, compressing his movements into his limited frame.

Julian kept his hand on Ember's shoulder and turned to me. Ice crept through my spine and then leveled out through my body. Lightening pulsed in his gaze; and expression wasn't necessary to see the anger he honed in his eyes. The smile was the first beacon that there was something seriously bothering him.

"Terra," he began in a calm voice, locking his eyes with mine. "Would you please tell us why you want to leave so suddenly at least?" he demanded in a calm, soothing voice. It was almost hypnotic. Every tone was synchronized to the same speed. The volume of his voice rose and lowered at soothing points to sound almost like the melody of a brook and the tone of his voice transitioned softly, causing the want to answer just to hear the wonderful tone once more.

My mouth opened, ready to answer automatically. Vincent's heavy hand fell on my shoulder and I closed my mouth and simply shook my head. I was grateful he did so, Julian would have had me singing like a bird five seconds in. I knew how he switched his gaze to prompt my answers and altered his tone to coax my thoughts. He had a nearly systematic mechanism within his speech and expressions. He could make me tell any truth and coax out any reaction. This is why I sometimes feared him more than I feared Ember's mood swings.

I could see the anger flickering out of Julian's eyes as he pulled back his wrath, having to pull Ember with him. "If anything happens to her, Vincent... you will be accountable," he said, hazel eyes burning into red.

Vincent nodded, "I understand, Julian." Within moments we were out the door and headed toward the exit.

"Hey!" someone yelled from behind us. There was a sharp tugging of my arm and I found myself pulled into a crushing hug. Looking up, I caught sight of either Ferris or Deryo. Confirming who it was, he had blue eyes in a nasty glare that was directed toward Vincent. Deryo clutched me tighter as I tried to pull out of his crushing grip.

Vincent, meanwhile had been shoved against the nearest wall. Ferris clutched the collar around his neck, trying poorly to hoist him in the air. "Where the hell do you think you're going, you pedo!? Kidnapping my little sister for some evil plot, huh!?" he yelled, drawing back his fist so that he could slam it into Vincent's face.

"Ferris!" I screamed, protesting. Deryo held me firmly and I looked back to him. His focus was still on Ferris and Vincent. Struggling, I managed to dig my foot into the top of Deryo's, at the same time, I doubled forward, thrashing to get free. "Deryo! Let go! I heard Ferris's hit connect and I growled. Looking to Deryo's arm, I pulled it up to my level, biting down hard. I felt him twitch as his grip weakened. I bit down a little more, feeling my teeth drag through the skin. He finally let go and I pushed away from him, gripping Ferris by the shoulder, trying futiley to pull him away from Vincent. I yanked him away fiercely and slapped him smartly across the cheek. "Stop," I said firmly in a calm voice.

He gripped the side of his face and stared in shock. As if to challenge what I did, he stepped forward and grabbed the collar of my shirt this time. "What did you say?" he asked, teeth clenched.

"I told you to stop," I repeated, raising my voice a little more. "If you're going to act like a child, then go home already?" I said, avoiding using colorful words to calm my anger.

He walked forward, pushing me back as I walked back from him. "Terra... you're an idiot. You're running off with this guy for no good reason and I don't like it! If you had a brain maybe you'd think this over! We promised after mom and dad died that we'd always stick together! Isn't that the honor code?"

I interrupeted him before he carried on, "For how long, Ferris? How long?" He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off again. "Ferris... really. I'm not spending my entire life wasting away behind the counter of a weapons' shop. I'm not planning on staying single and dying in the same house I was born into... I'm not wasting my potential here where I have a chance elsewhere to become great and move on to something spectacular... You as well should think about that. Don't waste your future either. Mom and dad would not want to see us force ourselves into their shoes and work the business if we were unhappy. I'm unhappy, Ferris... and I'm..." I waved my hands in the air, frustrated. "I'm in love with someone... and he hasn't come back. I am going out to find him... even if it takes me forever."

I turned away momentarily, seeing Vincent turned away, waiting for me. I paused, looking down. I turned quickly, embracing Ferris tightly around the neck. I gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Ferris... Please take care of yourself..." I then turned to Deryo and whispered the same, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. I pulled away quickly, heading to the exit at a run. If I had walked, I knew that I would feel guilt settle in and stop before I reached the gate. Even if I had done that, I would not have succeeded. Vincent caught up quickly and gripped my hand, pulling me behind him to pick up more speed. I could feel my feet barely touching the ground as we moved. His red cloak trailed behind him like the sail of a ship.

We were out past the gates, headed over the plains. I could see mountains surrounding us at every angle. The sight was wonderful, grand, and overall exhilarating. Alexandria was set upon a level part of the hills, gazing over the entirety of the continent. I could see out for miles as the scene minimized into the horizon.

A cool breeze met my smiling face and I closed my eyes, allowing its fingers to graze my skin and hair. My eyes fluttered open as an arm slithered about my waist and tugged me upward. "Hold on tight," came Vincent's voice as we rose from the ground slowly.

The strong, metal claw gripped me tightly, but never wavered beneath my weight. I was only a little surprised at the fact that he treated me as if I weighed as much as a helium balloon, able to carry me along naturally. He carefully shifted me upon his back where I gripped him firmly, now able to see the transformation of the monster-like creature I was now hanging onto, feeling much like a knapsack slung over his shoulder, fitting right between his wings.

We took off at a steady pace. It seemed like Vincent wanted me to spend time enjoying the sights. The plains were calming and the view of Alexandria from high up caused me to feel a lot calmer. I hesitantly rested my cheek on his back, letting the gentle winds shift over my form.

I had only just closed my eyes it seemed when we landed. The small village was just up ahead. I felt my heart leap as soon as it reregistered what I was now doing. Vincent led the way towards the village. The sun was high overhead, blazing quietly across the grassy plains. My hand ventured to the small, silver rod attached to my waist. I knew a little magic, but I wasn't sure how useful I would be.

Vincent had told me about Shelke. She was far older than she looked and about a hundred times stronger. I suddenly felt out of place as we approached. "Vincent…" I began, stopping as I pulled my daze from the plains to meet his eyes. "Are you sure I won't… get in the way?" I had barely noticed I was fidgeting as I spoke.

He shook his head. "You're fine. Shelke and I will be the ones making sure that you find what you're searching for."

"Isn't there some sort of catch?"

"Catch?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. An Eye-4-Eye kind of deal."

"Eye-4-Eye?"

"Yeah, that saying… You scratch my back, I scratch yours?"

"No, not that I know of. Friends help each other, that's what they're there for."

"Oh…" I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't tell me… you've never really had true friends, have you?""H-hey! I-it's not like that!" I retorted.

He chuckled. "Alright, Terra, we should get moving. We're almost there. And don't worry. If I feel that I want something in return, I'll let you know. As for Shelke… as long as you treat her kindly, she won't ask for anything."

I nodded. "I see… I hope everything works out…"

Without a word, he continued and I didn't notice for a moment until I looked up again to see him round the corner behind a building and walk into the small town. I ran to meet up with him. I had been training with him ever since the time I departed from Kuja in Treno. The feeling of premonition had swept over. Something told me it would be the end and yet, I didn't follow through with my instincts.

I now know why I shed tears the night after. I woke up in the middle of the night crying, finding that Julian was grasping my hand in my sleep and sponging my head with icy water. I concocted a fever that night and I had a feeling it was because of Kuja. My heart had been wrenching and pulling me every which way since then. I could have been the first day of training. We had gone pretty far and I passed out within the first four hours of practice. After that, the sessions got longer and harsher and I was soon prime and ready to leave, making my decision two days ago.

Windmills… I couldn't take my eyes off of them. So many windmills, almost as if it were an entire city that just manufactured them. I wondered what they were being used for. We had stopped shortly after passing the entrance of the village. I looked ahead, beyond Vincent and caught sight of a young girl with short, brown hair and cerulean blue eyes; almost a neon blue in color. She wore peculiar clothes and had a curious demeanor. I approached, standing beside my crimson-clad partner.

She glanced to me with those deep, calculating eyes and then looked back up. "Vincent Valentine. Looks like you made it out of prison," she said. It sounded like that was a sarcastic remark and I noted the way she kept her unyielding gaze pointedly at him.

"Shelke. Thanks for meeting us here," he answered, ignoring the statement.

She nodded and looked to me once more. "Terra Evans. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, meeting my eyes. I simply nodded, enamored by her eyes and her greeting. I managed to smile.

"Likewise," I answered simply. She seemed nice enough to get along with and straight forward about most things. It seemed that we wouldn't have much trouble getting along.

We rested in Dali, finding food and shelter easily for the night. I was glad that I had taken the time to gather my savings. Encountering fiends was of course unavoidable, but collecting enough funds for the trip wasn't necessarily easy. I lay back, staring in thought. What if I didn't see him again and what if I was just chasing a ghost? I was forcing myself to believe that there was a chance. Whether or not this was the right thing to do was a different story.

Dali was peaceful, dreadfully so in that serene way that you'd expect to wake up and be faced to face with something that would eat you alive. The soft song of the crickets kept that possibility from happening; breaking the unbearable, calm silence. I drifted from dreaming to waking and thinking, hovering in-between the two which both seemed impossibly similar. I wanted to just fall asleep and stay in that realm without nightmares and without any disappointment.

Something prodded at my mind. Were I to become an infinite traveler? Maybe even like Sir Fratley and travel the world in search of that something that breathed my existence. Or maybe like the great Cid family, rulers of Lindblum who traveled Gaia as their airship technology continuously grew to workable heights.

As if hearing my misery in this sleepless state, I heard footsteps coming near. Looking up, my eyes met Vincent's. "Having trouble?' he asked, his face stoic.

"What if I am?" I asked with an embarrassed sigh as I sat up. "Talk to me," he said, sitting beside me on the bed.

I heard Shelke shuffling over too, seemingly concerned. It was embarrassing, but so what? I'm human; I have worries. "What should I talk about?" I asked as a small, nervous chuckle escaped my lips.

"You don't have to keep your emotions in," Shelke said honestly. I could see her blue eyes glowing in the dark. They seemed to look deep into mine, reading the thoughts behind them. "It is better to express how you feel rather than let it build up inside."

I nodded. "Yes, this is true…" I fidgeted a little, thinking about how to word my worries in a brief summary. "Well…" I began, ready to speak and then cutting off. "I suppose… that it's… umm…"

"Doubt?" Vincent asked, filling in the word for me.

"Yeah." I gripped my fingers together, letting the pressure engulf my hand to match the pressure I felt around me.

Vincent chuckled lightly. "If only she were here. She's better at these sympathetic, "believe in yourself" speeches than I am."

"Tifa?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "All I can say is… just don't think about it. Thinking about it brings to pass worry and worry can slow you down and cause you to miss the wonders right before you. Not to mention, you might miss the target you're aiming for completely," he said. I felt his hand fall to my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Pull yourself together. You're not facing this alone."

"There's also regret…" I mentioned.

Shelke was the one to speak this time. "Regret is something that you have control over. It is… I believe… painful… but it can only take over if you allow it to. Don't blame yourself for not doing something you were unable to achieve before. Things happen and you did the best you could with what you knew at the time. Lots of things were in the way from what I hear," she said, offering a smile I could barely see in the dark.

"Right…" I said, sounding more confident than I felt. "So, I shouldn't think about it… and I should just believe I'm doing my best with what I know. If that isn't plain, old optimism, then Alexandria was never attacked by anything," I laughed. They seemed more cheery from my reaction, but I kept how I was really feeling inside.

Maybe I slowly was letting it go. Most of the journey was a blur the next few days. We wandered to Lindblum and exited at the port, boarding a good-sized ship with a few passengers carrying goods for trade in Daguerro. Apparently, most of the crew were travelers who ventured there often. They were selling goods there. After that, we could ride to the continent just north of that island.

During the journey, all I could do was stare at the map I had obtained, wondering how Sir Fratley would view the voyage I had ahead of me. I was searching the globe for the antagonist to this world and worst of all, I was in love with him. I was sure by now that I would be seen as someone who was a glutton for punishment. I wondered if I would be imprisoned if he were caught walking the streets with me were we to return to Alexandria. And how would Ferris, Deryo, Julian… and, worst of all, Ember take this bit of news? I shuddered to think about it. Although, I somewhat feared Julian far more than Ember.

Tiring of these repetitive thoughts, I turned my attention to the sea. I often saw Vincent and Shelke talking amongst themselves. I wondered what they were speaking of, but it seemed more of a private conversation and I felt better standing on the sidelines and leaving them be. They were only here to accompany me on my quest. They offered their protection and that's more than I deserved.

~FFIX--Destined to Die~

Daguerro was amazing! The water gave it the meditative feel. I wanted to stay for days and just relax and not have to dwell on what was taking place. The battle in my heart was given a time to rest and that was far more relieving than I had ever expected. I read through numerous books, distracting myself with the stories of others. Then, on the fifth fateful day of our stay in Daguerro, I ran into something that would bring me back to my voyage and keep me there for nearly three years.

I had always wondered about the books on the high shelf where that snobby professor was always studying. He seemed to give me a scowl every time I used the pressure lift to go up to the second story shelves. Probably because I would be moving him from his study place at the top. He just had to be on a lift.

Surprisingly, he wasn't there one day and I saw that there was no one about. Curiosity drew me in and I approached, activating a lever to bring me up to the shelf. The titles were all in a language I did not understand. I skimmed through them, pulling and replacing book after book, trying to make sense of it all. I even found a book on complicated matrices which sent my head spinning into an algebraic mess.

I placed the final book back, fed up with the pages that had my mind circulating in numbers and symbols. I leaned against the bookcase, letting out a sigh. My hand brushed over a row of books along the shelf up where I could see.

Something slimy ran along my hand and I froze. It felt like a scaly serpent of some kind. I dared not move, but I felt no other movement from above. I pulled down my hand and nothing happened there either. Slowly, and stupidly, I raised my hand once more, immediately feeling the wet, slippery thing once more. I stifled a shriek and pulled my hand away, ducking for cover. Looking up, once more, nothing had changed.

No one had come in yet and I was glad of that. I looked positively stupid, ducking on a high pedestal near the top shelves for everyone to see. I sighed, reaching up ready if it really was a poisonous serpent. We could buy antidotes for that if I did get bitten.

My hand ran along the slimy thing once more and this time I gripped it, cringing as I did so. I pulled the thing off the shelf, eyes closed. Slowly, I opened them and looked up. Feeling utterly stupid, I pulled the worn, leather-bound book to my level. It was covered in mildew and some kind of blue gunk that gave it the slimy feeling. It smelled like one of Ferris's old slippers and I held my breath as I pulled the cover open.

This time, the words were in Alexandrian, so I could read it. I froze after reading the title, blinking several times as the breath came from my lips. It felt positively awkward to breathe as my mind had began circulating in a pattern that I knew all too well.

"_I Want To Be Your Canary_," I read aloud in a whisper, running my finger over the title to see if it would change and if I had picked up the wrong book. Automatically, I was recalling the conversation I had with Kuja that seemed to be eons ago from this point. This was the play by Lord Avon that he had discussed with me, relating it to Princess, now Queen, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII.

I flipped to the middle of the book and then a little farther toward the end. I found that in most plays, a lot of the dramatic climaxes were near the end.

"Cornelia: Prithee, call me 'princess' no more! Marcus, wilt thou truly

cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to

wish for!? After the nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A

mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life

under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life

is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade.

Marcus: So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not! Cast

away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of

pure love! Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me

thy canary to keep me forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark

on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!"

I had closed the book, pocketing it in my jacket. What power Cornelia had to overcome the trials pointed her way; what courage. I had it now and I wanted to keep it. I was slowly losing my will, but this book let me cling to that belief.

Little did I know then that for the next three years, I too would be chased by a phantom; something dark that had set out to challenge my resolve. Not Vincent nor Shelke, nor anyone could stay this thing away from me. I wanted to call it fear, but it too was an entity… someone just as powerful, if not moreso than my beloved.

I was absolutely shaking with shock. Shelke was doing her best to keep me from fainting. "We will set out as soon as Vincent Valentine is done with preparations."

Gripping her hand was the only thing I could think of to keep myself composed. I needed to leave; I should have left days ago. What in heaven's name had I been doing all this time!?

I vaguely remember preparing that day. Millions of thoughts and admonishments were blazing in my head. I remembered leaving for the land north… and then training began.


	12. Blue Light

The land round about is a barren desert. There is nearly no sign of anyone living on the Western Continent and the remnants left behind are mere ruins to something that I cannot fully connect. However, I learned little more about the world called Terra. Souls of another world are in motion to take over Gaia. A strange place revealed secrets of Gaia's past and its link to Terra. Ancient ruins which I cannot decipher held these facts. A room with faces revealed little more about what had happened.

The planet called Terra suffered greatly. The plants had begun dying out and technology soon followed. However, I presumed the rulers were trying to still preserve life on Terra by merging with this planet. This was turning out to be quite a mess and I felt partly responsible.

I had two theories. Theory one was improbable, but I somehow had to be connected to this planet. It was the fact that I was taken from there as a child. However, Ember once told me that he had been there for my birth and I was definitely an Alexandrian. My second theory was more probable. My mother must have been a descendant of Terra and known about it. However, it only fit slightly. Terra had been crumbling for years. If I could meet my grandmother or grandfather, or maybe even my great grandparents on my mother's side, they could explain. However, I knew not where to look for them. I know that I'm a descendant of Terra though. And I'm very sure my mother was a descendant before me.

The horizon gleamed in the distance, the setting sun reflecting on the water's surface. My hair had gotten a bit longer and as strong as I had grown, my apparel was more disheveled. I found myself caring more about armor than fashion, adapting a different look to suit my voyage. I had encountered endless fiends and realized that I had changed. I could battle on my own, the toughest fiends. I kept the strength I had gained and mixed it with the gentle love I held for my beloved Kuja. I would not be weak in my search and only submit when I was safely in his arms.

I stood from the high cliff, gazing over the horizon. I knew that the planet Terra was gone. I sensed it… but when that moment happened, I received a vision of it and I didn't want to believe it. Still… I sought after destiny, believing that one day, I could find rest in his arms once more.

It had been a year and a half… It was time to move on. I ventured to the farthest continent. From the ancient ruins, to Esto Gaza and even onto Conde Petie. Nothing. I was back on my home continent, back in Treno. I had climbed the mountain and began meditating. Vincent wasn't too far off. I assumed he was with Shelke. She and I had gotten close enough over the time, but I still hadn't gained a complete understanding of her. As I turned, I noted how they were both looking to me in wait. "What is it?" I asked, walking over calmly. I staggered after nearly tripping over a rock.

"Doesn't get old…" I muttered, clapping my hands to rid of the excess dirt that I had landed on.

"We should head into Treno and rest. I heard that there's a play going on there tonight. Supposed to be a hit. A new actor has graced the stage," Vincent said, eyes still closed as they had been for a while now.

"We really shouldn't waste money on plays. Y'know… we have to buy armor and weapons…" I nagged.

"I think it might be fun. You could use some relaxation, Terra Evans. Working and training nonstop is not healthy for you," Shelke chimed in, giving me a sincere look.

Reluctantly, I nodded. "Oh, alright… You bought me with the speech…" I said, rolling my eyes. She gave me one of those special occasion smiles that made me feel better and led the way. I soon followed, hearing Vincent trail not too far behind.

Treno had grown into a larger, more active city even though it had cleared from refugees of Cleyra, Burmecia, Alexandria, and Lindblum. Somehow, it was still crowded and busy. "I'll get the tickets," Shelke offered, moving away and waving back at us.

I nodded, barely conscious that I had. I reached in my pocket, clutching the book I had kept ever since Daguerro. "Don't give up," Vincent said before moving away into the crowd. I watched him leave. He seemed to have so much confidence in all that I was doing. A smile broke across my face in thinking how much he had supported me.

The town was mine for the wandering; a city of lights waiting for my exploration. It had been a while since I'd been here. There were definitely repairs throughout the city and it seemed to have expanded. This meant there were more thieves lurking about and even more riffraff. Joy.

I wandered about the town, noting the changes. Shouting ensued up ahead on the path and I carefully rounded the corner to see that two, odd-looking figures were arguing. Well… at least one was. He was much shorter than his towering opponent and had four arms flailing about in anger as he prepared to fight. The towering one had flaming red hair that had grown in long, messy dreadlocks that seemed to cover his eyes.

"So, if it isn't the Flaming Amarant!" the four-armed man shouted.

"Hmph," came the reply. The man seemed not to care too much as he just folded his arms and listened to the man rant and rave until his face turned red.

The Flaming Amarant… that sounded familiar. Perhaps another great warrior? I stayed hidden, tilting my head. The light touched the four-armed man's side and I saw a glint of silver. My mouth dropped. He would cheat. I closed my mouth, shaking slightly as I came around the corner. I didn't like sharp objects when they were pointed at me, but I'd rather disgrace a cheater than worry about a wound or two. I staggered slightly as I neared the four-armed man, making it look convincing as I tripped and fell into him. "Oh, my goodness! I-I'm so sorry, sir!" I shouted, standing and reaching down to help him.

"Hmph! Who do you think you are, wench!?" he yelled, jumping back on his feet instantly. "Do you have any idea who I am!? How dare you stumble into me!"

"I said I was sorry, sir," I repeated. I moved my hand slightly, ready to reach for his weapon. I would have succeeded if he hadn't pulled it from the sheath and was now planting it against my neck.

"I'll make you sorry!" he shouted. I felt my breathing stiffen, but I would not be overpowered by this guy. I backed away and he followed of course. No fear showed in my eyes, at least I hoped so. The knife was sharp and I felt it dig in when he barely pressed it to my skin.

I instead made a sound like a light laugh and smiled. "So you were planning on cheating," I said, gripping the hand that held the knife. "You are a coward." I hoped my voice wasn't shaking. I felt the knife dig in deeper and I clenched my fists. "Only cowards pull out weapons on opponents. What in Gaia are you trying to prove?"

He stared at me, his glare intensifying in rage and embarrassment. "I'll kill you!"

The knife went in deeper and I did the only thing I knew at the moment. "I'm sorry," I muttered, pulling his hand toward me as I redirected it to the side of my head, making sure the blade missed my neck. I pulled him close and shot my knee up. I heard a wheeze and a grunt and then lifted my elbow up to catch him in the chest. He lost the air in his lungs and fell to the ground. I let out the sigh I had been holding. People never expected I would do that, I supposed, so underestimation was my luck point.

Another grunt sounded behind me and I turned, seeing the 'Flaming Amarant' drop his arms and begin walking away. "If you knew he was going to cheat, then why didn't you walk away in the first place?" I asked, feeling my neck for the scratch that had been driven into it.

He paused and said, "I just let him have his way because he'll be annoying otherwise. It's not the first time I've encountered him. He just likes to challenge me to pointless fights. When the fight begins, I usually leave or let him embarrass himself. What you did was reckless."

"I don't like it when people cheat in fights," I shrugged, finding that I had a little blood oozing out of my neck. I cringed but wiped it off.

"He could have killed you."

"No, he couldn't…" I sighed. "I'm stronger than I look as you saw."

"You're bleeding," he said, turning back to face me. "He isn't. The difference in power is plain to see, but as is the difference in heart. He would have killed you. You merely knocked him out."

"He could have killed you too," I answered.

"No. I wouldn't get cut like you did," he retorted apathetically.

"So… what you're saying is that I'm too weak."

"You're the one with the cut."

I sighed. "I'm doing my best."

"What for?"

"Because…" I had subconsciously gripped the book in my pocket and was now squeezing it a little harder. He looked down, obviously noticing that I had been doing so. His gaze came back to scrutinize mine again. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. It's not that you should care or anything."

"Fine. Thanks anyway, kid," he answered, sounding almost grudging as he did so.

"Yeah…" I answered, moving toward a large building. I sat down in the bench outside and looked up. Was this it? Was I searching for a corpse? No signs, no traces. Nothing. I pulled my hair out of the long ponytail I had it up in, looking down at the blue hair tie.

Emotion welled up inside and I was suddenly near bawling as I sat by myself, watching bustling streets. Even though I had that strength to go forward, I never was able to find what I was searching for. I struggled mentally. Give up. I should, but I keep propelling myself forward. Forget him. I can't, but I know I must. Move on. It would be better if I did, but what if I miss my chance. He might look for me. Would he really remember, much less care? He is dead. No, he can't be; I won't accept it until I find his body even if it's already decayed. Happiness can be found elsewhere. But I've been everywhere. There are always more people in Gaia. But I'm not a Gaian, I don't belong here.

"Hello, Miss. Mind if I join you?" I looked up and around, finally spotting a young nobleman clad in a red traveler's coat.

"Umm… sure, that's fine," I answered, scooting over a bit.

He smiled and took the place next to me. "Thank you."

"No problem," I put on a false smile. I didn't glance over. I wanted to be alone in my thoughts, but I didn't want to seem pushy either. I had to meet Vincent and Shelke soon anyway.

"Are you going to see the play tonight?" he asked, stretching out a bit. I was conscious of how he stretched his arms across the backing of the bench.

"Yes, actually. With a couple of friends," I was now leery of him. "What's it to you?" I returned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just a fan of the theatre. I know the new actor," he added.

"Do you now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I know him very well."

"You're not gonna tell me that you're him and you're playing hooky," I said, glancing over.

"No, no," he responded with a laugh.

"Ah," I answered. "That's good to know then."

"Is it?"

"Listen, I gotta get going, alright?" I said, standing.

He sat back and smiled. "Cold, ain't'cha?"

"Not really. I'm just not that into you," I responded. beginning to walk away.

"What? You thought I was hitting on you?" He began to laugh.

"Why else would you pay me any mind?"

"You were crying."

I gave him a blank stare. "That's considerate, if not convenient," I responded folding my arms and upturning my nose.

"I wouldn't flirt with a Terran," he responded. I let out a gasp and looked his way, but he was gone suddenly.

"What in Gaia--!?" I yelled, startled. Great. Fantastic. This only meant trouble. I hadn't even told Vincent or Shelke of my theories. This meant that someone else knew of Terra and that someone else knew my thoughts or they knew me… "Brilliant," I said aloud, cupping my forehead in my hand. There was a loud horn playing from somewhere, signaling the play was to start soon.

I made my way across town, finding the entrance to the seating. Vincent and Shelke were waiting patiently. I walked up to them and waved, smiling. Anything to keep them on the edge of my discovery. We could talk things through later. Shelke led the way through the row of seats, passing nobles.

"Umm… Shelke… we're going really far up."

"That is correct, Terra Evans," she answered, moving into the row that was two rows back from the front. "I managed to barter for rather good seats."

"Huh." I sat beside Shelke and Vincent sat beside me. "You're going all out, Shelke. You sure you just weren't too excited to see the play?"

She smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm a fan of Lord Stellazio's plays. Passion, humility, honor… It's just… stunning!"

"What are we seeing again?"

"_The 12 Zodiacs_," she answered, pressing her hands together.

"I've never heard of it."

"Really! Terra! How can you not!? I mean it's only the-" she gasped as she spotted a refined, slender woman clad in purple being seated near the front. She gasped. "It's Queen Stella!"

The lights dimmed upon the amp theatre and a gentle light cued on the stage. A child appeared in the spotlight. "Ladies and Gentleman! We thank you for your attendance in tonight's play _The 12 Zodiacs_. A story of honor, betrayal, humility and love. The deity Virgo destined to give her heart to her beloved. Our story begins with Lady Virgo contemplating the ends of her destiny, wanting to reveal her true love, but fearing the rift it creates between the zodiacs. So, without further delay, Ragnarökkr proudly presents _The 12 Zodiacs_!" The young boy bowed and then left the stage as the lights grew brighter, alighting the entire stage which was set in the theme of a flourishing garden.

There stood Taurus and Cancer on the stage, talking with one another. "How do you plan to capture Virgo's heart, Taurus?" Cancer asked.

"Her eyes are like gemstones, sparkling endlessly. A gift to fit such a beauty can only be something difficult to attain. I will find that gift and make it hers, offering her everything she could ever desire on a whim."

"That's impressive. Winning her heart with jewels?"

"No, no. Something far more valuable."

"Like what?"

"I'll find something…" Taurus pressed his hand to his chin, thinking deeply. While in his contemplation, Gemini, holding a flute wandered into the garden.

"Good day, all," he said, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Gemini," Cancer replied. "There is a rumor that Virgo's destiny is soon to come to pass. She will choose a suitor."

"Oh! What news this is! Any idea whom she has selected?"

"No, no. She's very modest in keeping the one she'll choose a secret, isn't that right, Scorpio?" Hidden behind a tree, facing away from the sun, Scorpio sat, looking down.

"Wh-what?" he asked in a gentle, shaky voice, turning, but keeping his gaze averted. He stared to the side, still avoiding the sun. "O-oh… I-I don't know…"

"Keep stuttering like that and Virgo won't like it. She likes someone who's willing to stand strong for her, with passion and a love for music," Gemini stated, brandishing his flute.

"O-oh…" Scorpio answered in a barely audible voice. His face remained hidden and he no longer spoke to any of them.

"I will see Virgo and be victorious in capturing her heart!" came a confident voice as Sagittarius entered the area. "I will give her the victory of having me as her suitor."

"A victory… maybe if I could find something exclusively equal to a symbol of victory, I too could wear her love!" Taurus exclaimed.

"Did it start yet!?" came an exasperated voice as Capricorn entered the stage, fidgeting impatiently. "Did Virgo choose her love!?"

"Not yet! But when the sun sets, she will," Gemini explained.

The sun glowed brightly until a shadow fell upon it and Libra appeared, clad in a long, dark coat. "The sun… is not worthy of my gaze," he explained, looking to the six of them. "But Virgo's love… most certainly is. Where is she?" he asked, looking about, wincing when the sun nearly came into view.

"She's at the cape, waiting for the right time to reveal her love," Taurus answered.

"The cape… it's towards the sun… I dare not look up at that wretched thing. I shall go about another way and proclaim my vows to her." Libra left, traveling toward the shadows.

Aries approached from the wood, wiping his forehead. "How is it best to capture Virgo's heart?"

"Aries! You're after her too!?" Sagittarius exclaimed. "We all seem to become quick rivals."

"I shall travel to the East…" he said, nearly cutting him off. He then left out of sight, prepared to search for Virgo.

"I'm off!" Cancer exclaimed, heading for the cape.

Capricorn shrieked in anticipation and ran off into the wilderness, toward a hill where he tired and fell asleep, the excitement overwhelming his body.

"A man never chases his woman. If she has love in her heart, she will come to him," Sagittarius said boisterously, crossing his arms. "You'll see," he said, wandering off. "At least I know of a shortcut to get there," he said quietly to himself as he snickered. "I will make Virgo mine."

Scorpio was left alone, looking down still. "Wh-what should I… do…?" he asked. Taking in a breath, he slowly raised his head for the first time. "I… I will go… and wait…" he said, moving slowly as he headed toward the hills, making his steps carefully. He was filled with determination.

The sun slowly began to set and Cancer made his way to the cape, walking along the path. Pausing, he looked over to the ocean, smiling at the scenic view. Ahead, he walked, seeing Leo ahead. He slowly passed him.

"You're not going to see her," Leo stated, drawing a blade and holding it to the back of Cancer's head.

"What do you mean?" Cancer asked, hand on the hilt of his own sword.

"No one but me will claim Virgo's heart."

"How dare you!?" Cancer bellowed, drawing his sword and swinging it at Leo who stepped back.

"Incompetent fool! You will die before seeing Virgo!"

"I think not, Leo!"

The two battled on and on, the sun touching the rim of the ocean until Leo lost his footing over the side of the cliff after the swords clashed together. Cancer followed, enraged with Leo and his vanity, following him into the depths, the two fought continuously.

By the river as the light was settling across the orange sky, Gemini pondered, blowing a soft tune into his flute. "A song… I shall sing her a song. And if her heart really will be mine, she shall hear it… I shall perform my very best!" He went about creating the song, letting it fly on the wind and praying that the sounds reached her delicate ears.

Taurus watched the sky, wandering toward the night. Through the forest and over the mountain, he had his gift. He reached into the heavens and pulled down a star. He would deliver it to her immediately. The journey back would be long though. He prayed he would make it in time.

Sagittarius met Virgo at the cape. "Beauteous Virgo… I am here to claim your heart…" he decreed, moving toward her.

She backed away and shook her head. "I… I never decided that!" she exclaimed in a fearful demeanor. "Sagittarius… please…" she pleaded as he embraced her.

Drawing back a hand, she slapped him. "My destiny does not lie with you!" she shouted. Appalled, he growled and fled into the sky, flying north and away from Virgo, embarrassed that he had done something. His right cheek stung painfully as he rode against the chilly wind.

Virgo stared back over the cape as the sun set. She contemplated once more and said, "My only wish… is to be with you now…"

Pisces from below heard her words and nodded. "So… she has chosen."

With that, she sped away from the cape toward the hilly grasslands. Searching far and wide, she came upon who she was looking for. He was far off and she smiled to herself. "It was you… all this time…"

She walked toward him, and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Scorpio…" she said, blushing lightly.

"Virgo…" he said, struggling not to stutter her name. He slowly smiled and hugged her. She returned the embrace and the two pressed their lips together, sharing a chaste kiss.

The moment lasted for a bit before the stage blacked out, and the light came in on Aquarius who ran to Pisces. "Who kissed Virgo?" he asked, out of breath.

Pisces smiled and said, "Virgo made her choice. Go see her and she'll tell you the rest."

Aquarius nodded a look of disappointment on his features. He found Virgo the next day. Seeing her hand encompassed in Scorpio's he smiled. "So you made your decision, eh?"

Virgo smiled and squeezed Scorpio's hand, remembering that moment. She closed her eyes and thought… that moment meant everything.

The curtain dropped on the stage and the lights dimmed. Applause roared across the amp theatre and some gave a standing ovation. The actors and actress lined up along the stage, giving a bow to their audience.

I stood as well seeing that Shelke wasted no time doing so and then Vincent followed. The play was nice… however; it didn't do anything to improve my mood. "So… who was the new actor?" I asked Shelke, still looking up at the stage.

"The actor who played Taurus," she said.

"Oh… interesting," I responded and searched the stage for the dark-haired man. Finding him, I gasped when I noticed he had been looking right at me the entire time. His golden eyes were captivating and I could not pull my gaze away.

'_So… you are Terra Evans…' _said a voice in my mind. I could only gaze up, appalled.

"What?" I asked aloud. I saw him grin before he bowed. His gaze met mine once more. I shook my head, managing to close my eyes. I wanted to leave now. Anything but those piercing, golden eyes and that liquid voice in my mind. "Vincent… we need to leave," I said urgently.

"What's wrong?" he asked, searching for an exit as the nobles and townspeople were piling out of the amp theatre at a painfully slow rate.

"I can't explain it all right now, but we have to go… I don't care if you have to use Chaos to do it… just please… let's leave…"

Shelke looked over. "Vincent Valentine… led Terra Evans out. I'll take care of a distraction," she said, her eyes glowing brighter. I knew that look. She was about to cause something big. Lightning etched along the floor, seemingly coming from the side of the stage and it spread quickly. All eyes focused on it and Vincent ran me to the other side of the theatre, pushing past people. I quickly climbed upon his back and we were in the air moments later.

"What about Shelke?" I asked.

"She'll be just fine," he said, his body forming into the monstrous state.

"Vincent… take me home… quickly!" I plead, nails almost digging into his shoulder.

He nodded and we dove sideways, making a beeline for Alexandria. It had been too long since I had been home. I prayed that I could make amends. I winced, those golden eyes once more in my memory. Avoiding the numbness from the cold, I gripped him more firmly. My hands… they wouldn't move. They went limp and I felt the oddest thing as if I were being pulled down a drain. My body went loose and I watched as Vincent ascended up and away from me… or was I drifting down? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that he was now hidden behind tall trees and branches were swinging their fists into my body, pummeling me farther into the ground.

A cold liquid spread over my face and body and the swirling, dark world seized me firmly, pulling me down. I heard nothing and my black hair spread over my vision, assisting the water's urge to absorb me completely. I continued to fall into the depths, paralysis spreading throughout. I knew not when I fell asleep or when I would awaken if I did.

I was shivering cold and my lungs incinerated in the inside. I wanted to cough and cry until the acidic feeling left. "Look tasty! Can we eat?" said a deep, booming voice that was full of excitement. As if to deny the person their wish I tried to whine or grunt. I found that no sound came from my lips. Startled, I tried opening my eyes. They remained sealed. Great, I was going to be eaten by something that was overexcited and obnoxious.

"No, Quina. We can't eat it. It's still breathing, see?"

"Ah… we cook it?"

"Quina, we can't cook it. It's a human. Someone will miss it."

Great. I was an it… well, at least I was a human it. My heard felt like a sticky rock. My eyes wouldn't budge open and it wasn't from fatigue.

"What we do with it?" the person named Quina asked.

"Let's take it to Lindblum," the other suggested. I heard a flapping noise and supposed it was a moogle.

Where was Vincent? Did he go to Alexandria without me? What happened? I remembered that I suddenly passed out, but there was no explanation as to why. Thousands of questions pulsed through my aching head once more.

"Lindblum is far. We go by foot?" Quina asked.

"It's more efficient. There are humans in Lindblum and you said you've been there before, right?"

"Think so. Lots of yummy food in Lindblum!"

"But Treno is closer."

"No! Treno need gil to eat foods! Lindblum give out free foods! More convenient!"

"Ah," the moogle said. "To Lindblum then. There's an airship scheduled to leave from Dali to Lindblum. Dali is just up the mountain from here. It's not too far," the moogle said.

"We go now! Yummy food in Lindblum!"

"Kupo!" the moogle answered. I felt an arm slide beneath my back as I was lifted onto a broad, strong shoulder.

Quina sang most of the way, words disconnected between loud humming and then the tune died out when it exclaimed, "I see large cheese grater spinning ahead!"

"That's a windmill, Quina," the moogle answered with a sigh. "Look! The airship! It's loading cargo! We better hurry!"

"Boxes have food!?" I began to feel sick as I bounced up and down on the person's shoulder. They were running toward the crates I assumed. I then heard a loud sniffing noise. "There food in boxes! I eat yummy food!"

I was set aside and I heard a box being opened. I didn't need my imagination to know what was going on. The familiar sounds of the creature eating were all too clear.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Yummy food! But is badly stored!" Quina exclaimed, turning to the man who had yelled. "Better to store in cooler place! Know nothing about food!"

I wanted to laugh. This creature, whatever it was, cracked me up. A gasp was heard and footsteps approached. Strong arms grasped my shoulders and my face was upturned toward the sun. "Someone, get a doctor!" the man shouted. I could feel him touching my aching forehead lightly. "Did you do this to her!?" he growled.

"Quina find human. Quina take human to Lindblum with other humans where there food!"

I heard a canteen being unscrewed and cool liquid fell over my face, dousing my eyes free of the sticky mess and moistening my parched lips. I cracked my eyes open and gazed up to the person who helped me. My vision was blurry and hues of brown hair and tanned skin came into view. "She's alive at least," he said with a sigh. "So… you were helping her?"

"That what I say! You have problem!?"

"No, no. C-carry on. I'm sure there's someone there that can help her," he immediately dropped me and I could have sworn there was a look of fear in his eyes.

Quina quickly boarded, followed by the moogle. I was once again flung over the creature's shoulder. I wanted to smile at the creature. They seemed so happy and carefree. Not to mention, they were helping me… after contemplating whether or not to eat me that is, but I was still thankful.

"Oh! You awake!" it exclaimed as they put me down. "We go to Lindblum! You taste good food with Quina there?" it asked. I nodded slowly, liking the optimism. I was laying across a few crates. It wasn't the most comfortable, but I was glad I was still alive after that fall. Closing my eyes once more, I fell asleep. Dreams met me again. I couldn't be happier in sleep. Kuja met me there in my dreams and I wished I could really feel his warm embrace and hear his soothing voice.

In the dream, my eyes met his and the electricity of our connection flowed vividly between us. His hand cupped my cheek and we moved closer. I felt safe in his sight. As I pulled closer, ready to connect my lips to his, something strange happened that caused me to draw back. His eyes phased golden, just like those catlike ones the actor had. I cringed and stepped back.

"Terra, what's wrong?" he asked, approaching with his arms outstretched. His voice was still the same, but those eyes were so painful to me. He reached out his hand where a bright, glowing light hovered above his palm. "I have brought you a star…" he offered and then smiled. His hair billowed a little until it turned black.

I bolted up from sleep, clutching something soft in my hands. My breathing came rapidly and I looked down to see that I was clutching a white, gloved hand. "Oh… I'm sorry…" I said, breathless. I let Quina's hand go and sat up.

"You make fuss in sleep. I come over and you grab hand. You scared?"

"N-no…" I answered, looking over sincerely. "J-just a… nightmare is all…" I answered honestly.

The airship lurched slightly and then finally came to a stop. I landed on top of Quina. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, getting up." What for?" The Qu stood up effortlessly and looked about. "We here already? Lindblum?" they sniffed the air and bounced up and down, causing me to lose my footing a little. A moment later, it bounded out the door.

"Quina, wait! Kupo! We have to get the girl some help, Kupoooo!" the moogle wailed as it tried to fly after the Qu. It landed and sighed.

"Don't worry," I said, standing up and brushing myself off. "Thank you for bringing me here. I am grateful," I said to the moogle.

"Kupopo!" she responded before bounding out after Quina. The conductor came through and nodded to me. "Good day, Ma'am," he said. I smiled in reply. He left out of the airship and soon there were people filing in and out to carry the delivered goods. Lindblum too had flourished, its technology developing after the disappearance of the mist.

The aircabs were running smoothly now through the industrial district. It had been such a long while ago it seemed that Ferris had taken me through the Industrial district. The buildings had been modified to accommodate second stories and the aircabs had doubled in the city; one station on top of the other. I entered the city near Lindblum Castle, disembarking on the far side of the hangar. The place was bustling as packages were being sent on an electric railway that scanned and deployed them to the correct districts. Hoards of technicians surrounded the airship I had arrived in. The aircabs were going to and fro the outside stations. I held my breath, watching as one zoomed across a plate-glass window and on into the busy city. Walking toward the window, the view slowly cleared to a large city with hundreds of airships flying over the city. The styles of airships had also changed quite dramatically as well, giving Lindblum a millennial feel. I jumped back as another aircab zoomed across, inches from the window, but still securely magnetized to the tracks.

Ripping my gaze from the limitless city below, I turned to try and locate an exit that would lead down to the aircab station. My senses perked momentarily and I turned to see a technician talking with a security operative. He spoke quickly, pointing and looking in my direction. I gave him a moment to glance back to the security operative and then I was out of sight. I watched from the far side of the room to see their confused reactions. The security operative looked about cluelessly and the technician scratched his head, puzzled and blinking to see if he had been imagining things.

Taking my chance of obscurity, I slinked through the shadows, finding the exit. Only Vincent could have taught me this art, and taught me, he did. The sun made me wince a little. Temperatures were above average lately, possibly from the disappearance of the mist a month after I left home. My hand provided little shade for my eyes, but did not diffuse the scorching sun from my skin.

Streets were crowded about the business district. Signs creaked back and forth being carried by two workers who seemed to be in a hurry. I spotted the large stack of signs they still had to put up that were advertizing the _Festival of the Hunt. _Hunting fiends didn't appeal to me really. It was just more training and training got old quickly. Apparently, the festival was a week from now, but everyone seemed mildly excited. Excessive was what could be used to how far they were going with the veteran tradition.

I figured the first thing to do that was important was rest at an inn. It was much safer than plopping down in the alleyway and napping on the concrete, not to mention much more comfortable. Not to mention I wouldn't get robbed while I slept or anything; less hassle to worry about.

The inn was expensive, but nonetheless, it was more or less set in the suburban part of the city. I was lucky I always carried gil and weapons on me, but this was a very unlucky situation. There was a soft "kupo" from behind the wall. No doubt a moogle occupied that room, but I knew it wouldn't keep me awake. I closed the curtains, closing off the sunlight into the room.

I fell limp once my back touched the surface of the cool sheets. My eyes were almost instantly closed as I sank into the luxurious comfort, only knowing that I was forgetting everything around me. Although, some thoughts bubbled to the surface of my mind. Where was Vincent... and Shelke? What about that strange man from the play? What had caused my body to become paralyzed after my eyes met him? And what was the strange connection between the actor and Kuja?

Luckily, no dreams grew from my thoughts. I couldn't bare to see Kuja morph into that monstrous creature. A light scraping on wood caused my ears to perk and I opened my eyes instantly, looking about. A young girl, about the age of twelve held a tall broom in her hand. She jumped back, startled. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I... I didn't mean to wake you!" she stammered, offering a bow.

Curiously, I arose from my bed and walked over. She winced a little, clutching the broom tightly. I watched her momentarily before placing a light hand on her head and kneeling to her level, moving my hand to her shoulder. "No, no. It's fine. Did I frighten you?" I asked, dropping my hand from her.

"N-no! It's just that... well... I had a bad experience a while ago. I came in to do the morning cleaning in the room next to this one and a woman with short, brown hair had me pinned to the wall and there was suddenly a long sword against my neck. I've tried not to wake anyone ever since then... She looked... livid with anger..." the girl said, her voice shaky.

I laughed a little and stood. "You don't have to worry about that with me," I said reassuringly. "I have four elder brothers, two younger sisters and one little brother. They always walked in on me even without knocking sometimes."

"R-really?" the girl asked, looking up.

"Uh-huh," I said with a grin. "I'm not inclined to hitting people if they wake me up, or holding knives to their throats. That's just rude. In any case," I said, stretching and letting out a yawn. "You should get back to work."

The girl nodded, offering a small smile. "A-alright," she answered, going back to sweeping.

I watched her, happy that she seemed a little more relaxed. Honestly, who does that to a poor, little girl anyway? I quickly left the room, deciding that staying here would only hinder my progress. I would go back to Alexandria on my own.

Upon exiting the inn, something hard and large caused me to fly back. I soared over the stone stairwell and almost landed in a fountain. The cobblestone path grazed the back of my head which I was now gripping as my vision hazed.

A... giant... pink... marshmallow? What? I blinked and I clearly saw a marshmallow. It grew a little more and I inched back. "Ah! What's it doing!?" I screeched in terror as I saw that it wasn't growing. It was just... large and.... BOUNDING OVER TO ME! The ground shook as the giant, sugary sweet approached "Ah! I'm not hungry, Sir or Miss Marshmallow, I swear!" I plead, curling up in a ball.

Suddenly, the ground stopped shaking and I looked up to hear sniffing noises near me. "You have yummy yummies?" said an excited voice. I shivered a little as drool ran down my arm. "You have marshmallow? What is marshmallow? Yummy yummies!? I want tasty food!"

I scooted back, whining as I wiped the drool from my arm. I paused instantly a second later. "You're a Qu!" I said, pointing.

"Yes. I Quina of the Qu. You never said you had tasty food! You never said on airship!" it exclaimed.

"I-I don't... I thought that... I was just seeing things..." I said, rubbing my head. "Oww..."

"No time for ow! Must find yummy marshmallow!"

"It never was here..." I stated, standing slowly. The fountain made a stable enough brace for me to pull myself up. "Were you the one that crashed into me?" I asked, looking back up to Quina.

"No yummy food!? I crash into you again! Give me yummy food!"

"N-no! Stop!" I plead. "Listen, there isn't any marshmallow. I was just seeing things after I hit my head."

"You strange human. Seeing things like food when no food there," Quina said, shaking its head.

I blinked and held my tongue. "Right..." I stated sourly, feeling slightly insulted by this Qu. Maybe it just didn't understand. I had bigger worries to think of though. "Well then," I began, dusting myself off, "I suppose I'll be on my way then. Thanks again for your help."

I turned around and began walking toward the gate, determined to go home now. I took the first stair and nearly fell on my face as I suddenly lost my footing. A second later, I was in a state of vertigo, I didn't know where the ground was and my palms were scratched up from the stone path. I noticed several guards rushing up the stairs, struggling to keep their balance too. I looked back, noticing that it wasn't just me who was tripping and losing their balance. Everyone seemed rocked a little. I stood quickly, dusting my hands off and running back to the street. I hardly got past the fountain when suddenly, a loud booming noise struck my ears and then I was back on the ground again. Confused cries sounded and a few people pointed toward the sky. A blue ray of light descended over the city.

A calm overtook the scenery. The light cascaded gracefully, rippling against the air before it dispersed just outside the city limits on the other side. I was searching for the source when the ground shook again. This time, a mechanical orb came into view from the horizon, the same direction as the light. It descended beyond the wall, still high in the air, but now was hovering in a still position. I backed away, moving quickly, wedging myself between two buildings. I peeked around the corner, seeing that four metal doors had opened, revealing a glassy eyepiece behind each door. The eyepieces projected a blue glow and came down toward the people. Several backed away, horrified at the new object.

I watched curiously, seeing the light approached a walking couple. The man stood in front of his date and glared at the device. A beeping noise sounded and the light searched his face, seeming to map it out. The man was shaking noticeably.

There were several different beeps and then a shaft tore out of the metal, slicing the man across the chest. An earsplitting scream broke out from the two of them. The woman fell next to her date and began sobbing as he clenched his teeth in pain.

Covering my mouth, I hid any noise of astonishment. I could hear chaos breaking out. The people were running from the device and several more of those devices appeared, chasing after the scattering crowds, I gripped the rod at my belt, knowing that staying here was cowardice, but fighting was stupidity. There were two metal devices that stayed in the area, combing the vicinity for those hiding. Specifically, someone like me.

Gripping at the shred of courage I had left, I pulled out my leather gloves, shakily pulling them on. Hearing a beeping sound not too far out, I inched farther behind the buildings. My heart beats were restricting my breathing and I slowed it more, afraid that I would land the same fate as the first victim.

My hands clutched the rod. I could hear the gloves rub against it. My grip was too tight. I needed to relax. Taking a deep breath, I forgot everything, becoming the wind around me and forgetting my human will. I became an element, simply something that could destroy, but also protect.

I turned the corner, spotting the first device, taking mental aim; I sent an electric bolt through it, watching it malfunction. It lowered to the ground, but the bolt wasn't enough to sear the mechanical shield. I backed away, gaining distance. I shot another bolt through it, watching it loose hovering control. I noticed now that every time I cast a spell on it, the shields had closed. Cursing silently, I backed away more as the machine had been approaching. A sheen of blue light reflected on my rod and I turned, seeing that I had backed into the second device. It had now begun scanning.

My hand gripped the rod tightly as I sent it into the glass eyepiece. The metallic shield blinked. I had cracked the glass inside. However, it had turned and backed away, finishing its job. I expected a shaft to grow out of it, but instead it turned red and I was staring at the front of a gun barrel. I dodged just in time. A loud, high-pitched frequency rolled in the air and suddenly the second device glowed red. Its light was blinking slightly, probably from the electric malfunction.

To stop the frequency, I focused, casting on thing I knew should suppress the noise. Water filled the street and the mechanical orbs had dropped to the ground. Their metal shields had covered them, making them appear like large, silver, circular bullets.

I watched for a moment, seeing that they slowly rose once more. Backing away, I managed to run, keeping out of sight. I paused when all the devices had turned red before me. There were at least six of them ahead. No one was harmed and I was thankful for that, however, I was now surrounded by all eight of them. Was there anything? Any exit at all? They seemed to draw closer, keeping in rhythm with one another.

I closed my eyes, waiting for them to enclose me and wondering what was going to happen. "Fiends of evil! Springing up again to disturb the peace once more!?" came a voice from above. I watched as two personages landed on either side of me, dispersing the mechanisms with a simple swing of a harpoon. They jumped about quickly, leaving the machines to smoke and spew electricity.

"They weren't fiends from the mist," said a woman a few years older than I.

"Maybe the Regent would know," suggested the man.

I finally got a look at who saved me. They were Burmecians. Regaining my posture, I walked over to them. "Thank you for helping me," I said, offering a nod of gratitude.

"Those fiends," said the woman. "Can you tell me what damage they caused?"

I hesitated, now wondering why they had attacked the man, but not me. "They injured a young man after showering him with some blue light. I am unsure if they caused any damage to the city. It seems that they were only after the people," I stated, still in wonder.

"I see. Sir Fratley, what do you makes of this?" the woman asked. I was still trying to figure out if I had heard the woman correctly. I studied her appearance. Sir Fratley was a Burmecian, but he had been missing for quite a long time.

"These aren't the same make as the black mages. They aren't designed to kill," he said calmly, inspecting the one nearest him. It had been cracked open. He ran a hand down the core, pulling it away before being zapped by a stray, electric whip. "Although, they might be manufactured with the same energy, though, I'm unsure." He stood, turning toward us.

"We should take one of them to Regent Cid. I have a feeling he might know what we're dealing with. Miss… it might be easier if you were to accompany us," the woman said, turning to me.

I nodded. "Okay. And my name is Terra," I said.

The woman nodded slowly, seemingly taking what I said strangely. "Freya Crescent," she offered, eyes searching mine for a moment. "Well then, we should be on our way." Fratley had gathered the device carefully, placing it in a knapsack. The three of us entered the aircab station. I followed Freya onboard and Fratley followed after me. The aircab took us straight to the castle. I watched the city solemnly. This was all getting me nowhere. I was giving up. I had to go home. My brothers needed my help more than anyone else needed it.

The castle was magnificent as always and had an ironic welcoming feeling. We traveled down the flight of steps, nearing the entrance. Several guards watched us as we neared. We were stopped momentarily, but one of the guards saluted Freya before sending us on our way. We passed a large, elaborate room that was sunken in. A large fountain sat on the left corner which we passed hastily.

Eventually, we came to a lift and ascended to the upper levels. Freya stopped suddenly seeing a distinguished man with a white moustache coming down a flight of stairs that bridged down on either side of the room. A large, circular design decorated the red carpet we now stood upon. "What in Gaia is going on in Lindblum!?" he demanded, stopping when he came up to Freya. "Freya Crescent, a pleasure to see you," he said, nodding to her. "Is Lindblum under attack yet again?" he asked, crossing his arms. Several soldiers stumbled up behind him. They had clearly been chasing him down and fell behind.

"This, Sire," Fratley said, placing the knapsack down and pulling the threads to open it. The mechanism sat placidly on the cloth.

"What a strange device. Is that what has been causing the ruckus?"

"Apparently," Freya answered. "Miss Terra knows more about it than we do."

I stayed where I was, looking toward the man before us. "Umm… Are you Regent Cid?" I asked, now feeling curious and stupid all the same.

"Yes, I am Cid Fabool, Regent of Lindblum," he stated, straightening his jacket authoritatively.

"Right then," I said. "Yes, umm… one of these strange mechanisms hovered over to a man and showered him with blue light before slicing him," I stated, looking down at the mechanism, still puzzling the different reaction.

"When we found Terra, she was surrounded by these machines, but they were emitting a red glow."

"How many?" the Regent inquired as he knelt down and carefully inspected the metal pieces. He was careful not to cut himself with any sharp pieces. He pulled up one of the glass eyepieces and held it up. "There isn't even a source of light inside," he mumbled.

"We decimated 8 of these objects," Fratley answered, leaning against the wall behind him.

The Regent seemed to mutter to himself. He then spoke aloud, "Stolen technology…" he stated, standing up. "The material and the build of this hasn't come out yet. A group of technicians and myself were developing capsules similar to these devices to improve the new airships. However, there are complex parts that I have never seen in my life; almost alien components. Someone might have leaked the information from the test labs." He turned and walked past us, heading for the lift. He beckoned us to follow and we rode down to the mid level.

We followed him into the large, elaborate room once more and then up a flight of stairs with pictures lining the walls. It seemed he never stopped moving, knowing every turn and curve in the large castle. We descended one more flight of stairs and then turned left, heading into a corridor that led to a catwalk over the city.

I struggled to keep up as he swiftly moved across. Several aviators waved to him and he nodded, but continued on his way. We were headed toward the airship hangar I had wound up in yesterday. We were on a lower level; the one that connected up with the castle. I watched the assembly lines in awe. They were all machines.

We continued still, ending at a bridge that overlooked the entire garage. At least five different airship cruisers lined the hangar, receiving repairs. There must have been three airships currently under quick construction.

Cid addressed the engineers about the strange mechanism, having Fratley show it to them. I wandered toward the ledge, looking out over the progress.

"Yeah, that's definitely Fabool make," one of the engineers said. "There're new parts here that I can't even begin to understand though."

Cid nodded and set the device on the table. "Looks like we'll have to take it apart to understand it," he said with a sigh.

"I want you two to put off any work on the airships and start uncovering this object. Find out what it's designed to do and see if you can locate a source or any kind of separate manufacture other than Fabool. Maybe this thing's tagged with its second or third supplier. In any case, we really have to uncover this artifact because it's bringing harm to the people of Lindblum. Understand?" he asked.

The two saluted, "Yes, Sire!"

"Good. Get to work immediately," Cid ordered.

The two of them surrounded the mechanism instantly. I turned and began to leave. "Well, I'll be seeing you then," I said, offering a wave.

"Afraid you'll have to stay here, dear," I heard the Regent say.

Oh, no… not this, I thought. "Pardon?" I asked, turning to face him.

"You'll have to stay here. You're a witness," he stated.

"So… there are other witnesses," I said.

"The reaction these devices had to you and that man were separate. I'll need to bring him here as well."

"I don't have time for this," I said. "I have to get home to Alexandria," I plead. I had been pleading a lot lately. This was certainly unbecoming. The Regent sighed once more. "I'm really sorry about this…" I stated.

"Terra, please, the people of Lindblum need protection. We must find out what this is."

"Damn it! I'm tired of being jerked around like this!" I yelled, turning from them all. I had begun to tear up and I wasn't in the mood to cry in front of anyone. I just wanted to go home; go where I knew I could cry in front of my elder brothers without them really caring why I was doing so.

It was then that I ran. I quickly exited the castle, having become strong and agile through the years. I ran into the aircab, sealing the door as it took off toward the business district. I could no longer hold back my tears. I cried the entire trip and stumbled out of the aircab, ignoring the waiting peoples in the station and making my way out into the streets. I ran to the gate of the city, pushing it open. The cool air helped to calm me as I stumbled over the fields. Where was the one I had been searching for? How much more would I have to wait until I could be safe in my brothers' care? That was all I wanted now, having failed in my quest. He was dead. He had to be. He wasn't on the Western Continent. He wasn't anywhere. I couldn't make it to the Northern Continent. I had no means of getting there. I couldn't do anything. I made it out to the precipice before sinking to my knees. I wasn't sure how long I had stayed there, but the sun had begun setting by the time I had finished my pathetic sulking.

"You know… you're a perfect target what with you sitting there bawling your eyes out; unaware of anything around you, Terra." I turned on my heel, rod in my hand. "Who--" I began, voice dark. "Oh, it's you," I stated, dropping the rod to my side.

The young nobleman in the red traveler's coat greeted me with a bow at the waist, smiling up to me. "Yes, me. But… I wouldn't lower your weapon. I'm not here to chat. I've got a little business with you and you'd better be ready to defend yourself," he stated, standing up from the crouched position he had been in. He pulled his hat off his head, shaking the crimson strands into place.

I gripped the rod. "What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my voice defensive.

"I mean that I'm going to attack you in 15 seconds," he said with a slight laugh.

"Why?" I glowered.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Need you ask?"

"Yes," I answered firmly.

"My master wishes to test your power… so… I will be the catalyst."

"Your master?"

"Terra Evans, you must know now that you are not a Gaian."

"What's it to you?" I was becoming extremely paranoid with this character. He knew far too much and I didn't like him when I had first made his acquaintance in Treno.

"It means everything to my master. You are the sole survivor of Terra. Even if there's a little mixed blood in you. Terran genes are dominant over all others."

"What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently. I didn't want to hear this jerk talk anymore as if he knew everything. He knew nothing that I already hadn't uncovered.

"No more talk. Now you die!" he hissed, pulling two metal instruments that attached to his palms. He upturned them to face me. It looked like he was pointing two silver polygons my way. I held up my rod defensively, ready to let it absorb the attack he would deliver. I saw a red gleam of electricity bounce from between the instruments. Suddenly, it came at me and I saw blackness. I heard myself let out a scream before feeling banished into the dark abyss.

"What the…?" I asked aloud, hearing my voice bounce off the eternal space and make its way back toward me, which was impossible with nothing for it to bounce off of. I had to be in an enclosed room unless I was taken to a different dimension which had closed walls.

"…ey…ould…b…cked away…rnity…" There were constant fragmented echoes throughout the darkness. "…fety…tunately…illed…Garland…"

Garland? That was one of the small fragments I was able to make out. "I don't understand!" I cried out experimentally.

A blue light glowed from behind me. Startled, I quickly turned, looking about. "Who's there!?" I called, gripping the rod I still held firmly. "Terra…" a soothing voice said. It took me a moment before I recognized my mother's own voice.

"Mom…? Where are you!?" I ran toward the blue light, only realizing that I had passed it. I turned and ran back for it, but passed it again. I couldn't find it. I couldn't touch it. It was as if it never existed, but still did. Instead, I just faced it.

"You must know something…" My mother's voice sounded again. "I'm sorry… I never told you. But, now you've found out. I must tell you the reason!" she cried.

"Reason for what? You don't need to explain anything, just please! Tell me where you are!" I begged, clenching my fists as I focused on the light, glancing around for any sudden movement.

"Terra, I am dead. You won't find me here. But you too are near death if you don't listen to me."

"Alright…" I said, defeated. I watched the light. It seemed to enter my mind and encompass my will. I looked away, not willing to let it overtake me.

"I had to escape Terra. Even though I was supposed to have no will of my own, I had to leave. I knew that Garland's plan to move all the people of Terra onto Gaia would fail and thus, it did. The souls of Terra were fated to be locked away for eternity. It was their turn to slumber and never awaken. I managed to escape on a ship that was set for Gaia. I now realize that the passengers on that ship were your beloved and a small boy who was kidnapped by him.

After escaping the drop ship, I found love with a man in Lindblum and spent my life loving him, living in safety… unfortunately; we were discovered by a hoard of the black mages. To protect you and your brothers, we came quietly, only to realize that we were both taken to Terra, tried and executed by Garland. Me for leaving and your father for his association and knowledge of Terra. You are my only child, Terra… your brothers… no matter how much I love and adore them, they are not my sons. Your father married me after the death of his first wife. Ember and Julian are the only ones who know. I'm sure they grew to understand. I could never take their mother's place. The twins were too young to comprehend. And I could never tell my only daughter that her only blooded family is dead, but I now realize that if I want you to live, you must know the truth. I want you to tell your brothers this. They should know who it was who cared for them as infants. Although, they're not my real sons, I love them each especially well and I would never overlook them as my stepchildren. If Aulin would have it, I would declare they were my own.

"Garland never knew about you, therefore, you were kept safe. However, someone survived and now they're after you. Terrans are infused with amazing energy that can be honed to destroy planets. You must unlock that energy and control it before you are controlled. Allow me to help you," she stated.

I was barely taking what she requested in. I was traumatized by the truth that my brothers weren't my brothers. "What? No… No! Why… I'm alone in this world…" I muttered, looking down to the darkness as I collapsed to my knees.

"Terra… I'm sorry…" I heard in my mind before the blue light moved and morphed. I felt the light enter my mind once more and it gripped my will tightly. An odd sensation swirled behind my eyes and my body felt cold, my eyes frozen over. The feeling soared down into the back of my head and flowed like water down my spine and out toward my nerves. I looked down to see that my veins were glowing with blue light. The icy feeling caused my to shiver. Then, I froze from the inside, the liquid feeling had gripped every nerve in my body and, like the cracking of icy glaciers, every inch of my body was filled with breaking sounds of glass, the ice now breaking inside of me. I gasped, looking upward as my eyes started to burn with ice. I closed them as my body began to burn with the chill. I held my hands over my eyes even though they too were burning. I let out a blood-curdling scream, feeling as though my skin was being scorched with burning manganese. I was still shivering and the pain died out. I lay on the cold, dark floor of the abyss, panting and tearing. Breath came in shivering gasps and my body twitched now and then.

I closed my eyes and knowledge soared into my mind. Encrypted symbols etched on the back of my eyelids. I comprehended everything as if it had coexisted inside. I rose to my feet, my vision still blurred and my eyes burned with my lids sore. I opened my eyes, letting in the burning view of the plains around me. My body was shaking and my veins were more apparent than ever. Red lightening was darting from nerve to nerve. I looked up to my opponent, unfazed by the attack. He was smiling as he increased the intensity of the attack. I winced a little. "Give up?" he asked.

I raised my rod to the side, deflecting the attack. My heart pounded faster and my body began to glow a blue and white, going back and forth between the colors. I had entered trance before, but it had always been a scarlet palpitation. Blood filled my veins, warming them until I had stopped shivering. I glared down my opponent before ribbons of luminescent blue configured before me, fusing into a crystalline glow. It soared toward him, burying itself deep into his body, sending him into a twitching and screaming fit. The power built in and around him, leaving a small crater where he lay motionless. No breath escaped his lips and his eyes were glossed over. I walked over and kicked him lightly. "You're no Gaian either, so I feel no remorse for the death of someone who tried to kill me," I said. I then knelt and said a prayer for him, standing and looking down. "I may have no remorse, but I do have my honor…"

With that I left, finding my body filled with limitless energy. I made the journey by walking, climbing down the mountain into the vast valley. It was strange. I never stopped walking. I continued on for several days, spotting Alexandria in the distance. The large, sword-like crystal protruded over the mountain and I could see that it too had expanded since reconstruction.

My hands and feet went automatic, climbing up the rocky path toward the castle atop the mountain. I felt no pain or fatigue. I kept climbing and the castle kept getting closer. The sun was rising high and my journey was nearly through. My hand touched the soft, cool grass just as the sun was directly above. A moment or so later, I was heading toward the docks. Without thinking, I jumped into the lake, starting to swim my way across. Just as I had entered the deeper part of the water, something strong and powerful gripped at my ankle. Seconds later, I was watching the surface drift away from me, my hand outstretched toward the blazing sun.


	13. Attempted Genocide

Quickly the water flowed over my outstretched form and I descended lower into the endless depths, unwilling to look down at whatever had caught firm hold of my ankle. I reached up to the traitorous water that refused to pull me up and instead allowed gravity the victory of bringing me down. The breath in my lungs was starting to burn as I exerted the futile strength in yielding myself upwards. I closed my eyes, the pressure of the air harming my insides. The pressure around me thickened all too suddenly and I opened my eyes to see clear shards of a crystalline layer break upwards around me. I winced, feeling some of the sharp pieces cut my ankles from below before rising with the crimson stain.

The strangest feeling of water being sucked from off my flesh caused me to gasp at the wrong moment. While my feet were dry, but shaking from the cold, my chest and head were still trapped in the water about. Water immediately began to fill my lungs, and I got a glimpse of the clear surface patching up almost like gelatin before I sank to the cold, soft floor beneath me, coughing rapidly.

The air about was fresh and much cleaner than that above, or so it seemed after I emptied my lungs of all the water and took my first gasp of air. I moved to look up at the thing that had brought me here only to see that I was alone. Puzzled, I stood, gaining a layout of the area. The entirety of this was remarkable. Above me, at least for 1000 or so feet, the sun danced upon the surface of the water.

It was only seconds later that I realized just how much pressure was around me. My knees gave out almost instantly when I took a step forward. Somewhere in the room, the pressure was releasing as I felt the weight slowly begin to rise from my feet. I tried to walk once more and ended up falling forward. Was it fatigue? Or was it truly the pressure around me?

My vision hazed, letting me know it was from partial fatigue. However, I couldn't remember ever being this tired. My vision hazed as a set of black boots came into view. The noise echoed along the walls and I barely registered it. I heard a dim, low laugh and my heart slowed even more as I strained to get a look at this person. Just before I reached its face, my eyes gave out, no longer fueled by enough blood to let them work as did my mind for the moment.

The voice echoed in my mind. Yes, it was only a laugh, but that laugh was more than enough to give my dreams a catalyst in which I would hear it over and over. Close to a match, my eyes suddenly opened as my dream warped into Kuja just before he was replaced by the other.

The scene dramatically changed from the depths of my nightmare to the water above me. The sun was gone, but the moons shone brightly above, casting red and blue light over the water, almost like a still night show of placid firecrackers.

I blinked. Though this was a rare sight to view the sky from beneath the lake, I wasn't here for pleasantries, I was sure.

"Enjoying the view?" came a soft, yet piercing voice. I sat up quickly, hand over my chest, trying to still my heart from the sudden fear that begun to stir. I spotted him; the actor from Treno. The same captivating, golden eyes were now fixed within mine, partially covered by dark, styled hair. He merely smiled when I realized how utterly difficult it was to pull my eyes from his. I felt like a Zagnal encountering a Chimera for the first time. "Are you not going to answer?" he asked, smiling as his liquid voice easily slipped past my defenses.

"It… it is a nice view," I said, feeling my mouth open and words slip out mechanically.

"Very good, Terra," he beamed. "I had heard a rumor that it was very difficult to get a Terran to comply with an outsider's orders, but this is quite simple. At least a real and free Terran that is."

"What do you mean 'real and free'?"

"Oh, that's right! You were born on Gaia!" he exclaimed dramatically, pressing a hand to his forehead as he sarcastically went on, "that completely changes everything! You see, your people are all dead by now… thanks to a certain Angel of Death and his realization that he will also die someday and is probably now facing that fate. You're the only one left because we already destroyed your parents, leaving you all alone," he said, sounding all too sweet as he spoke.

I cringed inside, his words etching across my mind with a white hot poker. "What do you mean?" I asked, tempted now not to believe a word he said.

"What I mean is that you're the only one left, which means that your body is overflowing with an endless spark of power. Why, there's probably enough to feed Alexandria, Lindblum, and Treno for days without tiring."

"I don't… I don't understand what you're saying at all," I said, scoffing and shaking my head in disbelief.

"You will in due time," he reassured, nodding to me as he crossed his arms. "Oh! I can't forget to mention your dear friend clad in black and red… Vincent? Hah, you and your people helped place him in that horrific state. What with your anger and your fear and all the negative emotions that pile up in your hearts that quickly turn you against one another." He had begun approaching, listing off other emotions that cause hatred, fear, doubt, sorrow and pain. He stopped when he was at arms length. I didn't even cringe as he placed his hands on my shoulders even though I felt like screaming. "Yes, it was your race… your fault that he has that monster called Chaos raging within him."

"What?" All of this was difficult to take in so quickly. His hands squeezed my arms and I started to draw back, unwilling to be near him anymore. However, that resulted in him shaking me once.

"You'll understand soon," he muttered once more, feeling the tension I gave off. "Of course, if it weren't for a certain, mad scientist who honed into a certain negative power that had infiltrated Gaia as Terra was preparing to take over the planet and bestow its 'gifts' of the Iifa tree and Necron, he would have served a much different fate."

I growled and yanked away from him. "You're not making any sense at all!" I bellowed, standing from the bed I had been laying in and jumping around to the other side, fists raised defensively.

He chuckled lightly. "You just refuse to take it in with an accepting will, you stubborn Terran."

Sighing, I dropped my fists. "Listen, I'll lay it out for ya. I'm only 18... I am far behind all of this. Word it in a way that I can understand right now. I'm getting a headache from trying to take all of it in."

"Very well. I killed your parents. Kuja destroyed the world of Terra because Garland told him that he too would die. Vincent is the way he is because a mad scientist named Hojo honed the negative emotions of your planet whilst it was preparing to take over Gaia many years ago."

My mind finally synced into everything and I backed away, wanting to push the truth from before me; as if it were some tangible poison. I found the gelatin barrier and leaned against it, looking down as I clenched my fists. I would not scream in agony before this person. I would not let him see the tears that threatened to escape my eyes. That was what he wanted. He wanted me to break down before him and I forced my body to openly refuse. My parents were both gone because of him and he was trying to isolate me completely by telling me that I'm all alone and fill my heart with heavy guilt over my friend Vincent's predicament. "Why?" I found myself asking in a shaky voice that belied the true war taking place within. "Why did you take my family from me?"

"They broke Terran laws; punishment was unavoidable," he responded.

"So you killed them!? What's the matter with you!? You can't just execute people who disagree with you!" I exclaimed.

"It was Garland's order," he justified.

"Who cares about an order!? You can't just kill someone because they were searching for something else!" I screamed.

He smirked and started laughing. "Yes, I can…" he muttered.

Anger, sorrow, pain, betrayal. It was all boiling inside, rising to the surface and coming out in slow spurts as I scolded him. "No, you monster, you can't!"

"Monster? You're the monster, you filthy Terran. Look what you've done to Vincent Valentine all because of your pain. Well, what about his pain?" he pressed, unaffected by my words.

"I… I didn't mean to harm anyone…" I plead. No, I wasn't responsible. I wasn't even alive… but somehow, I felt I had to take on that guilt.

He smiled and approached once more. "Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked suddenly, still approaching.

I shook my head. "N-no… it doesn't," I lied, looking up to him more strongly than I felt I was. "It doesn't hurt…" I repeated. "I've been through this sorrow already. The truth does not scare me. Because…" I looked down, thinking for a moment, "because, I know that I am surrounded by people who love and care for me. None of them blame me for any of this. I can stand proud before you… because I know that I'm not alone," I stated, looking up to him. "Sure, I've lost my family… and maybe the one I love is dead… and I'm the last of my race… but… that doesn't matter. And it took me a whole year to realize that… no matter where I search, the ones I love are never far." My face suddenly stung as it jerked to the right and shock buried my words beneath the hand that struck me.

"Hush, Terra. Those words you speak are lies," he hissed. I felt his cold hand grip the strands of my hair, forcing me to look up at him. I fell into his amber gaze and stilled as a projection shot through my mind.

"What is the meaning of this?" a tall, black-haired man said, sounding infuriated. "How dare you threaten my children!?"

"I apologize, Vesper Evans… but this meeting was necessary."

"Fine. I'm here. You are not to go near my children. Now, what do you want with my wife and I?

The cold chuckle came forth once again and I watched as the figures of my father and mother stood before the monster that had brought me where I was. My father wore the same, ash-smudged jacket he had worn on the last day I saw him. My mother had the same, vanilla cream skirt and pink, button-up shirt. I remembered her eyes and hair much differently. Blond curls wrapped in a pink ribbon and cerulean blue eyes frozen on the man before them. She was clutching my father firmly around the arm.

"Raylene of Terra… you've committed several forbidden crimes according to your master and protector Garland," he said, voice full of anger and condemnation. My mother cringed behind my father and the man went on. "Leaving your home and escaping to Gaia by means of the ship Invincible in which you left Terra by yourself."

By herself? Didn't she catch a ride with someone? I contemplated, looking to her expression. She was still as ever, gazing back, almost numbly.

"And you also eloped with a Gaian," he added, looking to my father. My father glared at the monster, fist shaking. "I'm afraid that I must take immediate action," he said, a hand raising before him. Within seconds, both my mother and father lay sprawled on the ground, lifeless. Blood glittered the cobblestone pathway. I covered my mouth in horror, looking at them both. I hadn't even seen what this creature did. It was all too quick.

The scene quickly vanished before her and I was pressed against the wall, the man with amber eyes boring into mine. "Their death was quick," he muttered, grasping my chin. I growled up to him. "Yours will be long and painful. An abomination like you shouldn't even exist," he growled

I glared back into his eyes, seeing the smirk dance across his face. "At least tell me your name first. I never date someone I don't know," I said sarcastically.

"Chandersin," he replied, smiling darkly, closing in on me, inches form my face. I froze, the feeling of his cold lips upon mine. His eyes closed and somehow, my lips were parted. A cool, slightly sour liquid entered my lips, immediately running down my throat, paralyzing my mouth and down. I moved to push him away, fighting to break the connection. I jerked my face away, wiping my mouth with my hands and falling to my knees, feeling the acidic substance choke me. I coughed and coughed, but my insides curdled at the feeling. I honestly felt sick and the burning built up in my throat. I coughed up the liquid substance, gagging as it burned all the way up. Suddenly, my knees gave out and I rolled to miss landing in the small puddle. My breathing became quickened. I was becoming short of breath as my lungs craved oxygen. Chills surged through my spine, spreading out uncomfortably to my arms and legs. I shivered, tremors spreading through me. I let out a moan of discomfort; my insides writhing in unease as my heart quickened.

In all the chaos, I numbly felt my hands being pinned. My eyes strained beneath tears and I looked up to my assailant. "You'll die painfully slow, so I suggest you save your strength. You'll need it to handle the more painful effects… Your organs will decay in a couple of hours and you'll become a mere puddle of waste and mud.

I barely noticed that he was sitting on me, trying to still my movements. My arms fought against him. Where did he get all this strength? Or was I just weakening? Fear crept into my consciousness, causing me to scream and push against his hands that he held in a tight grip. "Let go! If I'm going to die, then what's it matter!? Please, let go!"

A low chuckle echoed around the room. "An abomination must die…" he growled, moving a hand to my already aching throat and suppressing my windpipe until each breath came out in a wheeze. Each minute felt like an hour. My insides burned and felt like broken glass puncturing through my skin. I stared up into those amber eyes, seeing them revel in my defeat. I calmly shut my own, letting my breathing come slowly. My body quivered in protest, but I forced my blood to slow, letting the fear leak out like the small wisps of air I felt leave my lips. Sleep called to me and I was quick to obey. Waking when my face burned.

"Wake up! Wake up, you wench!" I heard him growl. I didn't respond. Instead, I was locked back in my mind, staring up at the blue light. My body was surging from the inside with it. My veins warmed, filling with the ethereal substance. The poison exited my system and I blinked, looking up to the growling man before me.

"Why aren't you dying!?" he screamed, picking me up by the scruff of my neck and shaking me. I glared to him and watched as part of his arm turned red and then he stood, shrieking his head off in pain as his body began to burn.

I stood, glaring at him, watching as the flames licked at his flesh. It was all short-lived and I was awestruck as the flames vanished and cooled. He stood, approaching me with a scowl. "You half-breed!" he snarled, drawing a weapon. Before he had time to come at me, I pushed a desk over, blocking his path before, jumping on top of the bed and jumping to the ceiling, hands outstretched as I pulled myself up through the water. I took in a deep breath, pushing myself up to the surface. My body was once more filled with unstoppable energy like before.

The surface raced toward me and I felt the pressure lessening around me with ease. I heard a clamber below and didn't even turn to see that Chandersin was behind me, moving slower, but still moving. Reaching the surface, I pulled myself up, swimming to the grassy fields away from Alexandria. I had to leave the water. The adrenaline pumping through my veins scared me. I wondered what he would do to me if he caught me. I lay upon the grass momentarily, crying and thanking Gaia I was alive!

I heard bubbles arise from the lake and I pushed myself up. I had to run. This person would surely try to kill me again and I really did not want that. I no sooner stood than felt something grab me around my waist. I screamed, knowing I'd be plunging back into the depths. I was dead, once more. Fate just wanted things this way.

I opened my tightly shut eyes and looked up, feeling the ground leave my body. I saw a flash of black and red and the strong, golden claw was wrapped around my waist as the quickly transforming Vincent soared through the air, flinging me onto his back. "Hold on, Terra," he told me as we quickly left the ground and sped off to the north.

"Vincent!" I cried, hugging him closely. I was so relieved to see him that I was shaking. "How'd you know where I was?"

"Chaos. My senses are increased. Just call it luck that I ran by you. What was that creature in the lake?"

"If I knew what it was, I'd be searching for a way to kill it," I responded. "Hey! Where are we going?"

"I've been searching the skies since I lost sight of you. Shelke has been too, but she went off course after hearing about a cargo ship heading to a civilization to deliver some goods. Taking interest, she hid as a stowaway. She contacted me through mognet about a week ago telling me about the place. Come to find, there's high levels of energy reverberating off of a living specimen that dates thousands of years back or so. A certain tree some natives nearby refer to as part of _The Sanctuary._ Ever heard of it Terra?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't. Do you think… _He _is there?"

"It's a possibility for sure. But… don't get your hopes up. He may not be there, but he might definitely be connected."

"I see," I said solemnly, sighing and placing my cheek on his back. The wind was warm and bristled over my skin like gentle waves .

I looked up, suddenly startled. "Th-this is…!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"M-my coordinates have been wrong all along! I was sure that…!"

"Terra?"

"Desert Palace," I breathed. I could hardly believe what I was saying, but this had to be it. The scenery below was just the same as it had been on that dark night one and a half years ago. "His castle is this way!" I cried, trying to sit up and get a better look around me. Desert Palace had taken this exact same route. It wasn't to the West of Mist Continent; I had forgotten. How could I have forgotten? I remembered that I had even set the coordinates for the South upon attempting to escape to Alexandria with Fenn. Had I really been this blind and subdued from my so-called agony? Maybe I was just trying to avoid going back here that I pressed 'to the north' from my thoughts.

Yes, I didn't even want to step foot inside of Desert Palace; I knew only disappointment and want waited there for me. He would not be there, no matter how much I wished and wished… he would never be there. No, never again. I knew that if I stepped beyond those walls, I would stay there and deteriorate. I would have no desire to leave until my want was quenched. In short, Desert Palace would be my grave.

"Vincent… let's go back," I begged, shaking his shoulder.

He glanced up, those red eyes piercing mine. "It's too late for that," he said simply. "We're nearly there and I need to rest else Chaos take complete control."

"No!" I screamed. "Take me back!" The continent came into view, only that we were several miles off from Desert Palace. I could see that sand dunes from the sky as we descended upon a large patch of barren land.

We landed and I jumped off of him, making a beeline away from the view. A strong hand gripped my arm, keeping me there. "Let go, Vincent!" I cried.

"Terra! How long are you going to keep running!?" he bellowed, his voice sinking deep and causing chills to go through me. "Isn't it time you found out the truth?" he spoke. There was a silence and I knew he was right, but I wanted to run away from that truth too. "What is your answer?"

I jerked my arm, but that only made him grip tighter. Water stung my eyes and I turned, looking down at the cracked surface below. "I… a-as long as we don't go to the west…"

Vincent glanced over and saw the mountain slightly obstructing his view of the horizon. He didn't need to see any farther, trusting my own judgment. "That's fine. We're only going through Conde Petie anyway. Shelke is there waiting."

The entrance to the settlement almost threw me off. "We're going into some kind of cave or something?" Vincent didn't answer, he just kept leading the way forward.

I followed him slowly, eyes widening as the view changed into a quaint village. Creatures I had never seen before reached a height that came to my waist. They were strange and exotic, even down to their funny accents.

I stayed close to Vincent and we walked onward, moving past a few of them and started on a path that led through the mountains.

"Oy! Ye cannae go tae the Sanctuary wit'oot undergo'in' the Ceremony!" someone cried. A pair of footsteps came from behind us and a tired dwarf leaned on his knees to catch his breath.

"What are you getting at?" Vincent asked.

He huffed and wheezed a bit before saying, "Ye must be joined in the Ceremony before ye can go onward!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Joined?"

"Tha's right, lass!" he chirped.

"We decline…" Vincent said dryly.

The dwarf stared and slowly anger took over his face. "Ye cannae go any farther!" he bellowed.

"And you're going to stop us?" I crossed my arms, challengingly.

"An' what if ah am?"

I tried not to laugh as he stood with his hands on his hips, glaring up at us. I covered my mouth to hide my smirk and knelt to his level. "Listen, we're looking for someone," I said. It did nothing to soften his glare. "Alright, I'll put it simply… We're not going to go through any ceremony, okay?"

Vincent shifted, moving past us. I stood up, looking to where he was headed. He walked to the end of the small path next to Conde Petie and stopped, turning toward one of the buildings. Curiously, I followed, looking where he was.

Inside a holding cell, was a girl clad in light blue with short, auburn hair and bright, blue eyes. "Took you long enough," she said, leaning her head back. She was against one of the walls with her arms folded, glaring out at us.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Got caught trying to sneak past… and then they put me in this cell. They're so small and fragile looking… I didn't want to fight anyone off. Decided I'd wait here for you."

"How considerate," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good to see you're alive, Ter…" she trailed off, blinking several times. Her tone went stiff and she approached the cell, glaring and giving me a once over. "Terra Evans…" she said in a dark voice. The cell door broke and metal flew everywhere. My back was flung against a rock and a hand was around my neck. I could feel my trachea being squeezed shut. Shelke's eyes were crystal blue; glowing. I fought to break her grip and she brought a dagger toward my eyes. "Who are you, imposter?" she demanded. The knife moved terribly close to my left eye.

"Sh-Shel… Wh-what… are…" Things were starting to go fuzzy.

"Shelke! Stop this! What's wrong!?" Vincent growled, gripping her shoulder and trying to pry her away. "It's Terra!"

She stated in a mechanized, cold voice, "Terra Evans… does not have blue eyes."


	14. Melody

I blinked slowly several times. Had I heard Shelke right? Maybe the oxygen had been deprived from my brain too long and I was hearing things. I caught sight of Shelke's gaze through my own, hazing vision. The intent of destruction twinkled in her ethereal eyes.

As my vision completely blackened, I only registered Vincent stepping between us, Shelke's hands dropping as she moved away.

Then, my eyes rolled back and I went crashing down into Vincent's chest.

**~~FFIX~ Destined to Die~~**

There was endless clambering echoing about in the realm of sound. I had the urge to gag as soon as I took a deep breath. I sat up, eyes opening wearily, found a bucket next to me and did so. After discharging the sickness, the nausea vanished with ease. A light weight pulled my head down, but I no longer felt the acid from my stomach churning.

A wet cloth was pressed to my mouth and I cracked my eyes open once more, seeing blurs of red and black. Taking the cloth, I cleaned up a little and a brown cup was handed to me.

Looking at the dark liquid swirling. Inside caused me to raise an eyebrow. Vincent had his eyes shut as if he was meditating. Sighing, I ingested the questionable concoction. It had a bitter-sweet taste, but burned uncomfortably down my throat.

I decided to glance about the room as it seemed Vincent wasn't in the mood to talk. The clambering had been Shelke moving some chairs and heaps of junk out of the way. We were in, what seemed, a small cottage built out of orange rocks.

"I apologize for before," she said softly, looking to me as she paused in her task. The solemn-faced girl walked over, kneeling beside the small cot I was seated upon. "however, I would like to know what happened. Your eyes are naturally brown, but they are as blue as the noontime sky."

I stared, confused. "Pardon?"

She let out a small sigh and dug about in a pile of collected clutter, finding a reflective surface. She waited as she sat down with it, the mirror turned away from me, clutched to her chest. "Just look," she requested, handing it to me face-down.

Shelke was letting me have time to prepare. Kind, patient Shelke. She was always like this. I supposed that leading a life under the control of someone else gave her a certain sympathy to not push others into an uncomfortable task. Even when I had tired through our journey together, she and Vincent had allowed me time to recuperate and heal.

Reflecting back, I remembered we were making our path to Oelivert. An enemy had cornered us, blocking our path with its horrific strength. However, it was nothing compared to what we would face afterward. During the battle, I had taken a nasty fall from trying to dodge the beast. I tripped backward over my rod, having dropped it and landed headfirst to the ground.

I felt just as sick as I had the moments ago when I awoke. During that time, Shelke gave me her support, letting me climb atop her back as she carried me part of the way. I was surprised at her super-human strength. A child managed to carry me part-way across the desert whilst Vincent kept fiends from the mist at bay. She really did have a good heart. A protective friend.

I held the mirror shakily. My hands slowly turned it over and my eyes gazed down into the endless portal, catching sight of two cerulean orbs staring right back at me. On impulse, I dropped the mirror, gasping in surprise before covering my eyes with my palms. I rubbed them for a moment, pulling my hands away. Slowly, I picked up the mirror and examined my eyes once more, squinting one of them shut to open it slowly.

My heart quickened at the sight and I pressed my hand beneath my eye, staring in awe. "H-how can this be?"

Shelke placed a light hand on my shoulder, coaxing me to look up. "Are you alright?" she asked sincerely. I half-expected her to ask for an explanation, but I supposed she knew I was too baffled at the moment to think of one.

"Y-yes," I stammered. My mind was filling with exclamations and endless, pressing questions.

Her hand squeezed my shoulder lightly. "You don't know, do you?" She was referring to how I got it. I numbly shook my head and she nodded hers. "I see. Dropping her eyes pensively, she removed her hand, placing it on her lap.

I poured through my memories, drawing out specific events since we'd been separated. I stopped when I came to the event in which I was attacked by Chandersin's servant. That strange world of dimensional form, crossing between the center of the universe and the place of splitting time. I still remembered my mother's voice. All those poured out secrets. And then…

"Blue light…" I muttered.

"What?" Shelke inquired. Vincent opened his eyes, glancing over.

It was then that I contemplated telling them. Would I relay all my secrets, my worries-I glanced to Vincent- my guilt? Chandersin was alive, quite possibly following my trail. Could I allow them this knowledge and quite possibly put them in danger? I shuddered, tasting the phantom poison that dispelled from my system.

The blue light. Energy. Life. Power. I suddenly felt like a water faucet of the endless flow. Sole survivor of my race. A Terran half-breed. There was more than half the possibility that I would still be hunted by Chandersin. And if someone honing mal-intent learned about my lineage, things might get knotty.

"Terra?" Vincent spoke, eyeing me with a hint of suspicion. I met his crimson gaze. He continued, "Don't feel obligated to tell us. However, if you choose not to, you can't wear that hurt expression. It'll only cause us to worry more."

"Right," I sighed with a nod. A moment of silence passed. I added, "I believe… I hold a power… that even I have trouble controlling."

Shelke's eyes narrowed in thought. "What? Like a trance?"

"Sort of. But… when the power surges through, my control switches to an audience perspective. Like watching a play, feeling like you're part of it, but the words you want a character to say, or the thing you want to happen, you can't do a thing about. It's almost like I'm living in my subconscious.

"Hmm…" I looked over to Vincent. He had closed his eyes again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just a curious predicament," he stated. I cocked my head to the side, wondering if he would continue, which he did. "Trance is induced by a surge of powerful emotion. However, you're from Terra, the planet. Perhaps their trance is harder to control."

"I'm not sure. I don't know of any other Terran besides me," I answered. "Well… there is… Kuja…" his name slipped through my lips with a small bit of trouble. I had to force the syllables out. I knew both of them could see the effort. I slowly added, "But… apparently…" I shook my head, "Never mind…"

"Terra, you can tell us," Shelke insisted.

"I can't."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Vincent asked. The surprise caught me off guard and I looked over. He scoffed. "It's not the first time I've seen someone else lose someone precious. And it's not like you're alone in losing someone." He stood, leaving through an open door frame to outside. The sky was darkening. I watched him, still not understanding everything, but knowing what he meant. I was acting a little selfish…

I looked to Shelke who was looking down at her hands. "He has moved on, but those kinds of scars aren't quick to heal, even after many years…" she stated.

"I suppose I understand a little," I said.

"In any case, the specimen is just beyond this village," Shelke said, looking up to me.

"Ah…" I said, perking up a little. "Hey, there aren't any of those dwarves around," I said, confused.

"We're not in Conde Petie anymore," Shelke answered. "This is the Summoners' Village: Madain Sari."

"Oh?" I said, misunderstanding. "Where are all the summoners?"

She smiled, looking down. "One of them is your Queen… the other is the Regent of Lindblum's daughter," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "The others?"

"That is unknown. They just vanished," she said.

"How sad…" I said, leaning back.

Shelke nodded. "Some villages are just unlucky." I didn't say anything to that. Madain Sari… it was gone… Burmecia… Cleyra… and Alexandria. Our civilization was crumbling and I was searching for the culprit. I felt like some kind of criminal accomplice. No, he was dead… maybe I needed to realize that. "I'll… go there tomorrow… alone," I stated.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you insist on going alone?" she pressed.

"Why not?"

"Terra… I've a feeling that is unwise."

"Why?"

"You're being chased by something. If you go alone, he could get a hold of you."

"I can fight."

"You can struggle… but you can't beat something that powerful."

"How would you know?"

"You may be able to get a few good hits, but you were still captured."

"I escaped."

"…That you did… but how much luck was involved?"

"None. It was my…" I paused. "I managed to fight him off." I kept myself from revealing too much. The blue light alone was far more than I should have said.

She gave me an inquisitive gaze, but I looked away, saying nothing more on that. Closing my eyes, I said, "I order you not to follow me."

"Sorry?"

"You will not follow me tomorrow."

"My objective, Terra Evans, is to ensure your safe passage wherever you choose to go."

"Your objective has just changed," I stated, laying on my side as if to say the conversation was over.

I heard her sigh. She hesitated and said, "As you wish." I heard her leave the cottage as well, heading the same way Vincent had.

Making sure she wouldn't return, I waited half an hour, laying awake. My eyes were closed, but my mind was active, thinking things over. Curling up, I drew the blanket around me, shaking as I wept. The real weight was pressing down upon me as I thought of him. He was dead. The words ran through my mind and I conjured images of his body mangled and bleeding. Those beautiful eyes losing their life like a flickering flame.

My senses quickened and thoughts warped into more dreams. He was shaking with strain, eyes filled with anguish. His arm reaching out toward me, lips moving to unheard syllables. I didn't need to hear to understand. He was calling my name; pleading for me. His eyes widened and he let out a dying gasp. Something sharp and strong had pushed through his chest from behind. A large, thorn-like dagger piercing through and still moving, stealing the light from his eyes. I watched in horror, counting the seconds until his arm dropped to his side, unmoving. His gaze was blank, full of shock and pleading. Blood ran across his face from his hair. I could see more thorn-like daggers approaching him from all around. They all drew back, ready to fire into his cold, dead flesh.

I tried to move, wanting to jump in their path and save his already deceased body from anymore mutiny. They lunged forward and I screamed, the world going black.

I was sitting up, gasping and panting for air. My body was shaking, I was covered in sweat and I felt like gagging again. I reached around, finding my jacket in the darkness which was alighting with first light. The sun was peering ever so slightly over the horizon. I knelt, staring outside through a small, dusty window. Pulling my jacket about me, I left the cottage, finding the quaint village in complete peace.

I explored a little, making my way toward the city's entrance. A sign pointed toward Conde Petie whilst the other to the mountain path. I tried the mountain path, carrying a pack of supplies and food. A tent was always useful as well.

The path took around half an hour to navigate through. I walked slowly, doing a little self-talk along the way. Anything to calm my mind felt good. The walk was calming in itself. I had the silence to think. My lone footsteps gave me comfort, but my heart beat unsteadily in anxious unease. I felt sick to my stomach again. My childish instincts wanted me to turn back. I would have done so had I not pushed myself through this trial. I needed to know. Vincent was right: I had to stop running.

I climbed over the last hill, looking out over a barren desert and, quite possibly, the largest tree I had ever seen. I was glancing toward the height of the sky even while standing on the precipice. My heart raced and I felt a gravitational pull toward the tree; nearly like the pull on my body I felt while induced in trance. I walked forward, moving at a moderately faster pace than before. I had the urge to run toward the 'specimen', but my fear did well to bridle that urge.

My heart raced faster, having reached the root's margin. I stared up at the monstrous sight, feeling a particular pulse of life. It was a near strange experience, as if I was sensing my own life and the palpitation of the tree's in a realm similar to that of where the blue light slept.

I approached the roots of the tree, climbing slowly at first. Panic filled me and I climbed faster, cutting up my palms and slipping here and there. My legs and arms gathering scratches along the way. I managed to reach the base and it was sealed shut; all openings closed. Floods of energy were swirling within, entering and exiting. My mind was edging in and out with each palpitation. I froze and shuddered along with each movement. I was going to go mad within moments!

My mind wanted to block the signals, but I forced my will to stay. I had to overcome this panic. Kuja was in danger. He was alive! He needed me now and I wasn't inclined to let that chance slip away. I pounded on the trunk of the tree, wanting to break through.

The ground rumbled beneath me and I fell against the wood barrier. Pushing up, I heard creaking and moaning. A shadow rose behind me and I turned in time to avoid becoming a shish kabob as a vine dove through where I was previously standing.

Alarm flooded through me and I realized that the creaking and moaning didn't stop there. The ground was rumbling even more now and I noticed that countless vines were rising up like large snakes. I felt the air leave my lungs and I pressed myself against the tree's trunk, wincing, ready to become a permanent fixture in this sculpted nightmare.

Something unexpected happened. My eyes opened and I gazed out toward the elemental assailants. Cautiously, I stepped forward. To be honest, I probably would have wet myself if my mind hadn't taken that comfortable backseat. The vines shook violently before shooting out toward me. Inches from my face, it bounced away, a vibration of blue shimmered where it had been deflected. More of the vines had risen to attack and they all bounced off, laying motionless and turning the color of ash. The vines died and I stood there, as if challenging anything else to strike.

To my amazement, I stood there even after the power suppressed itself within. My heart remained quickened and I gripped it, letting out a sharp breath as if I had just taken my very first.. I blinked, letting the fear settle. I had nothing to fear, but I could not allow this power to take over every time I became afraid or wanted to avoid what came at me. I needed to drive this power; not let it drive me.

The ground continued to rumble threateningly and I froze, waiting for another attack. When none came, I continued to tread carefully over the broken roots that were strewn about. I walked around the tree, following the path upwards. Layers of tree vines were wrapped along the trunk, trailing upward and puncturing through from all sides, almost like the tree was a giant mince.

Unlike the vines that nearly skewered me, the ones slicing into the tree were a dark gray, almost ash colored, whereas the ones that almost did me in were a vibrant green; filled with life. This phenomena caused me to wonder why there was such a strong pulse of life vibrating from something dead. Perhaps the power was something only to be seen on the inside.

Abandoning my previous engagement of circling the structure,. I made my way about, searching for some kind of threshold that would allow me entry within the dying specimen. I spotted something like an entrance near the top, however, I could never reach it from where I stood: the task would quite possibly cost me my neck. Something I was adamant to keep.

There were no ruts to climb, sans the deadened vines layering one over the other. I took hold of one of them, my hand cupping over it like a rod. I cautiously placed my foot on a comfortable groove that I could reach and pushed myself up. I slipped only a little and climbed back down. My gaze panned upward. At the sight of the distance, I trembled. The opening was, at least, two hundred feet from where I stood. Was there no other way inside? I sighed, pressing my forehead against the deadened bark. The pulsing of energy continued. In and out; the tree was breathing.

Even through my panic, I felt undeniably calm. Closing my eyes, I let out the breath I had been holding. Instincts told me he was there. I wanted to go inside, but maybe the want wasn't sufficient enough. I'd come so close, yet I felt I could not continue. My objective left undone. Disappointment ran deep, burning from the inside and then on out. I felt pathetic, trying to keep the pain inside, but it was pressing out of the dam I had built around it. My resolve was crumbling, dragging my strength down with it.

Tears once again clouded my vision and I hated it. I wanted to stop, but part of me needed to let out those tears. I'd done too much weeping. More than was necessary. There was a chance! I felt it and knew it was true, but I could do nothing! I slammed my fist against the tree's wall, cursing. Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I overcome this. Isn't love stronger than anything? Can't it be strong enough to break down any barrier, tread through any obstacle and guide over any forest? Why wasn't the agony in my heart strong enough? Was I to become like one of the tragic heroines in my favorite books?

I gripped at the wall, sliding down the side as I fell to my knees, lost on how to continue. He had to be dead. This was all just a pile of false hope that had been building inside over the years. I had to discard that pile, and quickly.

I blinked, my eyes hazing, fatigue mixing with my tears. I wiped them with the back of my hand, sniveling and clenching my fists. Acting like this angered me. I was crying when I should be doing something. I felt frustrated and it bugged me! I felt a small pulling at the back of my mind, ushering me to calm down. Letting out a sigh, I obeyed, moving to stand. I turned without opening my eyes. I should have walked away sooner, but there was something within that was finally satisfied, no matter how much I truly hurt on the inside. There was a small, indescribable something that was soothed. I knew now at least… and now it was time to move on. It would be a slow, sorrowful process. I couldn't just up and forget one day, but I had to move on; he would want that… He would. He gave up a majority of everything he had just to secure the fact that I might be happy one day. I was alive; he'd relinquished his threat and had returned me to my family.

He was gone. And I regretted so much. I regretted leaving that night from Treno. I regretted letting him go. I wanted to punch myself in the face each time I thought about it. How badly I screwed up in allowing that chance to pass by. But no matter how much my regrets grew, I knew nothing would change it. Water may build and build just to cover the land, but no matter how much it does build, it can never swallow it because of the process in which science works. It was just impossible.

Only through a miracle could something finished go back and change. Or perhaps something in the current timeframe could be altered, but there was nothing. I was a tragic heroine and the only one that really knew right now was me and I wasn't even a heroine. I was a little girl, deeply in love with someone whom I had let go. Time had been kind temporarily, but there was only so much leniency in the realm of life to allow such a stretch.

The fact that I wasn't the only one left alone gave me a small bit of comfort. There were others like me. No matter how much harassment draws my life into chaos, I too am the same as everyone else. I go through things; painful things and so too does everyone around me. It was a strange comfort. Maybe I had the capacity to lead people similar to me to that comfort as well. I forced a smile, but it didn't quite fit. Smiling at a grave made me feel malevolent. Immediately, the smile vanished and I hardened my features, taking a step away from the tree trunk. It was then that I felt like I had lost my footing and then suddenly fell through a weightless portal. My mind and body felt so terribly light that I felt euphoria dance about in my chest. I partly wondered if I was passing out.

My sight then flashed before settling. I found that another layer of vision overlapped my own before everything went white, blindingly so. I moved my arms to block my vision and the white light calmed. Cautiously, I moved my arms away. I took a step back, a figure appearing before me. Her hair seemed to be woven from smooth, golden thread and her eyes were a lovely hue of azure. She wore a gown of white that reflected like diamonds when she moved. A golden crown sat glistening upon her head as wavy hair cascaded about her shoulders. Her skin was unblemished, seemingly soft and her rosy lips were set in a smile.

My mouth moved before I recognized what I was saying, "Cosmos…" Knowledge and warmth filled my mind. I stood before the goddess who watched over Gaia. Her majestic presence caused me to bow my head to her. I felt so embarrassed for not doing so before.

She took two brisk steps forward, hands resting gracefully before her. "Terra Evans…" she began. "Lift your head." Her voice was a mixture of a chime, the soft movement of water and the grace of wind. I obediently lifted my head, allowing my gaze to meet hers. She smiled to me and said solemnly, "You've come seeking one whose fate is sealed." Her words echoed in the space that we stood. "Yet you've faced many of your own trials and tests, you can only think of those around you. An admirable quality. Your heart is blazon with light. If there be anything you desire, I would surely grant it… however, there is a cost to all things," she said.

I looked down, hesitating. What did I want? Was there anything left to choose even? I licked my lips and said, "If at all possible… I want to give him a second chance."

"You're quick to decide. Is that your true wish?" she inquired.

"You're asking a child; I know only selfishness," I half-laughed. My laugh was anxious, worried.

She smiled and shook her head, hair bouncing gracefully as if moving with unfelt wind. "A child has many forms of charity."

"I'm exempt…"

"No… Terra Evans is not selfish." When she spoke my name in a sentence, it was as if she was writing it clearer. Julian sometimes did the same to convey a message more powerfully. Instead of using the noun 'you', it held more weight. 'You' could be used on anyone. But names… they held worth; tangible meaning.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, feeling the urge to cry again. Not tears of sadness, but not joy. Relief probably? Perhaps the fact that I might truly have someone watching over. I averted my gaze, staring down and catching the shimmering of her gown from my peripheral vision.

"Nothing makes me say it. I speak the truth. I know you value truth in its pure, vigorous state. Truth is hard to find… and you've been searching for quite a while. A young warrior of light you're becoming. You want a miracle… you want to be with him again, don't you?"

I closed my eyes, allowing a drop of the want to stream down my cheek. I shook my head, wanting to clear the emotion away. I wanted to be strong. But how could such a complicated problem have such a simple answer such as this? I furrowed my eyebrows a little, clenching my fist as my resolve broke a little more. "I do… but… it's impossible to bring the dead back, isn't it?"

She smiled and I stopped crying abruptly. "It would take a miracle… if he really was."

"What?" my eyes widened a fraction.

"One chance… Time is limited, but not impossibly so." She began to fade into sparks of golden light.

"Wait! What am I supposed to-!?"

"Terra… don't think of the consequences… focus on that unselfish desire…" Her voice was still surrounding me, but she was gone. The tree eased back into view and I stared up, my hopes lifted once more.

I wanted to focus on my desire, but what could I do? I'd been asking that ever since I reached this place. I clutched my hand over my heart, shutting my eyes tightly. I wanted to scream. This occurrence only caused me to worry a lot more. I turned back to the tree, staring up. My eyes watered as everything phased back slowly. I reached out, hand brushing the surface. My hands warmed with the energy and I sighed, letting myself calm. I felt a slow rhythm palpitating. And then, a song filled the air, soft and mellow, like the hum of a violin. My body then moved on its own. My feet took a step back from the tree and my arms spread to my side. I felt my head lean back slowly, my eyes opening just barely. Things were split into a different dimensional view. I could see everything; the particles and breakdown of the molecular world around me.

The tree opened up to me, parting vividly like opening a pair of double doors. My conscious moved forward, floating through the tree itself. It was a literal out-of-body experience. I could see from my body and also from ahead, like holding a mirror behind me that reflected myself walking forward whilst I saw the view from where I stood. My eyes felt they were moving at an immense speed, piercing through the solid wall before me.

Time slowed to near nothingness and things seemed to be frozen. Perhaps the mind didn't go by time. Maybe the conscious state got in the way to make us believe that time was important to the accessing of the inner mind. However, I found my time was limitless. I could inspect and analyze the crystalline atomic particles for what seemed to be hours and nothing changed.

Digging farther through the branches, I found two bodies huddled together, though they were surrounded by a curious beam of light. Perspectives changed and I was looking down at them. My breath caught, or it would have if I had been restricted by the barriers of time. Kuja! He was there! The boy, Kuja's brother, held onto him, arms drawn about him as if he had been protecting him. I could see residue of vines scattered about the small chamber, just enough for the two to settle. It was like they were both surrounded by a shell.

My ethereal hands reached out to stroke Kuja's face and I felt his smooth skin beneath my hand. I smiled down to him and then knelt beside his brother, smiling to him as well. I could feel their energy pulsating. The tree was deadened on the outside because its life was being fed into my beloved and his brother whom had protected him.

Suddenly, my understanding kicked in. I knew what I had to do and I'd no idea how much it would take. My hands outstretched before me as my conscious was back where it belonged. I blinked, focusing as I closed my eyes. My mind found the room of universe and time splitting and I walked within the chamber flowing to the brim with blue light. I stared at the source in wonder. Such a simple thing, but so very controversial. I forced the energy to gather together, seeing some of it solidify before me. My mind was engaged in the task and I wondered how much this would hurt physically. To have an immense amount of energy shoot out would obviously injure me.

The value of a life though, was far worth the price of a few dislocations and gashes. I was pulled from the room and my body jerked as the light went forth, sinking through the tree as it was locked on the two occupants. The power blew a hole through the tree, searing it into tiny wood chips. I let out a yell of agony, my arms and heart burning like ignited sulfur. I closed my eyes, forcing the energy out and locking the destination as my body was tempted to give up after the first two seconds of channeling the energy through. Moments passed utterly slow and then the energy was spent. I had no more reserves left for the time being. I was hoping that whatever I had done, had been the right thing. My body collapsed and my eyes returned to the normal view from before. I got a glimpse of what was around me and then blinked slowly. I hadn't fallen to the ground. Instead something had caught me.

Squinting my eyes, I realized I was staring up into two amber irises. Neither of which looked happy to see me…


	15. Purgatory

**_A/N: Sorry that I didn't write anything before up here. I'm awaiting a tone of hate reviews for this chapter. I know people are probably getting really upset with me for all these random occurrences, but I wanted to go deeper into Terra's story. Please feel free to review and take out your frustrations for my work if you are upset. But thank you to all those who still support me._**

**_-Mayris_**

* * *

Fire devoured the land round about. The forest was burning, the grass was aflame. Alexandria lay within its hungry path. Glowing, malevolent arms flailing sparks of red and silver. The sky was a dark grey mixing with red and black, smoke rising and mixing with the sky. Ash filled the air, falling like pale snow flakes.

Even in the desolate state of Alexandra, I felt unaffected. My palms were outstretched toward the dying city. I walked forward, stepping through the gate and on into the streets. Buildings collapsed from the weakening frames. Debris fell at my feet, sending sparks and embers into the air. I avoided the falling structures with ease.

Reaching the base of Alexandria Castle, I looked up, seeing the elongated, crystal sword protruding from the centre of the castle. Loud groaning echoed as the building shifted. Large, white wings sprouted majestically around it as mechanisms scraped together like a puzzle. Pebbles shook simultaneously off the ground as the rearrangement expanded. Parts collapsed and extended. Everything settled and I stood before Alexander. I felt numb as I gazed upward. A bloodlust grew inside. I suddenly felt a rush of energy, urging me to destroy the glorious beast before me.

I took a step forward, ready to begin my attack. Blue beams of light shot out from its core. Milliseconds before I was hit, the world blotted out in cool colors of silver, ripping the scene like a filmstrip.

Waves of flowing white curtains drifted in and out of my vision. I stared in a daze, confounded. Every memory made no sense. What a silly thought. Destroying Alexandria. That would be impossible. I'd never commit an act like that if my brothers were still there. What really confounded me was waking up in this strange place.

Everything seemed so foreign. Perhaps it was the way the room was shaped, or the texture of the walls, or just the unnerving aura about. I sat up, examining the room where I could. The only trait that bore resemblance was the basic function of things. Culturalistically, the furniture was in shapes and styles one would only think of while looking at an abstract. This felt like some kind of parallel world, but that was just the strange energy circulating like waves in the stagnant air.

Pieces of events slowly linked together. The scene of Alexander finally left my tired mind. It had been an eternal moment of an unending trial. Or so my dreams sometimes felt that way. When the body was paralyzed and the mind overactive, things seemed eternal and they always repeated. Living nightmares over and over in the realm beyond one's locus of control.

I pressed my hands over my face, rubbing my eyes with my fingertips. I froze. My fingers were heavily obstructed. Pulling both hands away, I stared down in shock. All of my fingernails were two or so inches, fifty millimeters, long. Starting from the end of the nail plate on out along the distal edge. Fear gripped me like a coil, threading through my veins, restricting them in the sudden panic.

Grabbing a lock of my hair, I yanked it forward. It was a little past my waist. I was absolutely trembling, wondering where all the time had gone. Pulling back the covers, I saw that I was wearing a white night gown with lace embroidery. Someone had been taking care of me. I felt clean and I was only a little esurient, but not excessively so. I was relaxed and refreshed.

Could this have been some kind of memory lapse? Or had I been taking care of myself all this time and just now awoken with amnesia? No, no. I would never let my nails grow this long. Besides, I remembered everything else. My family. Vincent. Shelke. The visit to the abnormally large tree. Kuja being protected by his brother. And then, the world of molecular breakdown. I had exerted my energies to save those two. And then... Chandersin had found me. I remembered not caring then; partially from fatigue and also from the relief that I had done all I could. I finished my objective. However, I was still alive.

Too much was memorable, unless it was selected and I had to be awake to do that. Nothing here seemed too damaging or traumatizing to simply willfully forget anything. Perhaps someone could tell me what I was doing here, if they weren't too busy giving me dirty, confused looks. I sighed and looked about. This room was not in my recollection. The color scheme was black, deep violet and crimson. A few things were white, but mostly the chamber was deep and rich in color. There were two doors, one leading to a lavish washroom while the other led to a walk-in closet, filled to the walls with ornamental dresses and gowns.

I scowled. Why waste time on so many things? My family would have to starve for a week just to afford one of them...maybe just the sleeve of it,

As I examined the contents inside the closet, a door opened on the adjacent side of the room. I jumped, hearing the shattering of glass. A young maid stood in the doorway, hands clasped over her mouth, face distorted in astonishment.

I motioned for her to calm, but she let out an ear-splitting scream. Without any delay, she ran from sight, acting as if I was some kind of demonolith.

The subject of attention was set upon my appearance as I was rushed to the washroom by three maids. My skin was burning as they scrubbed it harshly with hard sponges. After which my hair was trimmed and put up quite elegantly in a golden hairpin while the rest of my hair hung down. A flowing, blue gown was secured around me--there must have been some kind of girdle hidden in it--and an assortment of jewels was dangling from my ears, neck, wrists and ankles. My feet were left bare and I was led to a full-length mirror.

My mouth dropped slightly as I barely recognized myself. Every ornament accented my features. A maid took my hand in hers and trimmed my nails down just a bit, leaving a good amount of length to them. Gold paint was applied over them before she hastily did the same to my other hand. Two golden rings were slipped over my index and middle fingers on each hand.

The maids stepped back, bowing their heads in respect. I tore my gaze away from the looking glass and approached them, the blue gown parting in the center just above my knees at the front.

My mouth opened and closed a few times. I was unable to say anything, much less think of what to say first. "Wh-what is this?" I asked. It sounded vague, but any answer would be good.

None of them did answer. That irked me slightly. They kept their heads bowed, averting their gazes from mine. One of them tentatively raised her head, partially meeting my eyes. "We're preparing you for the meeting of the Queen."

I blinked. "Th-the Queen?"

"Y-yes, mi'lady. After which you will attend a coronation as our princess."

I blinked again. "Wh-... Y-... I can't-... That is-..." I couldn't decide how to form the sentence. Her reply was absurd. I wasn't of royal blood. "Perhaps you are mistaken," I said. Maybe they were talking of Queen Garnet. Perhaps the castle had undergone some renovations during construction. "Listen, I'm not here to meet any queen. If you don't mind, I will be on my way home," I stated firmly, my fists clenched a little in unease.

"Mi'lady... y-you are home... This is the place where you shall live out the entirety of your life..." she stated worriedly.

I shook my head. "No. My home is with my family. Where is Ember? I must speak to Ember!" I half-shouted. My unease was strengthening by the second.

"Mi'lady, I am uncertain who Ember is." She bowed at the waist. "My deepest apologies." She nearly sounded like she was whining. It took everything in me to stand my ground and keep from shaking her at the shoulders. I wanted to yell hysterically and plead for my brother.

"This isn't at all funny. Please, stop this absurd game! Tell me where my brother is!"

The woman winced noticeably and bit her lower lip, keeping her gaze down like the rest of them. "Mi'lady... you should know... you've been asleep for a long time," she said shakily.

I raised my eyebrow, feeling the anxiety rise inside again. "How long?"

"Th-that's not the poin--"

"HOW LONG!?" I bellowed, unconcerned with keeping my voice level now.

She drew back and then cringed. I could see she was trying to hold back tears. That irritated me. She was crying and distraught because I wanted to go home! It probably wasn't her fault any of this happened, but I should have been the one breaking down. Although, she really didn't deserve this admonition. I swallowed, trying to level the rising tension I felt.

Taking a breath, she said, "About seven months..."

A wave of dizziness took over, but I merely gripped the vanity beside me. I exhaled deeply, losing more air than I had taken in. "S-seven months?" My voice too began to shake.

"Y-yes, Mi'lady..." I didn't say anything in response and she and the others bowed once more. "I-if you'll excuse us..." she prompted. When I didn't answer, she and the others left.

I ground my teeth, feeling the anger drive me over. I stared into nothing for the longest time. The hardest thing for me to do right now, hurt like an acidic thrust. I stood tall, looking back into the mirror on the vanity. I brushed my eyes, ridding of anything that had escaped. Anger would only frustrate me more. Crying would only agitate and cause me to hate myself. If there was any way of surviving the wrath of my own inner struggles, I had to calm them.

I walked about to calm my unsettled nerves. A portrait of a particularly angry-looking woman gave a scrutinizing glare directed to whomever was outside of her framed prism. Her eyes were a deep, piercing ochre. I averted my gaze, shuddering a little from the simple image. Why had the artist made her so vivid? The sight was hideous; something so angry and seemingly unreserved enough to have someone beheaded without a second thought. Why would anyone want to preserve that in a person? She might have had some admirable qualities.

Placing the image at the back of my mind, I explored the suite a bit more. My fingers brushed along the soft, white curtains. My hands shook only slightly, afraid to reveal more fearful sights beyond this room. There was a certain, uncomfortable feeling welling in my gut. My thoughts were shifting uneasily. Something was terribly wrong. Or terribly evil. And I didn't want to be here when it exploited itself. Fate probably had a much different idea for me, however.

With a shaky hand, I gripped the curtains and slowly pulled them back. The breath caught in my throat in a mid-gasp. I stared out into a city of towering buildings and mechanical workmanship that made Lindblum seem like a miniature pocket watch. Magic surged in multi-colored veins, feeding the living city. The form of transit was at least a hundred years beyond my time. No exhaust emerged from the flying contraptions that were shaped like sparrows. The city moved fast. My eyes were darting from contraption to contraption. The movement from their designs left a visible blur. I closed my eyes, staggering back from the window. I felt dizzy once more and worries clouded my head.

Had I slept for a hundred years? No, no. That was impossible. There was no way at all that could be true. Perhaps I had dreamt my entire life before now and I was just waking from the true reality of my life. Had my mind flooded out all the true memories of my life and replaced it with alternate workings that I had lived within for seven months?

There were floating spheres about that caused me to duck for cover. They moved past my window as if nothing was wrong. I knew very well that they were the same mechanisms that had attacked Lindblum. I knew then that there must be something I had to achieve in this place. Perhaps lock these people out of my world for good as well as return to it if possible.

I hastily left the room, only to come across a few guards clad from head to toe in dark, malicious armor. I halted to a stop and felt immediately inferior to these creatures--there was no way in Gaia they were human.

They each gave me a nod and one of them beckoned me to follow. I gripped my hands together, dropping them to my sides before doing so, two other guards falling in behind me. We walked in a triangular pattern. The hallways were just as spooky as anything. Cogs and gears were moving within the walls, clicking and clacking like Alexander but with more subtle noises.

We stopped before a pair of large, mechanical double doors. Metal grazed across metal and the doors grated open.

A large, spacious room opened up, lined by tall, stone pillars in a ritualistic array that led to a towering throne. In it sat the same menacing woman I had observed in the portrait. Large, wavy horns protruded from her head. The flames lighting the room flickered across her strong, flawless features. A smile stretched across her face as I entered.

A row of subjects stood about the pillars. Most of them had bowed heads: lowly servants. Others' heads were raised. Eyes looking toward the woman on the throne, but a good number of others were more concerned with me. A small but noticeable number of people stood closest to the throne. There was something unnerving about everyone around me: each of their eyes were inhuman. Some held a tranquil glow of green while others, most noticeably the ones at the foot of the throne, had piercing, golden eyes.

The procession stopped when we had walked to the very center of the pillars. The guard before me dropped to one knee. I heard shuffling behind me and turned to see that the other two guards were also humbly kneeling. It occurred to me that I could be sacrificed here. I didn't see any ritualistic weapon and I was far from restrained. However, that wouldn't stop the being on the throne from devouring me. I was confused momentarily as silence filled the room.

An all too familiar face stepped forward, turning toward the woman on the throne. "I present Terra Evans. Princess of Terra," he said, voice echoing about the room. The silence that followed was eerie. He then looked to me. My eyes bore into his hatefully. "Terra Evans, you stand before your new queen. Sorceress Avendthia Ultimecia."

~FFIX~ Destined to Die~

The woman's smile widened as she delicately rested her chin against the back of her hand. "Welcome, Terra Evans, to your new home in Esthar: division nine-hundred eighty-seven."

"N-nine-hundred eighty-seven?" I asked. It was an odd question, but the first question that came to mind.

"Heheheheheh… Yes, my dear. This division is the most active portal in Esthar. I'm sure you've noticed," her voice was soft. Soothing; it drew me in. I was a slave to her words.

"I see," came my near mechanical, hypnotised response.

"Oh, no… You've seen nothing yet. Your mind is free and untainted by the true essence of time and movement. You know so little. Close to nothing," she said. The soothing venom of her voice infiltrated my mind and I was drawn a little farther.

For this moment, however, I resisted. "I'm sorry?" I asked, confused at her statement.

"The mere sight of this place brings you close to collapse. The reality of this place will hit your mentality with a cataclysmic rupture."

I raised my eyebrow. "I don't understand what you mean."

An echoed laugh barely escaped her lips. "In due time," she said simply.

In a second's duration, everything around me changed. It was as if the room and all its contents fast forwarded into a visual phase. I could not describe how it happened, but when the strange occurrence ended, the room was now alighted with beams of yellow and green sunlight. The subjects were all exiting, murmuring to one another in hushed voices. I quickly searched the crowds, scanning the faces about. My eyes stopped abruptly, studying their target. I moved forward quickly, standing in his way. He kept walking, passing right through me.

I could hear my breath draw in. An echoed spasm erupted in the stillness. I felt nothing and again wondered if I was still alive. My gaze followed his movements and I turned, catching sight of him talking to a doppelganger of me. I blinked several times, feeling disconnected and even more confused. Sound warped and the scene all but diminished, leaving a wave of dizziness resting at the back of my eyes.

Voices were now speaking at an audible level. I looked about. Everything was now like before. Flames were still alit and the sunlight hadn't poured through as of yet.

Attention shifted and a pair of footsteps approached. I looked ahead and noted that a handsome, young man clothed in an exquisite, long coat draped with gold bands and tassels was walking toward me. Elegant chains hung from the centre of the rich, blue coat, keeping the lapels and opening closed. He had short, blond hair and golden eyes that strangely went together.

When he reached where I stood, he smiled and bowed, but never removed his creepy eyes from mine. "Wh-what are you…?" I asked, but he took my hand in his, pressing his lips to my skin. I felt my face redden a little, but more from embarrassment than anything.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked, standing to his normal height.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. Upon hearing me speak, he began to change. His hair shortened slightly, taking on a brownish tone. I backed away, startled. "Y-you're--!"

He merely smiled and raised an eyebrow, giving me a once over. "Thought I was dead, did you? It's not in your heart to murder. Not even with all that power. You can't kill for justice even. My Master… no, my Almighty Queen resuscitated me. Unfortunately for you, you're now mine to do with as I please." A moment later, there was a dagger at my neck and I was forced against a pillar. He was so… so fast! I felt the cold steel press to my skin and I shuddered, wanting to push myself farther into the wall.

"Enough, Kraizule," came Queen Ultimecia's soft voice.

Slowly, the steel was pulled away from my neck and I grasped my neck consciously, taking a few startled breaths, relieved I still had the ability to breathe. I was sure he would not have hesitated in the taking of my life. Although, I had been so confused before. Wasn't he Chandersin's servant? It wasn't all that surprising that he served a higher power. Perhaps he worked alongside Chandersin in serving Queen Ultimecia. Then again, he might consider her his master above all others. It would make sense.

"Princess Terra Evans…" I looked up, startled. The name did not suit at all. I managed to avoid scowling for the moment though. "I welcome you to explore the reaches of your new kingdom. As my ward, you have access to everything in Esthar. There is nothing you cannot achieve; nothing you cannot reach."

I drank in her words as if they were my life's blood. It was hard to ignore anything she said. Then again, it could have been the sudden wave of dizziness talking. "Of course…" I said, nodding once.

"You will be prepared for the coronation, attending a small rehearsal and then the official ceremony will begin. Proceeding that, there will be a meeting you are to attend without exemption. I shall send a messenger to retrieve you."

A moment later, the woman vanished from the throne, leaving It vacant. I looked about to see if she had wandered anywhere, but I was unable to locate her. After a moment of searching, the sun blinded me with its green and yellow hues.

The crowd acted as they had in the 'vision' I had observed. They crowded about as they left, murmuring to one another. I steeled myself, seeing Chandersin approaching. He stood before me, seemingly glaring me down. He then smiled, causing me to draw back. "Wh-what's going on?" I asked, afraid of his response and even of my own question.

"You've been relocated to Esthar: Portal Division 987. Isn't that explanation enough?" he asked in a bittersweet voice.

"No. No, it isn't! I don't belong here! This place is foreign and unnerving. Wh-why… am I still alive? You told me you would kill me. I don't understand…"

He came closer and I backed away. His hand fell firmly upon my upper arm, holding me there so that he could whisper in my ear. "Nothing's changed too severely; don't get your hopes up, half-breed," he hissed.

I managed to glare up at him through the fear creeping in from the intensity of his voice. "Fine… but understand that my life isn't a toy in your hands. I will not sit and kneel before you. I'm not the type to beg to people like you," I stated firmly.

He gave a small laugh, letting go of my arm and turning to leave. "We'll see how long you can hold that out, Princess."

As he walked away, I shook my head at him in anger. He really was getting on my nerves. I understood nearly nothing of what was going on. It was times like this I wished I had the power to take away someone's free will, delve into their thoughts and fragment their malicious plans into oblivion. That of course, was an impossible task.

I began to leave the hall and noticed that there were a few people following me from the corner of my eye. Being agitated, I turned and asked as politely as I could, "Can I help you?" The statement and tone of my voice reminded me of Ember.

A few of the women giggled. All of them were dressed in light, flowing garbs, their midriff revealed to a point. Each of them had varied markings in paint on their elegant, dark faces. Their eyes were a mixture between piercing gold and soft emerald. They were tall and a bit similar in build, but each of them had their own integral beauty. These people made me feel like a lowly beggar in rags even with the beautiful dress flowing about me.

"We are to escort you for your coronation," said the one foremost of the group. She bowed her head in respect. "Queen Adventhia Ultimecia is waiting for you now."

"Huh…? But… she said I could do whatever I wanted," I protested. I wanted to get out of here; go home. I didn't belong and each time I turned a corner, I found something frightening on the other side. A coronation could be a horrific experience. I knew nothing of the culture here. Those kind of events were questionable. Even in Conde Petie I was unnerved at the fact that I had to be joined with someone in order to visit Madain Sari.

The maiden shook her head. Even that was done gracefully. "The coronation draws near. We are limited to a tight agenda."

I suppressed a sigh and nodded in disappointment. "Very well…" Great, even my speech was starting to sound pompous. The sooner I left Esthar: Portal Division 987 the better.

They led the way to a large, secluded room. The queen sat watching my training, speculating what I did and how I did it. I was relieved that I didn't have to change outfits, but now I was forced to learn to walk with a 'less masculine' disposition. Apparently, all the years I was training, I had grown too fierce for liking by their standards. I had to step with my toes first, almost like dancing my way over. They led me through the movements. Considering I was barefoot, I had to appear dainty. I didn't like this at all. My clumsiness did very little to help me in this aspect. After managing the delicate walk, they touched up on my posture, making sure I sat up straight and tensed the right muscles. It was very strenuous, but nonetheless important for the coronation.

When they believed I was ready, they turned to the queen. She smiled a little. Her approval was distinct on her features though. "Are you nervous, my child?"

I stared up at her, wondering if she could see right to my thoughts. "W-well, I am scared," I said honestly. "I've never done something like this before… and I am unsure on this whole situation."

"If there's anything you should fear, it should be me. Nothing else will come to harm you," she answered with a demonic smile. This did little to reassure me. Great. I could be killed by the one who came closest to me.

"Why are you selecting me as your princess, Your Majesty?" I inquired for the first time. I had finally got a chance to ask.

"Terra made a pact with us. Chandersin presented it upon his return. All of them perished, leaving you as a peace treaty. Although it is far too late for them all, the treaty is still in act. Their allies are now subjected under us. It's a very good military plan."

"Oh…" this was disappointing. It was only for militia use. Militia usually only brought war and pain. So, I was part of a pact that would only give sorrow and loss to other worlds. How enlightening… I thought bitterly.

The room phased oddly and we were suddenly shifted toward a risen platform. The sky above revealed the white buildings and crystal windows of the city. I covered my eyes with my arm, bracelets jingling from the movement. Mechanisms floated above the platform, moving slower as if to stage the view. I looked about, realizing I was alone. This terrified me. As the flying mechanisms shifted through the air, I felt a chill rise up my back. There was something about this place that severely disturbed me. Where had Queen Adventhia gone?

Shaking myself of the fear, I stepped forward, a path before me. I took the slow, delicate steps, feeling that the coronation had begun. This was the walkway to my crowning, but it felt like my death. I would have much preferred death at the hands of my beloved. At least he would have been gentle if he had decided to carry out his proclamation. The walkway lead down a flight of stairs which I managed thankfully without tripping. Perhaps my fear had outweighed my clumsiness. I was shaking and it helped with the grace of my movements somehow. Roars of ominous thunder filled the air, almost like the humming of a thousand claymores.

Reaching the base of the steps, I froze. Ice captured my movements in sweeping motions. I stared into a hundred thousand eager eyes in mixtures of gold and emerald. Swallowing proved difficult, like pushing flesh through living wood. I could barely breathe. I forced the dizziness away. The sight was far too different. The roaring was, in fact, the gathered masses.

The walkway rounded, leading toward a stage filled with the dancing maidens and their swift, graceful movements. Queen Ultimecia smiled darkly in her seat, watching the performance with sickening enjoyment. Two chimeras sat at her heels, guarding her loyally. The maidens parted for me, but continued their motions.

Slowly, I kneeled before the queen. My head slowly tilted down and my hair fell over my shoulder, exposing my life's thread to her eyes. The thunderous sounds died down in one motion and all was silent. The world had no sound at all; no depth. Like I had been carried away to an alternate dimension where nothing existed. I couldn't even hear my own breathing, it was so shallow. I was waiting to hear something. Anything. I wanted to know I was still alive and that my neck was not severed at the back. I opened my eyes a crack to see the rich, purple carpeting beneath my bare feet.

Footsteps. There was noise! I let out the breath I had been holding and close my eyes once more, wanting to defeat the lingering dizzy spell. The footsteps slowly came closer. They moved at a pace only the slowed heart could follow. Soon, they stopped and I saw a pair of wolf-like feet before me. Long, sharp claws brushed beneath my chin and I looked up, my hair heavily falling back over my exposed neck. I was lifted toward her. My body shuddered. This being had a power I knew nothing of… and it was drawing me in. Her eyes met mine dead center and a smirk played across her menacing features. She looked up and beyond me, watching the masses. "Behold, your new princess," I was quickly turned, held by her claw-like nails that dug into my skin--I wondered if she would draw blood--that continually delved deeper into my flesh at varying moments. "In order of Terra, the surrender pact states that we are given custody of Terra's princess and the usage of their allies! She is our prisoner of war, but she is also a symbol of our victory against all other worlds. However, our conquest does not end with the destruction of just one world. Someday, we will have claimed hundreds and our power will be unstoppable! We will build a Universal Empire! An Empire fit for Estharians! Our justice will be heeded! And thus the beginning of the eradication of SeeD" she shouted.

An eruption of cheering was heard. My ears were now numb to it. Prisoner of war? I hadn't even been handed over. What kind of lies were told? Why was I even targeted in this scam? I felt the anger slowly building. I was no one's prisoner! And I was no one's symbol! I hated being treated like an object. However, looking about, I saw little hope of ever proclaiming that.

Sighing, I dropped my head and closed my eyes. At least I wasn't under lock and key. That was a plus to the current situation. Queen Avendthia even gave me jurisdiction to explore the entirety of the castle. I could easily live out my life here. But I abhorred being seen as a token of war. It was more than a bit irksome.

"Furthermore, due to Terra's condolences, she shall rule as my successor. Rightful heir before my own blooded descendants."

I no longer desired to drink in her words, but with her so close, it was hard not to. I stared blankly, feeling like prey among the beasts. She seemed to change so completely, but remained the same. I felt betrayed. Perhaps it was her honey-sweet voice mixed with all those painful definitions.

My hair was parted a bit and then a heavy, piece of metal was placed atop it. An obscurity. It meant nothing. I was a prisoner of war wearing a crown of metal. This only seemed to seal my fate. As a member of royalty, I had no chance of escape. Out of the frying pan an into the fire. I wanted everything to be over. Perhaps wake up from some nasty coma.

I was permitted to sit, having one of the large chimeras give me an apprehensive glare accompanied by a dangerous growl before settling forward. My chair was lower than the queen's of course and seated on her right. The maidens danced for us once more, performing their quick, grace-filled movements with ease. They made it look so easy. I noted that one of them held such a passion for the dance that her eyes were closed in a dramatic manner.

She was moving on such a cue that seemed unreal. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and the emotion was so clear. Perhaps the dance was that of sorrow. She opened her emerald eyes a little and continued to move. Her dark complexion held such beauty for the dance. She had deep, crimson hair that was so foreign that it added to her rich movements. As the dance ended, she posed with perfect balance on one foot, palms toward the darkening sky. Applause echoed gallantly throughout, but my gaze never left her. Everything about her enticed my curiosity.

As they exited, I realized she kept to the rear of the group, seemingly lost in the eloquence of the dance still. I looked to the queen who was straight-faced and fierce. A shield cut off the view of the audience instantly and she rose, turning to me. Her hand was extended and I slowly, carefully took it. "Well, my child," she began, her voice infecting my numbed senses to broaden once more and only focus on her. "If you disobey me and my wishes, I'll devour your heart." Her voice was silkily infecting my mind, weaving into my subconscious. I nodded involuntarily. "Good. Now, return to the castle. The pathways are locked from your DNA. You cannot escape this place without the proper access."

I nodded once again, numbed by the realization of her words. She smiled. "You're such an easy pet to control." With that, she left, her chimeras following her every move.

I was left alone. For a while, I didn't do anything. I stood there in bewilderment. Events flooded all at once and I fell to my knees, overtaken. My mind flashed with images of this frightening place. My ears burned with those spoken words. And my body trembled with the weight of the truth.

Eyes flooding with tears, I covered them and allowed myself this sorrow. I felt the weight of the metal slide down my head and I gripped it angrily, throwing it against a wall. It clattered loudly and then fell to the floor. I gripped the ground and dug my nails deep into the soft carpet, feeling my palms crease from the tension. Looking up, I let forth an earsplitting scream that scorched my throat, dragging out the endless syllables that reverberated through my head even after I had finished my wailing. I laid there for what seemed eternity, trudging my mind through the reality of it all. My breathing reverted to rasps of weak cries. It all felt like a seizure that ached through and never ended. Relapse after relapse, my subconscious awoke here. And it amounted to my hell.


	16. Coup d'état

**A/N:_ Alright, I promised that I'd have this chapter out 9 days ago... and yeah, well, it's finished! Yay! Hopefully it makes more sense now. Sorry for the sketchy plot. I'm working on it. And school has gotten in the way as usual... yay! *throws sarcastic confetti* _**

_In any case, I'm hosting a fanfiction read-thru for this fan fic. :D I'll be posting it on youtube. I've already held auditions, but I still have roles open... most are men, but a few women are still needed. If you're interested, please visit my homepage found on my profile or e-mail me. :3 _

In other news, I've never hated my own character so much. By the time you get to the end, you'll know why. I really really want to kill my OC... badly. Most of you probably have a really good idea who it is already, but really... things like this are semi-realistic. People really behave like that and even politics are similar to occurrences.

If the plot still doesn't make sense, pm me. I apologize if I'm still hated for these recent chapters.

**WARNING: if you are squeamish, please be careful on the last few paragraphs. I know some people, specifically my friends who freak out at graphic descriptions. Well, if you've gotten this far, then you should be used to my descriptions. However, there is nothing dirty or sexual in here, but there is a bit of graphic writing. I didn't describe it thoroughly, but it's still pretty severe. Use caution.**

_-Mayris_

* * *

Metallic vessels stormed the malicious sky, seeming to challenge its omnipotent rage. Towers broke past the gray clouds piercing through like fatal blades.

Lightning clapped through the pouring rain, beating down toward an endless surface. I did not know if this place even had a foreground; the darkness below was too thick to tell.

I stood before an oblong window, staring out at the night sky. Somehow, I made it back inside. I couldn't manage to get lost in this place. Each time I rounded a corner, something clicked in my head and I was more than aware of where I was. Perhaps the magical field here was strong enough to circulate the entirety of this place. I could almost see a schematic before my eyes. A translucent image visible when my eyes scanned a blank wall and then remained in my peripheral vision. The image could easily be ignored, but I wondered what was conjuring it.

With ease, the thoughts were pushed from my mind. The technological depths of the magnificent city pulling me in once more. There was something strangely familiar about all of this. Perhaps I had placed it before, but I was unable to remember. This place held the vibrant pulse of darkness, but also drew me in like a bee to its honey comb. Even though I recognized them from Lindblum, the spherical weapons had more value than just that fact. I was now regretting leaving Lindblum with haste the day of the attack. If I had stayed, then there would have been a chance for me to avoid this mess. Avoid Kraizule. Avoid Chandersin. And avoid Adventhia Ultimecia and Esthar altogether. This felt like knight's work. I still felt like a child; it wasn't my job to investigate matters such as this. I was in over my head here. But because I learned of this place, I would definitely inform the Regent as soon as I could. The question now was who was siphoning technology from Lindblum. Or, better yet, who was siphoning it _to _Lindblum? This connection could very well be the answer I needed to return home.

However, I now had a small bit of business to handle with Kraizule. I knew for a fact he sent those spherical weapons to attack Lindblum. I wanted to know why. Now that I knew he survived, I could interrogate him for all he was worth.

Considering I had objectives and a strong chance of making it back home, I felt a wave of energy and determination fill me. There was much to do and plan out. The hard part was the fact that everything would have to come at opportune moments or I would have to memorize step-by-step objectives and exact timings of things. Probably a mixture of both would be preferable.

My thoughts were jarred a little at the approach of footsteps down the hall. I quickly turned my attention to the storm raging outside again. I was now paranoid that my thoughts could be read. This made things exceedingly difficult to manage here. I did not glance over. A solemn façade would do me a lot of good as of now.

"How's the view?" she asked, stopping at my side.

"It's… unreal," I responded, pulling off an awestruck tone.

"I'm surprised you're still standing. The reality must be sinking in regardless of how unreal it seems."

"I'm not fragile," I said defensively.

She chuckled lightly. "That is a definite advantage in your case." Her voice was filled with bittersweet venom.

I turned to her, suddenly afraid. "What would be the case if I was fragile?"

She smiled a little and I felt a wave of sickness. "I would hand you over to Kraizule and have you executed. I've no use for skittish mice. Although if you're strong so much as to defy my wishes, I will put you under arrest and have you punished. Chosen inheritor or not, you will not defy my command."

There was something about her tone that left my insides curdling, but the smoothness of her voice smoothed over the quivering effect. The results: An exhilarating ecstasy circulating my senses. What kind of person was Adventhia Ultimecia? I wasn't even sure if I seriously wanted to know.

To divert the strange ease of her mental grip, I asked, "Where exactly are we? This place… is it located on another world and linked to Gaia?" My hand trailed the glass of the window as I looked back to the city.

She took a step toward the window. "We are inside a dimensional portal. Think of it as a parallel world on Gaia. Hundreds of years ago, Esthar was a part of your world. Unfortunately, those despicable SeeDs destroyed Esthar. We were forced to compress our civilization into this portal. What was left after the SeeDs' raid that is."

I looked up to her, feeling a little puzzled. "What are SeeDs?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Specially trained operatives whose objective is to take down people like me: a sorceress. To them, my existence is abominable. I am a monster of destruction." She paused. "They are not wrong. I desire destruction of the world they've molded. They are no different than I, shaping the world how they want it, justifying their actions with what the majority desires. What about those unheard? Who says that I am unwanted as a ruler? Either way, I will destroy them. As soon as the dimensional rift reveals the location of the elusive Time Compression, I will reconfigure the universe. I will have my rightful omnipotence."

She held an expression of the deepest anger I had ever observed. It could have been the brightest day in the most beautiful place and it would still seem dark. The air around her was tight, almost toxic. I had already started backing away, wanting to put distance between me and the poison spreading about her. Although intangible, it had weight and that weight was sucking me in. "I'll be heading to my chambers," I said, offering a bow as she turned.

I looked up to see her smiling acidly. "Don't lose your way," she offered, nodding once.

Royalty was something I was unaccustomed to and I wanted to remain unaccustomed to it for as long as I could. I couldn't stand being bowed to or nodded at. Why couldn't people talk and act normally? Wasn't a monarch someone who simply led a group of people in a desired direction? Why place someone on a pedestal for the fact that they had 'right' to command? It was all very silly to me, but I suppose I grew up in my family's culture. You just did what you could to help out and support unitary survival. When I attended Garnet's coronation as lawful Princess of Alexandria, the parade was enormous. Magical lights and performances were set up. When the night approached, the city was alit like the sun had doubled its rounds over us. It was all very stunning, however, it was just a show. People had gathered and they were the ones hosting it. Sure, it was nice, but it wasn't really necessary.

When a city has nothing left… what kind of ceremony would be held for the monarch then? When there are no musicians to play for the Queen and no servants to attend her, just a few subjects who too have lost so much, who would be the one to honor those who had fallen or rearrange some kind of reconstruction?

I suppose that kind of situation would really depend on the current monarch. How they viewed themselves and their subjects. I knew for a fact, if Queen Garnet were in that situation, she too would get her hands dirty to help those whom she cared for. A rumor that she had been traveling with bandits supported this. Even though I did not know her personally, it was just written in her eyes. Anyone could see it. Queen Brahne must have been like that too at one point. Although, I hadn't had the time to speculate her deeds; I was far too young to understand any of the political occurrences.

By the time I had reached my room, I was feeling numbed by this place. I had been so terrified and angry when I woke up here. Even though it hadn't been a complete day, I was actually calm. Perhaps the determination of my new goal was sinking in and it felt good. The adrenaline rushing through; my strength returning.

I splashed cold water on my face, clearing it of the salty, dried up tears. I shivered a little from the cold and looked into the crystalline mirror. My eyes pierced through me as I gazed into the reflection. Blue orbs staring back angrily. I nearly shivered, still unaccustomed to the new hue of my eyes.

I took a bit of time to myself, debating whether or not to change my apparel. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it seemed extravagant. Opening the closet for the second time that day, I got up the courage to forage through the yards of overdone clothing. I searched the very back of the closet first, knowing that the elegant gowns were in the front; easy to access.

Pulling back the outfits, I explored farther, smirking when I found a door half my size. A storage room by the looks of things, or an emergency escape, either way, it might be a start to my 'masterful planning'. I knelt before the door, trying the handle, unsurprised that it was locked. Looking about, I walked to the door that led into my room and closed it, locking it from the inside before rushing back to the smaller door. I looked about, searching for some kind of key or a lock pick. Anything that might work to my advantage.

Nothing. The floor was a clean as a whistle. Sighing, I sat back on my knees. The room was alit from the vanity. I turned and stood, nearing the oak table. I explored the newly filled and organized drawers.

Searching through the open drawer, I found several, small jewelry boxes. Quickly, I removed them, laying them out over the vanity's surface. Unlocking the boxes, I poured out their contents on the table. My fingers quickly sifted through the glimmering piles. Finding no form of a key, I moved on, eventually finding it in the second box's contents. It was oddly shaped, but obvious enough to be a key. Tracing my hand across its metal surface I turned to the door, slowly inserting it until it went all the way through. A wave of excitement rushed through me and I quickly turned it. With effort, it moved and eventually the click of freedom alerted my ears and I slowly pulled the door open.

What awaited my eyes was a dark, extending entrance. I knelt lower and nearly shrieked as it was covered in cobwebs with insects dripping from the ceiling and walls. The air was thick within as it seeped toward my face. I drew back a little and covered my mouth.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and then steeled my inner resolve. I searched about through a few boxes in the closet, looking for some kind of work clothes. I didn't want to ruin one of these dresses with the sticky cobwebs or residual insect guts.

I found nothing. Everything was perfectly and beautifully weaved, and eloquent. This irritated me. They had stolen my clothes and stashed them somewhere. Angry and disappointed I closed and locked the door, leaving the closet. The door slammed behind me and I couldn't stay my anger. A clear, glass vase sat on a table before the window. Violet roses beamed up at me with teary beads. On impulse, my hand wrapped around the tiny neck of the vase and I swung it as hard as I could at the door. Glass shattered across the doorway, splashing water over the walls and cutting through the delicate petals.

Growling, I reclaimed the bed, laying on my stomach and gripping the sheets angrily. This world filled me with bitter hatred. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Your highness," came a muffled call from outside. It was a woman's voice and it was gentle.

There was no need for me to take my anger out on someone else so I calmed and sat up. "Come in," I called back, eyes closed and facing away from the door.

On cue, the door opened and footsteps stopped abruptly. "Umm… a-are you alright?" she asked.

I gave a stiff nod. "I'm fine," I responded coldly.

"I-I'll… clean this up for you then," she offered. I heard her shuffle out of the room. No later than a few minutes, she returned. Why was I allowing her to clean up my mess? What kind of person did that make me?

I stood up and turned toward her, forcing a softened expression. "Let me help," I offered. Looking to her, I almost raised an eyebrow. Immediately, I recognized her. She was the dancer from before, during my coronation. "You are…" I began, but trailed off.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it! It's my job to help maintain the castle," she offered. Pausing, she caught my expression. "What is it? Do I… have something on my face?" she asked, a puzzled look growing on her dark features.

"No, it's not that," I said. "You were… at the coronation right…?" I paused. "You danced during the ceremony."

"Ah, yes, I did," she said with a smile, bowing to me.

"Heh, you really don't have to bow," I plead.

She looked up with a smile, crimson hair parting away from her emerald eyes. "I must though. It's disrespectful not to bow to royalty as I am inferior to your status," she responded.

I shook my head. "But… I'm not royalty…" I stated.

"Oh?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "But you're Crowned Princess Terra," she protested.

I laughed once, nervously. My brothers would laugh too. "Umm… how do I put this…?" I asked aloud, pacing a bit with a finger on my lips. I turned and said, "I just… I woke up here and all of this is still very confusing for me. I can barely take it in myself…" I paused again.

"I… I don't understand, your highness," she said,

I sighed. "Well… I… erm… I don't understand it either… The last thing I knew before today was fainting after exerting my energy to perform a spell," I stated.

"Y-you can do magic!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes…" I stated, confused. "Can't you?"

She shook her head. "No… I can't. Well, I can't perform anything without a medium. That's how it is here in Esthar. The only ones who can perform true magic are sorceresses. Because you can do magic without a medium, you must be a sorceress!" she concluded.

I stared. "…Huh…?"

She smiled and said, "Queen Adventhia Ultimecia must have chosen you because of your ability to perform magic!"

"I… I don't think that makes much sense. She didn't choose me… I was kidnapped here." That answer was still a theory, but it was a pretty good one. Being taken against my will away from my friends and family seemed like kidnapping to me.

"Kidnapped!? That's not what Ambassador Chandersin said," she stated.

"What?" I asked, every other thought whisking out the window. She mentioned Chandersin. He was an ambassador? That explained a lot. "Wait a minute! What do you mean? What did he say?"

She drew back a little, looking skeptical. "Oh, no, I really mustn't…" she whispered. "It was all an accident… I was…"

Looking about I beckoned her inside and then shut the door, locking it. "Listen," I began, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Whatever information you have about this Chandersin character, I must know," I stated, staring at her square in the eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked shakily. "Do you love him or something?"

"Huh? God, no!" I exclaimed quietly. "He tried to kill me the first time I actually met him."

Her eyes widened a fraction as she shook her head. "N-no, he wouldn't do that. He really is considerate of other people. He's understanding and compassionate. Ambassador Chandersin wouldn't commit murder."

Sighing, I dropped my hands from her shoulders. I closed my eyes regretfully. "I don't want to tell you this, but… sometimes a person is far different than whom they pretend to be…"

She scoffed and growled. The next thing I knew, my left cheek was stinging. My hand shot up to it, cupping it and I stared at her in shock. Her lips were drawn back in a snarl. "How could you say such a thing about Ambassador Chandersin!?"

"Listen, he isn't as good as you play him out to be," I protested calmly.

She glared more and said, "Yeah, I bet. He probably couldn't stand someone like you! I bet you tried to take him down first! Th-there's no way I can believe you!" I could tell she was near breaking down or something. Obviously, she held a tender place for Chandersin in her heart. Otherwise, she wouldn't have reacted so violently. Drawing in a deep breath, I turned away.

"Fine… I guess you're just going to have to find out or continue to believe the same lie over and over and live in denial even after some kind of evidence reveals itself," I stated calmly.

I heard her snarl once more and closed my eyes, waiting for another impact to hit me. Surprisingly, I felt nothing and wind swept about me from the effects of her slamming the chamber door. I let out a breath I had been holding. This place was madness and I got my first lesson in biting my tongue. Luckily, I got only a little of her wrath which I knew was raging inside from damaged passion. Anger is a result of something far from love… or else this was an entire miscommunication. In any case, I had this strange urge to cross-examine Chandersin without cross-examining him. Maybe just observe him and his tendencies around those of this world. If he was such a respected person, then why did he participate in elimination of those I held dear?

What a strange predicament, hosted by an even stranger person. If there wasn't a possibility of underlying intentions, then I would have settled with the conclusion that he was just a madman. But there was obviously something there; something well hidden. It wasn't unheard of, but I wanted to know why I was so deeply involved in all this madness.

I wanted answers. I was already halfway down the hallway on my way to get them when I noticed a small brigade of soldiers spot me. One of them quickly turned and muttered something to his comrade and they both approached. I stopped, regarding them skeptically. Crossing my arms, I attempted to look authoritative.

They stopped and saluted me. "Princess Terra, the halls are unsafe at this time," the taller of the two said, helmet nearly concealing everything sans his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Because?"

There was a moment of silence and the two exchanged urgent glances. The taller one prompted the other to speak. It was nearly laughable. Almost like the Knights of Pluto back home.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Ah, well, because erm… it's just that… Queen Adventhia Ultimecia doesn't want you to find yourself in any kind of… unnecessary danger…" he stammered.

Placing my hands on my hips, I drew back a little. Perhaps messing with these two might be the newest and possibly best highlight of my day. "Uh-huh…" I said sarcastically. "Do you have authority to patrol this hallway directly from her?"

"Huh?" the taller one asked.

"What are your names?" I asked right after, not giving them a chance to think about it any longer.

"Oh, umm…" the shorter began, seemingly disrupted from previous thought with the new question in mind. "I am Sheben, Knight of Venus. "

I couldn't help raising an eyebrow. "Venus?" I asked, immediately thinking of home with the Knights of Pluto.

"Yes, Venus. And he's Bolt, also a Knight of Venus," he motioned to the taller man. I searched their expressions for the smallest hint of sarcasm. Catching my expression, he added, "We protect this castle. The Estharian Mages protect the royalty."

"Then why aren't they patrolling?" I intervened.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"If the Estharian Mages protect the royalty, then why aren't they patrolling this hallway to keep me safe from any danger? Aren't you supposed to be outside making your rounds?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. With a blush of embarrassment and a hasty salute, he said, "Y-yes! V-very well! That does make more sense." I gave him a smile that felt venomous and crossed my arms with a nod, liking the new schematic logic I had developed.

The other knight saluted as well and the two stumbled out of the area, taking a few more knights with them. Through all of the commotion, I slipped through the crowd, searching quickly. It wouldn't take long before I found Chandersin. His image was still burned into my mind. Crossing the hall, I dove into a doorway, leaning against the wall to keep out of sight. Peering around to look behind me, I searched once more.

"You should be in your room." I jumped at the voice, frozen against the wall. Slowly, my head turned to face the person before me. All of my newborn confidence had swept out the door with the sight of my target before me. His golden eyes automatically skewered through mine. It was like someone grabbing your throat and holding you against a wall. Only thing different was that this did not require physical contact. He held me there with only his sight. Magic? That seemed logical enough. This feeling was not enjoyable and I struggled to fight against it. Narrowing my eyes, I glared into his, unafraid. It did enough to lessen the grip he had on my mind and I could see his eyes flicker for a fraction before his power lessened completely.

"I'm not impressed," he said. "You can barely touch my mental grip, let alone loosen it."

"Yeah, yeah," I growled, crossing my arms. "Why am I here?" I demanded. "I want to go back."

He raised an eyebrow. "Back? Back to what? No, I find more use of you here."

Drawing in an angered, sharp breath, I gripped him by the collar and shook him once. "Take me back home!" I hissed.

His expression didn't change and he simply pressed the palm of his hand to my shoulder. I couldn't match his strength and lost the grip I had and he ended up pushing me against the wall. "Perhaps you need a nap, Princess," he offered.

"You do anything and I shout my head off," I threatened.

His gaze narrowed into a glare. "You really want to interfere, don't you?" his voice was layered with a strong undertone of anger.

"Yes, isn't that why I asked?" I snapped.

"Wasn't it clear that you are part of a peace treaty between Terra and Esthar?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Listen, I've no idea what you're talking about. If you want me to understand, then you'd better relay the entire story," I pressed.

We glared each other down for what seemed like a century. His hand gripped my shoulder more tightly and I was still pushed into the wall. I kept from wincing, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my pain. His eyes remained locked with mine, but I saw out of the corner of my eye as he reached to open the door. In a swift moment, he led me inside by my arm and then shut and locked the door behind. The room was dark until a small flame was visibly floating in his palm. I ducked as it shot toward me, scarcely singing my hair. The room lit up and I looked over. A candle was lit. Convenient. He almost destroyed my scalp just to light a candle. Luckily, I had ducked in time, so only a few strands were destroyed.

I could hear a small chuckle and I glared up at him.

We were in a small room filled with numerous desks and walls of books. A study of sorts. There were a few unidentifiable and overall gruesome devices that I moved my eyes away from quickly. Standing, I crossed my arms, careful not to touch anything in the room.

"Alright, _Ambassador _Chanderin," I said sarcastically, "Why don't you fill me in on this little scam?"

He glared darkly and approached slowly. There was a tingling in the back of my mind that gave me shivers at every step he took. I stepped back, suddenly shivering all over. Suddenly, the bookshelf that was behind me reached my back and I stopped moving, unable to get out of the uncomfortable field anymore. I leaned back against it, chin tucked as I directed a dangerous glare to him.

He slammed his hand next to my face and I did my best not to show my fear of him. Clenching my fists gave me a light security. He neared my face and met my gaze directly, eyes inches from mine. "You can't win," he said. "You've barely mastered anything of your abilities."

Swallowing, I said, "That's not why we're here… I want you to tell me what plan you've been cooking up. And don't you dare say there is none! Because there obviously is! The last thing I remember was falling back and seeing you catch me. I should be dead by all rights if you followed through with your promise, but now I'm still breathing and moving… and living! What are you thinking!?"

He gave a frown and said, "Killing my fun already? I can't torment you? How disappointing."

"N-no! You can't! I want you to tell me what you're plotting or what's going on!"

He smirked and stepped back, chuckling lightly as he turned away. I pulled back from the bookshelf. "You're a living tragedy, aren't you? Isn't that cute."

"A-are you insane?" I asked, looking to him skeptically. It was a stupid question. He was mad, no doubt. Or else genius. I couldn't be sure where the line between the two was anymore.

"You are my voice in this world. I was assigned to be your advisor when you arrived and that would be effective after you awoke. I told them that Garland gave you to me with his dying breath. You see, Esthar agreed to support Terra and its warfare against Gaia. We wanted to help eliminate Gaians. Terra's plan was to take over that world and fill it with its own people. Plans were going smoothly, very smoothly. However, we signed under a false hand. We would take down Terra as soon as it prepared to merge with Gaia. We would defeat the creatures of this time and take it all for ourselves. Living in a dimension is dangerous. You have the time collapses to deal with and the atmosphere is dangerously thin, but just enough to sustain life. We need a place to restore ourselves. Like Terra, we had our eyes on Gaia. However, in order to have all the benefits we needed, we would need the entire planet. We decided to let the Terrans do our dirty work. We simply supplied them with a bit more technology. The invincible was our design. They took it and replicated it. For twelve long years, I've been the mediator between Terra and Esthar. Heading the delivery of weapons. I also helped with some of the traitors. Namely, your mother and also your father." He glanced back and I longed to reach for a knife or something I could missile at him. However, I held back so he could continue.

"There was a wrench in the works at the very climax of the game. Two Terrans, manufactured to bring about the majority of Terra's ascension and Gaia's downfall fought against their fates. They were far from mechanized. They were born and then told they were made. Zidane and Kuja. The two subjects have caused me a great deal of heavy paperwork as of late. The story I told the Queen is that they destroyed Terra and Garland gave you to us as a symbol of our victory. I told her that I didn't think Garland was completely blind to our plotting, so he gave Gaia to us as a symbol of surrender. He also handed you over as proof of that symbol; the Terran Princess, Terra Evans. Isn't it a beautiful story of tragedy and loss?" he asked, turning toward me with a crooked smile.

The story wasn't too unbelievable. I summed it up. Terra was allies with Esthar but Esthar lied, betraying Terra the entire time. Kuja destroyed Terra and I was Terra's parting gift to Esthar. It all worked very well. He was probably partially telling the truth. But there was one problem. "What of Gaia?" I asked, trying to stay my fear again.

He grinned widely once more. "Now, that is where you come in, my sweet child!" he exclaimed, hand caressing my cheek. I pulled away and glared. He gripped my chin and said, "You're the key factor in my ascension."

"Y-your ascension?" I asked. His hand moved down, cupping my throat harshly. I let out a grunt, feeling my airway become slightly more constricted.

"You're going to do exactly as I say so that I can rise up and take complete command of Esthar and Gaia."

I winced and asked, "H-how are you going to do that?"

"You will lie to Adventhia Ultimecia, agreeing to my story. I will see to that. You're new in politics, Terra. You don't know anything. Even she sees you as a child."

"So… madness feeds madness?" I asked, grabbing his wrist.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll accomplish nothing. Even if you get to your ascension, she'll feed off of your power, siphon it and rise above you. Don't you see that?"

"Not if she's dead," he responded, grip loosening around my throat.

"Huh?" I asked, eyes widening a fraction. "You're going to assassinate the Queen?"

He laughed again. "Oh, no, Princess Terra. You are."

A cold front attacked me from the bottom up and I stared up at him awestruck. Kill someone? I couldn't even kill a spider that hung from my ceiling in my room. How did he expect me to do that? What was I thinking!? Of course I wouldn't do his bidding! How crazy did he believe I was!? The only reason I agreed to hear him right now was to find out the farfetched tale he had spun. I got what I wanted and now would be the opportune time to leave.

Enacting that thought, I quickly moved to the side, dodging toward the tables. I would leave this room in haste, making a U around him and bolting toward the door. My body was still frozen from that crawling, cold feeling and my movements seemed slow, though my heart was speeding like a broken metronome.

I was easily stopped, but far from the way I expected or wanted. He gripped my arm and I was flung into one of the desks. I hit back first and the impact reverberated through my limbs and sent a heavy, aching feeling to my head. Tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision. I strained to look past it, moving to get up. I managed to sit up, but a black wisp encompassed my sight and I was down again, hand pressuring my neck once more and cold, sharp metal raised against my chest. I blinked several times, choking. My throat ached and my head pounded. Golden eyes were inches from mine again.

"You will do as I ask," he threatened. I squirmed as the metal dug a little deeper into my chest, barring against the bony tissues beneath my flesh.

"I will not," I responded weakly, my voice weighed down with strain. He raised an eyebrow, looking bored. He removed his hand from my neck and straightened out the glove on his left hand. I tried to roll off the desk, reaching onto my side. I was grabbed and forced to lay on my front. A pulse filled the room and streams of green light flowed down the walls. Part of me recognized the pattern as a sound spell.

He was soundproofing the room. I had to leave, but the lock would be intricate. Cold hands probed my back and the fabric over the centre of my back was moved. "D-don't touch me!" I screamed. He continued and somehow, was able to freeze my movements with his touch. More magic. Fear developed strongly and I gripped the desk. There was a clicking noise that echoed about the room. His hand stretched out the skin on the center of my spine and I knew what was coming next. He would mark me… either with a magically implanted symbol or just cutting of my skin.

It was the second thought. Time never seemed to move. He dove the switchblade artistically through my flesh. I plead and it wouldn't stop. The metal kept moving or he dug it in deeper in some sensitive areas. My mentality was becoming a blank slate. Eventually, I could only focus on what he was doing. My eyes were drained of tears halfway through. I wondered when it would end.

It eventually did and then I passed out, only to be awoken by the stinging pain of liquid rolling down the new wound. I tried to turn and stop the newfound pain, but a gentle hand gripped my arm. "Ah, ah, you see if this isn't cleaned then it'll get infected," Chandersin said in a soothing voice.

I hated him. I absolutely hated him! He was torturing me one minute and then coddling me the next! I clenched my fist and he pressured me to lay on my front once again. My body was drained from the wailing before and his movements were gentle and soothing. It really ticked me off, but my mind was nearly lulled into a bittersweet trance. No will to fight surfaced and it was even brushed away like the brushing of the cloth that was cleaning my bloodied skin. I hated feeling this relaxed around him. Chandersin made me hate him with something I'd never felt before in my life. There was nothing in the universe that made me want to wish ill will upon someone more than ever.

"I hate you," I said quietly.

A light chuckle filled the air and he responded. "I know. And you'll be my puppet for as long as you hate me."


	17. Virgo's Tear

In the darkness, she waited. Terra Evans would much rather be dead than to accept the reality of the crushing realm about her. A feeling unknown to her coaxes her to continue. A burning flame. The will to live.

She lay down upon the soft, cool sheets of her bed. Glancing sideways out the window, she heard nothing but her breathing. The only thing that relaxed her. An encounter with Chandersin had nearly broken her spirit. The cut burned on her back and nothing she did seemed to fix it. With bitter regard, she let the taste wash out her eyes.

A streak of comfort, it became. Pitted against a queen of immeasurable anger and a lord of unmanageable strength, who wouldn't lose hope in such a dark world? Terra hadn't lost her light. It flickered strongly in the darkness that surrounded her. Without that small kindle of hope, she would perish.

Gripping the sheets, she sat up, wiping her eyes. "My only wish… is to be with you now…" she said, looking up to the pale ceiling. Virgo's words brought her comfort. She was in love with her Scorpio. That warm feeling did enough to send the burning scars of fate fleeting.

She swallowed, pushing down her fears and her sorrows. She would shield her love and light from all about. No one had the desire to see it. They were from a different realm altogether. None would ever understand the feelings she kept. To keep from destroying herself, she closed her eyes, sitting comfortably on the bed.

Inside, she dimmed the candle of her hope, placing a steel wall about it, but letting the steam rise so that she might secretly keep her feelings strong. She wouldn't smother out that light, but feed it in secret. With the intake of her breath, she gathered her fears and weaknesses.

The silence was filled with the exhale of those sorrowful thoughts. She steeled her mind, building it with her defiance and pride. An unbreakable stronghold. Something that would fight against that which sought to destroy her. She would not become a murderer. She would be protected by the knight's hand.

Hope filled her veins. Small flickers of blue light healed her wound. She felt the flesh nip back together, sealing closed, but leaving a light, purple scar.

Opening her eyes, she swore she saw the welcoming arms of the goddess…

* * *

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Chapter one of Destined to Die 2: Flames of Rebirth is up! :D I hope you like it and I'm really glad that I wrote this fanfic. Please let me know how you liked Part 1! **

**Love,**

**Mayris  
**


End file.
